Mizuki's Hikari
by SSNSproductions
Summary: Mizuki is the new girl attending Ouran High. She has a secret that nobody knows, the thing is, she is a commoner...or is she? Her dreams, goal and reality, will they all change? Just who is she? Or, who will she become? (Author: Sora)
1. Mizuki's Hikari: Prologue

Mizuki Hotaru. A 16 year old girl to just transferred into a new school a week into the school year. She had just lost her older twin brother in a traffic accident. These days, her luck is just getting "better" and "better." She doesn't really know what to do with her life and is confused to where she should go.

The time period we are in, Mizuki had gone to school for more than four months. After school at Ouran, Mizuki is now wandering around the school aimlessly, looking out the windows and greeting other people along the way…but she has a huge secret she is keeping from the others…what is the secret? Well, that I won't tell you just yet… but if you know Haruhi's "dilemma," then you should know Mizuki's. Although… Mizuki's is a bit different…now, shall we start from the beginning?


	2. Mizuki's New School

**Mizuki's Hikari**

**Sorry this one is short too! ^_^! but at least is longer than the other one. Again, remember this is only the beginning, so it might be a little boring, but stick with me and there will be many adventures and events happening. Well, going to at least. Feel free to criticize, and I'll improve. ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter One**

Mizuki Hotaru, a 16 year old girl who was going to a new school a week into the year. Because it was only a week, Mizuki was not nervous at all. "Mistress, do you need anything else?" asked Hannah. She was and still is Mizuki's maid. She is a sweet old lady in her mid-60s and Mizuki hates it when she makes her do favors. "No, I'm fine, Hannah. Thank you, though." Mizuki replied. Hannah nods her head slowly and closes the door. It was Mizuki's first day of attending a new school and Hannah wanted to make sure that Mizuki had everything she needed.

**Mizuki's POV: -outside-**

*Sigh* "Hannah is really a dear, but she should really just retire and live here freely." (Starts walking towards her motorcycle) "I wonder if they allow students to commute with their own vehicle…oh well, I need to hurry to the other place and it's too far to walk…bike it is. Thank goodness the sun is out. It would really suck to get stuck in the rain." (Gets on her motorcycle and rides to her other place.)

**Hannah's POV: -inside the mansion-**

(After Mistress Mizuki left, Hannah started doing the dishes. Although her Mistress was in high school now, she would still get worried about her from time to time.) "I wonder why the Mistress would leave two hours early…she must have met someone during her application and entrance exam. *chuckle* Mistress Mizuki was very popular and well-known during her elementary and middle school years. I better get started on cleaning the Mistress's bedroom."

**Mizuki's POV:**

(Right now, Mizuki had arrived at her apartment in order to change her clothes. Her apartment building has only two stories, and thankfully for her, she lives on the second floor. The apartment complex is not bad at all. In fact Mizuki thought it was a cute, cozy little place where she can freely express her feelings without anybody there. Right when Mizuki stepped in into her apartment room, she felt a sudden sense of relief and calmness as if she was on top of the world. That was the other reason to why she rented out the room in the apartment. Mizuki closed the door behind her and walked into her bedroom and opened her closet door.) "Let's see…there's the wig (picks up the wig) and here is the uniform. (Picks up the male uniform for Ouran)" Mizuki walks over to the mirror placed beside her closet and holds up the uniform against her body. "I know it's a shame to not go to school as a female, but if I do, then I won't have time to do things I want to do." As Mizuki puts on the padding to make it look like she does not have a female's chest, Mizuki also thinks carefully through of what her personality should be, how she should act and most importantly, her name. "People don't like cold, aloof people who say only piercing remarks. Hmmm…(finishes putting on her uniform and starts working on her hair for the wig.) Maybe I should bring my talking down to a minimum and….*small laugh*…if I bring my talking any lower, I wouldn't be talking at all. (Puts on wig and fixes it so that it will stay even when she hangs upside-down for more than an hour.) I should just stay aloof and become invisible, I nobody. I don't want to bring much attention to myself, a person who is easily forgettable, but I highly doubt that someone who is entering a prestigious school as a commoner would go unnoticed…but maybe if I play my cards right…who am I kidding, it was Kei who came up with the strategies. I just came up with ideas and he was the one who made them work. (Walks over to Kei's picture.) I really miss you, why did you depart from home so early in your life? (Slaps herself on the face lightly so that she may concentrate on the current thing.) I should come up with a name…hmmm…I can't use Kei or any of my other brother's names, it will be too obvious…hmmm maybe I should do something related with my character's personality? Nah…new personality…new image…new fragrance? *Eureka moment* (right now, Mizuki is talking to herself in the mirror) My name from now on, during the school hours only that is, Karou Makoto. Strange combination…but it'll work somehow."

Karou, aka Mizuki, now looks like any other male. If you were to put her in a group, you would think she was the most handsome guy you laid your eyes on…but Mizuki of course does not know this and thinks that she looks like any other male. (Oh to clear things up, she does have a license to drive her motocycle, but because of special circumstances) Now, Mizuki walked out of her apartment and sees that a cute girl, who looks about 5ft walking towards her. Mizuki noticed how that the female was also dressed in the male uniform. She didn't give much thought except that she was going to the same school as the girl. Mizuki, because she has decided her personality, ignored her and just kept walking to her motorcycle. "Hey, are you going to Ouran?" Haruhi was talking to Mizuki who is now Karou. "Yeah, *puts on her helmet* Why do you care?" (Mizuki felt bad doing this, but she wanted to be invisible, but apparently, this girl was going to be a problem for her.) "Nothing, I just thought *notices the bike* Are you old enough to drive a motorcycle?" Haruhi asked out of curiously and confusion. "Yes *gets on her bike* I have to go now. Bye." (Mizuki drives off, leaving a lonely Haruhi behind.)

**Haruhi's POV**

"Well that was rude, but I didn't think that the school would let a student commute from home to school with a motorcycle. *sigh* Life is so complicated sometimes." (Starts walking towards Ouran.) That was my thought when the mysterious boy rode his motorcycle away. Not long after, Tamaki-Senpai pulled up in his limo telling me to get in so that we would be able to get to school on time. At first I was going to decline, lying that I wanted time to think for myself, but then I thought that would not be good and reluctantly rode the limo to school.

**Tamaki's POV**

I felt as if Haruhi was hiding something, but I was too busy telling her about the club's plans today that I selfishly didn't notice anything. She just nodded her head, agreeing to everything I said. I should tell Kyoya, maybe he'll know what's going one, he always does…weirdo…

**Mizuki's POV:**

*Sweat bubble* "The school seems bigger than I remembered." "Excuse me, but are you new here?" I heard a female's voice behind me, but when I turned around, a really cute, short boy was standing there instead. I think he was 2/3rd my height. Anyways, behind him a really tall guy with black buzz-cut hair was staring at me, but with a black expression. "Why is an elementary student wearing a high school uniform?" I thought. Of course, I didn't say this out loud, just in case he was a student here. "Umm, yeah I am." I replied. "That's great! We can show you around before school starts! Right, Takeshi?" "I already know my way around; I came here for a tour before school started." I then just turned around without saying bye and left them there. I thought to myself, "It feels weird not being polite, but I didn't know what to do…*sigh* this is going to be harder than I thought…" I entered the school building without even thinking about them for another second.

**Mitskuni (Honey's) POV:**

"He was really good-looking, right Takeshi?" I smiled and looked at my friend and cousin. He just replied with his usual pleasant "yeah." I wonder why he looked so serious. "Kyoya knows everything, let's go ask that genius!" After he replied with his "cheery" "yeah," I ran into the school towards the 3rd music room.

***Disclamer: I DO NOT own Ouran High Host Club I just own the character, Mizuki and Hannah***


	3. The Weirdest Club Ever

**Chapter two**

_**Hey guys, I know the last one was a bit boring with excess details, but it was my first time writing stories using POVs, I think I'm pretty used to them now and caught on what to do. I'm still trying to improve though. Enjoy! :D**_

**Mizuki's POV -At the counselor's office-**

"Here is your homeroom number and a map of the school." The school's counselor, or should I say one of the many school's counselors told me while handing me the two papers, but too bad I don't need them "Sorry (smile) I already know my way around the school already. So…" I just stood there smiling, just for a moment. "Of course," his sudden reply almost made me jump…almost. Apparently he had more to say, "You are just like your brothers. Just like them, you memorized the entire school in less than a day. Most of our new students take a while (smile)." After what he said, I just walked out and closed the door behind me. "*sigh* The typical response.' Just like your brothers,' huh?" I have been told that my whole entire life. Everybody who knew my parents or brothers would always start a sentence with, "You are just like your…" I know that I should already be used to it…but I always get so angry whenever I hear those words. "Those words…*trembling with anger*…always stir anger deep within me…" (Clenches hands)

**Haruhi's POV –Music Room 3 (aka Clubroom) –**

Because club activities don't start until after school, all of the club members were here, but did whatever they wanted to. I already asked Kyoya-Senpai about the new boy. He told me we did have a new student attending here…apparently, starting today. I always wonder how he knows everything all the time…is he really human?

**Tamaki's POV:**

After talking with Kyoya about club activities for that week, I noticed how serious Haruhi was. I mean, she's always serious, sometimes boring and a little dull with her answers, but today, she seems too serious. "Haruhi, are you alright?" That's strange, she didn't answer me…"Haruhi? –Uh" when I called out her name, she looked at me as if I surprised her. "Are you okay? What were deep in thought about?" She confused me by giving me a confused look, "N-nothing." She's hiding something, "Is something troubling you? You can tell me you know" What a stupid response, but I really want to know. "Ummmmm...you know the new student right?" When she asked that question, I was...really...confused...but also...we had a new student? "Uhhhh, sure yeah." Yes, I was that curious that I lied about knowing the student attending. "Well...I'll tell you later...oh and Senpai? I'm fine if you're wondering." "(smile of relief) That's good to hear..."...How did she know I was worried about her?...(realization) (Hits himself on the forehead) Of course! I'm the one who asked if she was okay! Geez, I don't like Mondays, those days prevent me from thinking." Then I asked her, "Anything else, Haruhi?" ding dong dang dong dang ding dong dae~~~~ After the bell rang, Haruhi...all she said was, "There's the bell, sorry I'll tell you later. Okay, Senpai? Bye." And she just left...she just left...left me...standing...not replying...wait...WHAT! I HAVE BEEN IGNORED!

**Haruhi's POV -Outside the music room-**

(sigh of relief) Saved by the bell...*Smile* Gotta get to class. (Walks as if nothing happened and everything in the world is in agreement with her.)

**Mizuki's POV -In homeroom-**

I'm standing in front of my homeroom. I can hear the teacher's voice inside telling them that a new male student was about to enter. Thank goodness for my voice talent I'm able to make myself sound like a guy...actually, my brother, Kei...*depressed* why did I have to remember him right now? "You may come in." The teachers voice suddenly interuppted my thoughts, thank goodness, or I might have stood there forever. (Enters the room and hears a bunch of girls squealing.) "What the...(Stares at new classmates)" My thought? "What is up with the girls at this school?" I didn't say this out loud. Ah, the teacher's voice again, "Do you mind if you introduced yourself to the class, Hotaru-kun?" "(looks at the class) My name is Karou, and you all know my last name. I have my likes and dislikes which I'm not going to tell you and I hope everybody will leave me alone." -Silence~~~- Looks like I made an impression, a bad one at that...no...the girls are all wide-eyed and blushing...grrrr. The teacher startled everybody by suddenly breaking the silence, "Ummmm that was interesting, right class? *Sweat bubble* Ummm, your name is Karou?" I thought I was loud and clear with the silence and all, "Yeah." "Looks like you have the same name as one of our current students, though it is spelled differently. Hitachiin, Kaoru-san? would you stand up?" I see a boy with orange hair, split on the right-side from my point of view stand up, but there is a boy next to him, a mirror image, no they're different, but how? Besides their hair splitting of course. Man, the teacher talks too much, no she separates her thoughts into different sentences and don't say them all at once. Another annoying person...not annoying, but she irritates me...but why? "Hitachiin-san, is there an empty desk next to you?" "Yeah," "Do you mind if our new student sits there?" "No." I started walking towards the desk, but I saw someone outside the window, not a student, nor a teacher, a drunk man? Oh well, I ignored that situation and sat down. "Hey, I'm Kaoru." The orange-haired boy was talking to me, I ignored him, wondering what he will do next... "Hey, you, new kid." A different voice this time, maybe it's the other orange-haired kid? I went on ignoring, and a second later, I feel someone poking me on the back. "H-hey, ummm they're trying to talk to you." I turn to face the twins, "Sorry, I didn't hear you. (a bit of sarcasm, hard to catch though.) What did you say?" Looks like the Kaoru boy caught on to my sarcasm, but looks like his mirror image didn't. I can't seem to see the similarity between those two, except their looks, no their eyes are different. "N-nevermind." Kaoru turns and faces the front again. His twin gives me a glare, I smirk back at him. Looks like this will turn out to be fun game after all...(inward chuckle)

**Kaoru's POV: -In classroom-**

The new kid...he seems interesting...but he is so mean and *shiver* that dark aura...it's scary. Maybe Nekozawa-Senpai will finally gain a member in his black magic club...maybe not, Hotaru-san's dark aura might even frighten him away.

**Hikaru's POV: -In classroom-**

Geez, if that kid bullies me or my brother again, he's really going to get it, but Kaoru, he seems a bit scared of him...I wonder why. (Looks at Karou) 0.0!...Oh...that dark aura...that's why. (Faces the front of the class.)

**Karou's POV (Mizuki) -After School outside the counselor's office...again-**

*Sigh*...(flashback)..."A club?" The couselor just told me something I really didn't want to hear. "Yes, a club, I forgot to tell you that you must join a club to stay in." "Fine." He continues talking, "Why don't you walk around? All of the clubs are always in session after school on Mondays, also, you might want to especially go see the club at the end of the music hall, the 3rd music room." Why did he want me to go there? "Okay" (leaves) ...(Back to reality)...*Sigh* I just let out a year worth of a sigh out. "Looks like I should get started." (Starts walking to the clubs) I walked in and out, in and out, in and out of many different clubs, all of them had a good amount of members, but none of them appealed to me. If Kei was here, he might have joined the soccer club and art club. I might have joined the music club and tennis club. (Small smile) (Realized that she smiled and straightened face again.) Geez, none of the clubs are worth joining...well not worth it anymore...finally, it got to the point where I had to go to the suggested club, the one that was at the end of the right hall...music room 3...another music club? No...I have feeling...this one is going to be different...(opens the door)


	4. The Weirdest Club Ever Continued

Chapter 2: The Weirdest Club Ever Cont..

**_Hey peoples! This is a continuation of chapter two. Thank you for bearing with me through the first two chapters, now finally, our character Mizuki is going to meet our favorite, famous weirdos! :D_**

**Karou's POV:**

When I opened that door, the door that leads into the 3rd music room, a very bright, blinding light forced me to close my eyes. Also, another weird thing, rose petals were flying out, hitting my face or gently landing on my head and shoulders. This school gets weirder and weirder by the minutes. Then, I hear many male voice saying, "Welcome." I was finally able to open my eyes, and in front of me...the twins and girl that were in my class were here, also the girly-boy and manly-man were standing there too. Another two people I have never seen before were here too. One look at them, and I was out of there. Three seconds after they said, welcome, I turned to leave right away. Then suddenly, I felt someone grab my hand and arm, I turned and sure it was, the girly-boy was there. "Hey! You're that boy we saw at the front of the school! (Big smile)" I just looked at him, I replied, "Sorry, I don't remember." "Of course you do!" he replied with his big goofy smile of his. I have to admit, it was a bit bute, but of course, with what I've been through, I had the ability to hide it. "Would you let go?"

**Mitskuni's (Honey's) POV:**

When he asked, "Would you let go?" It seemed like instead, he was saying, "Let go or I'll kill you." TT_TT I had no choice so I let go and hid behind my trusty friend, Takeshi.

**Haruhi's POV:**

Looks like this person would be cold to everybody he meets. Even to Honey-senpai. Even the guys at our school melt at his smile, not because they're gay, but because Honey-Senpai's smile is like an innocent child's sweet smile that will melt the coldest person's heart...well almost anyone's.

**Nobody's POV (General Narration)**

Right after Mitskuni or Honey, let go of Mizuki's in this case, Karou's arm, Karou turned around again, opening the door to escape the weird club, unfortunately for her, Tamaki walked up and wrapped his arm around her.

**Karou's POV:**

Great, right after I was about to leave, another weirdo comes and puts his arm around me, now he's babbling on how I should express my gayness freely. Wait...gayness? First off, is that even a word? Second, I only came here because the counselor told me to. I'll just let him keep talking to himself...for now. "And that is why, my friend, you should express your gayness freely. Now, which type do you prefer, the Natural Type? The Cool Type? The Serious Type? Or maybe it is the Playful Type? Could it be the Baby Lolita Type? Or how about..." He's getting too close now. "The Princely Type?" Finally, he's done talking. "Get your arm off of me, *Evil Glare* before I break them" Good, he even backed away. "Second, I only came because my counselor told me to join a club and-" "And you decided to join this one! I'm so happy! You could be one of the hosts!" He is talking again...and I would never join this stupid club, so I simply replied, "No." Then, he looked like a stone statue. I wonder how he turned himself into stone?

**Kaoru's (Hitachiin) POV:**

Wow, his "no" put quite an impact on the boss. He even turned into a statue.

**Nobody's POV: Key: ... = talking out loud, *...* = emotion/sound/expression, (...) = action, "..." = Thinking in mind**

Kyoya: So, you're the new student huh?

Karou: ..."Don't act like you don't know, I know who you are, Ootori."...

Hikaru: I don't he answers people often.

Kaoru: He ignored us in class. But looks like he makes a bigger impact on the boss when he talks. (Looks at Tamaki, who is still a statue)

Haruhi: ..."Wow, I can't believe they can talk about someone right in front of their face."...ummm...guys, (Whispers) Shouldn't we wait till he is gone?

Kyoya: I'm sure the new student won't mind.

Karou: *Sigh* All of you are annoying. (Walks toward door to leave...again. Tamaki pulled Mizuki 3 feet away from the door.) (Accidentally knocks over a very expensive looking vase)

(Slow motion)

Haruhi: "Why does it feel like deja vu?"

Karou: (Catches the falling vase just in time) Sorry, didn't mean to almost break something cheap.

Kaoru: Cheap? That was going to be on an auction.

Hikaru: For 8 million yen.

Karou: Oh, then I didn't need to go through the trouble of saving it. Oh well, less work for me.

Kyoya: You talk as if 8 million yen is nothing.

Karou: Don't misunderstand. Of course 8 million yen is very large amount of money (leaning against the door crossing arms) but I am still able to very easily come up with the money.

Kyoya: Interesting.

Tamaki: If you think you're so great. (gets up fromt the ground) Why don't you join the Host Club and prove it?

Karou: Prove what?

Tamaki: You're acting like you are all that, and I want you to prove it.

Karou: *smirk* Sorry, but I don't want to waste my time with this stupid club. (Opens the door)

Tamaki: (shuts the door)

Karou: "I expected that" *Evil smile*

Kyoya: Interesting...(Writes in his notebook)

Haruhi: What's interesting?

Kyoya: If a person suddenly shut the door another person was about to open, the person trying to open the door would have been surprised.

Haruhi: So?

Kyoya: Look at Hotaru-san, does he look surprised at all?

Haruhi: (Looks carefully) No.

Kaoru: It looks like as if he actually wants to fight.

Kyoya: (nods) He was picking on a fight fromt the very beginning.

Everyone but Tamaki and Karou: HUH!

Kyoya: Shhh...just watch

Everybody but Tamaki and karou: (Starts watching again)

Karou: (Turns suddenly around) *evil smile*

TamakI: *Surprised/shocked* (because of the evil smile and sudden movement)

Karou:Do you really want me to join?

Tamaki: *Hesitantly* Yes.

Karou: You don't sound so sure.

Tamaki: Starting tomorrow, you are a host!

Karou:...*chuckle*...idiot, you thought I was going to really join? Find out what is wrong with thsi club, then tell me. That's when, I might join the club. I need to join a club anyway. *bored expression*

Tamaki: You didn't join a club yet?

Karou: Yeah, I'm still looking.

Kyoya: You know, if you don't join a club within the first week of you attendence, the school board is able to kick you out.

Karou: (looks directly at Kyoya's eyes) I know, in other words, Suoh is the one right? No need to warn me, I know more than most of you think. Ootori, I expect you know more than anybody about the truth yes?

Kyoya: How do you know if I'm not going to tell anybody?

Karou: *Smirk* Cause, I know you won't. Right? (Confident smile)

Kyoya: *sigh* *smirk* Looks like I have a worthy opponent.

Karou: (sarcastic bow) (Directly looks at Tamaki again) Suoh, I'll be waiting for the answer tomorrow, I'll come back here after school tomorrow. I'll be expecting you. *Evil quiet laugh* (Leaves leaving the room with a strange and dark aura)

**Tamaki's POV:**

That kid, he's different. Strange, scary and different. Also, what did he mean by a problem with this club? I don't think there is anything wrong with this club. Is there?

**Kyoya's POV: **

Looks like things are going to get exciting around here. (Still writing in his journal) Also...(Looks at Tamaki) He's doubting about the club's motives, usually he just shrugs off those things...that kid...what an impact...

**Haruhi's POV: **

After Hotaru-san left, the air seemed to thicken and heavier...what is this strange mood in the room?

**Kaoru's POV:**

...I didn't think that he would have such an impact after he left. Also, what did he mean by, "I am still able to very easily come up with the money."?

**Hikaru's POV:**

Geez, I hate his attitude, but I do have to say, he makes things interesting around here.

**Mitskuni's POV: **

(Is being comforted by Mori) Th-that was scary!

**Mori's POV:**

...


	5. Mizuki's Unplanned Action

Chapter 3: Mizuki's Unplanned Action

_**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while since I uploaded, but I was really busy with everything. Hope that Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 will make up for it…hehehe ^_^! Now on with Chapter 3!**_

_ Mizuki just left the 3rd music room and closed the door tightly behind her. She is just standing in front of the door...but why?_

**Mizuki's POV: - In front of the 3rd music room-**

Okay, ummm...I have no idea what just happened. (puts hand to forehead and bends forward a little getting support from the knees) "Why did I say such idiotic things?" Ugh, now I have to come to school tomorrow, just for his answer. Though...I am just a tad bit curious to why Tamaki-Senpai established the club. (Walks off) Tomorrow is a Sunday, and I am coming to school...how much crazier can I get? (small laugh) "This is getting more and more interesting."

_While Mizuki is just walking off, things in the music room...is a bit different...maybe._

**Kyoya's POV: -Inside the 3rd music room-**

Soon after Karou left, it has been silent for almost 3 minutes now. "Senpai," Suddenly calling me out of the blue, it kind of surprised me a little. "Oh, it's you, Haruhi."

**Haruhi's POV:**

What does he mean by, oh it's you haruhi? Is he trying to bully me? "Is Tamaki-Senpai going to be okay?" "I'm not too sure this time, but it feels as if our 'king' is doubting himself right now. What do you say, Haruhi?" He just answered my question with another question. On top of that, he didn't really answer my question at all. "Ummm...I have a feeling you're going to make me talk to him, aren't you?" "Well, you don't have to...but then if he is sulking and being shaky about the club's motives and is doubting everything he does from now on, the club might not survive and how are you planning to repay the debt you owe? Also, are you ready to take on the full responsibility if someone is going into depression?" ...o.o...that response...was it a threat? Guess I'll need to talk to him, "Ummm...I guess I'll just talk to Tamaki-Senpai then." "Good choice, Haruhi." ...really, that Kyoya-senpai...-_-*

**Kaoru's POV: **

The atmosphere hasn't changed ever since that new kid left. I don't know why, but ... I always feel so cold inside and out whenever he is close distance from me..."Kaoru..." Hikaru's voice..."...you're so cold." I want to respond, but my body...it's not listening...Hikaru is getting a blanket...from where? "Here...(wraps Kaoru with a blanket he got from somewhere.)...you're freezing, though it is the middle of spring, your body feels so cold, like the arctic winds..." Hikaru's voice...that is the only thing keeping me sane right now.

**Hikaru's POV:**

When my hand slid across Kaoru's hand...it felt so cold...so cold that it could shock someone to death. I'm serious, it feels as if Kaoru touches anything right now, it will turn to ice. That was the reason why I took a blanket out of my bag to warm him up. I whisper to my twin, "I was going to use this blanket in a game I made up for the ladies, but I guess you'll have to use it right now."

**Kaoru:** "Hikaru...(looks at Hikaru and closes in for a hug) I'm so lucky to have a twin like you."

**Hikaru: **"(wraps arms around Kaoru) Even though we are twins, I am your older brother, right? (looks at Kaoru with sparkly eyes)

**Kaoru: **"(snuggles in Hikaru's arms) B-but...but it doesn't mean you have to baby me. You know that right, Nii-san? (Looks at Hikaru with sparkly teary eyes.)"

**Hikaru: **"Oh, Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru."

**Haruhi's POV:**

**-_-* **whether with or without the customers...those twins...really. (Looks at Tamaki) (Sigh) (walks over to Tamaki who is holding on to the door handle) "Senpai?"

**Tamaki's POV:**

An angel's voice had just spoken to me. My angel, oh my guardian angel! "OH ANGEL! SPEAK AGAIN WITH THAT SWEET, SWEET VOICE! SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL!"

**Everyone: "**o.O..."

**Kaoru: **"Uh...boss? Are you okay?"

**Hikaru**:"...really, what is with that random yelling and shouting of an angel's voice?" (both of the twins start holding their stomach while laughing really hard)

**Kyoya: "**I have to admit (pushes up glasses into place) that was a bit idiotic...even for you. (thinks)...nevermind, I take the last comment back."

**Mitskuni: "**Tama-chan? (holds on to Tamaki's arm and feels his forehead) It seems like he has a normal temperature. (goes back to Takeshi)"

**Tamaki: "**Huh! O-of course I-i'm ok-k-kay! Heheheh-heh-hehe!"

**Kaoru: "**(whispering to everyone else, but loud enough for Tamaki to hear) He even stuttered when laughing!"

**Hikaru: "**Hmmmm? What is the boss hiding? maybe he was thinking of Haruhi pretending to be an angel?"

**Tamaki: "**I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING WHAT YOU IDIOTS ARE SAYING! AND HARUHI DOES NOT PRETEND TO BE AN ANGEL!"

**Kaoru & Hikaru: **"(gasp) the boss is protecting Haruhi!"

**Tamaki: **"HARUHI IS AN ANGEL! AN ANGEL FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE! MY GUARDIAN HARUHI ANGEL!" (dramatic gestures to the sky)

**Kaoru & Hikaru: **-_- "nope. Boss, you're such a huge pervert. You were just planning to keep Haruhi all to yourself huh?"

**Haruhi: **"so...(glares at Tamaki) That was your motive all along huh?"

**Tamaki: **"No, Haruhi. Don't misunderstand, papa was just going to-"

**Haruhi: **"I didn't know you were such a person. How scary. (still glaring at Tamaki)"

**Tamaki: **"DON'T MISUNDERSTAND! (big flow of anime tears from tamaki's eyes)"

**Karou's POV: - counselor's office -**

"Makoto-San! Were you able to look at all the clubs?" such an irritating couselor, "yeah, not interested in any of them." I could tell the counselor wanted me to join the host club...why? And here we go again, "Were you able to see the club taking place in the 3rd music room?" He is talking about the idiots, "yeah. I guess you can say they are...ummm...and interesting group of people..." "Did you decide if you were going to join any clubs in the school?" "I need time to think about the clubs, if you don't mind waiting." "Of course! You just started today! you have until next friday to join a club." My final response? "of course." and i am just leaving right now. (leaves and goes to her motorcycle outside.) "ugh, (pinches nose) what is this heavy alcohol smell?" (looks behind a bush.) What is this man doing here?...he's sleeping...no...fainted? It's possible he has alcohol poisoning...he is the one from earlier...(crouches in front of him)...he smells really bad. (drags him out in view outside the school's gates.) "I should call an ambulance or something...do I want to?" I know I should do something about this man, but men who are found drunk outside schools...especially prestigious schools like Ouran Academy, they get into big trouble with the authorities...who cares. (Takes out cell phone and calls an ambulance.)

**Haruhi's POV: -Inside the 3rd music room-  
><strong>Really, Tamaki-Senpai is really weird. (Looks outside one of the windows) "Hey, isn't that Makoto-kun?" (everyone comes to the window) As usual, one of the Hitachiins were one of the first people to respond or say something, "Yeah, but who is that drunk-looking man with him?" Hikaru was right, there is a man on the ground...looks like he's knocked out or something.

**General:**

**Haruhi: **"Is that an ambulance?"

**Tamaki: **"Kyoya, did you call and ambulance?"

**Kyoya: **What is this idiot saying? "No, I have no purpose to."

**Hikaru: **"I curious, let's all go outside."

**Kaoru: **"I agree. It could be fun!"

**Haruhi: **"You guys call seeing a person being pulled into an ambulance fun?"

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **"If it is entertaining to us, then yeah."

**Haruhi: **Why am I stuck with these idiots?

**Kyoya: **"Haruhi, you're not by any chance, calling us idiots...are you?"

**Haruhi: **"Of course not." How did he know? I'm telling you, he is not human.

(everybody runs outside anyways)

**Karou's POV: -outside talking to a doctor in the ambulance-  
><strong>"He's going to be okay. Did you say he was a stranger?" The doctor...even he has tons to say, but he needs to, so doctors are an exception. "Yeah, while I was coming out, I could smell a strong alcohol scent and it was coming from this guy behind the bush." I have a feeling that the doctor is expecting me to say something like how this man is actually my father and I found him waiting for me in front of my school and I found him hurt on the ground...even doctors can be idiots at times huh? "Thank you, I just needed what happened and how you found him." "Your welco-" "DAD!" A girl's voice cam from behind me. When I turned around, a girl in a brown middle school uniform cam running towards our way. She had shiny, long black hair tied into a high ponytail with a mocha-colored ribbon. She looked about 9th grade, her last year in middle school. I recognize that uniform right away...that is the same uniform I wore in my second semester of my 8th grade. "DAD!" She looks angry, worried and confused to what is happening. "Is my father going to be okay!" I can tell the doctor was trying to calm her telling her father is going to be back to good health in no time. The girl suddenly froze...guess she knows her father drinks to excess all the time. "No he's not. He drinks too much alcohol all the time...so much...sometimes he's out for 3 days." My heart ached when I heard that, I don't know how it feels to have a drunk father all the time, but for some reason, I knew how she felt for that time. I reached my arm and gently settled my hand on her shoulder, "Hey, the doctor did say your father will be alright for now. Why don't we trust the expert for now. Okay? (Gentle smile)"

**Aiko (the drunk man's daughter): **"oh...(mesmerized by Karou's beauty) (blushes so that her cheeks are all pink) Ummm...okay. (bows to the doctor) I'm sorry for the way I just acted, please take care of my father. I'll come by the hospital later on."

**Doctor: **"Alright. You can stop by in 5 hours." I guess this is the power of handsome young men. (leaves in the ambulance)

**Karou: **(turns to Aiko.) "You need a ride, or you walk home?"

**Aiko: **"I take the bus from home to school and the metro from school to home."

**Karou: **"Guess you'll be taking the metro tonight?"

**Aiko: **"yeah."

**Karou: **"well then, that can't be helped."

**Aiko: **"huh?"

**Karou: **"Here (hands aiko a helmet) get on. (pats the seat behind him.)"

**Aiko: **"ummm...a-are you sure?"

**Karou: **"yeah, don't worry. Just tell me where you live and I'll take you there safely."

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Why did I offer a ride to her house? Guess my maternal instict just kicked in. When I saw this girl and heard her...well I guess it can count as a story, I felt like I needed to help and protect her...but why? She's just a stranger..."My name is Aiko by the way. Tsukigamori Aiko." So, her name is Aiko...Aiko...why does that name sound familiar? "Makoto Karou." "Ah!" Did she just have eurika moment? "You're the new neighbor that moved in the apartment above mine!" "well then, (bows) nice to meet you, neighbor."

**Aiko: **(Blush) Wow, so gentleman-like...no he's more than a gentleman...he's like a prince..no...he is a prince. "No no! The pleasure is all mine! (bows)" (hears a chuckle)

**Karou: **"You're so cute when you blush." Looks like that comment just made her blush is madder. (laughs) "calm down, it's not like I'm a prince or something."

**Haruhi: **Wow...when Karou laughed...he looked so charming...so charismatic...a prince right out of a fairytale book...

**Tamaki: **(smiling)

**Kyoya: **"Tamaki, is everything alright?"

**Tamaki: **"of course everything is alright."

**Kyoya: **"why are you smiling then?"

**Tamaki: **"Our new student just did a job of a host efficiently and charismatically...yet (little frown) he didn't notice it."

**Kyoya: **"I'm guessing you've found the answer to Makoto-kun's question?"

**Tamaki: **"(smile of confidence) yes. I exactly know the answer to his question."

**Kyoya: **"well then, that takes care of that."

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>How long are those idiots going to stand there? "Hey! (turns to see the host club) How long are you planning to stand there like statues?" (walks over to them with Aiko following behind him.) "Huh? Who's this little princess standing behind you?" Princess? This idiot must be talking about Tsukigamori-san. "Huh? Oh, this is Aiko. She's the daughter of," I felt a small tug. "my neighbor living below me."

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>This girl lives below her? "An apartment stupid. To simply state, I live in a pretty normal to big building with multiple homes inside it. It is two stories high and each floor has multiple homes. I live in the second floor, and Tsukigamori-san here, lives in the first floor." Karou's explanation was very clear...but I still don't understand fully well...it doesn't really sound like a commoner-like place to me.

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I bet this idiot still doesn't know what I'm talking about. "I have to go now. I'm taking her home." "How are you taking her home when you don't even have a limo and a driver?" Stupid rich people. "You don't need a driver or even a limo to get home, there are other ways to get hom you know. Come on Tsukigamor-san, I have some work to do when I get home." "Okay. (follows karou to his motorcycle.)" Even her voice...it sounds familiar...not because she's my neighbor...but from somewhere else. On top of that feeling, I have an awkward feeling that I'm being followed by seven people, not counting Aiko. Sure enough, when we got to my bike outside the school gate, I turn to see the host club standing, staring at my motorcycle.

**Tamaki: **"Are you old enough to drive a motorcycle?"

**Karou: **"Yes, and I even have a license permitting me to drive this. Also, in case Ootori is wondering, I do have permission from the president to drive this to and from school and home."

**Tamaki: **"The...president?"

**Karou: **"You should know who I'm talking about, Suoh. Anyways, I'm looking forward to the answer Suoh. Even if you have an answer right now, I won't hear it until tomorrow. Meet me here 6:30am sharp. I'm going to leave here when the time changes to 6:01am. got it?" (karou and aiko are both on the motorcycle.) "Later." (drives off)

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>My father...he gave permission to a student to drive a motorcycle? That would sound something like him...(smile)...that's my father alright. "Tamaki?" Kyoya's voice. "Ah, sorry Kyoya. What did you say?" "I said if you are really coming here tomorrow at 6:00am." I guess he would be curious, nobody ever comes to school that early in the morning, not even on a school day. "No, I'm coming here at 6:00am so that Makoto-san won't have to wait for me." (smile)

**Kyoya's POV:  
><strong>That Tamaki...really, what am I going to do with him...seems like the whole club is thinking that thought...(small laugh) That is our king, Tamaki, our number one host.

**-Where Karou and Aiko are-**

**Aiko: **"Thank you for the ride." (standing in front of her house.)

**Karou: **"it was nothing, since you and I live in the same building."

**Aiko: **"ah, that 's right...but..earlier...thank you for-"

**Karou: **"no need. and you won't need to mention that incident anymore okay?"

**Aiko: **"okay."

**Karou: **(turns to leave)

**Aiko: **"Ah, Makoto-san!"

**Karou: **"hmm?"

**Aiko: **"Do you...perhaps...have a twin sister named ... Mizuki?"

**Karou: **"..."

**Aiko: **"I'm sorry, that was a stupid ques-"

**Karou: **"Yeah, I do."

**Aiko: **"oh! ummm would you please ask her if she remembers a person who goes by the name Nana?"

**Karou: **"...you...you must be talking about Nanami-san? (smiling)"

**Aiko: **"yes...ummm you know her?"

**Karou: **(turns around facing aiko.) "Yes, she used to follow my sister around all the time, like a little duckling."

**Aiko: **"Do...do you know if Nanami-chan is doing well?"

**Karou: **"I heard that she is doing much better now and even has a part-time job as a waitress at her family restaurant. (Smile) You have nothing to worry about. It's 8:30pm now. You should go inside."

**Aiko: **"right. Thank you again for everything. (bows) good-night." (smile)

**Karou: **"yeah, you too." (turns around to leave. and hears the door close)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>(sigh) I didn't think that she would bring Akemi-chan up. It's been such a long time ever since anyone has saw her...and I was one of the last few people that met with her the day before she disappeared...(arrives upstairs to room. and calls Hannah.) "Hello? Hey Hannah It's me...Yeah I'm doing fine...yes the first day of school went very smoothly...no, nothing important happened...no...I don't think father would care what I do...I'm sorry, but I won't be needing you to make dinner for me tonight. Also, i'm staying over at a old friend's house tonight...yes, if you don't mind, please don't tel father about this if he doesn't ask...thank you...good-night." I should sleep now, I didn't even start on my homework...oh well, I'll get it done tomorrow. (Gets ready for bed and then sleeps.)


	6. Tamaki's Answer

**Chapter 4: Tamaki's Answer**

_**Hey guys! I know that chapter 3 was a bit boring, but chapter 4 might be a bit better, who knows! Anyways, I want to say thank you for sticking with me and I hope you will read more of Mizuki's Hikari (Mizuki's Light) :D Thanks again!**_

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEBEBEBEEP BEBEBEBEEP BEBEBEBEEP* _(Presses dismiss on alarm clock.) Why did I tell Suoh to meet me so early in the morning? What time is it? (clock says 2:45 am) (sigh) I can't sleep. But my body isn't listening to me. (gets up supporting herself with her arms) (falls on the bed again.) "Ugh...I have said more unnecessary things." Gotta get up. (gets up and gets ready to meet Suoh. Starts dressing as Karou but without the uniform.) Thank goodness I didn't throw away any of my brother's clothing...though they are a bit big...even though I shrunk them with hot water...When Kei was still here...he always let me borrow his stuff, like pencils, jacket, phone...but -_- it feels awkward wearing actual male clothing...(sigh) Even though Ouran Academy is pretty challenging to get into, and it is a prestigious school, but why are most of the students such idiots?..."Especially the girls..." (Looks at herself in the mirror) "Okay, this should be about the same as yesterday's ." (Clock says 3:15am) About 30 minutes to get ready and everything...not bad I guess. "At least it didn't take as much time as my cousin, I think she took about 2-3 hours just to get ready for school...even though everybody wore uniforms...-_-" Should she even take that long? She doesn't even shower in the morning...(Walks out the door while realizing she talks to herself a lot.)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Even though nothing of importance has happened yesterday...WHY CAN'T I GO TO SLEEP!

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>(arrives at the school. Today she didn't ride her motorcycle, she took the bus.) (Looks at watch.) It's 3:30am now...maybe...I was wrong? If it's Tamaki, he would bring the whole host club...(little laugh) nah, that's not possible. Who brings their friends to school so early in the morning? On top of that, it's Sunday. (stand and leans against the side of the gate.)

**Tamaki's POV: -In his mansion-  
><strong>I really wanted to give my answer yesterday! Why didn't Makoto-san want my answer!

**Kaoru & Hikaru's POV: -in their mansion-  
>Hikaru:<strong> Geez, why did the boss call us at 5am?

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru? Why do we have to do something only the boss agreed to do?"

**Hikaru: **"I have no idea...should we go?"

**Kaoru: **(thinking) "nahh..."

**Hikaru: **"then let's go back to sleep." (both fall back into bed.)

**Kaoru: **"but then what if something interesting happens?"

**Hikaru: **"...that's true...but what if it is not worth it waking up at 5am?"

**Kaoru:**"...then we play a trick on the boss of course."

**Hikaru: **"...not bad of an idea, my young pupil." (both get up to get ready and leaves for school)

**What happened at 5am in the homes of the rest of the hosts...**

**Haruhi -in her home-: **Though it is a bit early. (getting dressed.) (realization that she is dressed in the uniform) ugh...whenever I think I'm going to Ouran, I always dress in the uniform. (Gets dressed "normally." As in clothing that looks like it is for males but Haruhi does not realize this as always.) (leaves for school)

**Takeshi -in his home-: **...(getting dressed)...Wonder if Tamaki knows what he is in for when waking Mitskuni this early...(Leaves)

**Mitskuni (Honey) -in his mansion- & Kyoya -in his own mansion-: **(both are making really angry, scary faces...both are demon lords of the underworld right now.) TAMAKI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WAKING ME UP 5 IN THE MORNING! (but gets up and dressed anyway...more to bother Tamaki then help.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>(still leaning against the side of the gate.)...strangely...ever since I woke up...I haven't felt tired...not a single bit. Maybe it's because of what happened yesterday...wonder if that man is doing okay...(Looks at watch) "6:00am" Oh, looks like it's Haruhi.

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>When I arrived at the school, I saw someone in front of the school, and sure enough, when I got closer, it was Karou. "hey." I said something like that i guess. I mean, I did arrive in front of the gate now and speaking to karou (one-sided for now) face-to-face. Right?

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Why is Haruhi here? "Did Suoh bring the whole host club?"

**Haruhi: **"Since he called me...I'm guessing so. How long have you been here?"

**Karou: **"Not long."

**Haruhi: **I feel like he has been here at least 30 minutes. "How many minutes have you been waiting?"

**Karou: **"...2 hours and 30 minutes..."

**Haruhi: **-_-! 2 hours...and 30 minutes...that's way more than not long...especially if you're waiting for someone...but...(looks at Karou) I guess that is one good quality of him.

**Karou: **"you need anything?"

**Haruhi: **"huh?"

**Karou: **"You were staring at me just now."

**Haruhi: **"oh, nothing...I was just wondering, how tall are you?"

**Karou: **"So that was the reason?"

**Haruhi: **"mostly"

**Karou: **"uh-huh...I'm 175 cm tall (5ft 9in)"

**Haruhi: **That's pretty tall. "Do you have any siblings?"

**Karou: **Should I tell her? Maybe just half the truth, "I had 3 older brothers and one twin sister. You?"

**Haruhi: **"Because I don't have any siblings, I'm really envious of other people who do."

**Karou: **Now I'm an only child..."In a way...I do know how people who don't have any siblings at all feel."

**Haruhi: **"How? It seems like you'll always be with at least one of your siblings."

**Karou: **"All of my brothers are away at college and my sister is usually sick, and if she is feeling better, she would always go outside to meet our parents."

**Haruhi: **"Does your parents travel a lot?"

**Karou: **"In a way I guess. Looks like the rest of the host club are here."

**Haruhi: **"Huh?" The rest of the guys are coming too? (Sees 4 limos coming towards the school) Why are they all here?

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>When we arrived at the school, with the rest of the members behind me, I was kind of shocked to see Makoto-san standing there, in front of the school...WITH HARUHI!

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>It's like they practiced getting to school or something, each limo parks so pefectly and neatly in a straight line and each of the members got out of their own limo. "HARUHI! YOU CAME!" Tamaki yells first thing the morning huh? He really is an idiot...one of a kind. "Tamaki," I had a question to ask him "Why did you tell the rest of the members to come out so early in the morning?"

**Tamaki: **"well...I wanted to bring all of them to witness everything."

**Karou: **"You know we're not in court right?"

**Tamaki: **"yeah, but still...Hey."

**Karou: **"what?"

**Tamaki: **"How long have you been standing here waiting?"

**Karou: **"Not long."

**Haruhi: **This is the same exact answer he gave me...but later he's going to say 3 hours now because they all arrived at 6:30am sharp.

**Tamaki: **"That's not what I meant."

**Karou: **(sigh) "Geez, you're annoying. I stood here for 5 minutes, talking to Haruhi and then you guys came."

**Tamaki: **"So you waited only for 5 minutes?"

**Karou: **"Didn't I say I was standing here, talking to Haruhi for 5 minutes?"

**Tamaki: **"R-right."

**Haruhi: **:0 Unbelievable...but...(realizing how karou said the sentence.) He didn't lie at all. Then, what he said about his family...was that a lie but truth as well!

**Kyoya: **"Tamaki...do you even realize how Makoto-kun said the sentence?"

**Tamaki: **"Of course, he said he was waiting for 5 minutes."

**Kyoya: **(sigh) "listen to it one more time, very carefully, he said, I was talking to Haruhi for 5 minutes and then you guys came."

**Tamaki: **"..."

**Kyoya: **"He's saying he was waiting longer."

**Tamaki: **"Didn't he say that he was waiting for 5 minutes?"

**Kyoya: **"No, he said he was talking to Haruhi for 5 minutes, but he didn't ... you know, just ask him what time he got here."

**Tamaki**: What's wrong with Kyoya today? "Makoto, when did you get here?"

**Karou: **"Early"

**Tamaki: **"What time?"

**Karou: **Curse that Kyoya..."3:30 in the morning."

**Tamaki: **"WhAT! W-why so early?"

**Karou: **"I couldn't sleep."

**Tamaki: **"So you were eager to find out my answer as well?"

**Karou: **-_-! "No, I was wondering how the girl from yesterday was coping with herself. She seemed really agitated and scared when she saw her father like that yesterday."

**Tamaki: **"You were wondering how to make her happy again?"

**Karou: **"You can put it that way."

**Tamaki: **"(smile) There's my answer."

**Karou: **"Then say it yourself, I want to hear it from your mouth."

**Tamaki: **"You asked what the purpose of this club was, and my answer is, our purpose is to make the students in our school happy."

**Karou: **"How?"

**Tamaki: **"By helping them with their problems."

**Karou: **"That's all?"

**Tamaki: **"It's also to entertain ladies who have too much time on their hands."

**Karou: **"...sounds to me that you guys are just animal and objects used by people. Also, it's to make money, right?"

**Tamaki: **"well...the ladies don't pay for anything, right, Kyoya?" (turns to look at Kyoya)

**Kyoya: **"Kind of"

**Tamaki: **"what do you mean kind of?"

**Kyoya: **"Well they do buy our pictures, objects that we used and some other things too."

**Tamaki: **"Kyoya...why didn't you tell me this?"

**Kyoya: **"I did, many times in fact. You just forgot."

**Tamaki: **"oh...well then. Tell me this, why did you help that man and his daughter?"

**Karou: **Looks like he caught on. (smiling in his mind.) "Because he looked dead and drunk and I didn't want the authorities to put my uncle in jail."

**-Silence-**

**Tamaki: **"wait...your uncle?"

**Karou: **"When I was little, he used to treat me like his own daughter and then I started calling him uncle. We're not blood related, just family friends."

**Tamaki: **"But you helped him because you wanted to right?"

**Karou: **"more like I owed him a favor for taking care of me when my sister and I were younger."

**Tamaki: **"So you did it out of duty?"

**Karou: **"You can say."

**Tamaki: **"...Is the world that small for you?"

**Karou: **"No, I've been to many poor countries, where even the animals don't have enough to eat. All of the children look like skeletons and everybody looked dead on the outside. But when looking at their eyes, I could see sparkles in their eyes and joy. Whenever I came to anybody with food, with those sparkling eyes, go out to their families and share with everybody the small portion I brought with me, but I soon later realized that these children did not even eat a single bite."

**Tamaki: **"why?"

**Karou: **"because they were giving it all away to their family and friends. They were just glad to see their loved ones eat."

**Tamaki: **"And why did you do that?"

**Karou: **"Give food? Because I felt sorry for them."

**Tamaki: **"Any other reasons?"

**Karou: **"I felt like I needed to do something to help, and just seeing their smiling faces made me happy."

**Tamaki: **"we're doing to same thing. As hosts, whenever our students are in trouble, we help them feel better, help them solve their own problems and make everybody happy again. Seeing the happy faces of the students. (Gentle smile) Makes us feel happy too."

**Karou: **"ah, so even rich people have problems."

**Kyoya: **"So you thought, just because we're rich, we are all happy?"

**Karou: **"(smile) No, what Tamaki-Senpai said, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

**(Sun is rising behind the school and coincidentally right when Karou smiled too.)**

**Haruhi: **the coincident is just too weird...but in a way, it makes sense. (smile)

**Karou: **"I'm tired now, I'm going home to sleep."

**Tamaki: **"You waited for us for 3 hours, at least let me give you a ride home."

**Karou: **(straight face) "Nah, I like walking. (starts walking off.)"

**Hikaru: **"that was a bit surprising."

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, who knew when Karou looked so handsome when smiling."

**Mitskuni: **"I don't think he smiles very often."

**Tamaki: **"Who knows? ...I was thinking."

**Kyoya: **"Are you going to ask him join us as a host again?"

**Tamaki: **"Of course! I can see that he has a very beautiful soul. Although he may not be beautiful on the outside, he is very good-looking and (blah blah blah going on with his little speech)"

**Kaoru: **"I'm really tired now, but it was worth it coming here, right Hikaru?"

**Hikaru: **"Of course. Let's go now."

**(Everybody leaves and Haruhi gets a ride from Mitskuni)**

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>(Done talking and turns around to see everybody is gone.) WHERE IS EVERYBODY!

_***Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Mizuki (karou), her family, the drunk man, and Aiko***_


	7. A New But Old Friend

Chapter 5: A New but Old Friend

_**Hola! Haha. :p Hey guys, yeah, for one of the chapters earlier, the counselor said, "club activities are always going on after school on Mondays." Something like that, and it was suppose to be Satudays, not Mondays. Those of you who don't know, in Japan, Korea and I think China...idk anyways they have school from Mondays to Saturday, but on Saturdays, it is usually a half-day or something like that. ENJOY!**_

**Mizuki's POV: -At the grocery store-  
><strong>Wow, the last time I went shopping was...a long time ago. Well I really don't live in my apartment so I guess that makes sense. "Hmmm...let see...(looks at list) eggs, I need eggs." (Strolls over to the eggs with her basket.) "Ah! Looks like they're on sale, and just in time." Huh? Was that Haruhi's voice? (Side glance) (Smile) Looks like she shops here too. (picks up eggs) Anyways, I have to get some milk too. (turns to leave then...) _**CRASH!**_ "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Miss? Are you okay?" I sit on my knees and look up to see who ran into me. Huh...a boy...about my age? Maybe a bit older...he looks like a child. "(smile) I'm okay." (The boy helps her up) "But (looks at the eggs.) it looks like the eggs didn't survive the accident." "I'm so sorry! Here, (gives some money) I'll pay for the eggs that fell and the ones you're going to buy too." He looks like he is really nervous and frantic right now...I mean, it was an accident. "(Still smiling) No, it's fine. It was my fault for being in the way, and anyways, it was an accident. Right?" "R-right." "Then there is no reason for you to look so scared. Also, you should sit down for a while." Hmmm he looks confused...again. "Why?" "You look really pale right now." "What happened here!" Ah, looks like the manager came.

**Boy: **"I'm sorry, it was my fault for being careless."

**Manager: **"what do you plan on doing about it!"

**Mizuki: **wow...he looks pretty mad about Humpty Dumpty. "Actually, it was my fault for dropping the eggs by accident."

**Manager: **"(Sigh) You teens these days are so careless. Are you going to run away like this?"

**Mizuki: **"(Hard stare while smiling) Nope. Here's the money (Hands the money to manager, sorry for the ruckus. If you don't mind, I'll even clean it up for you."

**Manager: **"(Surprised) Well you should. Someone get her a mop and trashcan." (Walks away.)

Geez...what a grumpy butt-head. Ah well. The janitor arrived. "Hey, I'll clean it for you." What a kind janitor. He reminds me of my grandfather; a sweet, kind old man. "No. It was actually my fault for running into her. Let me clean it." A kind stranger who ran into me decides to step in and help. "No, it's my job. Anyways, seeing how you stood up to the manager, that itself is very brave. He is not a kind man. I insist that I clean it." Wow, persistant too. (Mizuki hands the old man $15) Here is for your trouble. "Oh no, it's fine I-" "I insist (shining smile)" "A-ah...well...(thinking if he should really take it)...thank you for your kindness."

**Haruhi's POV: -egg section of the grovery store-  
><strong>The girl, even though it was the boy's fault, she is the one who actually payed for the eggs in the end. Also, this old man...he seems really sweet, the average everyday sweet old grandpa. (walks to cashier and is outside the store now.) Now all I have to do is go home and-"HARUHI!" (Freeze) This voice...no, it can't be...can it? (Turns around to see Tamaki and the host club running up to her.) NOOOO!

**Mizuki's POV: -walking home with the guy helping with her grocerys-  
><strong>"You really didn't really need to help me." "but it was my fault you had to go through the trouble of everything." Ah..but still..I don't even know your name. -_-! "Hey, want to stop by the cafe here?" Huh? A cafe? Why so suddenly? "Uh sure. Is this place new?" (They both enter the cafe) "Yeah, they just finished building it a few days ago. Two please." (Goes and sits at a table.) Wow...this place is really cute. It's covered with many different pastel colors. Especially baby-blue and pastel green. There are some light, soft yellow colored chairs we sit in. There are baby-blue ribbons hanging on the walls and pastel green background. If the room was only the walls without anything else, I think it would be a perfect room for a nursery for little kids. "Order anything you like, my treat." He even offered to buy, but that would be very troublesome for him, he evenn carried all of my groceries. "Ah..no thank you. That's too much trouble. I'll pay for my own." "No no, it was my fault for the crisis at the grocery store." It wasn't really a crises...though I don't enough money to buy anything...I only have $2 left in my wallet. "Thank you very much. (smile)" I just realized that I didn't even ask for his name and I'm kind of curious of what age he is. "Are you ready to order?" (Nod) He looks a little familiar...but not really...have I seen him before? "Excuse me, we're ready to order." "What would you like?" I didn't even realize that I had ordered anything and before I knew it a strawberry parfait comes out, set in front of me. "Wow, this looks good." "Right right? (really big smile)" He looks even more like a child when he smiles. Looks like he ordered blueberry scones. "Do you like strawberries?" "Hm? Uh, yeah. There one of my favorite fruits." "I'll keep that in mind." "Why? It's nothing important." "It will become important." (Mizuki looks confused) I wonder why. What a strange person. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're treating me and I didn't even ask you for your name." "Akio Hayashi." "What an interesting name, I never met a person with the name Hayashi before." "(smile) Sorry, my first name is Akio and my last name is Hayashi." Ah, the western style. "Did you live overseas for a while?" He looks surprised, did I guess right? "Um for a while, but I wouldn't call it living. I visited my cousins during winter vacation."

**Mizuki: **"Oh? Where did you stay?"

**Akio: **"At my cousin's house of course."

**Mizuki: **(Small laugh) "Sorry, I meant as in what country."

**Akio: **"In New York City, ah. You probably don't know. I stayed in America."

**Mizuki: **"Don't worry, I visited my parent's business partners in Washington D.C., Georgia, California and Texas."

**Akio: **"So i'm guessing you're a traveller?"

**Mizuki: **"I guess." I have definetly seen him before...but where...? "I have something to ask...but we should go outside first, looks like more people are coming in and there are no more seats left."

**Akio: **(Looks around) ^_^ "Oops. The money is on the table!"

**Waitress: **"Thank you for coming! Come again!"

_Outside:_

**Mizuki: **"I feel like I've seen you before. Did we go to the same school?"

**Akio: **"I thought it was just me (smile) Maybe or we could have just seen each other in the streets."

**Mizuki: **"Did you go to Ouran during your elementary years?"

**Akio: **"No, my family might be middle classed, but we're definately not that rich."

**Mizuki: **"There are scholarship programs for high schoolers...maybe middle schoolers. Then what middle school did you go to?"

**Akio: **"I never bothered to learn it."

**Mizuki: **"Huh? (confused) What do you mean?"

**Akio: **"Nothing. Anyways, where are we going? Is this the way to your house?"

**Mizuki: **(Realization) Oh my gosh! I'm walking towards the mansion! "ah! We were suppose to turn the corner back there. ^_^! (points back to where the road turns)"

**Akio: **0.0 the turning point is about 600-650 meters back. "Well (smile) nothing we can do but turn back"

**Mizuki: **"Sorry for the trouble. ^_^"

**Akio: **"It's fine (smile)"

**Mizuki: **let's see if he is the same person as I am thinking. "Do you know, Hotaru Kei?"

**Akio: **(freeze)

**Mizuki: **"Hayashi-san?"

**Akio: **"Ah...um yeah, I did."

**Mizuki: **So it is the Akio i know. "Why did you suddenly freeze when i mentioned his name?"

**Akio: **"Well, before he and his siblings left the elementary school I used to go to, we used to be best friends. After he left, he still contacted me and sometimes we would meet up and hang with each other. But...last year...he"

**Mizuki: **(feels suddenly uneasy) "ummm...it's okay, you don't need to talk about him. Ummm...about his siblings...do you know anything about them?"

**Akio: **"Uh yeah, he had a younger twin sister, and older brother and I think he had an unborn baby sister during that time."

**Mizuki: **"**..." **(in front of her house) "Thank you for walking me to my house and carrying my groceries for me too."

**Akio: **"(big smile) No problem. So this is where you live?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah."

**Akio: **"My classmate used to live here with his parents, but they moved to France."

**Mizuki: **"You have such an interesting life it seems."

**Akio: **"Nah, the people I know are the ones with interesting lives."

**Mizuki: **"(smile) Still it's nice to have connections with people."

**Akio: **"yeah...H-hey."

**Mizuki: **"Hm?"

**Akio: **"Um, do you want to hang next Sunday again?"

**Mizuki: **"Sure! (smile) It's a date. Ah, but a friend date got it?"

**Akio: **"Of course!" (blush)

**Mizuki: "**I'll meet you at the same cafe at 10:30am next Sunday." It'll be May 4th...Kei's death anniversary...does he remember?

**Akio: **(Realization) "Ah...sorry, i forgot, I have something important to do next sunday."

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Don't worry, I'm visiting Kei too. Want to go together?"

**Akio: **"(blush) Y-yeah. (smile)"

**Mizuki: **"we'll still meet at 10:30am next Sunday. Don't forget."

**Akio: **"I won't." (leaves and is across the street) (phone rings. and he picks it up.)

**Mizuki: "**Makoto Mizuki."

**Akio: **"huh?"

**Mizuki: **"my name, Makoto Mizuki. But just call me Mizuki, okay?"

**Akio: **"How'd you get my number?"

**Mizuki: **(small laugh) "Kei's younger twin sister was my best friend and her brother helped me out a lot, of course i have your number."

**Akio: **"You're a bit strange."

**Mizuki: **"aren't we all?"

**Akio: **"(small laugh) I guess."

**Mizuki: **"i have to go now, bye."

**Akio: **"bye." (Hears phone hang up.) (sigh) I think...no...but this girl...she interests me...

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>They just had to come didn't they? What were they doing in a as they say, 'commoner's store'? "Tamaki wanted us to go on a field trip," Kyoya-senpai...he just read my mind. "You're like a book, your face expressions are easy to read and your questions usually don't have any deep meaning to them, so guessing what you'll ask is also pretty obvious." This person...really. is he really human? "HARUHI!" Ugh, Tamaki-senpai's voice, "What do you want now?" I can hear my voice is in a irritated and angered state.

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>Why is Haruhi so mad at me right now? I just wanted to ask her if she saw Makoto-kun.

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Really, if he wants to say something, he should just say it right out. Just pausing between sentences will only make me lose my patients and increase my curiousity. "Did you see Makoto-kun?" What's wrong with him and his obssession for commoner items?...wait...what did he say?

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi...are you okay?"

**Haruhi: **"Uh, yeah. Repeat your question?"

**Tamaki: **"Did you see Makoto-kun?"

**Haruhi: **"No...(thinking) but now that I think about it...a girl that was here earlier headed towards the new cafe with a boy."

**Tamaki: **"that could be his twin sister."

**Haruhi: **"Twin sister?" Since when?

**Tamaki: **"Yeah, Kyoya just told me that he had a twin sister. Fraternal twin right, Kyoya?"

**Kyoya: **"yeah."

**Tamaki: **"well thanks anyway, Haruhi. Have fun shopping!" (Tamaki and the host club leave)

What was that all about? Really, Tamaki-senpai and the rest who follow his ridiculous actions...(sigh)...I'm going home.


	8. The Question and The Game

**Chapter 6: Tamaki's Question, Karou's Game**

_**Hey! I know the days are going by really slowly in the story, but I need to straighten things out first, then I will be able to make the days goes faster. :D Please hang in there! (Don't lose me in the world of leaving me in corner alone...full of lonelyness [did i spell that right?]...all alone...lonely...i am so lonely..(and so on) LOL I just felt that typing that. well...ENJOY! :D**_

**Preview:**

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>...was that all about? Really, Tamaki-senpai and the rest who follow his ridiculous actions...(sigh)...I'm going home.

**Beginning of Chapter:**

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Geez, just seeing the host club again at the grocery store is making me tired. It's been only three days since I was forced to "join" the host club. I just started hosting yesterday...what to do with them? (Starting to unlock the front door and sees Mizuki coming out of her home.) Huh? It's that girl from earlier.

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I feel someone staring at me...it feels like (turns to see haruhi) Oh, it is that girl. (Smile) "Hi! I'm your new neighbor, Makoto Mizuki." She kind of looks surprised. "Hello? Are you okay?" "Huh? Uh...yeah, sorry. I'm Fujioka Haruhi." "Cute name. It derives from haru right?" (Haru = sunlight or spring) "Yeah...are you?" I bet she wants to ask me if I have a twin brother, which I do...but not who everybody thinks..."Am I?" "Are you Makoto-kun's twin?" Guess I'm a two-faced character...literally. "(big smile) Yup!"

**Haruhi: **"Did you just move in next door?"

**Mizuki: **"yeah, i was just going to check on the girl that lives below us."

**Haruhi: **"You heard about the accident at Ouran?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, you know my brother right?"

**Haruhi: **"yeah...you two look alike."

**Mizuki: **"(laughing) More than you think."

**Haruhi: **"..."

**Mizuki: **"Ne...Haru-chan."

**Haruhi: **"Hm?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>It really annoys me when people I don't really know calls me Haru-chan, but it seems as if we were friends for a very long time..."Do you want to go see the girl with me?" Did I just that? Till now, I didn't even know who she was talking about, might as well go right? "Yeah, sure." I hear myself saying that I'll go with her and before you know it, we're in front of the door of the drunk man's daughter...what's her name again?

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Truth to be told, I was kind of nervous to see Aiko-chan...this will be my second time seeing her, but this will be the first time...well first time in a long time seeing her in my girl state...but, I'm not the same Mizuki...I'm not Kei's twin sister for now...not till I tell the host club first...but why? "Who is it?" Ah, Aiko's voice, "It's me, Mizuki! My brother asked me to check on you." (The door opens and a girl in gray sweat pants and a pastel pink t-shirt stands.) "hello there, Sasaki-san. (Smile)" "Princess." Huh? What? "(still smiling) What did you say?"

**Aiko: **"A princess."

**Mizuki: **"(still smiling but with confusion) I'm sorry, but I don't really understand..."

**Aiko: **"You're a princess."

**Mizuki: **"Sorry, I'm no princess. I just came to see how you were doing, may I come in?"

**Aiko: **"Yes, please come in." (Gestures Haruhi and Mizuki to go inside the home.)

**Haruhi: **"It looks exactly like my home...it's even set up in a similar way."

**Mizuki: **"My place has less stuff, so it feels a bit more roomier, but it's still feels cozy."

**Aiko: **"My sister just went off to the grocery store, she'll be back soon."

**Mizuki: **"Aren't you Sasaki Aiko-san?" (confused)

**Aiko: **"(smiling) Nope! I'm her younger sister, Sasaki Akira!"

**Mizuki: **"I'm sorry, i didn't realize. (smile)"

**Akira: **"no no no! I'm just really honored to be visited by a princess! (big smile)"

**Haruhi: **"She might be an otaku."

**Mizuki: **"(whispering) an otaku for princesses?"

"Akira! Help me put away these groceries!" That is definetly Aiko-san.

**Akira: **"Okay! Excuse me" (Helps sister put groceries away.)

**_Now, everyone is having tea around the table on the ground all comfortable._**

**Aiko's POV:  
><strong>Right after Mizuki-chan and Haruhi explained everything, everything made more sense to me to what was going on...I mean, coming home from grocery shopping and I find my sister being all excited about a princess with a servant visiting our house, just to find two strangers sitting in our living room.

**Aiko: **"I'm sorry, my sister loves princesses and anybody who she thinks is a princess, she will become easily excited."

**Haruhi: **"How old is your sister? She looks about the same age as you."

**Aiko: **"Actually, my sister Akira is in 8th grade."

**Mizuki: **(carefully looks at Akira) "Is she...I mean, did she have some kind of trauma or shock she went through? You don't have to tell me..but I am curious (small smile)."

**Aiko: **"Right after our neighbor in our old neighborhood died, our mother got in a traffic accident and didn't survive...soon after that, my father became an alcoholic and lost his job. Her boyfriend was the last string she was able to hold on to during that time, because I was really sick...then he and his family moved to Washington D.C. in America."

**_silence..._**

**Mizuki: **"I'm sorry, I didn't know..i just-"

**Aiko: **"it's okay. (little tears at corner of her eyes.)"

**Mizuki: **"(hugs Aiko) It must be hard on you, needing to burden everything on your own...your still just a child."

**Haruhi: **(Remember her own mother.)

**Mizuki: **"(Looks Aiko straight in the eye.) Look, if you need anything, go ahead and ask me anything anytime you want, okay? My brother and I both will do as much as we can to help you and your family get back on your feet. If you're worrying about anything, come right upstairs and knock on our door, you know my home right? "

**Aiko: **(starts crying a little.) "Yes! (smile) Thank you so much!" (Hugs Mizuki this time.) "My sister is right, you are a princess."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Umm...okay? Right when I was going to tell Aiko if she needed anything for now, my phone rang..when I picked it up, it was Hayashi-san. "Hayashi-san! What's wrong?" His voice kind of sounds urgent..."A crazy boy wants to talk to you. He asked me if I saw you or your twin brother and right now is going around asking people and everybody." Ugh..really, sounds like it's Tamaki-senpai doing this...well...time to move on with the show. "Ask the crazy boy what his name is." ..."Suoh Tamaki. He wants Makoto-kun to hurry up...looks like he is in a real hurry." -_-! The one thing about Tamaki is that...he starts rushing and doing things without thinking sometimes..well he seems like that type of guy...in fact, I should get there before he destroys anything. "wait, Hayashi-san, where is he and is he with you?" His response? "Ah, he just entered a restaurant and is asking if people know you and if they know where you went...ah he just entered the cafe we went to earlier..." Oh my gosh, DOES THAT GUY EVER SIT STILL? "Okay umm...could you please keep and eye on him and make sure that he stays in that area for as long as you can make him stay? I'll quickly send my brother, anyways, I need to go visit my grandmother right now..yes you'll be able to recognize my brother right away, he is basically a male version of me...but masculine?" (sigh) I guess I need to head upstairs and change.

**Mizuki: **(Looks at Haruhi.) "Do mind staying with Aiko-chan for a while? (Looks at Aiko) I'm sorry, but I think I won't be coming back today. I'll come back tomorrow if I can okay? (Smile)"

**Aiko:** "Promise?"

**Mizuki: **"Pinky Promise." (hugs Aiko one last time. and leaves.)

(sigh) Time to change. (Goes to her home and changes into Karou.)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I wonder if she planned all this out...I mean, Karou is her twin brother right? Although, looking at Kaoru and Hikaru, twins can be really different from each other. "Fujioka Haruhi." "Huh? Did you say something?" I wasn't really listening to what she was really saying. "That's your name right? Fujioka Haruhi...is it okay if I call you Haruhi-chan?" Oh, she wants my permission..."(smile) Yes."

**Aiko: **"You go to the same school as Makoto-san right?"

**Haruhi: **"yeah." What does she want to ask me?

**Aiko: **"Why are you wearing a male's uniform if you're a girl?"

**Haruhi: **(shock) "How did you know?"

**Aiko: **"Most boys don't like it when they are being called -chan. Also, anyways, your demeanor has a female aura to it." (smile)

**Haruhi: **Geez, this girl has some serious analyzing skills. "(smile) yeah, I am a girl, but you need to keep it a secret because I'm kind of in a situation right now."

**Aiko: **"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Does Makoto-san know?"

**Haruhi: **"I don't think he does."

**Aiko: **"I'm sorry, I meant Mizuki-san...but because this was the first time meeting her, I didn't want to be informal in any way."

**Haruhi: **So she has manners..."Um I don't really know. Most people tell me I dress like a guy at times and because my hair is short, it makes it even harder for people to tell if i'm a girl or a guy."

**Aiko: **"...do you want some more tea?"

**Haruhi: **"Uh, yes please..."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>This is the fifth time the phone rang, but each time is from someone different...and people who I don't really know. "Hello? Is this Makoto Karou?" Oh, sounds like ... honey-senpai? How did he get my number? Maybe from Kyoya-senpai, seems like that guy already knows everything about me. "I'm sorry, I'm Makoto Mizuki, but this is Karou's phone. He's taking a shower right now, can I take a message?" "YOU SOUND SO CUTE!" Wow...that was really loud. Um...what did he just say? "Was that the message?" Playing around with people and acting dumb at times is fun. "Sorry, you just sounded so cute I had to say it out loud." Honey-senpai loves cute things...but voices too? Really? "Anyways, could you tell Ryo-chan to go to the new commoner's cafe?" That's going to be a problem...I hope Haruhi ...no she's really a bad liar and she already knows where I quote we live. "of course." And just like that and he hangs up...well sounds like accident though...

_**Later at the cafe...  
>Everybody is sitting around a table in the cafe...the air feels quite awkward right now...quite awkward...<strong>_

**Karou: **What is this feeling in the air? Also, why a meeting at the cafe?

**Tamaki: **"Karou! I have travelled far and wide to find you!"

**Karou: **"What is this? Are we in a children's storybook? What's with that sentence?"

**Kyoya: **"You did say that sentence quite awkwardly."

**Tamaki: **"I'm being serious right now!"

**Karou: **"Not with that face you're not."

**Tamaki: **"What's wrong with my face! (gasp) "You're not jealous of my beauty are you! You know, not all people are beautiful on the outside and inside but (babbles on about beauty...again)"

**Karou: **"=_=* Does this guy ever NOT talk about beauty?"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"Not really, everything is about beauty to the boss."

**Karou: **"so...what is going on right now? Did I come out of the comfort of my home just to meet with an idiot who only knows how to babble on about beauty just to be lectured about it?"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"(shrugging) Pretty much"

**Karou: **(stands up) "I'm leaving for home"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"Can we visit your home?"

**Karou: **"why should I let strangers into my home?"

**Hikaru: **"aw come on." -.-

**Kaoru: **"Were not total strangers." -.-

**Karou: **(sigh) "I'll think about it."

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"really!"

**Karou: **"Not after a game. If you win, I'll let you in, but if I win, all of you have to leave me alone. Got that?"

**Hikaru: **"This guy is really fun"

**Kaoru: **"You like games too huh?"

**Karou: **"My little way of enjoying life and what's left of it."

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"Deal!" :D

**Tamaki: **"WAIT!"

**Hikaru: **"What now?"

**Kaoru: **"It seems as if you always have something to say boss."

**Tamaki: **"I too am curious about this game of yours and want to play too...but"

**Hikaru: **"But?"

**Kaoru: **"Spit it out already."

**Tamaki: **"I have a question a very important question for Makoto-kun."

**Karou: **"If you please, do not use any informailities with me, Suoh-san."

**Tamaki: **"Ah, well then, Makoto-san...my question is will you join the host club?"

**Karou: **"no."

**Kyoya's POV:  
><strong>Although this young man ... or shall I say young woman might cause a little trouble, it would be fun and her character and personality of Karou will bring in more customers...hmm...(whispers something to Tamaki)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>That Kyoya, I bet I know what he's whispering to Tamaki...geez, but Tamaki isn't that stupid, he should be able to come up with plans himself sometimes...especially if they're pretty obvious at the moment...but I hadn't really planned on this though...-_-!

**Tamaki: **"Makoto-san! If you win your little game, then we'll leave you alone for the rest of the time that you attend Ouran! But! If you lose, you MUST join the host club!"

**Karou: **Curse that Kyoya. "fine. It's a deal, but remember, this is my game and Kyoya...no clues no helping, do not interfere and do not even let other people interfere with our game.

**Kyoya: **"What makes you say I want to play this game?"

**Haruhi: **"Kyoya-senpai doesn't really do or join anything unless it benefits him."

**Karou: **"If I join the club, it will most definately benefit him. (glares at Kyoya)"

**Haruhi: **"how?"

**Karou: **"The girls I meet in school tend to go goo-goo eyes and blush even when I just walk by ignoring or glaring at them. If I join the host club, some females who didn't even think about joining the host club will definately join to meet me. They will end up buying items from the club and will do other things that will end up making money for the host club." (Duh tone)

**Tamaki: **"You are so full of yourself! How do you know that?"

**Karou: **(looks at Tamaki as if "what are you talking about face.") "You really are an idiot aren't you? Tomorrow during school, I'll allow Suoh-san to observe the girls who I walk by then tell me the same sentence again with your face..but only if you are 100% sure that i'm wrong. Now, for the game..."

_**Kaoru and Hikaru are suddenly interested and is paying attention to what Karou is going to say, listening to detail about the game.**_

**Karou: **"Because Kyoya already know everything and everyone, please do not interfere in anyway that includes 'accidentally leaving things behind' or 'accidentally saying too much' especially do not tell other people any information go that?"

**Kyoya: **"You really are careful of what you say, aren't you?"

**Karou: **"Because if I'm not, someone will find a loophole and use it...those people, I do not trust them 100% only about 10%"

**Kyoya: **"hmmm you really are clever Makoto-san." (what he is really saying: you really are a worthy opponent.)

**Karou: **(slight nod) (What he is really saying: as are you.)

**Tamaki: **"Tell us the game and the details."

**Karou: **"Right, well then the game is basically is to find out who I really am, my family, my family history, also what or who I love most dearly in the universe. I'll give you until tomorrow after school. I'll come by the 3rd music room at 4:00pm you have until then."

**Kaoru: **"that's not really fair game."

**Karou: **"I didn't say it would be long but also...i would say this is fairly easy, clues are all around you everywhere all the time, especially about me. With this clue, don't worry, I bet all of you will be able to find out about me and my family more than I do." (leaves)

**Tamaki: **"Hey! I didn't give permission to leave yet!"

**Karou: **(walks back in.)

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"is he really coming back?"

**Karou: **(Puts money on the table for his tea.) "The money is on the table!"

**Waitress: **"Thank you for your patronage! Please come again!"

**Karou: **"Ciao" (leaves)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>(sigh) That really took energy out of me, if just being with them does this, then when I lose the game, I'm going to be drained constantly...but, I don't think I'll mind when I reveal everything...anyways there's something about Haruhi and the twins I want to know more about...but person-to person..well, this game is going to be fun while it last. That Kyoya, i'm pretty sure, he's going to cheat...(small smile) truthfully, I really can't wait to find out what the host club finds out about me and my family...having fun, Kei? (looks up at the sky.)

_***Disclamer: I don't own OHSHC but i do own the following characters: **_

**_Mizuki Hotaru (Mizuki Makoto/Karou Makoto) _**

**_Akemi (random childhood friend of mizuki) _**

**_Kei Hotaru_**

**_Aiko Sasaki_**

**_Akira Sasaki_**

**_Akio Hayashi_**

**_Hannah (Mizuki's maid)*_**


	9. Let The Real Game Begin

**Chapter 7: Let The Real Game Begin**

**_HIIIIII! …yeah…I actually don't really have much to say…so enjoy! :D_**

**Preview:  
><strong>**Karou's POV:  
><strong>(sigh) That really took energy out of me, if just being with them does this, then when I lose the game, I'm going to be drained constantly...but, I don't think I'll mind when I reveal everything...anyways there's something about Haruhi and the twins I want to know more about...but person-to person. Well, this game is going to be fun while it last. That Kyoya, I'm pretty sure, he's going to cheat...(small smile) truthfully, I really can't wait to find out what the host club finds out about me and my family...having fun, Kei? (Looks up at the sky.)

**Starting chapter 7:**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><em>Beep beep beep, bebebebeep, bebebebeep, bebebebe- <em>**(Mizuki slaps the dismiss button on the clock and sluggishly gets out of bed.) Ugh…my head. I feel as if I was spinning for hours…maybe it's because of yesterday… (Yawn) (Goes to the bathroom) Why does the bathroom feel farther away? (Realization) Oh yeah, I came to the mansion…6am…really early…but I have to get up this early to do everything today. *knocking sound* "Mistress? May I come in?" Oh yeah, Hannah comes here around 6am everyday…can't believe I almost forgot. "Of course, Hannah." "Oh you're up. When you came back home, you looked really tired, I thought you couldn't wake up and came to wake you up, but looks like you're doing fine as always." "(smile) Thank you, Hannah, it's the thought that counts. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving early today as well." "Oh no mistress, that's what I'm here for. I'll go get breakfast ready." "Thank you Hannah." (Hannah leaves) (Sigh) She really is a sweet old lady. Gotta get 'ready' (Wears jean capris with a white t-shirt that has a picture of a poppy on her shirt pocket.) **_Remember, it's May right now. _**(Goes down to the kitchen) "Hannah! Where are you?"

**Hannah: **"You're done getting ready for school already?"

**Mizuki: **"Of course, I have to leave at least two hours early if I want to get to school on time."

**Hannah: **"You're not meeting a boy right now are you?"

**Mizuki: ** What? "Where did you get that idea from?"

**Hannah: **"Nothing, I was just curious." (Just smiles and goes back into the kitchen)

**Mizuki: **She may be a sweet old lady, but sometimes I just don't understand what she is thinking at times. "Oh Hannah, I have to leave now."

**Hannah: **"You're not skipping meals again, are you?"

**Mizuki: **"Of course not, I just finished your gigantic breakfast didn't you? Also, you were watching the whole time I was eating."

**Hannah: **"Of course. Be safe!"

**Mizuki: **"I will! Thanks again for your help, Hannah!" (Leaves)

**Hannah: **"Mistress is definitely hiding something…but what? Oh well, I need to open all of the curtains and dust everything too…though usually, there is nothing to dust."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(Riding towards her apartment on her motorcycle and sees Akio at a park. She parks her motorcycle and walks up to Akio) "Hayashi-san?" What is he doing here? Doesn't he go to school soon?

**Akio's POV:  
><strong>While I was remembering and thinking about Kei, the new girl, Mizuki just came into my thoughts. First I thought it was a trick from my brain, but only to find Mizuki standing in front of me asking if I was okay. "Um yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, what are you doing so early outside in the morning, Makoto-san?" She looked kind of confused when I asked her that question. "Ummm…I'm leaving for school right now. What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" So that's why she was confused, but school doesn't start for about an hour and a half. "Um, I can leave for school, but if I do right now, I'd be really early and won't be able to get into the school yet. (Smile)" I just noticed how cute Mizuki looked in those jeans and shirt.

**Mizuki: **"Hehe, right. I have to go now."

**Akio: **"Do you always leave this early to go to school?"

**Mizuki: **"Well, I have some business to take care of every day. (Smile) So pretty much, yeah."

**Akio: **"You have a busy life, don't you?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, (looks at her watch) Oh gosh! I'm going to be late! I have to go now. (Gets on her bike) Bye!" (rides off)

I didn't know she drove a motorcycle…I didn't even know she even had a license…

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I hope I get to school on time today...

**_Later at 12:02pm…_**

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I did get to school on time and thank goodness I didn't lose my composure…"Ryo-Chan, Ryo-Chan!" Mitskuni-senpai's voice. (Sigh) (Turns around) "What do you want?"

**Honey: **(Hugs Karou really tight)

**Karou: **(surprised) "What's with you? Don't go around hugging people without their permission, especially me." (Pushes Honey off of him)

**Honey: **(tears) "You are so strong! Just hang in there!" (Is carried off to music room 3 by Mori)

**Karou: **Guess they found out a lot about me yesterday…now I'm really starting to get curious…just need to wait 3 hours and 50 minutes more…(sigh) But…I kind of don't want to lose this game either…(shrugs) Eh, what to do? (walks off)

**_After school…_**

**Haruhi's POV: -In the library-  
><strong>(working on homework) (sigh) I finally finished my math homework. (closes workbook and then looks at the clock) Oh gosh! I'm going to be late! (Running through the halls) They'll keep bothering me if I'm late…(arrives and now is inside the club room) Where am I? Am I in the right room? "Aw, it's only Haruhi." Geez, I'm sorry to disappoint you. "Haruhi, you're late." Of course, Kyoya-Senpai goes ahead and tells me what I did wrong right away. "Haruhi! We can wear matching outfits!" Tamaki-Senpai…he may be the 'King', but to me, he is the king of obnoxiousness. -_-

**Karou's POV:-In the courtyard where the fountain is-  
><strong>(Looks at watch) it's time. (Gets up and heads towards the 3rd music room) I am curious to find out what the hosts found out about me…but at the same time…I'm kind of scared to know what they found out…looking at Mitskuni-Senpai's action towards me today…I feel like they found out more than I usually let people find out…well…what's done is done…(arrives at the door) here goes nothing…(takes deep breath, and opens the door.) This breeze and this time, when I opened the door, I don't feel rose petals landing on me, I smell something like a rain forest and before I knew it, I was kind of confused to where I was…

**Honey: **"Ryo-Chan, Ryo-Chan!" (Goes running up to Karou) "Did you come here for some cake and tea?" (Smiley with his big, goofy grin)

**Kyoya: **"I'm thinking our friend here visited us today for something different." (Nods at Karou)

**Karou: **(Nods back at Kyoya) Nodding…it kind of already has become Kyoya-Senpai's and my way of greeting each other. Right after I nodded, a bird…a toucan flew down and landed on my right forearm and a snake slithered and wrapped itself around my left arm, rests some parts of its body around my neck and rests its head on my right shoulder. "Why do you guys have exotic animals in here?"

**Tamaki: **"It is so that the guests may feel the full effect of the exotic warmth of a tropical jungle!"

**Random guest: **"Karou-Kun! Aren't you scared of that snake?"

**Karou: **"Why would I be afraid?"

**Another random guest: **"And that bird. Isn't it heavy?"

**Karou: **"No, it's not heavy and this bird is called a toucan. Also, this snake is a cobra" What is this cobra doing here anyway?

**Random guest: **"You're so brave, strong and smart."

**Karou: **"…Suoh-San, a cobra snake does not belong in a tropical island."

**Tamaki: **"I know that of course! I just wanted a cobra snake to be here."

**Karou: **Sometimes I wonder if he listens to himself speak. "It might have scared the guests away."

**Tamaki: **It was in a case before.

**Karou: **(sets bird on a random tree) "Is this snake someone's pet or did you guys import it from somewhere?"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"That snake is our pet."

**Karou: **"then take good care of it. Don't just cage it in, but also, don't let it roam freely and mate with the snakes that live around here…but I don't think there are any snakes around this area anyways." (Brings cobra to Kaoru)

**Kaoru: **(Takes the snake from Karou)

**Karou: **"Because your club activities aren't finished yet, I'll be back later." (Starts walking towards the door)

**Tamaki: **"WAIT! You're on my territory now! You have to do what I say…Makoto-san, are you familiar with the saying, When in Rome, do what the Romans do?"

**Karou: **"I'm familiar with that saying, and I do understand what you're telling me to do, but I would think it wise to 'do what the romans do' after club activities. What do you think, Ootori-San?"

**Kyoya: **"Usually, I wouldn't care, but for now, Tamaki, let him come around 5pm when club activities are done."

**Tamaki: **"Fine…You may leave."

**Kaoru: **"Uh…boss?" -.-

**Hikaru: **"He already left." -.-

**Tamaki: **"WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!"

**Hikaru: **"Geez, calm down boss."

**Kaoru: **"It's not like it's the end of the world."

**Karou's POV: -Back at the courtyard where the fountain is-  
><strong>That Tamaki…he really is annoying and obnoxious…but at the same time…he livens things up…(Sigh) I'm already feeling tired though. My headache is coming back… (Lies down on a bench and falls asleep)

**_One hour later…_**

**Tamaki: **"Oi Makoto-San. Wake up."

What? Who's voice was that? (Opens eyes to see Tamaki's looking down on her and instinctively punches Tamaki in the face with her fist.)

**Tamaki: **"Ow! What was that for!" (Holding his nose)

**Karou: **"Creep."

**Tamaki: **"What did I do!"

**Karou: **(Sits up.) "Sorry, Suoh. When someone gets too close to me, my instinct is to punch or harm that person in anyways possible to get him or her away from me. But…(pushes hair out of face.) the way you looked at me would frighten anyone from their sleep."

**Random Girl hiding behind a bush: **(Squeal) "Did you see that! Did you see that !" (She means when he pushed his hair out of his face.)

**Friend of Random Girl hiding with her: **"Shhhh! They'll hear us."

**Karou: **(Turns to look at the two girls) "If you don't mind, please refrain from stalking me any longer. (Glare) It's annoying."

**Random Girl hiding behind a bush: **(sigh) "even his glare is dreamy."

**Friend of Random Girl hiding with her: **(sigh) "I know right? I wish, even if it was a glare, he would glare at me the whole entire day."

**Karou: **(Walks up to them and says something to them quietly so that the host club won't be able to hear.)

**Both of the girls: **(squeals while running away in glee)

**Karou: **(Walks back and sits on the bench) (sigh) "What is wrong with the girls here?"

**Kaoru: **"What were doing sleeping on the bench anyway?"

**Karou: **"I was tired and my head started to hurt, so I took a nap."

**Hikaru: **"Why not in the nurse's office?"

**Karou: **"Because I felt like sleeping outside."

**Tamaki: **"Such blunt answers! You must put some meaning into those words when you join the host club."

**Karou: **"When you win the game I might. Go on."

**Kyoya: **"You just said **when **we win the game…"

**Karou: **"It's exactly as you thought it would be."

**Kyoya: **"Do you have a purpose?"

**Karou: **"Yes. Is the 3rd music room clean? No trees, animals, and girls?"

**Tamaki: **"Yeah, why?"

**Karou: **"I don't want anymore people spying on us while we speak and you guys tell me the answers."

**Kyoya: **"That's probably a good idea. Tamaki."

**Tamaki: **"Let's go."

**_In the 3rd music room…_**

**Karou: **"Because it is my game, I will ask the questions and you guys tell me the answers. I will then tell if you guys are correct or not. Who knows? I might even tell a story." (shrugs)

**Haruhi: **This guy loves taking charge.

**Karou: **"Ootori-San, who?" (He is asking who know his true gender.)

**Kyoya: **"Me, the twins, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai."

**Karou: **"When?" (Question: When did they find out?)

**Kyoya: **"Yesterday around 9pm."

**Karou: **"How?"

**Kyoya: **"Elementary school." (Answer: Hikaru and Kaoru found out your elementary school)

**Karou: **"What about Fujioka-San and Suoh-san?" (Question: Why don't they know about my gender?)

**Kyoya: **"Father prevention and slept till this morning." (Answer: Haruhi's father wanted her to help out with something that took the whole entire day and Tamaki did find out some of your history but fell asleep so we had to take him home and he slept till today.)

**Karou: **(sigh) Really, that Tamaki.

**Hikaru: **"Yo, can you guys let the rest of us in what you guys are talking about?"

**Kaoru: **"It's kind of hard to understand your gibberish."

**Karou: **"It seems like most of you know there is to know about me…but let the trivia start."

**_Tamaki and Haruhi sit on the couch with two spaces. Kyoya sits on a single space couch chair thingy, the twins and Mori sit on the three space couch and Honey is sitting on Mori's lap while Karou is sitting on a single space couch chair thingy too._**

**Karou: **"Where was I born?"

**Honey: **"In the United States!"

**Karou: **"What state?"

**Honey: **"California."

**Karou: **"Why did I move here?"

**Hikaru: **"Because your parent's company transferred here."

**Karou: **"How old was I?"

**Kaoru: **"5 Years old."

**Karou: **"In what city did I live in first?"

**Mori: **"Kyoto then you moved to Tokyo."

**Karou: **"Which Elementary school did I attend to first?"

**Honey: **"The elementary section here at Ouran."

**Karou: **"When did I stop attending here?"

**Honey: **"During second semester in your 3rd year of elementary school."

**Karou: **I have to ask why…but it's going to be painful…"I want each of you to tell me my story. I can tell that Ootori-San and Morinozuka-San already knows my story, so Honeynozuka-San, Hitachiin-San and Hitachiin-San will tell me my story. Starting with Honeynozuka-San telling me about my elementary school years…tell me everything."

**Honey: **"Okay! When Ryo-Chan was in elementary school..."

_**Cliffhanger because it will be too long if I go on telling about Mizuki's History, the story might go over 4,000 to 5,000 words. It will be too long to read. So yeah...this chapter I admit was a bit boring, but I think Mizuki's history will be fun to find out about. Don't you? :)**_


	10. Mizuki's Story

**Chapter 8: Mizuki's Story **

_**So finally we get to know Mizuki's history, maybe it will answer some of our questions, maybe it will not. Who knows? This one will be different, instead of having POVs; it will mostly be a narration with quotes…so script-like? Idk…well I hope you enjoy this one! If you have any questions about anything, please feel free to send me a message! :D**_

**Preview:**

**Karou: **I have to ask why…but it's going to be painful…"I want each of you to tell me my story. I can tell that Ootori-San and Morinozuka-San already know my story, so Honeynozuka-San, Hitachiin-San and Hitachiin-San will tell me my story. Starting with Honeynozuka-San telling me about my elementary school years…tell me everything."

**Honey: **"Okay! When Ryo-Chan was in elementary school..."

**Beginning of Chapter 8:**

The host club was sitting in couches and chairs, around a coffee table. Mizuki created a game in which the host members will need to find out as much as they can about her. 5/7 members know Karou's real gender, but 2 out of 7 members have no idea at all…and I'm sure all of you know who they are…if not, go back to chapter seven. Mizuki, or in this case, Karou started off the game by asking questions of his past, closer getting to parts where he didn't want to say them himself, so then he decided that Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru will tell his life story. Karou decided that Honey will tell his elementary days, Hikaru will tell his middle school days and Kaoru will need to tell his high school days…well the days that started Karou's high school days. Now, we start off with Honey who is telling Karou's elementary days…

**Honey: **"Okay! When Ryo-Chan was in elementary school, until grade 3, he attended to the elementary section at Ouran. During second semester of his 3rd year in school, he noticed Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan sitting on a bench by themselves. He went up to them, and left each of them a note. That was when he was in grade 3, so after he gave them the notes, he and his siblings left the elementary section and attended a regular elementary school. He and his twin became sad to leave, but because they didn't really have friends, they didn't mind leaving for a new school. In their new elementary school, Ryo-Chan and his twin met a guy named Akio. Even though Akio was a grade higher than them, they didn't care and became real good friends…" (His really cute happy face turned into a smiley serious one.) (Looks at Karou) "Ryo-Chan, we need to reveal the real you…and I think you should be the one to tell your story."

Right when Honey said that, Karou looked down at his feet, looked at Honey and nodded. Though many people would think strange that people Karou barely knows, knows Karou's whole entire life story, down to almost the last detail…but Karou had his reasons to why he wanted the host club to know every last detail about his life…well almost every last detail. Karou was still talking in his boy voice…

**Karou: **"This will be the first for all of you right? Except for the twins and Ootori-San…but I don't think any of you will remember how I used to look when I'm myself."

At this comment, Tamaki and Haruhi were really confused. They wondered what Karou meant by his real form. The entire member nodded, confirming that they all don't know how Karou looks like as himself, as you all know, Karou is a name Mizuki made up.

After all of the hosts nodded, Karou got up and slowly reached his hand towards his wig. Right when his hand touched his hair…

**Kyoya: **"Makoto-kun, do you really want to do this?" (Meaning this can lead to Karou being expelled.)

Karou grabbed his wig and continued…although he knew he would be expelled, if the teachers and principal found out, he also knew that Kyoya wouldn't really pass up the chance to make more money for the host club.

**Karou: **"And how would they find out?"

**Kyoya: **"What if I say that one of us reveals about you?"

**Karou: **"Then, (looks at Haruhi)"

When Haruhi saw that Karou was looking at her, she was a bit confused, but of course stayed quiet.

**Karou: **"Then I would reveal about Fujioka-san being a girl."

**Tamaki: **(surprised) "Who said anything about Haruhi being a girl!" (looks at the twins) "YOU TWO!" (grabs the collar of their shirts) "YOU TWO REVEALED ABOUT HARUHI DIDN'T YOU!"

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"Why in the world would we do that?" (said while shrugging)

**Tamaki: **"Makoto! How did you find out?"

**Karou: **"Because we used to be friends."

When Karou mentioned about them being friends, the room fell silence…so silent that you were able to hear an ant walk or in this case crawl across the room…

**Haruhi: **"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

**Karou: **"Of course you won't." (In a isn't that obvious tone.)

Right when Karou reached up to pull off his wig again, his phone rang and it was no other than Hannah, the housemaid. Karou picked up the phone and continued using his boy voice…

**Karou: **"Hello?"

**Hannah: **"Oh I'm sorry, seems like I go the wrong number."

**Karou: **"No, this is the right number. Ann ba-chan." (this is how Mizuki used to call Hannah when she was around 2-3 years old.)

**Hannah: **"(understands) Master, is everything okay?" (Asking why she is talking like a male.)

**Karou: **"I'll explain everything later, can you please send a …actually I'll call you later. Please wait a little longer and while you do, please make tea for nine people."

**Hannah: **"are we having guests tonight?"

**Karou: **"yes and would you please take out the cake I made yesterday?"

**Hannah: **"Weren't you going to use that one for Akio-san's birthday?"

**Karou: **"Don't worry, I'll be able to make more tonight."

**Hannah: **"I understand."

After Hannah and Karou hung up, Karou told them they were first going to make a little trip to his home.

**Tamaki: **"Aren't you a commoner? Do commoners have maids and servants too?"

**Karou: **"Nope."

**Tamaki: **"then how?"

**Karou: **"you'll see…but instead of travelling in your limos, let's all go on the subway…the way commoners travel to far places."

Finally, with some constraining of Tamaki and the twins, all of the host club members were finally able to get on the subway. Of course, because all of the members were so good-looking, everybody in the train were staring at them whispering things like, "are they filming a movie?" or "They are so handsome." As more people got on the train space became tighter and tighter until everybody were all squished together.

**Tamaki: **"H-how do commoners travel like this all the time? It is so uncomfortable."

**Karou: **"You get used to it."

After being in the train for 2 more minutes, the train came to a station and all of the host members came off.

**Kaoru: **"finally!"

**Hikaru: **"Now I know who my toys felt when I used to stuff them in my closet."

**Karou: **"Enough fooling around. We need to go up those stairs, and soon we'll be at my house."

At the sound of this, Tamaki was excited to know that they were going on a field trip to a commoner's home…boy, was he really wrong. When they finally arrived in front of Karou's front door, they couldn't believe their eyes…

**Tamaki: **"o.o…Kyoya…do commoners live in mansions too?"

**Kyoya: **"Tamaki, commoners can't even afford our school uniform, so how in the world will they be able to live in mansions?"

**Karou: **"You'll figure out soon enough that I'm not a commoner Suoh-san."

With that last comment, everybody went inside the mansion with Karou. Although Karou was rich and could have hired a driver, the only person to wait on him was Hannah. Soon, Hannah came to greet each of them and lead them to the dining room where cakes, treats and tea were waiting for them.

**Honey: **"Waaa! Look at all the sweets Takashi!"

**Karou: **"Go ahead and enjoy yourselves with the sweets Hannah prepared you guys."

Everybody went and sat in chair enjoying sweets and tea. Now, Karou was planning to show his true self when they arrived to his mansion, but not yet… he didn't feel ready yet.

**Tamaki: **"Where is your family?"

**Karou: **"Hannah, go make some more tea and then go tend the gardens outside right after. Got it?"

**Hannah: **"of course."

**Tamaki: **"Why did you send her away?"

**Karou: **"no reason."

**Tamaki: **"So, what happened to your family?"

**Karou: **"Not here."

Of course, with this response, Tamaki did not understand anything Karou said.

**Tamaki: **"What do you mean? Do you live alone?"

**Karou: **"Not really."

**Tamaki: **"Then why are you by yourself? Don't you talk to your paren-!" o.o

Right now, Karou just stuffed Tamaki's mouth with a giant piece of cake. Stuffed just the right amount so that Tamaki won't be able to talk for the next few seconds or so…

**Karou: **"You ask too many troublesome questions. The rest of you enjoy yourselves while I go change."

**Kyoya: **"You're going to show?" (You're going to show your true self?"

Karou just nods and goes upstairs to his room. Two minutes later, Tamaki finally noticed that Karou was gone and asked Kyoya where he went, of course, Kyoya just stuffs more giant pieces of cake into Tamaki's mouth and tells him to shut-up and eat. One more minute later, Mizuki has on a male's robe still with wig on. When finally arriving to the dining room again, everybody was a bit confused to why Karou was dressed as … well, Karou.

**Karou: **"Looks like all of you finished the cakes with great speed please come and sit on the couch in the living room."

Tamaki was a bit curious to why Karou was being …well a bit more polite than usual. When everybody found a spot to sit on the three different couches or chair, Karou rose from his spot, took off the robe and reached for the wig. When he finally pulled off the wig, and robe, everybody's face was…well surprised and shock with a bit of blushing here and there of course. In their eyes, a handsome prince has turned into the most beautiful princess.

Karou, who is now Mizuki, was wearing a casual light green dress. The length was right above her knees. The dress was modest, casual and light green. It was simple but cute and stylish and her hair was long and wavy and the color of it was black as raven but when the light hits her hair, the color looks like it changes to navy blue.

**Mizuki: **"well…I'm a girl…and there are still many other things that Suoh-San and Fujioka-San don't know about."

**Tamaki: **"w-w-why…are…you…WHY DID YOU ATTEND TO OURAN AS A GUY!"

His sudden outburst surprised everybody and shocked Mizuki…although she was expecting an exaggerated reaction, she didn't suspect Tamaki suddenly yelling at her.

**Mizuki: **"Why don't I start from the beginning?"

With her final statement…well question, everyone fell silent as Mizuki started from the very beginning of when she was born…

_**Author's note: From this point on, it will be told from Mizuki's point of view so I won't be using Mizuki's POV or how I usually did the set up when people were talking. Everything, Mizuki is talking…you know what I mean….**_

_Right when I said,  
>"Why don't I start from the beginning,"<br>everybody suddenly fell silent and it felt as if time stopped. It was weird, but I'm happy that I have their attention. The reason to why I want the host members to know everything about me…well for one thing, in the future when each of them take over their family companies, they will be my business partners and another reason would be because, I just wanted to tell somebody of my history and…I need serious help cause I feel as if I'm going to go crazy soon. Hannah is right, I am a bit anorexic and ever since my twin brother died…the darkness has been eating me alive…  
>"Makoto-san?"<br>Tamaki's voice just intervened my thoughts…  
>"Ah, sorry…why don't I start off with my name? My real name is Hotaru Mizuki, I am 16 years old and you can say I'm an orphan but I don't think so."<em>

_**Tamaki: **__"Then…you're parents…" _

_Of course, only Tamaki and Haruhi will realize this now. _

_**Mizuki: **__"Are dead, so I own my family's companies already and handling everything fairly well."_

_This response, made everybody go into shock…except Kyoya…apparently, the people who did "research" about me, didn't find out I owned the M.K.H. Corporation. The fashion company that the Hitachiin family owns is working on a joint project right now. Both of the parents of Hikaru and Kaoru are very nice and don't really take advantage of you…I've met Kyoya's father before and well, I'm never going to do anything with his company. _

_**Mizuki: **__"Can I start now?"_

_A nod from everybody…now…on with the story…_

_**Mizuki: **__"I won't tell you anything that happened when I was born because, I don't remember anything and don't know what happened, but I can tell you what happened on my third birthday. On the day when my brother and I were turning two, my family and I were waving good-bye to my father at the airport. He was leaving for a business trip to Japan. I remember before he left…he gave my brother and me a present and a pat on the head, telling us…_

**Mizuki's dad: **"I'm proud of you and all your siblings. I love you all lots and will come back next year when you and your brother turn three." (smile)

**Mizuki: **"No daddy! (hugs him and grabs on to him.) No go! No go!" (crying)

**Dad: **"Mizuki…you have to help and listen to your mother, you understand?" (Hugs and pats Mizuki on the head.)

**Mizuki: **"No go! No go! No go, daddy!"

"I remember I didn't let him go for about 5 minutes before my brother pulled me away…if it was in a different circumstance, I would have let my father go…but I had a feeling, if I did let him go…that I was never going to see him again…"

**Kei: **"Miki-Chan…daddy need go." (gently puts hand on Mizuki's shoulder.)

**Mizuki: **"NO NO NO!" (Cries harder)

**Dad: **(sigh) "I promise to come back next year okay? Because Mizuki is a good girl, I'll come back with your present." (smile)

**Mizuki: **"B-but-"

**Dad: **"No buts, listen to your mother and help her around the house. Will you do that for daddy?"

**Mizuki: **"…yes daddy." (reluctantly)

**Dad: **"Kei, will you help your brother and become the men of the household? Will you help support your sister and mother while I'm gone?"

**Kei: **"Yes daddy."

**Dad: **"Haruto, while I'm gone, you are the man of the house now, understand? Never leave your younger siblings and mother alone."

**Haruto: **"Of course, father. I promise."

**Dad: **"I'm proud of all of you." (Gives the mom a quick kiss and tell them to behave.) (While leaving) "Remember! I love all of you lots!"

While my father said he loved us while leaving for his flight, I couldn't face him and turned my back, covering my face into my 6 year old brother, Haruto's arms. That night, I dreamt my father being engulfed in fire. I called for my father in my sleep yelling fire. In my dream, I tried to save him, but every time I find him, all I find is his severely burned body. I would always cry myself awake and realize it was a dream, or I would scream something about a crash or fire and someone would run into my room telling me everything was going to be okay. Of course this was just a calm before a storm. Next year, when my father was on a plane, returning back to California…

**9am at the Hotaru household…**

**Mizuki: **"Mommy?" (Peeping into the living room.)

**Mom: **"Mizuki, you're already up? Aren't you tired? You fell asleep 4 in the morning today."

**Mizuki: **"…"

I stood there for 3 more seconds before Haruto came to explain everything to my mother…

**Haruto: **"Mizuki had another dream; I had to wake her up with cold water."

**Mom: **"Why didn't you call for me?"

**Haruto: **"This happened 7 in the morning, you were still asleep, and so I couldn't wake you up. I was already up, so I went."

**Mom: **"Come here, both of you." (Mizuki and Haruto both go to their mother and sit on the couch. While Mizuki was sitting on her lap, Haruto leaned against her on the left side.) "Looks like Mizuki fell asleep."

**Haruto: **"Yeah…"

**Mom: **(suddenly sad) "Haruto…no matter what, I need you to stay strong."

**Haruto: **"Dad's plane crashed and he died right?"

**Mom: **(shocked) "How did you know?"

**Haruto: **"Mizuki had these dreams for a while now…sometimes, Mizuki has these dreams…and these dreams sometimes reveal the future of what's going to happen."

**Mom: **"when did you find out?"

**Haruto: **"Last year, I only thought she was having them and were only an accident, but now…I think she has a superpower, like one of those heroes I read about in books."

**Mom: **"…oh…I guess I'm kind of glad you found out yourself…" (smile) "You look tired, why don't you go back to bed."

**Haruto: **"What about Mizuki?"

**Mom: **"I'll let her sleep on my lap for right now. I don't want her to wake herself up screaming and crying again."

**Haruto: **"Okay then." (leaves)

When Kei turned the corner to go upstairs, he was surprised to find Kei silently crying by himself in a corner.

**Haruto: **"Kei? What are you doing here?"

**Kei: **"I-is d-daddy gone?"

**Haruto: **"On earth he is…but now, he's an angel, guarding Kei, keeping him safe. He's still alive… in there." (points to Kei's heart)

**Kei: **"here?"

**Haruto: **"Can't you feel it? Can't you feel your heart thumping? That's daddy, wanting you to notice him that he is with you."

**Kei: **(stops crying) "Daddy…here? I feel him." (smiles while putting his hands to his heart.)

That year, we made a grave for him. People were able to find my father's dead body and we had a formal funeral for him…as you people say, the commoner's graveyard. Anyways, moving on…

_**Mizuki: **__"eh? Why are you all crying?_

_**Hikaru: **__"Be-because."_

_**Kaoru: **__"That is so sad!" _

_**Honey: **__"Hang in there Hotaru! Be strong!"_

_**Mizuki: **__-.-…"uh, guys? Can I continue?"_

_**Tamaki: **__"Go ahead. You deserve all the attention you deserve!." (stops crying and gets an idea.) "I know! From this day forward, you will become Haruhi's sister and my daughter!"_

_**Mizuki: **__What the…"Uh thanks, but no thanks. I can manage without a father." _

_**Tamaki: **__"But!"_

_**Mizuki: **__"Okay, anyways let's continue with my story…"_

Two years later, about three months after my twin brother and I turned 5 years old, my mother received a mail saying that before my father left Japan, he has started the M.K.H. Corporation there is becoming very successful. My mother then took us to Japan and we all started our lives with a fresh start. My brothers and I went attended the elementary section at Ouran. Yes, we were popular with the students, but we didn't make any real friends.

**After the second week of school:**

**Haruto: **"Kei-Chan, Mizuki-Chan, did you guys make any friends yet?"

**Mizuki: **"…What about brother? I don't see you with any friends."

**Haruto: **"you got me. (smile) but I want you two have friends more than I want my own."

_**Tamaki: **__"You're brother is so sweet! I should ask him to join the host club! Where is he! Where can I find him!"_

_**Hikaru + Kaoru: **__"Shut-up, my lord! Let her finish her story first!"_

_**Mizuki: **__"thanks you two."_

_**Hikaru + Kaoru: **__"(smile) All in a day's work.)_

_**Mizuki: **__(laugh) "You two are funny. Anyways…"_

My brother was very kind to us, he would protect us and help us whenever he can.

**At home in Haruto's Room:**

**Haruto: **"Mizuki…have you been having any other dreams lately?"

**Mizuki: **(shakes head no)

**Kei: **(holds Mizuki's Hand)

**Haruto: **"Mizuki-chan."

**Mizuki: **"Last night…I had a dream."

**Kei: **"Miki-chan."

**Mizuki: **"It was about mommy…"

**Kei: **"Tell him."

**Mizuki: **"(nods) I don't know when it is going to happen but…we were older. Nii-san…you were wearing a middle school uniform, I think and Kei and I were in elementary I think…I don't know what happens earlier but…the school suddenly called me and kei down to the office…then all of us went to a hospital really fast…we found mommy in a bed, she looked broken. She said she loved us and went bye-bye." (starts crying)

**Haruto: **"Do you know how mommy got hurt?"

**Mizuki: **"(shakes head no) Will it happen to mommy too? Will mommy be covered in fire and ashes too?"

**Haruto: **"No, she will definitely not die." (hugs both Mizuki and Kei)

**Two years later when both Kei and Mizuki were in the 3****rd**** grade…**

**Kei: **"Miki-Chan! We're going to be late!"

**Mizuki: **"Sorry! I was kissing mommy bye."

**Kei + Mizuki: **"Bye mom! We love you lots!"

**Mom: **"Have a good day at school! Mommy loves you lots too!"

**During recess…**

**Mizuki: **"It's those twins again…ever since that other girl got them mixed up, they became more and more sunk in their own little world…let's give these notes to them today, Kei-chan." (smile)

**Kei: **"Go ahead and give it to them. It'd be weird for a guy to give notes to another guy."

**Mizuki: **"I don't see how it will be weird, but okay." (Takes note from Kei and goes to the twins)

**Twins: **(looks up) "what do you want?" (Said at the same time)

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Here! I noticed how ever since that girl talked to the both of you, you guys have been more to yourself and ignoring everybody else. Here…(hands them a note.) Please read it. (smile)" (runs back to Kei.)

**During math…**

_Someone came to fetch my brother and me from class…because I haven't had my dream about my mother for two years, I forgot all about it, both of my brothers forgot about it too…till that day…_

**Teacher: **"Kei-kun, Mizuki-chan, there is a phone call waiting for both of you at the office."

**At the office…**

**Mizuki: **"Nii-san?"

**Kei: **"Hota-nii? What are you doing here?"

**Haruto: **"…Mizuki…do you…remember…your dream?"

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 9 is coming soon! :D_**


	11. Mizuki's Story Part 2

**Chapter 9: Mizuki's Story Part 2**

_**This one will also be a narration from Mizuki's point of view throughout the whole entire thingy…Ex. I thought he already took his nap…that is Mizuki talking from her POV. Etc. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. :D**_

**Preview:**

**At the office…**

**Mizuki: **"Nii-san?"

**Kei: **"Haru-nii? What are you doing here?"

**Haruto: **"…Mizuki…do you…remember…your dream?"

**Key: **_Italicized =reality/outside of the story_

Normal = Story/inside the story

**Beginning of Chapter 9:**

**Mizuki: **"About mommy?"

Haruto nods and silence fills the room. The teachers or staff in the room stays quiet, pretending not to hear the conversation of the three siblings. Of course, they can't help themselves…

**Kei: **"Is mom hurt?"

**Haruto: **"…in a way…"

When Haruto Nii-san was about to say something, one of the counselors came into the room and escorted us to a limo…a black one.

_**Kaoru: **__"Aren't most limos black?"_

_**Hikaru: **__"So why would it be any different?"_

_**Mizuki: **__"Because we never rode black limos unless something horrible or bad happened."_

_**Kyoya: **__"So you're saying you and your family originally rides white limos?"_

_**Mizuki: **__(nods) "So my brothers and I get into the black one and we finally arrived to the hospital…"_

**Nurse: **"You three must be the Heir of the Hotaru companies and the Hotaru twins. (Smiling)"

**Haruto: **"How is our mother? Can we go see her?"

**Nurse: **(sympathetic smile) "I will come and get you when the operation is over."

**Mizuki: **"Nii-san, isn't operation bad?"

**Haruto: **"Not if it's to save a life."

Even with the operation, there was this feeling in my gut, a deep, strong feeling that wouldn't go away…it was telling me that mother would only have one more day to live and she would be gone during the evening of the next day…

**Kei: **"Do you feel that, Miki-Chan?"

**Mizuki: **(nods) (starts to cry silently)

**Kei: **"Haru-nii."

**Haruto: **(crouches down and pats Mizuki on the head and smiles brightly) "I'm sure mommy will be okay."

**Mizuki: **"For now…" (Holds back tears and trying to keep strong.)

**Haruto: **"You and Kei-Kun are so strong, I'm sure you guys will be fine."

**Mizuki: **"Are you sad, nii-san?"

**Haruto: **"Of course I'm sad, but-"

**Kei: **"Men aren't supposed to show tears."

**Mizuki: **"…then I'm not going to cry either." (Stops crying totally.)

**Kei: **(Holds Mizuki's Hand) "It's okay if you cry because-"

**Mizuki: **(looks at Kei seriously) "Because I'm a girl…but if I'm the only who's crying from now on, it is weird."

**Kei: **"..."

**Nurse: **"All of you can come in now."

We all followed the nurse to the top floor of the hospital. I remember seeing a very big, long white hallway. While walking past all of the other rooms, time felt like it was slowing down and the hallway seemed to get bigger, and longer. When we arrived to the room my mother was in, I realized I forgot to breathe for a moment. My brothers told me that my face at that moment was really pale. I was scared to what I would see when I got into that room…I was afraid of seeing my mother being hooked onto strange machines and seeing things going in and out of her. The one thing I was most afraid to see was my mother's face, but once I entered the room, she looked normal and even healthy. She looked like any other day, but something was off, something about her was really off, but I wasn't able to know why until we arrived back home…

**Mom: **"Haruto, Kei, Mizuki. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

**Haruto: **"How are you doing?"

**Mom: **"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you and your siblings."

**Haruto: **"We can take care of ourselves. I'm already in my 2nd year in middle school."

**Mom: **"That's not what I'm worried about."

**Kei: **"Mommy?"

**Mom: **(smiles at Kei and Mizuki.) "Come here, Kei-Chan, Mizuki-Chan."

My brother and I walked up to our mother. Truthfully, I was scared of my mother at that time; I wanted to run out of that room, I didn't feel the presence of the mother that I knew. NO, she wasn't my mother, this was a whole different lady that looked like my mother and sounded like her too. I wasn't going to let myself believe that my mother was sick, so sick that she had to be in a hospital. Because I knew this would be the last time I would be able to hug my mother and receive one in return, I went up to her.

**Mom: **(hugs Mizuki and Kei) "You two are so strong together, never leave each other's side. Be helpful to your brother and always listen to what he says. Don't just eat junk food; make sure you also eat your vegetables and fruit. Do all of your schoolwork and homework. Stay in school and graduate with the tops grades in the whole entire school. Stand up for one another and do what you think is right. Do not do anything that will hurt others and yourself. Both of you got that?"

**Mizuki + Kei: **"Yes, mommy."

My mother then let us go and called for my older brother, Haruto to come. Kei and I backed off and stood beside the bed…

**Mom: **"Stay strong for you siblings, protect them and take good care of them for me, will you?"

**Haruto: **"I will."

**Mom: **"You too, eat healthy foods too. Exercise regularly and stay healthy. Don't do drugs and always stay away from alcohol. Make sure you do the same with your siblings. Do all of your schoolwork and homework. Stay in school and graduate with the tops grades in the whole entire school. Stand up for one another and do what you think is right. Do not do anything that will hurt others and yourself. One more thing…one day, I want you to take over the family company."

**Haruto: **"Don't worry, mother, I will do everything as you say."

**Mom: **"That's my boy." (Smiling while patting his head.) (Cries a little) "I'm sorry, (wiping tears away) I was trying to stay strong for all of you, but (starts crying) I guess I'm not strong enough like the three of you."

When my mother started to cry, all of us ran up to her and hugged her tightly…

**Mizuki: **(starts crying) "What's the point of being strong, if you can't even express how you feel. If not crying and not expressing how you feel is being strong, then (cries a little harder) I would rather be weak. I would want the people I love know how I feel, I don't care if I seem weak."

**Mom: **"Then teach your brothers and future children to show their emotions, teach them that being strong doesn't mean to hide your emotions. Teach them that expressing how you feel to the people you love is being strong."

**Mizuki: **"I love you lots mommy…"

When the nurse poked her head in to tell us that time is up, I felt as if we had just entered a minute ago…3 hours had passed since we came inside that room. Right when the nurse escorted us out of the room, my mother asked the nurse for her eldest son. Her excuse was that because he was the heir to the family's company, she needed to give him more tips; the nurse of course agreed but escorted my brother and me to the playroom for kids. Right before my brother and I were out of sight, I heard my mother saying, "Kei, Mizuki! I love both of you lots!" I knew that would be the last time I would hear my mother saying those words to my brother and me. Later in the evening while we were going to bed, my brother, Haruto, told us everything mother told him while we were at the playroom…

**Mizuki: **"Why was mommy at the hospital?"

**Haruto: **"Well, just as you predicted, mommy got in a traffic accident."

**Kei: **"Like a car crash?"

**Haruto: **"Exactly. Well even though they fixed mommy up real good, the doctors found something else that was wrong with mommy."

**Mizuki: **"Something else was wrong?"

**Haruto: **"Well, during the car crash, something entered her body and they can't get it out. Because mommy has just been through operation and took a lot of medicine, the doctors couldn't really do anything about it. They decided to continue everything tomorrow."

**Mizuki: **"No they won't be able to…"

**Haruto: **"Did you have another dream?"

**Mizuki: **"Just a feeling…"

**Kei: **"…I felt it too."

**Haruto: **"Well anyways, she said that until the doctors take the thing out of her, she won't be able to come home again."

**Mizuki: **"…Nii-San…can I sleep with you tonight?"

**Haruto: **(smile) "Of course."

Then we got into his bed, which was a queen size bed, which had more than enough room on there and slept throughout the night. The next morning-

_**Honey: **__"STOP!"_

_**Tamaki: **__"Honey-Senpai? What's wrong?"_

_**Honey: **__(crying) "B-b-b-b-b-c-cau-caus-b-b-b-beca-bec-becau" (cries harder)_

_**Everyone: /:-l**_

_**Kaoru: **__"I don't think Honey-Senpai can take it anymore."_

_**Mizuki: **__"Honeynozuka-San, should I stop? Shall I continue tomorrow?"_

_**Honey: **__(sniffling) "N-n-no…i-I c-can take i-it." (wipes tears from his eyes.)_

_**Mizuki: **__"Ummm okay…but I won't be responsible for any emotional injuries and lifelong scars."_

_**Honey: **__"Okay…I'm ready."_

_**Mizuki: **__"Well then, moving on. So the next morning…"_

**Living room:**

**Haruto: **(On the phone) "I understand, yes. I'll be sure to tell them. Thank you." (Hangs up)

**Mizuki: **(Rubbing eyes) "Nii-san?"

**Haruto: **"oh, Mizuki. You're up."

**Mizuki: **"what happened?" (Yawns)

**Haruto: **(motions Mizuki to come towards him)

**Mizuki: **(walks towards him and is sitting on his lap now.)

**Haruto: **"Mizuki-Chan, I told the school…that we're not going to attend Ouran anymore."

**Mizuki: **"what?" (Fully awake now) "Why not?"

**Haruto: **"Because, the school is too far away from us."

**Mizuki: **"okay."

**Haruto: **"You're okay with that?"

**Mizuki: **"yeah."

**Kei: **"Other girls were making fun of her anyway." (walks towards Mizuki and Haruto)

**Haruto: **"Mizuki-Chan, why didn't you tell me? For all three years?"

**Mizuki: **(slowly nods)

**Haruto: **"all the more reason to go to a different school"

**Kei: **"I was going to ask you if we could go to a different school anyway."

**Haruto: **"Alright then, let's start attending school after three days of rest. Okay?"

**Kei + Mizuki: **(Nods)

_**Hikaru + Kaoru: **__"That was you!"_

_**Mizuki: **__"What are you talking about?"_

_**Hikaru + Kaoru: **__(looks at each other for a moment) "Nothing, nothing. Go on."_

_**Mizuki: **__"…umm okay? Anyways, we returned to a different school…"_

My brothers and I started attending a different elementary school that was closer to our home. In our new school, we made a new friend; his name is Akio…Hayashi Akio. When my brother and I were in our 5th year in elementary school and Haruto was in his 9th year in middle school, I became a "big sister" to this girl was in her 3rd year in elementary school who also lost her mother two weeks before. I understood how it felt to lose a mother when you were still in elementary, so of course, we became close instantly and I became her "older sister." While Kei and I were still in our 5th year of elementary, it was during our second term, so during the middle of winter. It was the 15th of January 2006 3 in the morning…someone tried to kill my brothers and me…I woke up to the sound of fire, and the smell of items burning. I heard my brothers yelling my name, I yelled back screaming their name…Kei and Haruto find me and Haruto carries me, holds onto Kei's hand and runs for outside…I thought we all made it…but I was wrong. Kei and I were the only ones who made it out safely…Haruto…he was too busy protecting us that he failed to notice that he was severely burned. His whole right leg and the top part of his back was burned so severely that it was burned black, like harshly burned cookies. Tips of his hairs were singed off and his pants, from the knee down were burned off. Right after I noticed these, I noticed how bad our mansion was on fire…our home…our only safe place, it wasn't just on fire…it was engulfed in fire so that it looked as if a giant horrible fire-monster was eating it…I was freaked out and didn't know what to do. Our neighbors noticed and called the fire department and for an ambulance. Because of the snow storm, they didn't arrive in time and even while the neighbors brought us into their home and tried to treat Haruto with his injuries…Haruto Nii-San…he died exactly at 4am that day.

_**Tamaki: **__"So you lost your brother after two years you lost your mother?"_

_**Mizuki: **__"exactly."_

_**Hikaru: **__"Do you remember their faces?"_

_**Mizuki: **__"I don't remember my mothers, but I do remember my brother's."_

_**Honey: **__"How did he look like?"_

_**Mizuki: **__"well…(closing eyes) He was very handsome and good-looking. You can say he was a prince right out of a fairytale. I had soft, shiny black hair that was always taken care of. He was also very tall…about 6ft tall in ninth grade. He was always smiling and very nice. As you say…he was the perfect older brother. Haruto Nii-san was so perfect that it was unbelievable. (opens eyes) Oh! I have a picture, I think three days before the fire, so it is pretty accurate to how he looked the last time I saw him…" (goes upstairs to get picture.)_

_**Honey: **__"Mizuki-Chan…she seems like a very strong girl…right Takashi?"_

_**Mori: **__"yeah."_

_**Haruhi: **__"She lost her mother and father…I don't know how she was able to survive."_

_**Tamaki: **__"What do you mean?"_

_**Haruhi: **__"Even though my mother is dead, I still have my father to look after me. While Mizuki…if I was in her spot…I think I wouldn't have been able to continue my schooling, you know, I even might have given up on my dream."_

_**Kyoya: **__"Don't forget, she is also the owner of a very big company. The M.K.H. Corporation…Tamaki, isn't the Suoh Company a customer of the M.K.H Corporationm?"_

_**Tamaki: **__"Hmmm…yeah we are."_

_**Kaoru + Hikaru: **__"So are we, and the Hitachiin Fashion Company is working on a project with the M.K.H Corporation too."_

_**Kyoya: **__"All that burden on top of school work and homework…"_

_**Haruhi: **__"She already has her future set and is currently working, so why does she continue to go to school?"_

_**Mizuki: **__(walking back to the living room) "Because I want to learn and go to school. Just because I already have a secure job and making tons of money doesn't mean that I can't go to school. I also talked to Suoh-San's father and he is letting me continue to keep the job and attend school. I talked to his grandmother already and you know, she is giving me permission too. Amazing right? Anyways, here is the picture of Haruto Nii-San." (Shows them a picture)_

_**Honey: **__"wow! He is so good-looking!"_

_**Kaoru: **__"you know, I would even say that he looks"_

_**Hikaru: **__"More good-looking than the boss."_

_**Kyoya: **__"Hmmm…(looks at picture)…Even I have to agree on that statement."_

_**Tamaki: **__"What! You can't just say that! I'm the host King!"_

_**Mizuki: **__(laughs) "I would like to have my picture back please."_

_**Kaoru: **__(Hands picture back.)_

_**Mizuki: **__"thank you. (sits back on her spot) So anyways…2 hours after he died, my brother, neighbors and I went outside…"_

The fire was still a bit burning a little here and there, but most of it was gone because of the snow storm, the snow mostly put out the fire and because my brother was dead, we didn't need the ambulance anymore. We spent the night at the neighbor's home, we gave them some money, which they declined…but we kept insisting, they took the money, only to secretly put them back into our bags they gave us. In the morning, we told them that we wouldn't be coming back, they were worried and told us to wait there, but once he turned his back to pick up his phone, Kei and I ran towards the subway station.

**Mizuki: **"Kei-Kun, where do we go?"

**Kei: **"To Hannah's House."

**Mizuki: **"Our old maid? But didn't mother let her stay with her daughter for a while?"

**Kei: **"We don't have anywhere else to go, Miki-Chan."

**Mizuki: **"…okay, so we're going to Tokyo now, right?"

**Kei: **(nods)

We got on a train and rode to Tokyo…it took a couple hours to get there…but I can tell you right now that it was worth it. Because we were fraternal twins, we didn't really look alike, actually, we looked nothing alike. Every time we go to a place, like an amusement park or the zoo together, people would always stare and say, "my, what a beautiful couple." Then we would just laugh our heads off and move on. Now I'll skip to when Kei and I were in 7th grade, we attended a "commoner's" middle school. I attended the same middle school as Haruhi. She wouldn't remember me, because I only saw her in the hallways. I only know her because I remember seeing her name on the list of students who were going to a different school for high school during 9th grade…anyways, in 7th grade, we bought a mansion in the urban area outside of Tokyo and we rented a room at an apartment complex. One day, while Kei and I were walking to school, we saw another girl, Haruhi, walking the same direction as us and asked her if we could join her, she just said sure and I told her where we lived and she had a surprised look on her face…

**Mizuki: **"Why are you surprised?"

**Haruhi: **"I'm your next door neighbor; you live right next to me."

**Mizuki: **"That's pretty cool. Then would you join us every time we walk to school?"

**Haruhi: **"sure. That'd be nice." (Smile)

Little did I know that I was going to stop attending the middle school after two months of 7th grade. My brother and I needed to do things and we took over our family's companies and the M.K.H. Corporation. We worked until we were in 9th grade; of course we hired a tutor to teach us lessons and things privately so we wouldn't be left behind. As our knowledge increased, by the time our tutor had to leave for America, he told us that though we were in 9th grade, our level of intelligence was greater than a great scholar. His final words before he left was, "I have no worries that you two will become great and become famous throughout the world. The M.K.H Corporation will be a company to be a reckon with by the time you two graduate high school." With those final words of good-bye, he left for America. We hired another tutor and after tutoring us for about two weeks, he told us that we wouldn't need education for the rest of our lives and stopped coming, but we still wanted to learn, we wanted to learn how to handle business with other people, how to associate projects and communicate with other big business leaders…February, a month before I started attending Ouran as Karou…Kei and I were walking home, we were walking from a grocery store and decided to take a rest, it was about 10pm. We sat down on a bench, Kei told me to stay where I was while he was going to get us drinks at a vending machine. While I was waiting, three guys came and tried to kidnap me.

_**Honey: **__"Kei-Chan! Save Mizu-Chan!"_

_**Mizuki: **__"Uhhh…Honeynozuka-San…are you okay?"_

_**Honey: **__"huh? (realization) Hehehe (blush) Sorry, go ahead and continue your story."_

_**Mizuki: **__"um okay…(giggle) anyways…"_

While I was waiting, the three guys tried to kidnap me…

**Mizuki: **"Please leave me alone."

**Guy 1: **"Come on, we just wanna play."

**Mizuki: **"Please, go away."

**Guy 2: **"if you keep saying that, we would want to take you away."

**Guy 3: **"I have an idea, just take her."

With that statement from the guy who I think was their leader or something, the guy who talked first held me and slung me over his shoulder. The second guy, saw that I was resisting and duck taped my hands and feet together…

**Mizuki: **"KEI! KEI! KEI! HELP ME! Please…" (starts crying)

By this time, they also duck taped my mouth shut, so all I could do was cry. Right before they left, my brother came in with a real scary face…I was surprised to see how angry he was. Although Kei was a good fighter, he couldn't take on three guys who came in second in the international championship martial arts tournaments. Kei didn't know any martial arts, but yet he tried to save me…

**Kei: **"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

The guys put me down and started to fight my brother. The fight was unfair…the three guys all had knives and started to stab Kei…I was so scared, I didn't know what to do and was frozen in place. Kei was getting hurt and I felt so useless, I didn't know any martial arts and I was too scared to do anything, unlike Kei, who didn't hesitate to come and save me…Kei, my last relative who was blood related…was going to be taken away from me so easily. Just when I thought he was a goner, I don't remember who it was, but a real tall guy just beat all of them with a long stick, just hit each of them about once or twice and all three of them were lying on the ground like they have just came out of a torture room. Right after beating them, he carried my brother and motioned for me to follow him. I think he lead us to his home and well helped me and my brother. That boy's father, well…I think he was a boy, too young to be a full grown man…but he was practically a full-grown man, knew some medical remedies, bandaged my brother and let us stay for the night. I stayed beside my brother the whole night…not wanting to let go. Even though I didn't remember at the time we first met during my first day of school…

_**Mizuki: **__"Morinozuka-San, (stands and deeply bows to him) I'm forever in your debt, thank you for helping us that time. I was never able to properly thank you."_

_**Mori: **__"It's okay…the past is the past."_

_**Mizuki: **__"…thank you."_

_**Mori: **__"Kei-San…how is he?"_

_**Mizuki: **__"…I'm afraid…you and your family's kindness went to waste…"_

The next day, Kei was all better. We thanked you guys but were in a hurry because of a business meeting with the Hitachiin Fashion Company because we were going to start a project together. We went to the meeting and went back home early. That night, I noticed how pale he was and remembered that he had lost tons of blood the night before. During the meeting, he was just pretending to be alright…but in reality…he was in the worst condition yet…he didn't want me to call the hospital, but I called the hospital anyways, they told me I had to wait, which was really strange. I even called hospitals that were far away, they told me that we were too far from them…so after calling the 23rd hospital…I gave up. I returned to Kei's room and when I saw him, he weakly called me towards him. I went to him, he told me to bent down, I did…

**Kei: **(Kisses Mizuki on the forehead.) "I love you lots, Miki-Chan."

**Mizuki: **(starts crying a little) (kisses Kei's cheek) "I love you lots too, Kei-Kun…"

With exchanging those last words…Kei died…but when he died, he died with a peaceful smile on his face…so I knew he was with mother, daddy and Haruto…


	12. Secret Safe First day Dance

**Chapter 10: Secret Safe, First Day, Cherry Blossom Dance**

_**Hey! The format of the story will be back to "normal"…what is normal? Hmmmm… **_

**Preview:**

**Kei: **(Kisses Mizuki on the forehead.) "I love you lots, Miki-Chan."

**Mizuki: **(starts crying a little) (kisses Kei's cheek) "I love you lots too, Kei-Kun…"

With exchanging those last words…Kei died…but when he died, he died with a peaceful smile on his face…so I knew he was with mother, daddy and Haruto…

**Beginning of Chapter 10:**

**Mizuki: **"Soon after Kei died, there was a funeral for him and we buried him next to mother, daddy and Haruto. Now it has been a few months and I started attending Ouran."

**Tamaki: **"Why did you start attending Ouran as a male? Why not as a female student?"

**Mizuki: **"Because my home is far from Ouran and with the experience I had last time, I didn't want it to happen again…anyways, now because of this synthetic leg, I can appear taller than I am." (Takes off her leg.)

**Hikaru: **"How do you fit your feet in?"

**Mizuki: **"Well, my feet slips into this hole here and tie this string around my feet and ankle…and voilà! I'm 6ft tall again!" (Stands) "But if I'm in this all day, like today…it hurts a lot, so I always sit or take it off whenever I can." (Sits on couch and takes off the legs again.) "Now I'm only 5ft 9in tall again."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>When she took off her legs…though I thought it was weird, her arms seemed…well…extremely long…

**Mizuki: **"And these arms are synthetic too." (Takes off arms and are now normal lengths.) "The arms don't hurt at all, it's just like attaching gloves."

**Kyoya: **"This material…it makes the arms and legs look and feel so real."

**Mizuki: **"Thanks!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>For now, everything is going along fine…but when I go to school tomorrow…will things be different? Will I be even able to keep my character? After telling them all of this, will I be able to act the way I did before? "Hotaru-san?" Tamaki's voice…it interrupted my thoughts…what does he want?

**Mizuki: **"yeah?"

**Tamaki: **"Will you join the host club?"

**Mizuki: **"But I'm a girl."

**Tamaki: **"Nobody else knows that. Also, Haruhi is also a girl… (Realizes something) HARUHI!(Grabs her shoulders)"

**Haruhi: **"W-What!"

**Tamaki: **"You can finally have a female friend!"

So that's what he was happy about? "Ahh!" Tamaki just grabbed my shoulders. "Don't just go grabbing people's shoulders as you please!" I pushed Tamaki away…but -_-…he jumps back quickly…too quickly.

**Tamaki: **"you have to join the host club."

**Mizuki: **"Why must I? Would you like to feel my evil aura again?" (Wiggles her fingers towards Tamaki.)

**Tamaki: **o.o…"N-no thanks….but will you join the host club?"

**Kyoya: **"interesting…you want Hotaru-San to join the host club as a male, but you want Haruhi to show herself as a female…very contradicting, Tamaki…"

**Tamaki: **"No! It's just that-"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **(pulls Mizuki back) "Watch out Hotaru-Chan, our lord is the biggest pervert in the school."

**Tamaki: **"NO! IT'S JUST A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!"

**Mizuki: **(laughs) Am I making a mistake? "It's okay; I think I should join the host club. No other club interests me…this might be good for me. Keep my mind off of Kei for a while. Who knows? I might even make more money for the club for Ootori-san's sake. Right?"

**Kyoya: **"That is true…welcome to the club."

**The next day after school… (Tuesday)**

**Karou's POV: -Walking towards the club room-  
><strong>After everybody left last night, as always, I was feeling really tired. They agreed to keep my secret a secret…on one condition. Right before they left, Tamaki and Kyoya made sure that I was going to join the host club till the end and well, Kyoya threatened to tell the whole school that I was a female and Tamaki told me that he wouldn't leave me alone till I joined anyway…agreeing to join…did I make the right choice?

**Kaoru's POV: -Club room-  
><strong>Mizuki is late…it's her first day as a host…but then again, Mizuki isn't here anymore (hears the door to the club room open) Karou is the only one in existence in that head of hers…

**Haruhi's POV: -Club room-  
><strong>Right when club activities were going to start, Mizuki…I mean, Karou opened the door to the room. Because the ladies weren't here yet, I thought that she would just be herself…but I guess not…the way she talked, amazingly, she can change her voice into a male's very well, the way she originally acted when we first met her, her cold, aloof aura, with a pinch of evilness…she should have gone into show business and debuted as an actress, she would have become really famous…

**Kyoya: **"Makoto-San, you're here already."

**Karou: **"…"

**Tamaki: **"well then, let the club activities begin!"

**Karou: **He really is an idiot…

**After club activities:**

**Karou's POV:  
><strong> (sigh) It's just my first day…and I already went had to host more than 17 girls…good thing the only thing I had to do was just grunt, ignore and glare…I answered some questions and talked a bit…but even with that they seemed satisfied…really, what is up with the girls in this school? "DADDY WANTS YOU TO GO BACK BEING A GIRL!" "DON'T GO BLOWING UP OTHER PEOPLE'S PHOTOS WITHOUT GETTING THEIR PERMISSION!" Tamaki and Haruhi are at it again…Tamaki does something stupid, Haruhi yells at him…I am so…tired…(falls asleep)

**15 minutes later…**

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>"Should we wake him up?" Tamaki's voice…so noisy… "No, let's just let him sleep. It was only his first day and he already had 17 ladies to host and he has more than 50 requests." Kyoya's voice…always about the money huh? "But don't we have to talk about the details?" Haruhi's voice…a person who always has something to do…"My lord, does he even know how to waltz?" The twins…one and the same…yet so different…"But he looks so happy sleeping, right Takashi?" Honey's voice…sweet but not as innocent as he seems…"Yeah…" Mori's Voice…always got nothing to say huh? (Makes it seem as if he is just waking up.)

**Tamaki: **"Oh, we were going to let you sleep, but looks like you woke up."

**Karou: **(rubs eyes) "How can I stay asleep when people are gathering around me and talking so loudly?"

**Kyoya: **"Makoto-kun, do you know how to dance the waltz?"

**Karou: **"Yes, pretty much."

**Kaoru: **"When did you learn?"

**Karou: **"Elementary school."

**Tamaki: **"So you know how to dance?"

**Karou: "**I only know the female's steps; I have to learn the leading male one though."

**Tamaki: **(thinking)…"I must assess you."

**Karou: **"huh?" (Confused)

**Tamaki: **"Go change back into a female."

**Karou: **=_=* "This isn't some magic show, your idioticness."

**Tamaki: **"Just go and take off those fake body parts, and here is a female uniform."

**Karou: **…he really is getting on my nerves…"Why should I?"

**Tamaki: **"Or I will reveal to the whole school that you're a female."

**Karou: **"Ootori-San is rubbing off of you, isn't he?"

**Tamaki: **"JUST GO!" (Shoves a bag with the yellow uniform dress and pushes Karou towards the changing room.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong> Geez, what does he want? I know he wants me to show him that I know the waltz…but do I have to get dressed up in a dress to do it? …this dress isn't even comfortable…ugh…zipper on the back huh? "Suoh-San!"

**Tamaki: **"Did you finish?"

**Karou: **"No, can you send Haruhi in here?"

**Tamaki: **"Um, okay…Haruhi…"

**Haruhi: **"right" (goes into changing stall.)

**Mizuki (not Karou right now): **"Can you pull the zipper up please?"

**Haruhi: **"sure." (Pulls zipper up and then steps out of the room.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong> When I stepped out of the changing stall, everybody was staring…wide-eyed…why? Didn't they already see me wearing a dress and as a girl yesterday? "What's wrong?"

**Tamaki: **"N-nothing."

The way he said nothing…it was weird…

**Tamaki: **"Anyways, Kaoru! Dance the waltz with Hotaru-San!"

**Mizuki: **"It's okay if all of you call me Mizuki."

**Tamaki: **"Well then, (pushes Mizuki towards Kaoru) Hurry up and show me you can do the waltz!"

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>When Mizuki stepped out of the changing room, she looked beautiful. When the boss pushed her towards me, I could feel that she was trying to catch herself, but she couldn't. Lucky for me, I was able to catch her right before she fell…wait, what am I saying? But… (Looks at Mizuki) …no, no, no…Hikaru…I need only him and no one else…right?

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>When that Tamaki pushed me towards Kaoru, I was trying to catch myself…but the amount of force used to push me…well, I couldn't catch myself in time and fell right into Kaoru's arms…he caught me before I fell and when he did…my heart…I think it skipped a beat. No wait. What am I saying? It's impossible, I'm only in the 10th grade, I don't have time for this foolishness…"Hotaru-San, are you ready?"

**Mizuki: **"Ah, (Smile) you can call me by my first name."

**Kaoru: **"Well then, Mizuki-Chan…I'm glad that I was able to be the first person in the host club to call you by your first name." (Smile)

(Both bows to each other and then starts dancing the waltz. Tamaki puts on the "chopsticks" the simple version with two people)

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "What is with this music? I though he was going to turn on something else like the Chopin waltz in c sharp minor op.64 No:2."

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>Her laugh is so…no I have to stop, Hikaru and I only need each other…and no one else…"Kaoru-San, I can call you by your first name?" "Huh? O-of course." She laughs again…her lovely laugh…these thought, I need to stop.

**Tamaki: **"Okay! That was good enough. Now, you need to learn the male's part in the waltz." (turns off music.)

_**Mizuki and Kaoru bow to each other again and Mizuki goes back into the changing room and turns back into Karou…**_

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>Right when Mizuki changed back into Karou, the aura, looks and everything totally changed…Mizuki once more, did not exist for the rest of that day…

**Mizuki's POV: -In the changing room-  
><strong> Kaoru and I danced for about 3 minutes…but those 3 minutes…during the time we danced together…something was different about that 3 minutes…they felt…slower? As if…time slowed down…everything felt blurry around me…no that can't be possible, I must be fatigued from everything I had to do today…yeah that must be it…(Changes into Karou) Right when I changed back into Karou's State, any thoughts about being nice to anybody…disappeared. (Walks out of the changing room) Mizuki…she disappeared; I'm only Makoto Karou now…looks like Tamaki invited Kasugazaki Kanako-San…

**Honey: **"Tama-Chan, are you okay?"

**Kaoru: **"Come on, my lord."

**Hikaru: **"He's just sulking because he couldn't be Haruhi's partner."

**Kaoru: **"But he's too tall to dance the female's part."

**Karou: **(walks up and stands next to the window.) "What a stupid reason to become a sulking little child. By how he looks right now, I thought his favorite pet died or something."

**Haruhi: **"I-I'm so sorry! I-"

_**Kaoru, Hikaru and Karou look to see what happened…and sees that Haruhi fell on top of Kanako…**_

**Kanako: **(Grabs unto Haruhi's neck and pulls her in) "It's okay, Haruhi."

_**They both get up and resume dancing and practicing…Later, when Kanako leaves the room…**_

**Karou: **"…Practice…"

**Kyoya: **"You say something, Makoto-San?"

**Karou: **"nothing, I'll be leaving now…"

**Tamaki: **"NOT SO FAST!"

**Karou: **"What do you want now?"

**Tamaki: **"You still didn't learn how to completely dance the male's part of the waltz!"

**Karou: **"Well then…(Walks towards Haruhi and positions to dance the waltz with her) Haruhi, why don't you be my partner?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Once Mizuki is gone and Karou has taken place, he…can be a little scary…but also sweet at the same time…but, I don't know how to dance the female's part, I'm already having a hard time dancing the male's part…

**Tamaki: **"You can't do that to my daughter!"

**Karou: **"Idiot. (lets go of Haruhi) How can I learn how to dance the male's part if Haruhi doesn't even know how to dance the female's part? Don't worry though, I think I have an idea how to dance the male's part."

**Tamaki: **"That will be tested tonight at the dance party."

**Karou: **"Yes, your obnoxiousness." (Bows sarcastically and then walks out of the club room)

**Tamaki: **"That kid! So annoying! I just want to beat some sense into him!"

**Kyoya: **"She might be dressed as a guy, but Mizuki is still a girl, Tamaki, so don't go beating her up, okay?"

**Tamaki: **-_-!...right…I forgot for a moment that she was Karou too…really, why didn't she go into debuting as an actress?

_**Later at the dance party…**_

**Karou's POV: - ball room standing in a corner for now-  
><strong>I came to the club room early, because of Tamaki. He wouldn't stop calling until I arrived inside the room. Of course, I put the phone on silent till I arrived. I wore a navy blue suit, Tamaki told me that the suit suited me very well, of course I knew that. I chose to wear this suit just because I thought he would give me a dark blue one. "Ummm Karou-kun? Will you dance with me?" Brave girl, "Sure, Whatever." (Holds out hand to take the girl's and starts dancing with the girl.) Just as I predicted, I was able to dance the male's part smoothly and with the beat of the music. A few minutes later into the dance…from the corner of my eye, I saw that Mori and Honey "Kidnapped" Haruhi into the back room. Guess their plan of helping Kanako-san is going into action. Because I left before they even told me about it, I just ignored everything…"Karou-San…" More dancers huh?

_**In the room where the rest of the host members are…**_

**Kaoru: **"Hold still, Haruhi!"

**Hikaru: **"If you keep moving, you're going to end up looking like a clown!"

**Tamaki: **(bursts through the door) "What are all of you doing here! There is no one to entertain the ladies…" (Haruhi just stood up and turned to face Tamaki.) "Haruhi…"

**Honey: **"Haru-Chan! You look so cute!"

**Haruhi: **"My face feels heavy and walking in these shoes are really hard."

**Kaoru: **"Karou is still in the ballroom"

**Hikaru: **"He can keep dancing while we clean up here right?"

**Tamaki: **"…"

**Kaoru: **"Boss?"

**Hikaru: **"looks like he's mesmerized by Haruhi's cuteness."

**Kaoru: **"That's understandable."

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Geez, I'm getting tired and … a bit dizzy from twirling so much…I think the girl I'm dancing with right now is like my 20th or something. Where did the others go? This is torture…

_**Later after everybody else returned to the dance and now the dance is coming to an end…**_

**Kaoru: **"Now the dance is coming to an end…"

**Hikaru: **"We'll be announcing the princess who won and who will receive a kiss!"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I noticed how while they announced the end of the dance, those two were eating bananas, and they just dropped them on the steps…I wonder if Kyoya is behind everything…

**Kaoru: **"The winning princess is…Princess Kanako! And she will receive a passionate kiss from our king!"

**Hikaru: **"Who for tonight has been replaced with Haruhi!"

**Tamaki: **"WHAT!"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"Well, Kyoya-Senpai did say that a little accident at the end will spice things up!"

**Honey: **"Isn't this Haru-Chan's first kiss?"

**Tamaki: **"HUH! HARUHI! WAIT!" (runs after Haruhi)

**Karou: **"What a stupid move. Kyoya-Senpai, you already calculated everything from the beginning didn't you?"

**Kyoya: **"You knew?"

**Karou: **"Intuition…by the way, I can call you by your name right?"

**Kyoya: **"I don't mind."

**Karou: **"…looks like Haruhi is about to get her first kiss from a girl."

_**Silence….Tamaki had just pushed Haruhi into Kanako and now Haruhi has just had her first kiss from a girl…**_

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Tamaki…he's just killing himself by trying to help…it should be time soon that everything ends at the dance…oh dear…I feel tired again. (walks inside to sit down.)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>Right before Karou walked inside, I noticed how he was holding his head like he had a giant headache…


	13. The Physical Examination!

**Chapter 11: **

**_Hello peoplez! :D Today is 11/11/11! (sorewa watashimo tanjobi-desu!) :D Respect those veterans (soldiers) and thank everyone of them. :) I hope this chapter satisfies your "hunger"! :D Anyways...here we go! oh and one more thing...in the chapter when akio and mizuki first meet, they agree to go to kei's grave (may 4th 2009 is when he died) then in "mizuki's story part 2" i put february and one month before...that is suppose to be May and one year before...srry for the confusion for some of you! ^_^!_**

**Karou's POV: **Tamaki…he's just killing himself by trying to help…it should be time soon that everything ends at the dance…oh dear…I feel tired again. (walks inside to sit down.)

**Kaoru's POV: **Right before Karou walked inside, I noticed how he was holding his head like he had a giant headache…

**Beginning of Chapter 11:**

Today, is the day of the physical exams...but right before school starts...of course, all of the hosts are in the club room...

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>Oh my sweet, cute daughter! Today is the physicial exams and she is going to be revealed as a female! That can be bad...no, if she is a female...THEN WE CAN DATE IN PUBLIC TOO! Oh my gosh! That is going to be the best thing ever! **Tamaki's Daydream: **  
><strong>Haruhi: <strong>"Senpai? Why is everybody staring at me?"  
><strong>Tamaki: <strong>"It's because you are so cute. Nobody can help but stare at you, but don't worry, I'm here to protect you."  
><strong>Haruhi: <strong>"Senpai!"  
><strong>Tamaki: <strong>"Haruhi!"  
><strong>End of Tamaki's Daydream...<br>**(laughing and going crazy.)

**Hikaru: **"What is wrong with the lord?"

**Kyoya: **"He's just having one of his daydreams again..."

**Kaoru: **"Sometimes I wonder what things go through his brain."

**Tamaki: **"Oh come on! You can reveal your true emotions!"

**Hikaru: **"What are you talking about, boss?"

**Tamaki: **"Isn't it obvious? You two are jealous! It's so perfect! This is a comedy love-romance story that stars me and Haruhi as the two main characters that are in love throughout the series!"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"Then what does that make us?"

**Tamaki: **"That makes you guys the homosexual supporting cast of course." (Draws a line between him and the rest of the host club)

**Karou: **(sigh) "Suoh...do you know what it means when Haruhi is revealed as a female?" (sits on a chair)

**Tamaki: **"What do you mean?"

**Karou: **"You guys can explain the rest."

**Honey: **"If Haru-Chan is revealed to be a girl, then she won't be able to continue as a host."

**Tamaki: **"What!"

**Kyoya: **"It says here that during her middle school years, she would get at least one confession per month..."

**Kaoru: **"That's quite a lot."

**Hikaru: **"Also, when she is revealed as a girl, we also won't be able to get passed all the guys that will crowd around her.

_**Right at this..."Critical" moment, haruhi walks in...**_

**Haruhi:** "Whats going on?"

**Tamaki:** "Haruhi! Don't worry! We'll protect you!"

**Haruhi: **"what's going on?"

**Karou:** "Tamaki is afraid that your true gender will be revealed..."

**Haruhi:** "Ah, they're afraid that I won't be able to finish paying off all of my debts right?...(turns around)...then maybe I should look for a job...don't worry, I'm sure I will find a way to pay back all of your debts some way or another." (smile)

**Hikaru: **"Boss! Our target isn't cooperating!"

**Kaoru: **"What shall we do?"

**Karou:**...such idiots...(Sudden flash back to last night at the cherry blossom dance...)  
><strong>Kyoya: <strong>"You should enjoy some of our spread we have at the party..."  
><strong>Haruhi: <strong>"Like...fancy tuna?"  
><strong>Tamaki: <strong>"You...you never had fancy tuna!"  
><strong>Haruhi: <strong>"Is it that much a big of a deal?"  
><strong>Tamaki: <strong>"Kyoya! Order some...no a lot of fancy tuna for Haruhi! Poor you, poor you..."  
>(end of flash back) (Laughs a little) "Haruhi."<p>

**Haruhi:** "Hmmm?"

**Karou: **"Fancy tuna...did you ever get to eat some?"

**Haruhi: **(freezes) ..."Hehehe...do you think I will stoop that low just to have some of the delcious, delicate...will i be really able to have some?"

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"Yes! Our target is a go!"

**Tamaki: **"Good! Now we can go on with our plan!"

**_Later during the beginning of the physical exams..._**

**Haruhi: **"So, what are the physical examinations here like?"

**Kaoru: **"What are you talking about?"

**Hikaru: **"Just because we're more prestigious and more rich, doesn't mean are physical examinations are any different than any commoner schools."

**Haruhi: **"Oh, i guess your right."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Boy, was I wrong. Right when the twins opened the door to the physicial examination room, along the sides of this carpet, i see doctors and nurses all lined up side by side...SO MANY OF THEM! Also, what is wrong with the girls here? They are all squealy and everything, what's wrong with them? "Fujioka-Sama, please come this way and take off your shirt." (gulp) Well, I guess this is it..."Haruhi" What the heck! What is Tamaki-Senpai doing here?

**Haruhi: **"huh?"

**Tamaki: **"don't worry, I'll protect you...step aside."

**Haruhi: **What in the world...is this guy doing?

**Tamaki: **(comes out of the changing room) "Yes, I am Fujioka Haruhi."

_**Silence...**_

_**Random Girl: "What is Tamaki doing?"**_

**Kaoru: **"What are you talking about?"

**Hikaru: **"Just because we're more prestigious and more rich, doesn't mean are physical examinations are any different than any commoner schools."

**Haruhi: **"Oh, i guess your right."

**Haruhi's POV: **Boy, was I wrong. Right when the twins opened the door to the physicial examination room, along the sides of this carpet, i see doctors and nurses all lined up side by side...SO MANY OF THEM! Also, what is wrong with the girls here? They are all squealy and everything, what's wrong with them? "Fujioka-Sama, please come this way and take off your shirt." (gulp) Well, I guess this is it..."Haruhi" What the heck! What is Tamaki-Senpai doing here?

**Haruhi: **"huh?"

**Tamaki: **"don't worry, I'll protect you...step aside."

**Haruhi: **What in the world...is this guy doing?

**Tamaki: **(comes out of the changing room) "Yes, I am Fujioka Haruhi."

_**Silence...**_

**Random Girl: **"What is Tamaki doing?"

**Random Girl 2: **"Is he cosplaying?"

**Random Girl 3: **"Did something happen to Fujioka-Kun?"

**Tamaki: **"What! What's going on?"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **(Laughing really hard) "He really did it! He really came out of the closet!"

**Tamaki:** "YOU TWO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"This is revenge for calling us the homo-relationship supporting side characters!" (still laughing)

**Tamaki: **(slowly goes back in the changing room) "Haruhi? I got found out."

**Haruhi: **(Glare)

**Tamaki: **"Ah! Haruhi, are you mad at me?"

**Haruhi: **"You tell me..."

**Tamaki: **(Gulp) Yup, she is definately mad at me.

**Karou's POV: -different nurses office who knows about my "condition"-  
><strong>"That will be all." That was the nurse. Right now, I don't have any wig or any of my fake body parts on. I just finished taking my physical examination..."Thank you." Oh, Haruhi came in...  
><strong>Haruhi:<strong> "Did you finish taking your examination?"  
><strong>Mizuki:<strong> "Yeah, I just finished, i just need to put my clothes back on." (Smile)  
><strong>Haruhi:<strong> "You really a different person without the costume."  
><strong>Mizuki:<strong> (smile) "I'm very aware of that, but not wearing the costume and being able to act myself is really nice. Guess I'm stuck being the bad guy for now...unless i play my cards right."  
><strong>Haruhi:<strong> "Oh, while I was coming here, i heard some girls scream."  
><strong>Mizuki:<strong> "Me too, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. The girls here practically scream and squeal for everything...though this time, it was a bit different..."  
><strong>Haruhi: <strong>"Do you think something happened?"**  
>Mizuki: <strong>"Nah, it just must be something stupid, like one of the girls misunderstood something as something else and screamed."  
><strong>Haruhi: <strong>"Yeah..."**  
>(Both walk in the changing room, haruhi to take clothes off and Mizuki to put everything back on...)<strong>

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>As I was changing, a felt someone grab my shoulder and before I knew it, a man...with a smell of alcohol but with kind looking eyes told me to listen and not to scream. Man, he must have been through a lot to do this...Then again...he might be a poor soul who is lost. Right before I was going to ask the man what he wanted, no one other than Tamaki himself came crashing through the doors and jumped to kick the man. (Jumps and does a high kick to counter Tamaki's) "What do you think you're doing?"<p>

**Tamaki: **"What do you think you're doing by protecting a pervert?"

**Mizuki: **"What are you talking about? What pervert?"

**Tamaki:** "The man right behind you!"

**(Hikaru takes his jacket and puts it on Haruhi and Kaoru takes his jacket and puts it on Mizuki)**

**Mizuki: **"Him? Oh, thanks Kaoru-San. Him? He's not a pervert. He's just lost."

**Tamaki: **"What are you saying?"

**Mizuki: **(sigh) "I'm saying this man is lost. Just look at his eyes, they tell you more than how he looks and what he does...I think he was just misunderstood by one of the girls here."

**Man: **"that is exactly it! Would you please help?"

**Mizuki:** "What do you need?"

**Man: **"A couple years ago, my wife and daughter left me (explains his lifestory) So I came here to look for my daughter."

**Kyoya: **"You must be looking for Ouran Public High School. This is Ouran Academy"

**Man: **"Academy? This isn't Ouran Public?"

**Mizuki: **"Ouran Public High School, you just need to take a left from the exit right over there. Then keep going straight at the first intersection you see. Then there will be a fork in the road, turn right and you should be able to see the Public High School." (tamaki told Kyoya to draw a map and now he is handing the map to the man.)

**Man: **"thank you so much...but...i'm not sure if my daughter wants to see me...she might be ashamed of me..."

**Mizuki: **"What are you talking about? You're going through the trouble of finding your daughter just to get her this gift...not to mention you were mistaken for a pervert and a hobo...your daughter should be happy to even have a father..."

**Haruhi: **"A father is father, it doesn't matter who they are. Just tell her how you feel and express your feelings, I'm sure you'll be fine."

**Tamaki: **"Go and meet your daughter, tell her congratulations and show her how much of a daughter she means to you."

**Man: **"Thank you. (deep bow) I will never forget your kindness."

_**After the man left...**_

**Haruhi: **"guys...can all of you leave?"

**Tamaki:** "You're still not mad are you!"

**Haruhi: **"No, it's just that Hotaru-San needs to change back into Karou and I need to take my physical examination."

**Tamaki:** "oh well then..."

**Everybody leaves except for Mizuki and Haruhi...**

**Mizuki: **(sigh) "Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I was never brave enough to leave with my brother for Tokyo..."

**Haruhi: **"Something really different I'm sure."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah..."

**_Later After school, the hosts are all busy hosting..._**

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Right after the physical exam and lessons, everybody had to report here to host the ladies...(sigh) really, I'm already tired from the event that happened earlier today, why can't today come to an end? It's only Tuesday...May 4th is coming soon...there are things to come and things to do..."Karou-Kun?" ah i forgot i was suppose to be hosting...oh well

**Girl 1: **"Karou-Kun? Are you okay?"

**Girl 2: **"Yeah, you have been spacing out lately..."

**Karou: "**I'm just really tired that's all. I just need some sleep."

**Girl 2: **"You're so different from the other hosts."

**Karou: **"Am i suppose to take that as a compliment or an insult?"

**Girl 2: **"Don't worry, it's a compliment. I think that is one thing I like about you being the host club."

**Girl 3: **"Yeah, you don't try to please us and entertain us, you're just being...you."

**Karou:** "Do you know me that well to tell me how I act and behave?"

**Girl 1: **"It's not like that, it's more like-"

**Girl 3: **"It's more like we are comfortable of just being ourselves when we're with you..."

**Karou: **"I don't see how, but I'm glad...i guess...so when you are squealing likepigs...is that for real?"

**Girl 2: **"Yes, when the twins have a forbidden love!"

**Girl 1: **"And when Tamaki-Sama holds me in his arms!"

**Girl 3: **"And when Honey looks at me withthose big, baby-like eyes!"

**Karou: **"Then why don't you guys request them and not me?"

**Girl 2: **"We do."

**Girl 1: **"But all of like the bad boy type too. They're one of my favorites..."

**Karou: **"Oh...are they?" (Walks around the table to go to Girl 1)

**Girl 1: **"Y-yeah...what are you doing?"

**Karou: **"If you like the bad-boy type...(pulls her out of her chair, and pushes her against the wall.)...why are you scared of me?"

**Girl 1: **"I-I'm not scared of you."

**Karou: **"Of course you are, that's why you're trembling in fear."

**Girl 1: **"I told you I'm not scared!"

**Karou: **"oh?...(leans in closer)"

**Girl 1: **"W-what are you d-doing?"

**Karou: **"...(smirk) (Leans back) I'm going to do nothing. Nothing at all...(lets go and sits back down to chair)" (sigh) "you girls fall for love too easily. Don't fall for a business man who is smooth...too smooth especially when you ladies all inherit your family company's." (smiles gently) "I know all of you are smarter than all of you show me and the others."

**Girls (all): **(SQUEAL!) "SO COOL!"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>(sigh) Another days work gone smoothly...I'm getting good at this...too good...(smile) Perfect...

**Girls: **(SQUEALLLLL!)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>SO ANNOYING!


	14. Crazy, Strange Manager

**Chapter 12:** **Surprise Manager **

_**H**__**ello! In this chapter, we will be able to meet the crazies...well more crazies. Anyways, I hope this one will be at least a b+ as a "fun" grade. :D Please Enjoy! :)**_

**Preview of Chapter 11:**  
>Girls: (SQUEAL!)<br>Karou: SO ANNOYING!

_beginning of chapter 12: After school, the host members are dressed samurai...without the heavy metal that covers their bodies though...also, because it is almost time for all of the club activities to end...all of the ladies had gone home...but apparently...there is one new customer...and she's hanging around for quite a while...maybe forever...scary..._

**Karou:**"...Tamaki-Senpai...we have a customer...behind the door."

**Tamaki:** (notices the girl) "What are you doing? Are you lost, cute kitten?"

**Renge:** "..."

**Tamaki:** "come, don't be shy-"

**Renge:** "False."

**Tamaki:** "What?"

**Renge:** "Your fake! Stupid! Obnoxious and annoying!

_By this time, Tamaki had already did the back flip and fell backwards..._

**Renge:** (spots Kyoya and runs to hug him) "Darling! My fiance!"

**Kaoru:** "I didn't know you had a fiance, Kyoya-Senpai."

**Kyoya:** "I don't."

**Karou:** "Her delusions...explains why she's just another girl filled with the crazies..."

**Karou's POV:**  
>This girl, her name is Renge if I remember correctly...her family is one of my customers...not that important considering they only buy a large sum of my designs and clothes just for Renge. Her family..well more specifically her, has been my customer for some time now...I think ever since she was in second grade. I wonder why she's here, but it's pretty obvious that she's here for kyoya. "From today onwards! I'll become your manager!" Wait...what did she just say?<p>

**Karou:** "Why?"

**Renge:** "First off, we'll create a movie about the host club!"

**Karou:** She's not going to listen to anybody...well she has been always like this...at least the others listen...

**Kaoru:** "The boss will never agree, right?"

**Hikaru:** "Why would he agree to something so stupid?"

**Tamaki:** "Like this!"

**Renge:** "PERFECT JUST PERFECT!"

**Karou:**...-_-...this is really...out of control.

**Tamaki:** "How's this!"

**Renge:** "That's perfect too!"

_Renge goes on and tells each of the other hosts their parts...for now, she's on the twins, and getting to explaining Haruhi's part..._

**Tamaki:** "Karou-kun! How's my acting?" (still in character of being the lonely prince)

**Karou:** So annoying, but I have to stay in the club...or else they will reveal to everybody in the school...then the guys will be annoying too...can't take that much annoyance..."Senpai."

**Tamaki:** "Yes?"

**Karou:** "you're suppose to be the LONELY PRINCE, so go act lonely and be a loner in the corner over there." (pushes Tamaki towards the corner of the room)

**Tamaki: **"S-so mean!"

**Karou:** (turns to go the other direction of Tamaki) "Well, your character is misunderstood a bit...isn't he?"

**Tamaki:** "That right...Thanks for the tip, Karou! Sometimes I wonder why you don't try out for an acting career..." (leaves to sit in the corner, leaning against the wall.)

**Karou's POV:**  
>I can't believe he's actually going to sit, standing, looking out the window with a loneful soul looking eyes and letting the sun cast a shadow of you behind you...that would be better..."And you!" what the.."What you want?" "You're going to be the bad boy, purposefully making the people you care about hate you, so that they will stay distant from you, but you secretly care for them and save people from the shadows. Also, although you may be the bad boy, but secretly, you love animals and cute things. THE MYSTERIOUS HERO SLASH BAD BOY WHO LOVES CUTE THINGS!" What did she just say? "When did I say I would be part of your movie?" Her own response? "Because you're going to act in it and I'm the director of the whole thing! WHAT I SAY GOES! You got that?" (Walks away and goes to Kyoya to tell him he's perfect the way he is and will not need to change his character.) ...Really...what goes on through her head? Good thing 'Karou' doesn't own the M.K.H. Corporation or we would be in big trouble...well not really, just her buying our clothings don't make even .1% of the sales we make per week.<p>

_Later outside...in the middle of the movie-making, we come to the part when Haruhi is running away from the bully Mitskuni with his assitant, Takashi..._

**Honey:** "you, I really hate people who don't know their own place in society."

**Mori: **"Mitskuni, I really don't think you should do this..."

**Honey:** "Shut-up Takashi, or do you want me to beat some sense into you like last time?"

**Mori: **"..." (silently wanting honey to beat him)

**Honey:** "You really annoy me, you know that? You should...y-you...y...I'M SO SORRY HARU-CHAN!"

**Haruhi: **"Honey-senpai? What's wrong?"

**Honey: **"you know that I didn't mean anything I said right? I was only acting you know."

**Renge: **"CUT! CUT! THAT IS REALLY WRONG!"

**Karou: **..."she's really annoying...is her family company an important customer to yours, Kyoya-Senpai?"

**Kyoya: **"Yes, why do you ask?"

**Karou: **"I was going to ask how you are going to deal with her when we're adults."

**Kyoya: **"..."

**Karou: **"She might go nuts when making deals with you...you know, when you take over your family's company..." (walks away)

**Kyoya:**...when i take over my family's company...she's expecting me to take over my family's company...well then, that's just another challenge that I must take...interesting...you really are an interesting person, Hotaru-San...

**Karou's POV:**  
>After talking with Kyoya-senpai, I walked over to the twins and Haruhi. Tamaki came over, just to ask if his acting was okay...wanting attention from his 'daughter'. "WOAH! Hey!" Renge just pulled me..really hard, man what a strong girl. "what do you want?"<p>

**Renge: **"Your part is coming up, so go and ACT!" (Pushes Karou towards a bench.) "WHERE'S THE BIRD, CAT, AND DOG!"

**Karou:** ...whatever (sits on the bench) Although I do love animals...if she's expecting me to play with them and smile at the same time...in her dreams.

_Right when karou sat down on the bench, a golden retiever puppy was place beside Karou's left leg on the bench, the calico kitten was placed on his lap, and the dove was place on his shoulder..._

**Karou:** "Animals?"

**Renge: **"Girls love animals, and if you give off a quote secret appearance of an animal-loving person, then the girls would go even more crazy for you!"

**Karou's POV:**  
>I can understand her point of view and to why she wants everything the way she puts them...but really, forcing people to play characters...that actually describes them pretty well..maybe a bit exaggerated, but pretty well...still, that is not good...she's going to lose many customers soon when she grows up..."READY, SET, ACTION!" her voice...so annoying "now, just pet the cat, smile at the dog and lean in a little to the bird." this girl...but...i do like animals...but not when I'm in Karou state...(puts cat on the bench, gets up, takes the bird, and whistles for the cat and dog to follow. Of course, the dog and cat follows Karou, who is walking towards the camera, puts the bird on the camera, dog on the lap of Renge, and the cat on the camera man's lap.) "I don't want them, and you can shoot the whole thing without me." (starts leaving the set) "I don't like to be told what to do...that is reason one..."<p>

**Renge: **"Grr...CUT CUT CUT! YOU'RE SO STUBBORN!"

**Karou: **"Said the queen of donkeys." (smirk) "Stop shouting, it might help with talking with other people, you know?" (goes to the twins and Haruhi.)

**Renge: **"Ugh! That attitude of his...attitude...PERFECT!"

**Karou's POV:**  
>I just heard her yelling perfect, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing...what am I suppose to think? "Karou, why don't you just act so that she'll shut up?" "Well, Kaoru, there is a simple answer to your question. No matter what you do, that girl will not shut-up."<p>

**Hikaru: **"how do you know?"

**Karou: **"She has been Mizuki's customer for many years and everytime she visits, she leaves with at least two truck loads of clothes each time...well it feels like it's two truck loads..."

**Kaoru: **"She buys that much clothes?"

**Karou: **"They're mostly cosplay costumes."

**Haruhi:** "Well that just supports her being an otaku even more..."

**Renge: **"HARUHI-KUN, HARUHI-KUN! Come on! I found three guys that will be perfect to play the bad guys in the video!"

**Haruhi:** "W-what?"

**Kaoru: **"looks like Haruhi will need some assitance."

_The twins look at Karou and smile a funny smile._

**Karou: **(sigh) "Fine, I'll go watch Haruhi."

**Karou's POV:**  
>Right when I got to the place where Haruhi and Renge were, Renge was pulling one of the guys telling Haruhi how they'll be awesome for playing the bad guys in her movie. Renge really is full of the crazies isn't she? The guys just pushed Renge, it looks like she'll run into the poles (runs behind Haruhi and prevents both of them from running into the poles...which now is falling on top of Karou) Owww...the poles really hurt when they land on you and your head. (sits while rubbing his head from pain)<p>

**Haruhi's POV:**  
>When I ran behind Renge to prevent her from getting hurt, I thought I was going to feel pain, but instead, I felt someone else behind me. When I turned around, to my surprise, it was Karou...he pushed me and Renge opposite from the poles,<br>but he didn't push us so hard that we would fall from the force. Now he's on the ground rubbing his head. It looks like he really got hurt. "Karou-Kun! Are you okay!"

**Karou: **"Heh (smile) something so trivial won't hurt me that easily." (gets up and wipes something from Haruhi's eye) (smile) "Looks like your contacts fell, didn't you feel it?"

**Haruhi:** "feel what?"

**Karou: **"your contacts. Didn't you feel them falling from your eyes?"

**Haruhi: **"Oh, not really, I was more worried that you would get hurt."

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi! Karou!" (sees Haruhi wiping her eyes from dirt, but mistakens that she was crying and Karou trying to comfort her)

**Karou's POV:**  
>Right when I was patting Haruhi's head to wipe the dirt off, I heard Tamaki yell for Haruhi and me. At first, he saw me and Haruhi and looked surprised, then he went and pushed up one of the guys onto the wall. It looked as if Tamaki was going to beat that guy real good. Looks like Tamaki misunderstood Haruhi wiping the dirt from eyes for her crying...somehow, not surprising at all..."Suoh."<p>

**Tamaki: **"Don't you dare hurt any of my friends!" (talking to one of the guys)

**Karou: **"Tamaki!"

**Tamaki: **"What!"

**Karou: **"Renge started the whole thing. It was her fault that everything happened. Those guys did nothing at all. Let them go, also Haruhi isn't crying."

**Haruhi:** "what?" (confused and looks at Tamaki) "You thought I was crying? For what?"

**Karou: **"see?" (Lightly pushes Tamaki and Tamaki moves away from the guys.) "Please excuse these people, Those two (points to Tamaki and Haruhi) were just trying to protect their friends and important people. Please, if you'll just run along and pretend everything that just happened didn't happen, I would really appreciate it." (smile)

**Guy 1: **"Sure."

**Guy 2:** "Let's go."

**Haruhi's POV:**  
>Just like that, the three guys left. "Director...did...did you catch that on camera?" Huh? We're we filming this whole time? Am I the only one who didn't know? (looks at Karou and Tamaki) (smile) Guess not. "Yes boss!" The camera man...was he here the whole time and...when did he get here? <em><strong>Crack!<strong>_Kyoya-Senpai...he just broke the camera...

**Renge: **"Kyoya! W-what are you doing?"

**Kyoya: **"I will not have any violence within the host club to be exposed. The truth is, this whole movie-making is annoying, it's  
>hurting the members of the club."<p>

**Renge: **"What are you saying? (starting to tear up) You're suppose to pat me on the head and tell me everything is going to be okay! You're suppose to be kind, and gentle and caring for me! What's wrong with you!"

**Tamaki: **"That's because Kyoya isn't that type of guy."

**Karou: **"He may seem kind and gentle, but he's actually harsh and cruel."

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **(Laughing) "You hit the nail right on the head!"

**Karou: **When did they get here?

**Kyoya: **(lifts up glasses) "Thank you for your insight, Karou-Kun"

**Karou: **"Whatever, but (walking up to Renge) don't judge people for their looks, if you do, that just makes you superficial and makes it harder to get to know them for who they really are. You should get to know people for you they really are, little step at a time." (smile)

**Renge: **"..." (blushing)

_**The next day after school...**_

**Random Girl 1: **"I bought the new movie you guys shot!"

**Other random girls: **"Me too!" (repeatedly, not simotaenously) (I spelled that wrong, didn't I?)

**All the hosts: **"Huh?"

**Tamaki: **"You did?"

**_The girls go on talking about how awesome the scenes were and how they loved the characters the hosts portrayed and so on..._**

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"uhhhh..."

**Tamaki: **"Kyoya..."

**Kyoya: **"Well, the sales have been increasing and were making good money for the club..isn't that good?"

**Karou: **For some reason, I knew that this would happen.

**Haruhi:** when did he start calculating all this? ~_~...

**_the doors opened and the host club saw that it was Renge coming in._**

**Tamaki: **"I thought you left back for France."

**Renge: **"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner...the way you risked your life to save me and how you lectured to me about Kyoya and other people." (Grabs Karou's arm) "I really felt your love through your words and actions, and when you were talking about getting to know people little by little, you were meaning me."

**Karou:** I could see hearts in her eyes...she's creepy, I think I've 'gotten to know her better' more than enough...what is she talking about? "Umm, not really..."

**Renge:** "Come on, Karou! Let's go to my house to play some of my games! My goodness! I have many things to tell you!"

**Tamaki: **"Wait! He needs to finish hosting first!"

**Renge: **"Too bad!" (laughing while pulling Karou along.)

**Karou:** Man, I really wish I could pull this girl off, but her grip...it's really powerful...

**Tamaki: **(Grabs Karou's other arm and pulls him towards him) "He needs to finish hosting!"

**Renge: **"No! He needs to come home with me!"

**Tamaki:** But he's not even a real boy! Grrr...I wish I could say that...oh! "Kaoru! Help me!"

**Kaoru: **"Why?"

**Kyoya: **(Whispers) "If Renge takes Mizuki home, who knows what Renge might do and what if 'Karou' gets found out? What will you do then?"

**Kaoru:** (realization and helps Tamaki)

**Karou: **"Really kaoru! My leg!"

**Kaoru:** "Hikaru! Help me!"

**Hikaru: **"Roger that!" (helps Kaoru and Tamaki.)

**Kaoru: **"Guys! Guys! My arms and legs feel as if they'll come off! Literally!"

**Tamaki: **"Don't give up men! Keep Renge from taking Karou away!"

**Karou's POV:**_  
><em>My arms and legs feel like they're going to be pulled off! Ugh, holding onto the arms hurt!


	15. First Day as Mizuki

**Chapter 13: The First Day as Mizuki**

**_Hey! Remember that Karou and Mizuki the same person, but when the host club talks about them or when I describe them, it will feel as if I am talking about two different people. :) It might get confusing, so read carefully! If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)_**

**Preview:  
><strong>**Tamaki: **"Don't give up men! Keep Renge from taking Karou away!"

**Karou's POV:**My arms and legs feel like they're going to be pulled off! Ugh, holding onto the arms hurt!

**Beginning of Chapter 13:**

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Looks like you're safe for now, Haruhi."

**Haruhi: -_-**! How am I safe? Your house is right next to mine!

**Mizuki: **(laughs)

_**Yesterday, after Renge left...**_

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>After Renge left, finally, I went inside the changing room and fixed my arms, which are fake and Kaoru pulled my leg off a little. After I felt satisfied with how Karou looked, I stepped out.

**Girl 1: **"Karou-kun, are you okay?"

**Karou:** "Yeah." (Has and idea) (Says this a little loudly) "I have an announcement to make"

**Tamaki: **"Is something wrong?"

**Karou: **"I'm not going to be here tomorrow."

**Honey: **(Runs and hugs Karou) "Why? What's wrong?"

**_All of the girls gather around Karou asking why while crying..._**

**Karou: **"Why are you guys crying? I'm not leaving forever, and anyways, my mother was sick..."

**Girl 1: **"So you're going to go see her?"

**Girl 2: **"But you not being here, even for a day will feel like forever!" (starts crying again)

**Karou: **(smile and pats her on the head and bends knees a little to look her in the eye.) "I'll need my princesses to stay strong for me while I'm gone, okay?"

**Girl 2:** (Nods while blushing and sniffling)

**Karou: **"Good"...they'll be annoying if I don't do that...

**_Later after all of the customers leave..._**

**Tamaki: **"What do you mean you're not going to be here tomorrow?"

**Karou: **"Actually for the next two days."

**Honey: **"Is something wrong?"

**Karou: **"No, but my twin is coming here tomorrow to do things for me though."

**Hikaru: **"But I thought you twin...you know."

**Karou: **(Sighs)

**Kyoya: **"He means Karou is not going to be here tomorrow, but Mizuki will."

**Tamaki:** "But they're the same person."

**Kyoya: **"Not to our guests."

**Haruhi: **"Then-"

**Karou: **(smile) "Yup, I'm attending here for two days as a female."

**Kyoya:** "I'm curious to why."

**Karou: **"I'm curious to see what happens when quote, Karou is not here."

**Kyoya: **"Ah...I see. How are you going to come up with the money that you make per day?"

**Karou: **"Don't worry, I'll make up with the money somehow during the day."

**Kyoya: **"Not using your company job money."

**Karou: **"I said don't worry, I'm not a cheater...I'm sure the girls would like to buy some pens and pencils, Karou used. Anyways, how much do I make per day?"

**Kyoya: **"Without counting your sales of other things...let's see...about 30,847 yen ($400) per day. Almost as much as Tamaki."

**Tamaki: **"You are quite a host, Karou-kun."

**Kyoya: **(looks closer) "Actually, you make 1,000 yen more than Tamaki."

**Tamaki: **"What! How is that possible?"

**Karou: **(evil smile) "Well, I do sign things, on my stuff before I give them to Kyoya-Senpai."

**Tamaki: **(sulking in a corner)

**Karou: **(Jokingly) "Mommy shouldn't keep secrets from daddy." (laughs)

**Kaoru: **"Daddy is sulking because mommy was keeping secrets?" (laughs)

**Kyoya: **"Shut-up. Why do people keep insisting on calling us like we're a married couple?"

_**Outside of the school fence where the limos are waiting for the boys...**_

**Karou: **"Well, tomorrow, you can anticipate for a good show...and a girl taking Karou's place for two days..."

_**Haruhi gets a ride from Karou on his bike and now, it is after school of the next day...boy what events coming up...**_

**Tamaki: **"Ladies, may I have your attention? Today, sadly, our friend Karou isn't here with us right now...so instead, he asked his younger twin sister to take his place for today. If you would like to meet her, please sit where Karou-kun would usually entertain you princesses."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Well so far, all of the guys were asking if I needed help with anything...and when I mean the guys, I don't mean the host club, but the people in my classes. All of the girls come up to me and ask me questions about Karou and the guys come up to me to ask me questions about myself and why don't I attend Ouran. I of course tell them that I don't have enough money and how I don't do scholarships...of course they all believed me. Now i'm sitting where I would usually sit and amazingly, more than 5 girls came to sit with me and talk to me. They're pretty to 'Mizuki' as well as 'Karou.'

**Girl 1: **"So Mizuki-Chan."

**Mizuki: **"Yes?"

**Girl 1: **"YOU'RE SO CUTE! Anyways, ummm is naturally looking very good like idols a trait in your family?"

**Mizuki: **"Hmmm I don't know if I'm that cute or good-looking, but I do know that my brother older brother was good-looking. I think Karou-kun is also good-looking."

**Girl 2**: "Did something happen?"

**Mizuki: **"What?"

**Girl 2:** "You just said, your older brother used to be good-looking."

**Mizuki: **"Well...(looks down at her tea) My older brother, he passed away when I was in elementary school...he died from a fire accident..." (Realizes that she is crying) "I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry in front of my brother's guests." (Wipes tears)

**_All of the girls with Mizuki start to cry and sniffle too a little..._**

**Girl1: **"It must have been tramatizing for you to see your brother die from an accident."

**Mizuki:** "Not really, but it is really sad, but now I think that my brother is really happy with my mother and dad- (gasps and covers mouth) I just said something I'm not suppose to.."

**Girl4: **"it's okay, you can tell us."

**Mizuki:** "...well, my father died in 1997, when I was 3 years old...he...he died from a plane crash...he left on the day of my birthday and while he was coming back, his plane...the engine suddenly stopped, the plane dived straight into the pacific ocean, leaving no survivors...my mother died when I was young...I don't know when though, I just know she died from an accident...I don't want to get into detail..." (Smiles brightly) "Well, at least they're not suffering anymore...right?"

**Girl5: **(Sniffling) "Of course, Mizuki. You and your brother had such a tramatizing childhood...(hugs Mizuki tightly) If I was in your place, I wouldn't have smiled so brightly and I think I would have already gone into depression and well...not be here in this world anymore..."

**Girl2: **"Me too" (hugs Mizuki)

**_Then in a few seconds, Mizuki is hugged by all 5 girls._**

**Mizuki: **"Thank you." (Smiles) "But, I don't really feel sad...my brother on the other hand...believe me when I say this, Kaoru-kun used to be such a happy boy, always making jokes and trying to make me laugh...but ever since my father...things haven't been going our way and well...I guess when he sees me sad, it makes him angry at himself...I tell him not to worry about me but...guess he can't help it huh?"

**Girl1: **"But you know, at first, I couldn't believe you when you said you were Karou-kun's brother...but now I can see a resemblence."

**Girl3: **"If you just style your hair like his and wear male clothing...I bet you'll look like him...well your height doesn't really reach his..."

**Girl2: **"True, but I don't think she will look like him that much, look at her eyes, they're much bigger than his."

**_All of the girls nod..._**

**Mizuki: **"If you don't mind, may I take a break? I am curious to see what the hosts do here."

**Girls: **"Of course, go and look around."

**Mizuki: **(bows slightly) "Thank you." (walks to Haruhi.)

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi-chan."

**Haruhi: **"Ah, Mizuki" (Whispers) "Are people treating you differently than when you're Karou?"

**Mizuki: **(nods)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Right when I nodded, I heard Hikaru and Kaoru shouting about playing a game...a silly one too...

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru' Game!"

_**(Clapping and laughs)**_

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru and which one of us is Kaoru?"

**Girl1: **"Oh, wow. This is hard."

**Girl2: **"It's really hard to tell you two apart."

**Girl3:** "You two look really alike."

**Mizuki: **"I'm sorry, but I really think that game is really just too easy."

**Haruhi: **"I also think it is really stupid."

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"You two have a problem with our game?"

**Mizuki: **"It's too simple. I think it is really obvious to who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru."

**_Five minutes later..._**

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"Hey, the next time we get a day off from school, can we go to your house, Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **"why?"

**Kaoru: **"Cause."

**Hikaru: **"Were interested that's why." (As to how commoners live)

**Haruhi: **"If that's the case, then why don't you ask Mizuki?"

**Kaoru: **"that's right, they're commoners too."

**Hikaru: **"She must have a commoner home too."

**_H&K = Hikaru + Kaoru_**

**H&K: **"Right, Mizuki-Chan?"

**Mizuki:** "That's right" (Smiles) "But I won't allow anybody to come to my home."

**H&K: **"Then if you two can't guess correctly, the punishment is that we get to go to at least one of your homes." (Starts turning and spinning really fast so that nobody can see them then they stop.) "Now, which one of us is Hikaru?"

**Mizuki + Haruhi: **"The one on the left is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru." (Haruhi and Mizuki are standing next to each other.)

**H&K:** "Wrong!"

**Mizuki: **"No...both of us are correct. You two may look alike, but you two are very different. Just because you two are spitting images of each other, doesn't mean that both of you are one and the same person."

**Haruhi:** "Anyways, you two are nothing alike."

**Mizuki:** "Exactly."

**Random Girl 1: **"You two are amazing!"

**Girl 2:** "It's really hard to tell which one is which, we can only tell my which way their hair is parted...but you two are really are amazing."

**Girl 1: **"Mizuki, how can you tell which one is which?"

**Mizuki:** "I don't know, I just do. Something about Kaoru and Hikaru...I don't know what, but something about them makes them total opposites of each other...I just can't put my finger on it. I can just sense who's who."

**_Kaoru and Hikaru just looked at each other._**

**Girl 2: **"How about you, Haruhi-kun?"

**Haruhi:** "Well...hmmm...Hikaru's words and actions are 10% more harsh than Kaoru's." (No offense intended)

**Mizuki: **(walks towards Hikaru and Kaoru and is now passing them while whispering) "You know, you two can get an advantage in this situation." (walks and stands next to Kyoya) "Senpai, something interesting will happen." (walks back to Haruhi)

**Kaoru:** (starts laughing) "S-sorry Hikaru."

**Hikaru: **"well at least I don't mask my emotions, so the real spiteful one is Kaoru."

**Kaoru:** (stops laughin) "What are you saying? I'm the one who goes playing along with your little games. They're really annoying you know."

**Hikaru: **"I may be the one who makes the suggestions, but once we get started, you're the one who gets really into them and you're so stupid, why don't you just stop then?"

**Kaoru:** "The one who is stupid is you, Hikaru. The way you glanced at Haruhi when she was saying no, you actually have a crush on Haruhi, don't you?"

**Hikaru: **"You're the one to talk Kaoru, when we were practicing dancing for the party, ever since then, whenever we would talk to Mizuki, or whenever she passes, you always glance at her and when she looks at us, you dodge her glance. Tell everybody the truth! You're really in love with Mizuki-Chan, aren't you!"

**Tamaki: **"That's right, Kaoru there are some things that should be said and not said."

**Hikaru: **"Anyways, why would I fall for a Tanuki?" (Tanuki = A shape-shifting raccoon dog)

**Tamaki: **"What! How dare you call Haruhi a Tanuki!"

_**Oh, just to remind you people, all this is taking inside the host club room...**_

**Haruhi: **"Can you two keep me out of this?"

**Mizuki: **"They dragged me into this too." (Empathetic smile)

**Kyoya: **"Anyways, it was your fault, Haruhi, that they started fighting like this."

**Haruhi: **=_=...

_**Suddenly, out of nowhere, Renge appears on a giant twirly thingy she always appears on and shouts how perfect this all is...**_

**Renge:** "This is all really perfect, a 5-sided love around Haruhi and my Karou's younger twin sister! What's more is that two of them are twins who both deny the loves of their life!"

**Mizuki: **"Who's this?"

**Renge:** (Jumps down and hugs Mizuki) "You're just too cute!" (lets go) "I'm Renge and I'm the manager for this host club. What's your name, sweetheart?"

**Mizuki: **"Mizuki, and you know I'm Karou's younger twin huh?"

**Renge: **"Of course! He's the love of my life!"

**Haruhi:** "-_- That's you said about Kyoya-Senpai"

**H&K: **"Stay out of this, Otaku."

**Renge:** "You two are so mean!" _

**Tamaki: **"um, Renge, I thought you liked Karou."

**Renge: **"So? What does he have to do this?"

**Tamaki: **"I don't think Karou-kun would like his younger sister to be involved with any boy right now." ^_^!

**Renge: **"It's okay though right? I mean, she is already a 10th grader." (First year in highschool in japan)

**Tamaki: **^_^!...

**Mizuki: **"Ummm...Renge-san...can you let go of me?" (Renge starts hugging Mizuki again and didn't let go.)

**Renge: **"You're too cute! I can't let go!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Hehehe...^_^! Although many people do say that I'm cute, and Renge constantly says I'm cute, I think she's overdoing it right now..."ENOUGH ALREADY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS TRYING TO SLEEP NEXT TO ME! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" "Hikaru...^_^ he's kind of loud..."

**Kaoru: **"That's because you always seem so lonely! I had no choice but to sleep next to you, you idiot!"

**Hikaru: **"Who are you calling an idiot! You're failing most of your classes!"

**Kaoru: **"Says you! You should be studying more languages, Hikaru!"

**Hikaru:** "You talk in your sleep!"

**Kaoru: **"You twist and turn and fall out of bed when you sleep!"

**Hikaru:** "Baby!"

**Kaoru: **"Mama's boy!"

**H&K:** "YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP! WE'RE THROUGH!"

**_The rest of the hosts: o.o or ~_~ or T_T (Honey)_**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>-_-* Although I admit I'm the one who gave them the idea...I didn't mean it to ruin the business of the host club...but actually, Kyoya told me he'll play along...I feel bad for Haruhi though...she's going to feel the most pain...=_=...really those two go too far for the things they want...


	16. Fight Goes On - The Invaders

**Chapter 14: Fight Goes On/The Invaders**

**_Hey wassup! Anyways, remember that Mizuki is going to school in "Karou's" place. Also, because Mizuki is a "commoner" in the school, she doesn't have and waear the school's female uniform. If you're confused, please feel free to message me and ask me questions. :D_**

**Preview:**

**H&K:** "YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP! WE'RE THROUGH!"

**_The rest of the hosts: o.o or ~_~ or T_T (Honey)_**

**Mizuki's POV: **-_-* Although I admit I'm the one who gave them the idea...I didn't mean it to ruin the business of the host club...but actually, Kyoya told me he'll play along...I feel bad for Haruhi though...she's going to feel the most pain...=_=...really those two go too far for the things they want...

**Beginning of Chapter 14:**

**The next day in class 1-A...**

**Haruhi:** "What did you tell the girls about 'Karou'?"

**Mizuki: **"He's 'sick' today."

**Haruhi: **"How about Tomorrow?"

**Mizuki: **"If Karou doesn't come to school again, I think the girls would go crazy."

**Haruhi:** "Maybe..."

**Mizuki: **(surprised) "Hikaru, what did you do to your hair?"

**_Haruhi and Mizuki both sees a pink-haired twin talking towards them and is now standing right in front of them..._**

**Haruhi:** "wow...really?"

**Hikaru:** "Isn't it cute on me? From today, the pink-haired one is Hikaru, okay?" (pointing to his hair.)

**Mizuki: **"You're going to damage your hair like that."

**Hikaru: **"I don't care, as long as I look different from that idiot, I'm fine. Anyways, I hate it when people mistaken me for that idiot."

**Mizuki: **Hikaru keeps calling Kaoru, 'that idiot', is he going to be fine?

**_It is silent for about two seconds when...Kaoru walked in the classroom, now all the eyes were on the twins..._**

**_Kaoru: _**"Hey, Mizuki, Haruhi."

**Mizuki + Haruhi: **-_-! "You went with blue huh?"

_**Because Kaoru stood next to Hikaru, Hikaru walked towards his desk...**_

**Kaoru: **(smiles) "Last night, I had a rare chance of finally being able to sleep by myself, but you know, I had a nightmare. You see, my hair was dyed _pink_."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>It was really obvious that he was trying to make Hikaru feel angry by emphasizing the word, pink...(looks at Hikaru then quickly back at Kaoru) -_-! You can even imagine seeing a red vein popping up from behind his head..."you see," Ah, the blue-head continues on...

**Kaoru: **"I had the most ugliest shade you'll ever see, you know, in the nightmare." (About to sit but falls on the ground because Hikaru kicked his chair.)

**Everybody: **o.o!

_**Silence...for about 20 seconds...**_

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Really, Hikaru? Was that necessary? <strong><em>Bump!<em>**...o.o! Kaoru just pulled Hikaru's chair and Hikaru bumped his head in the wall...

_**Author's note: Oh, just so we're clear, from behind...the this is the seating arrangement...from left to right, Hikaru, Haruhi, Karou, Kaoru. But because Mizuki is dressed as herself, she is sitting where "Karou usually sits." Moving on with the story...**_

**Haruhi's POV:**  
>I can just feel a bigger storm coming this way...and those gleams in their eyes when they hurt each other...really, I have to admit it's kind of freaky...<p>

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Ah...they just started throwing things...they're stronger than I thought...they're throwing chairs and desks with one hand and it's tossed all the way across the otherside of the classroom...-_-! Really, they're taking this way to seriously...and they tell me to become and actress? Pfft, yeah right...<p>

**_A little later during lessons, the teacher had to go out for a minute during that minute, Mizuki took the chance to tell something to Haruhi..._**

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi-kun. (Whispers) I'll need you to keep and eye on Hikaru for today and don't say anything stupid okay?" (smile)

**Haruhi:** -_-* "Yeah, sure, okay." What does she mean by 'don't say anything stupid'? Really...that girl...

_**Lunchtime in the cafeteria...now we'll see the twins ordering lunch...oh and remember H+K = Hikaru and Kaoru...**_

**H+K: **"I'll have the A Lunch." (Shock)

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Although I'm standing next to Haruhi a ways behind the twins...I thought I actually saw blue lightning going between them...o.o...<p>

**Haruhi's POV:**  
>I thought it was my imagination when I saw the lightning going across their eyes, but looking at Mizuk right now, I guess everybody saw them..."On second thought, I'll have the B Pasta with the D Salad!" Again they said it in unison...<p>

**H+K:** "Ugh, I mean the F Cappellini with the barbarie duck - no, set that aside, and make it a foie gras poele, in perigueux sauce!" (Glaring at each other) "Stop copying me!" "I just told you not to copy me didn't I!" (Now, they're just growling at each other like mad dogs...no offense to dogs, I less than three dogs...type that on the computer if you don't understand in symbols)

**Haruhi: **"~_~ amazing, they're even fighting in harmony..."

**Mizuki: **"~_~..." Reminds me when my brother and I fought once when we were in 6th grade...that was the only time we fought, and it was because I told him some guy had a crush on me...stupid reason...but theirs is stupider...i guess...who knows?

**Tamaki: **"I thought it was getting really noisy in here."

**Mizuki: **"Ah, the senpais are here."

**Haruhi: **"Huh? (looks) Great...just great..." -_-

**Mizuki: **(Giggle) "Things are going to get interesting."

**Haruhi: **"How can you say that?"

**Mizuki: **"...because I can..." (smile)

**Haruhi: **"So you are really do say some irresponsible things..."

**Mizuki: **(Smiling) "Said the person who started all of this mess." (Smiling at Haruhi now.)

**Haruhi: **"...be quiet." -_-*

**Mizuki: **(quietly laughs a little)

**Tamaki: **"Are you twins still fighting? Are you trying to embarrass the host club?"

**Random boy: **"Ah, it's the host club."

_**All the girls are blushing and you could see hearts coming out of them...weird. Also, the girls are saying how awesome the host club looks and how they're all together...**_

**Honey: **"Okay! Let's take a break! You both are to blame for this fight!" (Takes something out) "Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan now must make-up and share this delicious cake! Okay?...(looks at the cake)...But I want eat some too, so we need to cut it three-way...but we can't do that to the strawberries, so what should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, I love strawberries, so it's okay, right? Oh, but does Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan like strawberries too?"

_**Mori comes along, lifts Honey, and takes him away...**_

**Mori: **"Stop, you're just making things worse."

**Mizuki: **"Hehehe ^_^!" Looks like the twins are more irritated than ever...

**Tamaki:** "Haruhi, Mizuki! What a coincedent that you two are here today!"

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki asked me to watch Hikaru closely today, and I got worried about those two so I came here."

**Mizuki:** (smiles) "I also got worried, and I kind of followed them here without thinking...Haruhi-kun and I only have our bentos..."

**Haruhi: **"We were going to eat our lunch in the classroom...but I guess it can't be helped with those two fighting...Senpai?" (sees like he's daydreaming) What's wrong with him?

**Mizuki: **"Uh, Senpai?"

**Haruhi:** "ummm...it might get dangerous here, let's go.."

**Mizuki: **"R-right...Tamaki-Senpai is always having weird delusions huh?" (Walks away with Haruhi)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Right as Haruhi and I walked away and went to a table, Tamaki-Senpai suddenly yelle, "I DON'T CARE IF IT IS EMBARASSING! I WILL GLADLY EAT YOUR BENTO WITHOUT HESITATION! HARUHI! I ACCEPT YOUR BENTO!" Really, that Tamaki-Senpai...what are we going to do with him...

**Haruhi:** "what is he yelling about?"

**Mizuki: **"I don't know..."

**Hikaru: **"Mizuki, Haruhi, there are some spots here."

**Haruhi: **"Uh, okay."

**Mizuki: **"Thanks."

**_If you were facing them, they would be sitting in this order, from left to right, Haruhi, Mizuki, Hikaru..._**

**Hikaru: **"Mizuki, what do you have in your bento?"

**Mizuki: **"Ah, just some leftovers from last night...why?"

**Hikaru:** "Switch with me. I ordered something different from Kaoru and ended with all the stuff that I hate."

**Mizuki: **"Sure, but are you okay with that?"

**Hikaru: **"Yeah, I don't mind."

**Mizuki's POV: **  
>"okay...?" (Looks at food) wow...even though I can eat this stuff at home, I cook my own food, so I don't usually get to eat food this rich...I just eat things like rolled omellete and tempera...so I never really had this sort of food. (Takes a bite) what? (everybody staring at her) Wow! this food is so rich! Maybe I should learn how to make this sort of food...but then I will eat too much and get fat...so maybe I shouldn't. (looks at haruhi) "Haruhi-kun, do you want to try some? They're really good."<p>

**Haruhi: **"Um, sure."

**Tamaki: **"Wait! Haruhi! Because it looks like you want to try the food so much, why don't you trade with me?"

**Kaoru: **(Pushes Tamaki hard out of the way) "No need, Haruhi want to try some of my food and trade if you like it?" (Lifts Haruhi's chin) "Here, 'ahhh...'"

**Hikaru:** "**_Omn_**" (Leans over and takes the bite) (Saying this while spoon inside his mouth) "Don't copy me and go away."

**Kaoru: **-_-* (throws soup towards Hikaru)

**Hikaru: **(Pulls on Tamaki's tie so that Tamaki has soup thrown on him instead of Hikaru.)

**Haruhi: **o.o

**Mizuki: **^_^! "ummm...that wasn't a good idea, Hikaru..."

**Haruhi: **(Whispers in Mizuki's ear) "We should stay out of this for our own safety..."

**Mizuki: **I guess she's right...

**_The twins start throwing everything at each other...making a giant mess in the dining hall...and of course, everybody's lunches are ruined...except Mizuki's and Haruhi's because they brought bentos..._**

**Haruhi: **"Let's go eat in the classroom."

**Mizuki:** "umm okay." Although I'm worried, I'm kind of scared of being hit by a flying plate or something...was that just Mori-Senpai being thrown? There goes Tamaki-Senpai?" (Slips on soup, falls and bumps her ankle really hard on a corner of the table.) "ow..." (rubs ankles)

**Haruhi:** "Are you okay?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah..."

**_The twins stopped fighting for a second..._**

**Kaoru: **"Want me to help you get to the nurse's office?"

**Mizuki:** "Ah, thanks but I don't think it's that serious." (smile)

**Hikaru: **"Idiot, of course it hurts."

**Kaoru: **"Don't call her and idiot, you dunce."

**Hikaru: **"You're right, you're the idiot."

**Kaoru: **"What'd you call me!"

**Hikaru: **"Idiot, idiot."

**_They growled at each other again for 5 seconds and started throwing stuff at each other again...by this time, Haruhi and Mizuki escaped to the safety of their classroom. Later after school..._**

**Tamaki's POV:**  
>(sigh) Really, those two ever going to stop fighting? It's really quiet in here...Kyoya is counting taxes and bills again, Honey-Senpai is kicking his feet under the table...I can feel the table shaking, Mori-Senpai is standing quietly still...well he always does that...but not so blankly...Mizuki is sitting next to Haruhi and Haruhi is asking about her ankle...her ankle..."Did something happen to your ankle, Mizuki?"<p>

**Mizuki: **"I just slipped and bumped my ankle somewhere, that's all."

**Tamaki: **"Is it serious?"

**Mizuki:** (Smile) "I don't think so."

**Kyoya:** "...if this keeps going, we'll need to stop selling the brotherly love package."

**Mizuki: **"The pictures?"

**Kyoya: **(nods) "our sales rate and money income is definately decreasing...oh! Haruhi, this isn't something you should feel responsible for. (forced smile) Even though it was your thoughtless comment that caused this fight and the mess that followed."

**Mizuki: **^_^! "K-kyoya-Senpai..."

**Haruhi: **On the outside, he may be smiling and telling me not to worry about cleaning the dining hall either...but he's clearly blaming me for all of this...~_~!

**Honey:** "Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other...it hasn't happend before, right?"

**Mori:** (nod) "Hn."

**Haruhi: **"Really?"

**Honey: **"Even though I've known them since preschool, we weren't in the same grade, so I never really talked to them, but it seemed as if they always played along together well."

**Tamaki:** "I'veonly known the twins since middle school, but they always stood by themselves. It was like they would keep everyone else at bay, but each other. (Laughs a little and smiles) They used to be several times more twisted and mixed up than they are now."

**Mizuki:** "I've only gone to the elementary section at ouran for only two to three years. I would always see them sitting next to each other during recess, holding each other's hands as if they let go, then the other one would suddenly disappear and half of them would be gone forever...one and the same...although I also was a twin, Kei and I were of opposite gender, on top of that, we were fraternal...so people were able to tell us apart really well, if they couldn't they were really stupid."

**Tamaki: **"Thinking about it, this fight might actually be good for them. It means that their world is at least getting a little larger, right? (crosses arms and smiles as if he had just come up with the best solution on earth) Maybe it's best to just leave them alone under the circumstance."

**Mizuki: **"Maybe...but in my opinion...they have been dragging this out for too long...24 hours..." They're doing a pretty good job of being mad at each other...it's tiring (sigh) I hope this ends soon, but...(Looks at Haruhi) she might do something...right?

**Haruhi's POV:**  
>(looks out the window towards the setting sun) Maybe it is a turn for the better...but, if this is their first fight, then maybe they need someone to tell them to quit it that much more...they probably don't know how to make up with each other either...<p>

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Right as I was about to rub my ankle again, I heard the door slam...of course, it was Hikaru and Kaoru...they entered the room while yelling at each other...and now just started to throw things...maybe I'll just sit- (Something comes flying passed her face) O.o! I think I'll go and stand by the door with Haruhi and the others...(stands but falls back into chair)...ow, maybe I should go see the doctor for this...(Stands again and walks back to the door with the other hosts.)

**_For the next 10 minutes, the only sound you'll hear is the sound of Hikaru and Kaoru throwing things at each other..._**

**H+K:** (Both breathing heavly from throwing things at each other, which they stopped at this point.)

**Mizuki: **"Honey-Senpai?"

**Haruhi: **(Pokes Mizuki, then points at the top of the mountain of things.)

**Mizuki: **"uh..." l_l! I really don't have any comment anymore...when did they throw Honey-Senpai into the pile?

**Tamaki: **"After fighting for this long, (Fustrated) don't you two think it's enough? You twins are maing me exhausted!"

**Hikaru:** "We're making you exhausted! We're making you tired, you say! You've got to be joking! I'm the one who is tired! I'm the one who has the same face as Kaoru." (looking and glaring at Kaoru) "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING MISTAKEN FOR YOU! The truth is, I hate your guts!"

**Kaoru: **(makes angry face angerier and glares at Hikaru) "YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH!" (Takes something out of his sweater) "Look! I bought this from Nekozawa-Senpai! (Shows the doll) Belzenef! The curse doll!"

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>=_=! Really, Kaoru went that far just to go to a commoners home...maybe I should just tell them the jig is up...(looks at Tamaki and sees that he is freaked out) (Then looks at Haruhi and sees a red vein pop up on her forehead)...(smile) Maybe I'll let them drag this out a little longer...<p>

**Kaoru:** "I'm going to write your name on the back of this thing, Hikaru. From now on, you're going to encounter many sorrows and unfortunate things!"

**Mizuki's POV: **  
>Wow...nice acting Hikaru. I like that you tensed up...although you shouldn't because everybody here knows that you and Kaoru don't believe in that stuff...(Looks at Kyoya-Senpai) He should have found out that this was all a fake by now...(Looks at Haruhi) (Hides laugh and smile with her hands) "OUCH!" Haruhi just punched both of them on the head and now the twins are on the floor...wow, what impact, Haruhi...I wonder what you'll say next...this is really getting fun...<p>

**Haruhi: **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

**Everybody else except Mizuki:** o.o!

**Haruhi:** "YOU DON'T GO BRINGING IN THIS STUFF (Takes Belzenef away from Kaoru) TO A SIMPLE FIGHT LIKE THIS! BOTH OF YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS FIGHT! BOTH OF YOU ARE EVEN MORE TO BLAME FOR BOTHERING EVERYONE ELSE AROUND YOU WITH IT! IT WAS ALSO BOTH OF YOUR FAULT THAT MIZUKI'S ANKLE IS HURT!"

**Mizuki:** ^_^! "Ah, H-haruhi, please don't bring that up." It hurts more when I think about it...

**Haruhi:** "NOW! SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO MIZUKI AND TO EACH OTHER! IF YOU DON'T MAKE-UP RIGHT NOW, THEN I'LL NEVER LET YOU TWO COME OVER, AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

**_Silence..._**

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>I just walked over to Haruhi, when I did, I saw the twins wide-eyed and mouth gaping open...then I saw that they closed their mouths, and put on a evil, knowingly smile...(smile) Guess this plan worked...<p>

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"So" (Gets up and leans in towards Haruhi and Mizuki) "If we do make up, Haruhi, then we can come over to your house, right?" (Circled behind Haruhi and Mizuki and who now have their arms around each other, behind Mizuki and Haruhi looking down at Haruhi.) (sparkle sparkle sparkle)

**Mizuki: **"ummm, Haruhi, look at the back of the doll..."

**Haruhi:** "Eh?" (Turns the doll around, on the back it says 'blank') "Eh!" (Evil smile from the twins)

**Mizuki: **(smiles and laughs a little) "Realized it yet, Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **"You were in it too!"

**Mizuki: **(Giggles)

**_Hikaru and Kaoru High-fived each other and then started to act their characters..._**

**Hikaru: **"I'm sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I'm not fit to be your brother, to say such awful things to you."

**Kaoru: **"Not at all! I'm the one who should be sorry. I was worried of what I would do if I hurt you, Hikaru."

**Hikaru: **"I'll never let you go, Kaoru!"

**_Right now, everybody, except for Mizuki has blank stares and are kind of frozen in place right now..._**

**Kaoru:** "Hikaru!"

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>(laughing) I guess nobody really found out huh...Haruhi just dropped the dolls...I better help her. After all, it is my fault that this whole thing happened...although both of them did go too far...<p>

**Honey: **"Ah! You were faking the fight this whole time?"

**H+K: **"Well, we were bored. Thanks for the game idea, Mizuki-Chan." (Walks and stands behind Mizuki)

**Mizuki: **"No problem." (Smile) Haha, Tamaki and Haruhi both fell on the floor.

**Haruhi's POV:**  
>T-they got me...as for Mizuki...she was in this the whole time! What's wrong with her! Does she want to cause trouble? "M-mizuki..."<p>

**Mizuki: **"hm?"

**Haruhi: **"You were in this the whole time? You knew they were faking it the whole time?"

**Mizuki: **"Well, yeah..."

**Tamaki: **"..."

**Haruhi: **"W-why? Why do such a thing!"

**Mizuki: **"Well...hard to admit...I was also getting bored and I thought something needed to happen, something exciting."

**H+K: **"Mizuki-Chan was the one who told us to drag the fight out for about 2 days..."

**Tamaki's POV:**  
>Twins with too much free time...are evil...Mizuki-Chan as an addition with the twins...are the devil...ah! Mizuki's ankle.<p>

**Tamaki: **"Mizuki-Chan."

**Mizuki: **(Sits on a couch) "Yeah?"

**Tamaki: **"How's your ankle?"

**Mizuki:** "Ah! Um, I think I'll be going to see my doctor tomorrow. Kyoya, I already paid some people to clean the mess in the dining room, although this school already has janitors...anyways, I'll bring in the money tomorrow of the amount I usually make per day."

**Kyoya: **"Good idea."

**Mizuki: **(Rubs ankle)

**_Kaoru and Hikaru walks towards Mizuki..._**

**Mizuki: **"Can I help you?"

**K+H: **"Nope! We're going to help you!"

**Mizuki: **"huh?"

**K+H: **"We're not bored anymore, because of the game, also Haruhi agreed to let us go and visit a commoner's home!"

**Mizuki: **(Gets up and walks towards Haruhi and puts one hand on her shoulder) "You guys will be visiting my home, not Haruhi's."

**K+H: **"Huh? But you already live in a mansion."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Not all the time, I also live in an apartment, so you guys can visit me the next day we have off."

**K+H: **"Promise?"

**Mizuki: **"Pinky promise." (looks at Haruhi) (Smile) "Looks like you're safe for now, huh, Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **-_-! "How am I safe?" (Meaning = Your house is right next to mine!)

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>She does have a point...(laughs)...oh well. (smiles) More fun for me! :)<p>

**H+K: **(looks at Mizuki's ankle)

**Hikaru: **"Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"Right." (Carries Mizuki in a princess cradle and he and Hikaru run out of the club room.)

**Mizuki: **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" (Meaning: I can go to the doctors myself.)

**H+K: **(laughing) "We want to help!"

**Mizuki: **(Sigh) ~_~...well, i guess they can for now...^_^...3, 2, 1.-

**Tamaki: **"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY DAUGHTER! HONEY-SENPAI, MORI-SENPAI! AFTER THEM!"

**Honey: **"But they look like they're having so much fun!"

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>...(smile) (by the way, Kaoru and Hikaru are still running towards their limo and Kaoru is still holding Mizuki in a princess cradle.) "Oh well..." (giggle) (small gasp) My heart...(Puts hand towards heart) I think it skipped a beat...(looks at Kaoru) (blush) No, no, no...foolish thoughts again...they're coming back...they can't come back...I can't have these thoughts...no, it's not time, not right now...Do I like Kaoru? It must be because he reminds me of Haruto (Her oldest brother who died in the fire accident)...that must be it...is it?<p>

_**The next day after school at the club room...**_

**Girls: **"Yay! Thank goodness you two made up!"

**H+K: **"Okay! Now it's time to play the, 'which one is Hikaru' Game!"

**Girl 1: **"um, the one in the pink hair is Hikaru-kun."

**H+K: **"We have a winner!"

**Girls 2: **"You may have made up, but your hairs will stay that way for a while, huh? I'm glad, it's easier to tell who's who now."

**Mizuki: **(She came as a girl today too.) (She is serving tea to the girls where Hikaru and Karou are)

**Haruhi: **(Is walking behind Mizuki, now standing beside her.)

**Mizuki + Haruhi:** (looks at the girls)"No it's not." (both smiling)

**K+H: **(looks at Haruhi and Mizuki with serious faces.) "Hm?"

**Mizuki: **"Today,"

**Mizuki + Haruhi: **"The pink-haired one is Kaoru, and the blue-haired one is Hikaru." (smiles) "Both of you switched colors now, huh?"

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki, what do you think about the game?"

**Mizuki: **"I still think it is stupid. It's too obvious to who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru. You can tell them apart even with your eyes closed."

**Haruhi:** "Right?"

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "I feel as if we have been saying the same stuff at the same time a lot these days."

**Haruhi: **(Thinks) "You're right. Anyways, where's 'Karou' today? I thought he was coming back?

**Mizuki: **"'sick' also, everybody saw me fall and hurt my ankle yesterday. I have a cast today. (whispers in Haruhi's ear now) If Karou came in with a cast and crutches too, it will cause suspicion, so until my ankle heals, Kyoya even told me I can host as a female...for guys! ^_^"

**Haruhi: **"Interesting...can you really work with your ankle in this state?"

**Mizuki: **"Why not?" (Haruhi and Mizuki leaves for another table.)

**Haruhi:** "Isn't serving tea hard?"

**Mizuki: **"Not really..."

**_Hikaru and Kaoru holds hands, watching Mizuki and Haruhi walking away. Everything and everyone else is white...except for those four and a bench right behind Hikaru and Kaoru..._**

**Kaoru's POV:**  
>Have you realized yet, Hikaru? Up till now, there were only two worlds, 'us' and 'them'. But for the first time, two very genuine invaders appeared and broke through our gates...and you and I may have fallen for one of them...what's going to happen now? Do you have an idea, Hikaru? Nothing will be the same ever again in our world...do you understand?<p>

_**Sorry, if this story was a bit longer than the other ones. If you want it shortened, do message me or something. :)**_

_***Disclamer: I DO NOT own OHSHC or any of its characters, I just own the little tweaks made into the stories, and I DO OWN these following characters: **__**Mizuki Hotaru (Mizuki Makoto/Karou Makoto), **__**Haruto Hotaru, **__**Kei Hotaru, **__**Akemi (random childhood friend of mizuki), **__**Aiko Sasaki, **__**Akira Sasaki and **__**Akio Hayashi. ***_


	17. Kei

**Chapter 15 - Kei's First Anniversary**

_**Hello! Hello! Hello! Sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I had writer's block and I was extremely busy these days. Anyways yeah...on with the story! :D**_

**Today is May 4. Mizuki is feeling...somewhat...down? Then again, a bit excited...why is that? Well, let's have a little rewind a week ago on a Sunday...**

**Akio: **"Um, do you want to hang next Sunday again?"

**Mizuki: **"Sure! (smile) It's a date. Ah, but a friend date got it?"

**Akio: **"Of course!" (blush)

**Mizuki: "**I'll meet you at the same cafe at 10:30am next Sunday." It'll be May 4th...Kei's death anniversary...does he remember?

**Akio: **(Realization) "Ah...sorry, i forgot, I have something important to do next sunday."

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Don't worry, I'm visiting Kei too. Want to go together?"

**Akio: **"(blush) Y-yeah. (smile)"

**Mizuki: **"we'll still meet at 10:30am next Sunday. Don't forget."

_**Now the present day...May 4...**_

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I wonder if he realizes that I'm Kei's twin? I mean, he is smart after all. He was always the first in his class, he's a year older than Kei and I were, so we were never in the same class...10am...I should be walking down towards the cafe now...(looks at Kei's photo) I'll see you very soon Kei...(leaves and is now walking towards the cafe..."the sun is shining...(smile) what a good day to visit Kei..." "It is, isn't it?" I wasn't expecting for someone to respond...and when I turned around, I saw Akio...with some other people...of course...it was the host members...great...-_-! Now I'm in trouble...

**Akio: **"Mizuki-Chan, are you okay?"

**Mizuki: **"Huh? Oh, um yeah I'm okay...what are you guys doing here?"

**Tamaki: **"We heard that you were paying repsects to your brother and family so we decided to go with you."

**Mizuki: **...he mentioned kei as my brother...but to Akio...-

**Akio: **(Whispers to Mizuki) "Why did he say your brother? Isn't Kei Hotaru Mizuki's brother? You're Makoto Mizuki, right?"

**Mizuki:** "Well...the thing is..."

**Tamaki: **(confused look)

**Mizuki: **(Sigh)

**Kyoya's POV:  
><strong>It seems as if Mizuki hasn't told this young man about her being Kei's twin.

**Mizuki: **"Why do you guys even care?"

**Tamaki: **"Aren't we your friends?"

**Akio: **"Friends?"

**Mizuki: **"Look (Looks at Akio) let's go to the cafe first for a little while, let me straighten things out then let's visit Kei. Okay?"

**Akio: **"Okay...but that's because I'm really confused right now."

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"What's so hard to understand?"

**Kyoya:** "He doesn't know yet."

**H+K: **"Oh...(evil smile) then Mizuki-Chan isn't close to him as she is to us?"

**Mizuki: **-_-*..."Don't flatter yourselves."

**H+K: **"you're so cold, you know that?"

**Mizuki: **"Whatever."

**Waitress: **"Welcome!"

**Mizuki: **"Nine please."

**Waitress: **"Please come this way."

_**Now everybody is sitting down and looking at the menu...**_

**Honey: **"Oh my gosh! There's so much yummy things to eat!"

**Mizuki: **"Don't spoil your appetite."

**Honey: **"For what?"

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Nothing." (Serious face) "Honey-senpai, you're going to pay for all of your sweets."

**Honey: **"OKAY!"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I guess that makes sense...although she is the one who proposed to come here...but then again (looks at honey) he does eat a lot of cake...no...he eats and superfluous amount of cake...all the time...and all of it too...-_- ... does he have a black hole in his stomach for sweets? "Are you ordering anything, Haruhi?"

**Haruhi:** "Oh, ummm...I don't really want anything."

**Mizuki:** "Do you mind if I order for you? I'm only paying for yours and mine, and nobody else's...especially Honey-Senpai's..."

**Honey:** (Looks up with sad eyes) "Why not?"

**Mizuki:** "Use your own money. I work for mine and you tend to eat quite a lot of cakes."

**Honey:** "I promise to only eat one!"

**Mizuki:** -_-! "You're still paying for yours with your own money."

**Honey:** "OKAY!"

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>I thought he already agreed to paying his food for himself..."Are you ready to order?", oh...when did the waitress get here?<p>

**Mizuki:** "Honey-Senpai, you can order first, since you look like you're going to explode soon..."

**Honey:** "Thanks! I will have one of everything on the list!" (Big smile) (Shuts the menu and happily hands it to the waitress.)

**Waitress:** ^_^! "Ummm...w-wil that be all?"

**Honey:** "What? Aren't you guys ordering something?"

**Everybody:** ^_^! or -_-...yup, that's our Honey-Senpai...

**Mori:** "...green tea."

**Waitress:** "Okay."

**Mizuki:** "Two strawberry partfaits please. Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you guys want to order?"

**H+K:** "We'll take a blueberry scone and a cup of commoner's coffee."

**Waitress:** (Writes down) "Excuse me? But...what's commoner's coffee?" (looks at Mizuki)

**Mizuki:** (Sigh) "Forgive these people. Except for us three right here, (puts arms around Haruhi and Akio) everyone else sitting at this table have had no taste of what it is like to live a quote commoner's life."

**Waitress:** "So what you're saying is...all of you are really rich?"

**Mizuki:** "Not really but, sure?"

**Waitress:** "That explains everything."

**Mizuki:** "Their clothes are obvious aren't they?"

**Waitress:** "Pretty much...so (looks at list) What I have are, one of everything on the list...two strawberry partfaits, one green tea, two blueberry scones and two cups of coffee. Is that all?"

**Mizuki:** "What about you, Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai?"

**Kyoya:** "I'll have coffee."

**Tamaki:** "I want to try the jelly donut."

**Mizuki:** "That's really sweet...are you sure?"

**Tamaki:** "Why not? It's always nice to try new things in life right?"

**Mizuki:** "Okay, but you're paying for yours."

**Tamaki:** "Fine with me."

**Mizuki:** "Right..."

_**5 Minutes later...the people had to add about three more tables to fit everything ...**_

**Everybody:** o.o...

**Akio:** "Does he always eat this much?"

**Mizuki:** "This is nothing compared to what is originally eats..."

**Akio:** "You mean he eats more?"

**Mizuki:** "Yup, he's the sweets king."

**Tamaki: **"I'm the king of the host club!"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, sure you are. Now hurry up and eat so we'll get to the grave on time."

**Akio: **"About Kei, he had a twin sister named Hotaru Mizuki."

**Tamaki:** "But-" (Mouth is stuffed with jelly donut by the twins)

**H+K: **"Don't interupt." ~_~

**Tamaki:** -_-*

**Mizuki:** "Well, what happened? Do you remember anything about them?"

**Akio:** "Let's see...Haruto was a grade older than I was, but we were best friends. I think his grave is in Kyoto...he also had two younger siblings...Kei and Mizuki. They were fraternal twins. I took care of them only for a little bit when they were in second grade. Then they suddenly disappeared. A few years later, when I was in my early years of high schools, I heard that Haruto died ... I lost my best friend and I was really sad, and still am, but I bet not as much as his siblings...then I think it was about 2-3 years later I learned how Kei died and then I started to worry about Mizuki...I wonder how she's doing...and the funny thing is...(looks at Mizuki)...she looks exactly like you."

**Mizuki: **"If you know already, just come out and say it."

**AKio: **(smile) "...and I'm really happy to see that she's doing really great."

**Mizuki:** "It's nice to see you again too, Akio-senpai."

**Akio: **(laughs) "But I'm not your senpai anymore. these guys are, right?"

**Mizuki:** "Once a senpai, always a senpai."

**Akio: **(Laughs) "You haven't changed."

**Mizuki:** "You have."

**Akio: **"How?"

**Mizuki:** "You're much more serious than you used to be. Did something happen?"

**Akio: **"nope! I just matured, I guess."

**Mizuki:** "Maybe, o.o"

**Akio: **"Mizuki?"

**H+K: **"Honey-senpai!"

_**Everybody turns to look at Honey...**_

**Everybody:** o.o

**Akio:** "HOW'D YOU EAT ALL THAT IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME?"

**Honey:** (confused) "Huh? What are you talking about? Hey, can we have lunch later?"

**Akio:** "Does he have a black hole for a stomach?"

**Mizuki:** "Yes, yes he does when it comes to sweets...he doesn't stop...(stands up) Well, it's time that we should go."

**Akio:** "Zuki-Chan, i can still call you that right?"

**Mizuki:** "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." (smile)

**Akio:** "Why didn't you tell me you were Kei's twin?"

**Mizuki:** "If I told you that I was Haruto's younger sister earlier, then you would have freaked and done stuff unpredictable, like go on a crazy adventure something of that sort."

**Akio:** (rubs head) "maybe..."

_**They pay for their food and leaves a tip on the table and now are on their way to Kei's grave...(they're all walking)...**_

**Mizuki: **"Are you sure you guys don't want to take your limos to the grave?"

**Tamaki: **"No! We will see how commoners get around town! We're learning the commoner ways you know." (matter of factly)

**Mizuki: **(Under her breath) "Well, you're not doing such a good job of it..."

**Tamaki:** "You say something?"

**Mizuki: **"Yes I did."

**H+K: **"Wow...straight out foward." (in other words...dull answers)

**Mizuki: **"Well, we still got a ways to go. Are you sure you guys won't be tired?"

**Tamaki: **"I garantee it!"

**H+K: **"We don't." (Eureka moment!) "Let's play, the 'WHO WILL GET TIRED FIRST GAME!"

**Kaoru: **"What should be the prize?"

**Mizuki: **(sigh) "Again?...but I do like games...I'll play."

**H+K: **"you can't." (puts and in a stop positions)

**Mizuki: **(confused) "Why?"

**H+K: **"Because, you'll probably get carried when you're tired."

**Mizuki: **"What? What are you two saying?"

**Haruhi: **"Do you really want to play something the twins thought of?"

**Mizuki: **"well...(thinking)...the last game us three played was pretty fun...especially looking at your expressions at the end were really funny." (laughing)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>"Huh?" (remembers when the twins and Mizuki fooled everyone into thinking the twins were fighting.) "oh...yeah...right..." I forgot she was one of them...sorta...

**Mizuki:** "Well, we're- woah!" (falls)

**Akio: **"hey! Be careful!" (Helps Mizuki up.)

**Haruhi: **"You should watch where you step."

**Mizuki: **"Where I hop." (Balances herself with her crutches.)

**Akio: **"anyways...what happened to your ankle?"

**Mizuki: **"I slipped, fell and bumped my ankle on an edge of a table...or chair..."

**Akio: **"What'd you slip on?"

**Mizuki: **"A liquid...we should enter now."

**H+K:** "Again with your answer." (Meaning, make your answers more interesting)

**Mizuki:** -_-* "Watch it"

**_They all go in the graveyard and Mizuki leads them to where Kei's tombstone is..._**

**Mizuki: **"Well...we're all here." (Sits on her knees in front of her brother's tombstone.) "Hey, Kei...as you can see...I brought some new and old friends here..."(motions for Akio to get closer) "You remember Akio-Senpai right? We ran into each other in a grocery store...literally" (laughs) "Akio, want to say some few words?"

**Akio: **"Well, hello there, Kei...it's too bad I can't meet person to person...but you can still listen to me right? I'm sorry I wasn't able to watch over you and your sister closely, but you two disappeared before I even had the chance...Please forgive me...but I'm really happy to see and meet your sister again...and I'm really happy to meet you again too."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "We forgive him..right?" (Looks at Mori) "You remember Mori-Senpai too right? (looks back at the tombstone) He was the mysterious guy who saved us when we were in middle school." "you also remember Hikaru and Kaoru right? They were the twins we gave the letters to...well I did...but you wrote one of them too. That was the last day we attended Ouran as elementary students right? Hannah, she's-"

**Hannah:** "Here."

**Mizuki:** (Surprised and turns around.) "Hannah!"

**Hannah:** "Why are you so surprised? It is my master's first anniversary and I have the right to be here. Right?"

**Mizuki:** "Of course! Please, come here." (hannah is now sitting next to Mizuki)

**Hannah:** "Master Kei, I brought some of your favorite food, rice cakes with lotus filling."

**Mizuki:** "I still don't understand why you loved them so much. I try one all the time, and I still hate the taste of lotus."

**Hannah:** (laughs) "You disliked them strongly when you were just a child too." (Gets up) "Well, I should head home now. I'm sorry I couldn't stay here for long, Mistress Mizuki, Master Kei."

**Mizuki:** "I'm just happy you were able to visit, even if it was for a short while." (smile)

**Hannah:** (bows) "I'll be on my way then."

**Mizuki:** "See you back home."

**AKio:** "I didn't know you had a maid."

**Mizuki:** "Well...I took over my parent's company with my brothers...now I'm the owner...so yeah."

**Akio:** "So then...do you attend Ouran High school now?"

**Mizuki:** "Yeah..."

**Akio:** (big grin) "I'm so glad to hear that! I thought you were just walking around cold, lonely and hungry!"

**Mizuki:** "Well...thank you for your concern." (Looks back at the stone) "Akio-Senpai is the same right?" (Laughs)

**Akio:** "And that means?"

**Mizuki:** "Something, but I won't tell you." (smile)

**Akio;** "uh huh"

**Mizuki:** "I miss you...a lot...sometimes I get angry at you for leaving me...and I wonder what it would feel like to have family again..." (tears start flowing out a little) "I...I felt so alone when you left me, I was lost and scared...I didn't know what to do, where to go...(crying a little harder now)...truth to be told...I was mad at everything and at everyone...I was angry with the pilots who flew the plane father was on...I was angry at the drunk people who ran into mom's car...I was angry...even at the house...it doesn't make sense...I don't know how the house caught on fire...but I was angry...because it burned Haruto-niisan to death...then when those stupid guys...when they (cries hard now) when they stabbed you multiple times...then in Mori-Senpai's house...you bled to death...(Wipes tears and cries a little softer)...but...the person who I was mad at the most...the person who I hated the most...was me...I was so weak...so weak to do anything...I couldn't take care of myself...and I constantly needed help...It felt as if my existence was the cause of everyone's misfortune...for my family deaths...now everyday...I worry to get close to people...I worry what I should do when I fall in love with someone...I'm scared...I'm scared I would lose them too...I'm scared, because I'm around them..that they would die...that's why...that's why I was so aloof...I wanted to seclude myself from the world..."

**Akio:** "Mizuki..."

**Mizuki:** "I even had suicidal thoughts...I wanted to end my life so that everyone else would live on with their happy lives...to erase myself ... to erase my existence...from this world..."

_**Mizuki has stopped crying by now...she is staring...staring blankly at Kei's tombstone...eyes fogged up and now light in them...no sparkle...no emotions...just like a stone statue staring...and staring...**_

**Akio:** "If you had done that...if you had ended your life...then...I would be disappointed in myself for not keeping Haruto's promise...I am still angry at myself...for not being able to watch you and Kei...the one promise I made to my best friend...I wasn't able to keep it at all..."

**Mizuki:** "None of this was your fault."

**Akio:** "Maybe not...but maybe so."

**Hikaru:** "And without you, we wouldn't have played so much fun games."

**Kaoru:** "And school is so much more exciting and fun with you around."

**Tamaki:** "Without you...our family wouldn't have been complete..."

**Mizuki:** (Slowly turns around) "Family?"

**Tamaki:** "Yes, family."

**Haruhi:** "Even if we're all not blood related...except for the twins...all of us still are family...we belong with each other..." (smile) "Understand? We are your family. I don't think it really matters if you're blood related or not, as long as you and other people care about each other and love each other...aren't we family?"

**Mizuki:** (slowly starts to smile)..."you're right." (Smiles) "Yes, we're all family." (Turns to looks at Kei's tombstone with a big smile) "Kei! I would love to introduce my new, loving family!"

**H+K:** (Glomps Mizuki) "We're added on as your brothers right?" (big smiles)

**Mizuki:** "Of course! Meet your new brothers, Kei!" (smile)

**H+K:** "We promise to take care of our new baby sister!" (big smiles continue)

**Mizuki:** "Wait...baby sister? Why baby sister? What happened to just sister?"

**H+K:** "Well, you're the youngest."

**Mizuki:** "Huh?"

**Kyoya:** "well, Haruhi's birthday is on the 4th of February and the twin's birthdays are on the 9th of June..."

**H+K:** "And your birthday is on the 28th of December!"

**Haruhi:** "Shouldn't you be in middle school?"

**Mizuki:** "I'm born in the same year as all three of you...and I'm smarter than most of the people in our age group...so no."

**Tamaki:** "Congratulations Mama! We have a new daughter in our family!"

**H+K+Honey:** "and she's really cute too!"

**Kyoya:** -_-* "Shut up..."

**Mizuki:** (laughing)

**Akio:** (notices Mizuki) It's nice to see her laugh instead of cry...(starts laughing)

_**Everybody else starts to laugh for no reason at all...except for Kyoya...who is just smiling...  
>About 1 hour and 30 minutes later, Mizuki and her new family decides it's time to go home...and maybe have some snack along the way...right now..they're all walking back towards Mizuki's and Haruhi's apartment...<strong>_

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi, back there, you said as long as a person cares about another person and loves them...then they're family right?"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah, so?"

**Tamaki: **"Then you have to admit that I'm your father!" (big smile)

**Haruhi: **You're not my father! I only have one and I only need one!"

**Tamaki: **"But Haruhi! Isn't that going against your own word?"

**H+K: **"Yeah, Haruhi...what happened to the loving and caring?"

**Haruhi: **ugh! LEAVE ME ALONE!" (Starts running in front of everybody)

**Tamaki+H+K: **"HARUHI! WAIT FOR US!"

**Haruhi: **"GO AWAY!"

**Mizuki: **(laughs)

**Akio: **"..."

**Mizuki:** "Akio? What's wrong?"

**Akio:** "I'm content..."

**Mizuki:** "Content with what?"

**Akio:** "With leaving you with them...they can make you laugh and express your feelings like you have never before...it is for the best that you stay with them."

**Mizuki:** "What are you saying? Why are you talking like that? It's like as if you're going away."

**Akio:** (soft, sympathetic smile) "Maybe I am."

**Mizuki: **(stops walking) "What? Joking...you're joking right?"

**Akio:** "No...I'm not."

**Mizuki:** "So are you saying I'll never see you again?"

**Akio:** "I'm afraid so..."

**Mizuki:** "What are you talking about?"

**Akio:** "Before I go...I have to tell you something."

**Mizuki:** "What is it?"

**Akio:** "I need you-"

**Honey:** (Waving hands really fast) "MIZU-CHAN!"

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>I turned to see Honey-senpai waving his hands really hard and fast in the air, it looked really funny..."HURRY UP OR YOU MIGHT BE LEFT BEHIND!" So that's what he wanted to say"...Oh, Akio!" but when i turned around...he wasn't there anymore...instead, there was a little blue envelope with a yellow star on the back...when i opened to the envelope I sudden, strong gust of wind blew and I lost my grasp...I will never find out what the blue envelope contained and what's more...I will never find out what he had wanted to say...what does he mean by..."I need you?" I felt like he was going to say something more...but I'm really happy to find that I have a new, loving family...with my new family...I'm sure we'll have some more crazy adventures. (smile) (Runs toward the rest of the host club who is waiting for her a couple steps away...)<p>

**Kaoru:** "What happened to your friend?"

**Mizuki:** "I don't know...but we won't be seeing him anymore..."

**Kaoru:** "Did you chase him away?"

**Mizuki:** (Looks back to where Akio was standing) "no...he kind of just...disappeared..."


	18. Elementary Love

**Chapter 16 – Elementary Love**

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while now, I was really busy with my life outside the world of the internet. Anyways…thanks for reading my story about Mizuki! (And please do not stop either, thanks!) Random note: Does anyone else like the Korean band named CNBlue? I love their music (most of them.)_

_**First, let me introduce a new character. Everybody who is a fan of OHSHC should know who Takaouji Shiro is (For those of you who don't remember, he is the little boy who came to Tamaki for help and to become his apprentice.) In the Ouran Elementary Section, there is a rumor going around about a "Legendary host club." Takaouji has heard about Suoh being the "king" of the host club and seeks for Tamaki for help. Right now, Shirou is standing in front of the 3**__**rd**__** music room thinking…Oh and remember H&K means Hikaru and Kaoru.**_

**Shiro's POV:  
><strong>Well…here goes nothing… (Opens the door and is blinded with a bright light.) Right when I opened the door, I really couldn't see anything but the only thing I heard were the voices of a couple of high school boys saying welcome. But then…when the blinding light faded and when I was able to see again…O_O…I…I see…I see an Arabian kingdom? What is an Arabian kingdom doing in a music room…actually, what are they doing in a high school? No wait…could it be? Could they be the rumored host club? And… (Sees Tamaki and literally thinks that he is a King.) The King…

**Hikaru: **"What? It's just a kid!"

**Kaoru: **"And a boy."

**Tamaki:** "Are you lost?"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Maybe I should stand now…anyways; sitting on the ground is uncomfortable. (Stands)

**Haruhi:** "Are you okay? Why are you standing?"

**Karou: **"Sitting on the ground is uncomfortable, and we have a guest."

**H+K: **"But he is just an elementary kid."

**Karou: **"A guest is a guest."

**Kyoya: **"Well said."

**Karou: **(Looks at the kid) "But this little one looks like he came for advice, not service." (Looks at Shirou.) "Am I right?" (Smile)

**Shiro: **(Slowly walks up) (Literally thinks that Tamaki is an Arabian king.) "Are you…the king?"

**Tamaki:** O.O "What did you say?"

**Shiro: **(leans in) "King."

**Tamaki: **(Gets up in excitement) "KING!" :D (Is really happy because he is not used to being called King.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Nothing to be happy about…he's not the king of anything but idiocy… -_-…

**Karou: **"Tamaki."

**Tamaki: **"Call me king!" ^.^

**Karou: **(sigh) (Walks in front of Tamaki and bows on one knee.) "Your majesty, if you may let me speak-"

**Tamaki: **"Speak! You have my permission!"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>He's carrying it too far…but if you can't get through an idiot's head, play as one of the characters in his delusions…

**Karou: **"Your Majesty, pull yourself together before you make a even bigger fool of yourself in front of our guest and your friends."

**Tamaki: **"Yes, I shall calm myself down."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I was wondering to why Karou got up, and I thought he was doing something important…but when I saw him bow in front of Tamaki…-_-! I was really …. I really didn't have anything to say…my confidence in Karou…kind of declined…(She means confidence in Karou being the normal person in the group.)

**Shiro: **"I'm Takaouji Shiro! And I'm requesting to be the king's apprentice!"

**Karou: **(In a whispering talking to oneself voice.) "This kid…he doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

**Haruhi: **"What?"

**Karou: **"Nothing."

_**During Host Activities…**_

**Guest:** "Tamaki-Sama! You have an apprentice?"

**Tamaki: **"Yes, I do. But even though he is young, he has beautiful eyes…but fate must have played a trick on me. When you're in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time…"

**Guest: **"Tamaki-Sama!" (Blushes)

**Shiro: **(Stare…..) ….

**Haruhi: **"Learning from such close distance…"

**Kyoya: **"He was preaching something about close-up observations can reflect more of his beauty…whatever that means…"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Tamaki is ridiculous, who lets a kid watch something so disgusting so up close? That kid is brave. Tamaki is making me sick…

**Haruhi: **"Karou, are you okay?"

**Karou: **"Huh?" (Didn't know he was making a slight "I feel sick" face.) "Y-yeah. I'm fine…I don't know who's crazier, Tamaki or Shirou."

**Haruhi: **"…Huh?"

**Karou: **(smile) "Sorry, I was talking to myself again."

**Haruhi: **"Oh, okay."

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I talk to myself a lot these days…ever since may 4th…well I talk to myself and Haruhi thinks I'm talking to someone. That's kind of funny in a way…I guess…

**Shiro: **"I have to say this, but she looks more like the carp in my backyard pond."

**Tamaki & Guest: **O.O

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Try not to laugh…he did speak the truth… …I guess joining the Host Club wasn't a mistake after all…ridiculous, funny things happen… I wonder what will happen next…

**Shiro: **"I would never tell such sugar-coated lies to a person like that."

**Tamaki: **"Please ignore him, my mermaid princess. You know how kids are with their mindless truth-telling."

**Guest: **"So you're saying he's telling the truth!"

**Tamaki: **"NO! That's not what I meant!"

**Guest: **"Tamaki you idiot!" (Runs out of the host room.)

**Tamaki: **"NO! MY MERMAID PRINCESS!"

**Karou: **"Wow…(laughs) nice job, Suoh."

**Hikaru: **(Laughs) "This is great, boss. You've got such a cute little brother here." (Pats Shirou's head) "A carp huh? That's funny."

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru…" (Tugs on Hikaru's sleeve)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Here we go…again.

**Kaoru: ** "Hikaru…you would rather prefer a younger brother like Shiro more?"

**Hikaru:** "Baka!" (Hugs Kaoru protectively) "Even if I flipped the world upside-down, nobody will be able to compare to you."

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru…"

**Girls: **(Squealing)

**Shiro's POV:  
><strong>(Freaked out and is backing away.) H-homos! On top of that, they're siblings! What's freakier is that they have the same exact face! (Turns to run) This is not normal! (Runs towards the door) I have to get out of here! (Bumps into Haruhi who then in turn bumps into Karou.)

**Karou: **"Be careful, Haruhi." (Meaning: You almost dropped the tea set on me.)

**Haruhi: **(looks at Shirou) "What's wrong?" (Smiles) "Oh, did those guys scare you? I was scared too, but once you have been with them long enough, soon you won't be surprised by anything."

**Karou: **"You're acting like a girl, again, Fujioka."

**Shiro: **(Looks at Haruhi.) "Are you a transvestite?"

**Haruhi: **O.O

_**Silence for about 3 seconds…**_

**Tamaki and the twins run over and starts commenting on how manly Haruhi is…**

**Tamaki: **"Okay! We don't need you here! Could you go fetch us some tea?" ^_^!

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>He's sharp! He's an extremely bright kid!

**Hikaru: **"Ahhh, Haruhi is so manly!" (Patting Haruhi's shoulders.)

**Shiro's POV:**  
>Why are they doing this? I feel like that guy standing beside the transvestite is the only normal one here…but then again…he's also too beautiful looking…not like Tamaki…but more girly?<p>

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>Boss, this an example of, 'you CANNOT deceive the eyes of a child!'

**Kaoru: **"That's right! Haruhi, give him the tea set."

**Haruhi: **"Okay, this is very heavy, so you have to be very careful…"

**Karou: **(Sigh) (Stands right next to Shirou.)

**Haruhi: **(Hands Shirou the tray with tea set.)

**Shiro: **"Wow this is heavy." (Drops the tray.)

**Karou: **(Catches the tray with the tea set before it can crash on the floor.) "Sorry, Kyoya-Senpai. I couldn't catch all the parts of this tea set." (Everybody looks at the ground and sees one teacup and tea plate shattered to pieces on the floor.)

**Tamaki: **"Th-that was pretty quick…"

**H+K: **"Are you sure you're not a ninja?" (Meaning: That was a really quick reaction…)

**Karou: **(Sets tea set on a table.) "Now I know what type of person you are…thanks for the little demonstration, brat." (Leaves the club room for something.)

**Kyoya: **"Haruhi, 500 added to your debt."

**Haruhi: **"WHAT!"

**Kyoya: **"You should just be grateful Karou saved most of the tea set or it would have been more than a thousand."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Guess I'm saved for now…but I'm not the one who dropped it…Kyoya Senpai is harsh…

**Shiro: **"Just use this to clean it up." (Uses curtains to soak up the tea on the ground) "This soaks it up really well."

**Kyoya: **"What do you think you're doing with my special tailor-made new curtains?"

**Tamaki: **"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" (Meaning: Who's little evil servant are you?)

**Shiro: **"YOU SHOULDN'T LET A KID HOLD SOMETHING SO HEAVY!" (Meaning: you should be happy I even wiped up the spilled tea on the ground!)

**Karou: **(Comes back and is holding a mop.) "Oh…" (Looks at floor where the tea was spilled and then sees the curtain.) "Guess Shiro decided to play 'clean up,' huh?"

**Haruhi: **"Where were you?"

**Karou: **"Getting this mop to mop the tea. Why else would I retrieve this mop for?"

**Haruhi: **"…I don't know."

**Honey: **"SHIRO-Chan!" (Jumps on Shirou)

**Shiro: **"Wa-!"

**Honey: **"Let's eat some cake together, okay? I have chocolate cake, oh! We can eat some strawberry cake-"

**Shiro: **(Glare) "Annoying. What grade are you in?"

**Shiro's POV:  
><strong>Why is an elementary student wearing a high school student uniform?

**Honey's POV:  
><strong>S-scary! (Runs to Mori.)

**Mori: **-_-

**Shiro: **"AHHHH! It's a giant soldier!" (Meaning: Stay away from me!)

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>Grrr…he's getting ON MY NERVES!

**Tamaki: **"ISOLATE HIM!" :O

**H&K: **"Yes sir!"

_**5 minutes later…**_

_**Shiro is now in a cage because Hikaru and Kaoru put him in there (Tamaki's orders) Now the host members are now sitting and resting…(doing whatever)**_

**Shiro: **"LET ME OUT OF HERE! IS THIS HOW A TEACHER SUPPOSE TO TREAT HIS APPRENTICE!"

**Tamaki: **"I don't any time to play around with a child."

**Shiro: **"I'M SERIOUS!"

**Shiro: **"I'm running out of time…TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE WOMEN HAPPY!" (Now in a even louder tone, as if his voice isn't loud enough, geez.) "YOU ARE A GENIUS RIGHT? KING!"

**Tamaki: **(Shocked face) (positioned like a teacher) "Looks like you are serious…"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>He really is a simpleton…-_-!

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Right when that kid said, 'genius' and 'king,' man Tamaki rose up faster than you can say up. Tamaki…is such an idiot…can he really be please with such obvious lies? But then…Tamaki isn't that much of an idiot in some ways…right? Also…(looks at Shirou) He's not asking the correct questions…'running out of time,' huh? But…(sees Tamaki lecture Shirou about being the mischievous kid type. And Shirou still on the ground.) it looks like this situation is turning out to be a fun little show for me…(smirk) I wonder what this adventure will lead to…"Karou."

**Karou: **"Oh, Haruhi. What do you want?"

**Haruhi: **"Should we tell Tamaki he's acting like an idiot right now?"

**Karou: **"What?"

**Haruhi: **"I know you heard what Shiro said…something about running out of time. I know you know what he means."

**Karou: **(Smirk) "Finally caught on, huh? Let's leave them alone for now…this is turning out to be a fun show."

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Karou: **"Look…" (Points at the twins suddenly drawing fake scar marks and bandages on Shirou.)

**Haruhi: **o.o! …-_-! What is that Tamaki-Senpai up to now?

**Karou: **(Small chuckle) "See?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I'm starting to think that Karou …or Mizuki joined the Host Club because everything that happens here is free entertainment for him…or her…I am not sure what to say. :s (confused face)

**H&K: **"RUN MISCHIEVOUSLY!"

**Shiro: **!

**Tamaki: **"RUN FRANTICALLY!"

**Shiro: **(runs with all his might really fast.)

**Tamaki: **"THEN FALL DOWN RIGHT THERE WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

**Shiro: **(Falls)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>(laughs) This is getting more fun to watch as time goes by…Tamaki that idiot…he should pay attention to things before he acts…just because that kid called him 'genius' and 'king.' Really…Oh, it looks like that girl is in some kind of wonder-world…(Walks near Shirou)

**Karou: **(Whispery tone. He's talking to himself again.) "The three idiots putting their thumbs up…scary from a kid's point of view."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong> ~_~! Th-this…this is ridiculous…

**Tamaki: **"PERFECT!"

**Shiro's POV:  
><strong>These people are idiots!

**Shiro: **"ENOUGH! BAKA!" (Turns and runs away) "If you don't want to teach me seriously, then forget it!"

**Tamaki: **W-what's going on? "Hey, Shiro!" (meaning: there is one more thing you need to do to prove that you are serious.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>(small laugh) Looks like Tamaki is deadly serious…(stands on the left side of Tamaki.)

**Tamaki: **"I didn't expect him to hate the mischievous type so much."

**Karou: **"Most people don't like it…usually and Suoh, pay attention more."

**Tamaki: **"What?"

**Haruhi: **"He said something about there not being much time."

**Tamaki: **"hm…."

_**At the Ouran Junior (elementary) section…(is in the same lot as the high school section for those of you who don't remember…)**_

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Though I did tell him about Shiro saying something about running out of time…-_-…how did things turn out like this…? This is so stupid!

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>-_-* How did I end up in this mess? Why is it always Haruhi and me…I may be the same height…or shorter than some of the 9th and 8th graders…but this…this is too much…

_**Haruhi and Mizuki are in middle school uniforms and Honey is wearing an elementary student uniform…**_

_**Couple moments before…**_

**Tamaki:** "Action in disguise! When it comes to sneaky investigations, disguise is a must!"

**H&K: **"Yes, boss!"

**Honey: **"ROGER!"

**Haruhi:** 0.0 W-why do I…

**Karou:** "…" I feel that's a foreshadow of what's to come…(feels two people grabbing her shoulders.) 0.0…(turns around to see the twins.)

**H&K: **"Your turn!" |}D or :D

**Karou: **"…" I have no idea what I'm doing…

_**In the present…**_

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Why didn't I resist them? I could've easily punched their guts…why didn't I do that? (thinks back.) Well…they did grab my arms and legs…tied them with ropes…and what's more…-_-! Honey-Senpai helped them…but I have to admit…I kind of miss wearing a female's uniform. This uniform is so similar to my old one…(looks at Haruhi.)

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi, do you think this will work?"

**Haruhi: **"I'm not sure…"

**Mizuki: **"I have feeling this is something really unnecessary and just for the fun of the twins and Tamaki-Senpai."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Now that I think of it…-_-*

**Haruhi: **"Same here…"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>It's true that the middle school section suits me better than the elementary section one…But is there any meaning to this disguise? It's too obvious…

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I really don't think there is any purpose to these disguises…I a have a feeling they're just playing with our minds…-_-* Just watch out you three…I'm going to do something that will blow all of your minds…someday…

_**Where the rest of the host club are…**_

_**Silence…(too busy staring at Haruhi and Mizuki.)**_

**The twins and Tamaki: **"SO CUTE~ 3"

**Elementary kid: **"Ah, the host club." 0_0!

**Another elementary kid: **"People from the high school section…why are they here?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>-_-! They were exposed from the beginning…so what's the point of hiding? They're kind of obvious…(meaning that the host club were exposed ever since they entered the elementary section.) (Looks around and sees a room she realizes Shiro's classroom is the same one that Haruto took classes in too.) (Walks kind of fast towards the room where she used to visit Haruto sometimes leaving Haruhi and Honey behind.)

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki?"

**Honey: **(Grabs onto Haruhi's arm.) "That way, Haru-Chan!"

_**Entering Shirou's classroom…**_

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I remember this room like it was yesterday…(Walks in the aisle between desks. Towards where Haruto used to sit.) Haruto used to sit here…(Smile)…isn't it nostalgic…Nii-san?

**Honey: **"Shiro's classroom is here~~~I also took classes in this classroom." :D

**Haruhi: **"Nobody's in here…"

_**Suddenly, Haruhi and Mizuki hears someone playing the recorder…turning around, both see Honey playing a recorder just because it was there…**_

**Mizuki: **"Really Honey-Senpai? I don't think it's a good time to play the recorder…"

**Haruhi: **"Shhhh! Don't just start playing it just because it was there! What are you going to do if someone comes?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I don't want people seeing me like this!

**Hikaru: **"This feels nostalgic. We used to be in this classroom too."

**Kaoru: **"I wonder if the graffiti on the desks are still there."

**Kyoya: **"They change the classroom desks every year."

**Haruhi's and Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>These people…=_=!*

**Mizuki: **(looks at Haruhi.) (puts one hand on Haruhi's shoulder.)

**Haruhi: **"Huh?" (looks at Mizuki.)

**Mizuki: **"I can feel your pain."

**Haruhi: **(smile) "At least we understand each other."

**Mizuki: **"I'm glad too."

**Haruhi: **(sees someone coming down the hallway.) "Someone is coming! Be quiet!"

**Hikaru: **"Let's go see the cafeteria later and the gym too."

**Kaoru: **"Good idea, I'm in."

**Haruhi: **"OI! Shhhh!" (Pretty angry.)

**Mizuki: **"Shhhh." (Shush motion…the one where you say hush while putting a finger on your lips.)

**Haruhi: **"Mnn." (Zipping mouth motion.)

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>She's too cute like that!

**Twin's POV:  
><strong>Are they trying to kill us! (Meaning: Too cute.)

_**Mori also does the quiet motion…even though he didn't talk…-_-!**_

**Haruhi: **"Looks like he's gone…"

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi, all clear?"

**Haruhi: **"All clear."

**Mizuki: **(sigh) "You guys are noisy…"

**Haruhi: **(Grabs Mizuki's hand and pulls her along with Honey.)

**Mizuki: **"We're leaving?"

**Haruhi: **(Turns around to face the rest of the host club.) "Enough, please don't follow us around." (leaves with Mizuki and Honey.)

**The twins and Tamaki: **"We'll feel lonely…" TT_TT

_**At the elementary music room…**_

**Honey: **"There's Shirou-Chan!"

**Haruhi: **"Looks like it's a mandatory club meeting time."

**Mizuki: **(Too busy observing Shirou to talk.)

**Honey: **"Does he like singing?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Come on Shiro…why are you acting like a brat? I know you're better than what you showed us…come on kid…reveal who you really are.

_**Silence…**_

_**Inside the music room…**_

**Hina Kamishiro (The girl that Shiro likes.): **"Takaouji-kun, did you practice the new exercise yet?"

**Shiro: **"Not really…"

**Hina: **"Then I'll teach you, so let's play together, okay? You can use the grand piano."

**Shiro: **"…it's okay, Kamishiro…you can use it. I'll just listen from here."

**Hina: **^_^ "Um, okay then…tell me whenever you feel like playing…okay?" (Starts playing.)

**Shiro: **(Listens very closely and closes his eyes.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(smile) that girl playing the piano isn't that bad…(looks at Shiro and frowns.) Shiro…you idiot…

**Haruhi and Honey: **O.O (Whoa)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(Looks at Hina) But…I know that girl…(stands up and enters the music room.)

_**BTW: Nobody noticed Mizuki going inside the music room…**_

_**Outside the music room…**_

**Tamaki: **(Giving a rose to an elementary girl using his secret technique flattering an elementary school student.) "Excuse me young lady, could you please tell me something about that young lady playing the piano in there?"

**Haruhi: **=_=!

**Honey: **O.O

**The random elementary girl: **"About Kamishiro Hina-Chan?" (smile) "I'll tell you who she is…but you shouldn't have a crush on her."

**Tamaki: **"Why is that?"

**The random elementary girl: **"That's because she'll be moving away very soon. I heard that her family is moving to Germany after next week because of her father's job."

**Shiro: **(Comes out of the music room.) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

**Haruhi + Mitskuni: **O.O

**Shiro; **"What are you trying to do coming all the way here-"

**Tamaki: **(Lifts Shiro onto one shoulder.) "Let's go."

**Shiro: **"WHAT THE!"

**Hikaru: **"Aah! It's Mori-Senpai's ultimate technique!"

**Kaoru: **"Don't steal other people's technique!"

**Honey: **"Takeshi hasn't been able to have his chance recently~"

**Mori: **(nods)

**Shiro: **"PUT ME DOWN!"

**Tamaki: **"Don't do stupid stuff kid!" *}:O

**Shiro: **"PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID KING!"

**Tamaki: **"I'm going to throw you down if you don't shut up!"

_**Tamaki is walking really fast with Shiro on his shoulder while the rest of the host club, except Mizuki because she's not there right now, following quickly behind…**_

**Tamaki: **"You are the one being an idiot." ~_~* "How do you make a girl happy? Don't make me laugh. Even if you asked us so much, we wouldn't be able to help you."

**Shiro: **"What the heck are you talking about!"

**Tamaki: **"Because you don't want to make girls in general happy, but because you only want to make HER happy. I am correct, right?"

**Shiro: **(Blush)

**Tamaki:** "That method…you can only look for it in yourself."

**Shiro: **"Forget it…there's not enough time…" (thinking about Hina.)

_**Almost inside the club room…**_

**Shiro: **"I want to at least watcher her play…that's the reason why…"

_**Tamaki sits Shiro on the piano bench…**_

**Shiro: **O_O

**Haruhi: **"I didn't know there was a piano there…" -_-!

**Hikaru: **"Of course, this is the music room after all."

**Kyoya: **"That's because this is the music room."

**Honey: **"It's been placed in that unseen corner for a very long time."

**Haruhi: **-_-!

**Tamaki: **"What is this piece? It's Schubert's? It's a sonata piece for a four-hand performance…" (smile) "Easy." (starts playing.)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Wow…

**Shiro's POV:  
><strong>cool…#O.O#...(# = blush)

_**Where Mizuki is…**_

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Right as I saw Hina…I felt I recognized her from somewhere and I went inside. All of the kids were staring of course, I mean, I looked like a middle schooler visiting the elementary section…

**Kids staring…**

**Mizuki:** (squats down.) (Looks at Hina and smiles.) "Are you Hina-Chan?"

**Hina:** "U-um yes?"

**Mizuki:** "Hi, I'm Mizuki, Makoto Mizuki." (For those of you who forgot, Makoto is Mizuki's fake last name. her real last name is Hotaru.)

**Hina: **"Kamishiro Hina."

**Mizuki: **"Well then Kamishiro-san, its okay to call you Hina-Chan?"

**Hina: **(nod)

**Mizuki: **"You played that piano piece beautifully."

**Hina: **"Thank you; do you like the piano too?" (Smile)

**Mizuki: **"I love playing the piano…Mind if I play?"

**Hina: **"Please do…do you know how to play this piece? It's a four-handed player though."

**Mizuki: **"Schubert's, right?"

**Hina: **"Yes. How did you know? I didn't show it to you yet…"

**Mizuki: **(smile) "I can tell by listening." (Looks at the scores Hina is holding.) "May I use those?"

**Hina: **"Go ahead." (Gives Mizuki the scores/music sheet.)

**Mizuki: **(Sits at the grand piano and starts playing both parts.) (smile)

**Hina: **#^_^# "Amazing."

**Rest of the students: **"WOW!" (Other students in the hallway starts rushing in.)

**Mizuki: **(While playing.) "Hina-Chan, do you want to play this piece with Shiro-kun?"

**Hina: **"Y-yes…but I don't think he wants to."

**Mizuki: **"Shiro is an idiot. He secretly wants to, but for now, he wants to listen to you play the piano as much as he can."

**Hina: **"You think so?"

**Mizuki: **"I know so…how about if I help you perfect your technique?" (still playing the piece.)

**Hina's POV:  
><strong>When Mizuki-Senpai started playing this song…I was surprised that she was able to play both parts at the same time. I felt as if her fingers were dancing, and floating gently along the keys. It felt as if she was talking to the piano, telling a story through her fingers…will I be able to play like her?

_**Where Tamaki and the rest are…**_

**Tamaki: **"From what I saw…it looked like she wanted to play the piano WITH you…" (Done playing.) "ONE-WEEK LONG CONCENTRATED EXTREME PRACTICE! MORNING, LUNCH BREAK AND AFTER SCHOOL!"

**Shiro: **"WHAT!"

**Tamaki: **"Put more emotion in this part! It should be something like 'lala-lu~!"

**Shiro: **"What! Lala-lu~! I don't get it!"

**Tamaki: **"Your fingers are too short, stretch them longer!"

**Shiro: **(Tamaki stretching his fingers) "Ahhh! It hurts!"

_**Where Mizuki is…**_

**Mizuki: **(Done playing the piano.) "Hina-Chan? Would you like me to help you perfect your playing?"

**Hina: **"Are you sure? Wouldn't that bother your schedule?"

**Mizuki: **"I got time. We'll do practice every day for a week before school and during lunch break. So, how about it?"

**Hina: **(Big smile) "Yes!"

**Mizuki: **"Let's start today. Come here, sit on the bench." (Gets off the bench.) "Now, first off, imagine how you want the music to sound like…close your eyes and imagine."

**Hina's POV:  
><strong>I don't get it…but okay…(closes her eyes and imagines playing her music as a beautiful, graceful ballerina dancing on the piano keys.)

**Hina: **"Okay."

**Mizuki: **"Now, open your eyes and play. I want to listen to what you imagined."

**Hina: **(Nod) (Starts playing the beginning.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>A little dancer, huh? Not bad…

**Mizuki: **"Let your fingers slide and glide…but not too much."

**Hina: **"Right." (Starts playing again…then is now finished with the song.)

**Mizuki: **"That was better than before. Okay, for this part, put more emotion into it. How about imagining little fairies lightly jumping on petals a little into the song?"

**Hina: **"That's a great idea. Okay! (smile) I want to try."

**Mizuki: **(smile) "I'm sure you're able to do it."

**Hina: **(plays again.)

**Mizuki: **"Beautiful." (closes eyes and imagines a graceful ballerina dancing on the piano keys with fairies dancing around her.) "I love the image you give and how you play this piano piece."

_**Where the rest of the hosts are…**_

**Haruhi: **(looks around.) "Has anybody seen Mizuki?"

**Honey: **"Maybe we accidentally left her behind while Tamaki was carrying Shiro-Chan away."

**Shiro: **"Pathetic. You are the idiot king." (Talking to Tamaki.)

**Tamaki: **"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I'm THE IDIOT! WELL LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

**Shiro: **"SHUT UP! AT LEAST I DON'T FORGET MY FRIENDS AND LEAVE THEM BEHIND!"

**Honey: **"Let's go, Takeshi!"

_**Honey and Mori leave…(sees Mizuki helping Hina and quietly leaves.)**_

_**Back at the 3**__**rd**__** music room…**_

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan left to go home already."

**Tamaki: **"WHAT!"

**Honey: **"She told me she had something important to do."

**Shiro: **"Guess the King isn't as popular as I thought."

**Tamaki: **"SHUT UP!"

_**The last day of practice…**_

**Mizuki: **"okay, today is the last day that I can assist you."

**Hina: **"Okay."

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Let's do our best, okay?"

**Hina: **(Big Smile) "Of course!"

_**Where Tamaki and Shiro are…**_

**Tamaki: **"More emotion! Stretch your fingers more!"

**Shiro: **"I am! I still don't understand what you mean by lala-lu~!"

**Tamaki: **"Today's the last day! How can you still not know!"

_**Next week…**_

_**Hina is standing in front of the 3**__**rd**__** music room, holding an invitation…**_

**Hina's POV:  
><strong>I still don't understand to why I received this invitation…after Mizuki-Senpai helped me…I never saw her again. She told me that she doesn't belong here…I think she might be a ghost who helped me…but she felt so real…she did tell me her twin brother is part of the host club…(opens the door.) So bright…

**Host Club: **"Welcome, princess."

**Hina's POV:  
><strong>When I opened the door, I was blinded by a bright light…then I heard a welcome from a group of high school guys…when I opened my eyes…I saw the host club right in front of me…then I saw a guy that kind of…I guess…looked like Mizuki-Senpai, so I'm guessing that he's her brother…then when I looked ahead…I saw…Shiro-Kun?

**Tamaki: **"Let me introduce our main show today…Takaouji Shiro's Piano duet." (At the piano.) "If you may please, princess?"

**Hina: **(Smile)

_**Hina and Shiro start playing…**_

**Tamaki: **(smile) "We've done something good."

**Haruhi: **"A single-minded love huh? I guess that part resembles you."

**Tamaki: **(Looks at Haruhi) (Smile) "Absolutely."

_**(Mizuki as Karou now)**_

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Hina's piano playing has enhanced so much during the week, when I heard her play the piano at first, all I thought was, she's pretty good…but now…I can see the ballerina and little fairies dancing and having fun along the keys around her fingers…(smile) I'm proud and happy for her…"Mizu-Chan." I heard Honey-Senpai whispering very, very quietly in my ear.

**Karou: **"What?"

**Honey: **(Smile) "I saw you."

**Karou: **(smile) (Wink while finger on mouth as quiet sound.) "Shhhh. Not a single word."

**Honey:** "Promise…but it's also because of you that Hina-Chan and Shiro-Chan sound so wonderfully together."

**Karou: **(Smile) "Thank you."

_**Ten days later during host club activities…**_

**Guest 1: **"So, do you still email your girlfriend in Germany every day?"

**Shiro: **"Of course. But I didn't think it was like her to get jealous really easily. So don't tell anybody that I'm friend with you pretty Ne-Chans, okay?" (Smile Smirk)

**Guests: **"Ahhh! KAWAI~!"

**Guest 1: **"I want to make you my little brother!" #^.^#

**Guest 2: **"He called us pretty big sisters!" #^.^#

**Tamaki: **"W-why…" _*

**Shiro: **"Huhuhu…amusing girls is just this simple. Are you REALLY the king?"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>For once, Tamaki acted cool. Helped Shiro with his piano skills…I heard from Haruhi at home…Even so…-_-! Thing always turn out like this way at the end…(Laugh)

**Tamaki: **"NO! It shouldn't be like this! Why is it like this!"

**Kaoru: **"Hai, hai. Calm down, boss."

**Hikaru: **"Yes, yes, you've worked hard."

**Haruhi: =_=!**

**Tamaki: **"Call my lawyer!"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>(Sigh) Ah well…(smile) I guess I should be used to weird endings by now…

_Sorry this chapter isn't as entertaining as the other ones…^_^ I'll do my best on my future chapters. If you thought this one was funny and entertaining, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! If you thought I could've done better, thank you for your high standards. If you thought all of my stories are horrible, boring and stupid…why are you even here? LOL Thanks for reading!_


	19. Jungle Adventure

**Jungle Adventure**

_**Hey! I didn't upload anything for a while because I'm so busy doing school work. I'm finished with everything…for now *sigh* then come Monday around the corner. Might as well enjoy today. (Saturday) Anyways, please enjoy this week's hectic adventure with our characters…:D**_

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I can smell the coconuts. I can hear the exotic birds sing. I can feel the warm breeze. I can see the ripples in the water being moved by the breeze. I can taste the lemonade on my tongue. Feel like this is all a figment of my imagination…

**Honey:** "Mizu-Chan! (Glomps Mizuki) Wanna drink some coconut milk with me!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(Surprised) o.o …. (Looks at Honey and smiles.) Not so much a dream is it?

**Mizuki: **"No thanks, why don't you ask Haruhi? I'm already drinking lemonade and Haruhi had nothing to drink ever since she got here."

**Honey:** "You're right! I'm going to go ask Haru-Chan then. Bye!" (Goes to Haruhi only to glomp Haruhi this time too.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>How did I even end up here? (Thinks back earlier of what happened.)

_**Before Honey glomped Haruhi…**_

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>(looks at the sky through the glass roof) Is this a dream? … (Keeps walking.) It can't be…If it's a dream, I would instantly wake up right now…(Honey Glomps Haruhi) What the…

**Honey: **"HARU-Chan! WILL YOU DRINK SOME COCONUT MILK!"

**Haruhi's POV:**  
>-_-! Yup…definitely not a dream…<p>

**Tamaki: **"This is so relaxing…At least there are no guests to entertain…I call this a handsome warrior's break time."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Where is the exit? I have to get out of here before something crazy happens…"Haruhi."

**Haruhi: **"Ah, Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **"Relax. You should rest too. You have been working pretty hard lately."

**Haruhi: **"I want to study and I also have some laundry to do so-" (Tamaki puts his arm around Haruhi.)

**Tamaki: **"Look at that bird, Haruhi. That bird is from the southern country. I wonder what its name is?"

**Haruhi: **=_=!

**Tamaki: **"Sometimes, passing time with such random conversations as these is important to people like us who take care of their beauty daily."

**Haruhi: **"You are always random and this has nothing to do with me, so can I go home now?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>When did even get into this mess? (looks around.) When did this even happen? (Flashback to a little earlier)

_***Author's note: I'm going to combine Mizuki's and Haruhi flashback together to make things easier for me.***_

**Haruhi and Karou are walking towards their home from the front of the south building of Ouran Academy…**

**Haruhi: **"I'm surprised to how normal things were today."

**Karou: **"There is never a normal day here."

**Haruhi: **"Well, more normal than any other days."

**Karou: **(thinks) "True…but the host members have been acting suspicious lately…well today…"

**Haruhi: **"Really?"

**Karou: **"They were acting weirder than usual…"

**Haruhi: **"hmmm…now that I think about it…Hikaru and Kaoru haven't been talking to us a lot today."

**Karou: **"Something is up…(Realization) =_=…"

**Haruhi: **"What's wrong?"

**Karou: **"I feel like what we just talked about…it's foreshadowing something we don't know…"

**Haruhi: **"Now you're scaring me-"

**Karou: **"What the-"

**Kaoru: **"Abduction"

**Hikaru: **"Complete!"

**Haruhi & Karou: **"EH!"

**Tamaki: **(Smirk) "Good, take them in."

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **"Roger!"

**Haruhi & Karou: **"EHHH!"

**Back to the present…(back at the jungle pool park thingy place…)**

**Haruhi: **"What does Kyoya-Senpai's family do for a living?" (Talking to herself.)

**Kyoya: **"This is a theme park that the Ootori group runs, "Tropical Aqua Garden."

**Haruhi: **"But Kyoya-Senpai, didn't you say that your family runs the hospital or some kind of medical therapy work?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I think I know what his answer would be…

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Kyoya: **"Well it is a diverse enterprise that does many things…though you can say that this is related to therapy."

**Haruhi: **"Hm."

**Kyoya: **"There are many people who suffer from stress or feel cooped-up in the city who would like to spend some time south in the tropics, but for economic reasons or because of the lack of time, cannot go. This theme park is to help those people." (Sparkle sparkle around his face.) "The Ootori group is always thinking about the happiness of others."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>This sounds really shady…=_=!

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Ehehehe…^_^! I knew it…

**Kyoya: **"This place doesn't open until next month…but the host club has it reserved today on a special advanced invitation."

**Kaoru: **"HARUHI! MIZUKI! Let's go on the waterslide!"

**Hikaru: **"Haruhi…what's up with the cover up? And Mizuki…don't you have a swimsuit?"

**Mizuki: **(Laughs)

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **"What's so funny?" ~_~

**Mizuki: **"Well you see…what happened earlier-" (Haruhi is covering Mizuki's mouth.)

**Haruhi: **"We don't really need to talk about it, now do we."

**H&K: **(evil smiles) "Now we're really curious."

**Mizuki: **(Pulls Haruhi's hand away from her mouth and pushes her away while explaining what happened earlier.) (smile) "Well…after the maids pulled Haruhi away, Haruhi wore the swimsuit I chose for her because it suited her nicely and fitted her just right. Right when we came out…(holding in laugh.) Tamaki-Senpai looked like he got a bit of a shock when looking at Haruhi and put this yellow monstrosity (Pointing to Haruhi's shirt) directly in her face."

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **"Why didn't you do anything?"

**Mizuki: **"I did. I told him it made Haruhi look like a cheesy lemon and pulled it off of her and threw it back into the girl's changing room."

**Hikaru: **"First, how can a lemon be cheesy?"

**Kaoru: **"Second, how did the boss retrieve it? Did he go into the female's changing room?"

**-Silence-**

**Haruhi: **"No, he just took out another one and gave it to me, so I wore it."

**Mizuki: **"…are you sure?"

**H&K = Hikaru & Kaoru**

**H&K: **"what are you talking about?"

**Mizuki: **"I left laughing after I threw the shirt back into the female changing room…so I don't know what happened after that…"

**Haruhi: **"He didn't go back in."

**H&K: **"Now back to you, Mizuki." (Puts arms about Mizuki's shoulders.) "Why don't you have your swimsuit?"

**Mizuki: **"Well…" (Looks around.) "I don't really like water parks or swimming pools because of the chlorine. Just don't like the smell of it. I like the ocean better with the salty air and warm sand." (Turns and looks and Kyoya) "But I really like how it really does feel like you're in the tropics."

**Kyoya: **"Mm-hm." (Too busy reading and writing something.)

**H&K: **"can't you swim?"

**Mizuki: **"I say I can swim pretty well if you ask me."

**Haruhi: **"I'd rather just go home than goof around swimming here all day."

**Mizuki: **"You're what they call a homebody."

**Haruhi: **"Well if you want to play in water, all you need is to fill a vinyl pool with water."

**H&K: **"What's a vinyl pool?"

**Mizuki: **"Ah, the life of the rich does not involve something simple as a vinyl pool in which commoner children can splash and play in…but Haruhi…wouldn't you say that you're too big for one?"

**H&K: **"You know what a vinyl pool is?"

**Mizuki: **"Of course. It's about this big (motions how big it is.) and you blow it up with air and fill it with water."

**Kaoru: **"Seems pretty small…"

**Hikaru: **"That's an airboat stupid. I would rather float on that thing on water than fill it with water. Anyways, where would you find such a small pool?"

**Mizuki: **"At a commoner's toy store, (shrug) but you can believe whatever you want to believe." (Walks away.)

**Haruhi: **"Guys, it's a pool and it's often for small kids to play in."

**Hikaru: **"It's a boat."

**Tamaki: **(Quickly pulls the twins away.) "Idiots! If Haruhi thinks it's a pool, then it's a pool! She only has pitiful commoners knowledge and Mizuki lives like a commoner now, so she might be also forgetting things! How embarrassing do you think this was for Haruhi!"

**H&K: **"So you want us to lie to her?" -_-

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Listening to all this is making me uncomfortable…

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(Now walked back to Haruhi and is now standing beside her.) Something is bothering me…but what?

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi…for some reason…I feel really unpleasant right now…"

**Haruhi: **"What do you mean?"

**Mizuki: **"I don't know…but something…just something is bothering me."

**Haruhi: **"…could it be the twins and Tamaki-Senpai?"

**Mizuki: **"I think…maybe."

**Where Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki are…**

**Hikaru: **"But you know, there is something that bothers me."

**Tamaki: **"Hm?" (Blushing a little.)

**Kaoru: **"Boss, why did you make Haruhi wear that cover-up?"

**Tamaki: **(Gulp) (Shock)

**Hikaru: **"I was pretty sure that you'd be all…"

**Hikaru's Imagination:  
>Tamaki: <strong>"I want to see Haruhi wearing a swimsuit!"

**Hikaru: **"…would be the first thing that you would say not making her cover up like that." (Evil smile)

**Kaoru: **"This was unexpected."

**H&K: **(Whispering with evil smiles) "I didn't know it would be like this. I think it's because he didn't want anyone else to see her wearing a bathing suit!"

**Kaoru: **"do you really think that's it?"

**Hikaru: **"You must be one of those jealous pervert types."

**H&K: **"That's pretty twisted, it would be pretty disgusting."

**Tamaki: **"Y-you idiots! That's not it at all! As her father, it's natural that I'd want to protect her innocents! And anyways, it is not proper for a lady to walk half naked in front of boys!"

**H&K: **(Points behind Tamaki.)

**Tamaki: **"huh?" (Turns around.)

**Haruhi: **=_=*

**Tamaki: **TT_TT (Crying/scared face of Tamaki's)

**Mizuki: **(Slight laugh) (stops laughing and thinks.) "…wait…Tamaki-Senpai. If it isn't proper for a lady to walk half-naked in front of boys…then wouldn't it be improper for a gentleman to walk half-naked in front of girls? Also if you consider yourselves gentlemen and Haruhi and I as ladies, then shouldn't we all wear something more decent than swimsuits or shorts? Then again, you called yourself and the rest of the host club 'boys' and Haruhi a lady…(smirk with evil gleam in her eyes.) then Haruhi shouldn't even hang around you 'boys' because (shrugs) how can such a 'refined,' 'sophisticated,' 'lady' as Haruhi be with such childish, immature group of 'boys?'"

_***Author's Note: Please note the sarcasm in Mizuki's voice starting after her smirk and gleam. Thanks.***_

**H&K: **"Wow…(wide grin) so she has fun (high fives one another) torturing the boss too!"

**Tamaki: **"U-um, well that's just, uh-"

**H&K: **(Thumbs up to Mizuki.) "NICE!" (Wide grins)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Though I was asking out of pure curiosity…I guess…no…I know I was having an evil intent. (Laugh) The twins are rubbing off on me…quite interesting if you ask me. (Gives thumbs up back to the twins.)

**Honey: **"HARU-CHAN! Wanna swim in the current pool with me?"

**Haruhi: **"Sorry, I'm not planning on swimming today…wait a minute…" (Looks down at Honey) "You know how to swim right? Why do you need that floating device?"

**Honey: **"I don't! (Spins and twirls) Just looks cuter!" (Runs and laughs)

**Haruhi:** (smile) "I guess it does."

**H&K: **(smile) "He's so innocent."

**Mizuki: **"Maybe…"

**Random Voice: **"Wrong, wrong, wrong!"

**Haruhi: **"R-Renge?"

**Mizuki: **(confused) "Is this contraption thingy built everywhere?"

**Haruhi: **"H-how did she get that thing built in here?"

**Hikaru: **"Impressive outfit."

**Kaoru: **"Why do you have a tattoo on your stomach?"

**Renge: **"Oh, you don't recognize it? I'm cosplaying!"

**Mizuki: **"Really?"

**Hikaru: **"As who?"

**Renge: **"La-la of course!"

**Kaoru: **"La-la…from the manga magazine?"

**Mizuki: **(Talks under her breath) "She didn't a very good job at it…"

**Renge: **(Goes into a craze talk) "She has the ideal body! Her blue eyes that light up young men's faces! Her beautiful singing! I'm, Kisaragi Quon!"

**Haruhi: **"I wouldn't have guessed."

**Mizuki: **"You didn't do a very good job."

**Tamaki: **"We wouldn't have known."

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **"Hm…"

Tamaki and the twins crouch down somewhere while Haruhi is staring at Renge like "what the heck."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I'm not dressed as Karou today…wonder if Renge is blind today?

**Renge: **"Who's this little cutie!" (Hugs Mizuki.)

**Mizuki: **"R-Renge-san! We've met before!" (Trying to grip free from her grip.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Sh-she's choking me! .*

**Haruhi: **"Ah…R-Renge-chan, why don't you loosen your grip? You seem to be choking Mizuki." ^_^!

**Renge: **"Oh, sorry!" (Lets go of Mizuki.)

**Mizuki: **"Th-thanks…"

**Renge: **"How's your brother doing?"

**Mizuki: **"He's at a meeting."

**Renge: **"He's not resting today?"

**Mizuki: **"Um no?"

**Renge: **"Will he be coming back to school?"

**Mizuki: **"He already went back to school…he went to school today too…"

Where Tamaki and the twins are…

**Hikaru: **"Boss, can is it okay for Renge to be dressed up"

**Kaoru: **"Like that?"

**Tamaki: **"I'm sure that's okay."

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **"Why?"

**Tamaki: **"Because she's cosplaying."

**Renge: **"Anyhoo. Pay attention boys! All of you need to learn the hidden motives of Honeynozuka-Senpai! LOOK!" (Points to Honey)

**Honey: **"TAKASHI!" (Jumps in the water)

**Takashi: **(Turns and sees Honey waving at him) (smiles)

**Tamaki: **"What in the world are you talking about?"

**Mizuki: **"Wow…Renge is smarter than all four of you combined…that's pretty sad."

**Haruhi: **"What are you saying?"

**H&K: **"Do you know what she's talking about?"

**Mizuki: **"Of course I do. It's been obvious from the beginning."

**Renge: **"What did he say earlier?"

Flashback…

**Honey: **(Twirls) "Just looks cuter!"

Back to reality…

**Renge: **"He's not a sweet and innocent he seems."

**Kyoya: **(Lifts his glasses) "I agree. Put the word I in the beginning of that sentence."

**Twins, Tamaki and Haruhi: **"Hmmmm…."

Edited flashback…

**Honey: **"Just looks cuter! (close up of Honey) I'm cute!"

Reality:

Sudden shock through the four people.

**Twins, Tamaki and Haruhi: **"That was his plan!"

**Renge: **"That our Honeynozuka-Senpai! He felt threatened last time, so he's keeping up with fresh steps to secure his position as the Lolita type! (Starts going back down) I've got to give him more credit, he's a lot more intelligent than I thought he was." (Gone)

**Mizuki: **(Sees that the four of them are sulking a bit from shock.) (Sigh) "Really guys?"

**Honey: **"HEY GUYS! WATCH THIS!"

**Mizuki: **"The infamous last words of people who get hurt right after they say them."

All of the host club members look at Honey on top of hard-working Mori…

**Honey: **"LOOKS GUYS! NO MATTER HOW FAST WE'RE SWIMMING, WE'RE NOT MOVING ANY FURTHER FROM THIS SAME PLACE!" (giggles)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>They're not really good at figuring people out…(looks at Hikaru and Kaoru with water guns.) Looks like fun…maybe I'll join?

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>What's his deal? Is he that hard to figure out?

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Can he really be that smart?

**Where the twins are…**

**Mizuki: **"Looks like fun. What are you two planning to do with those?"

**Hikaru: **"Nothing…"

**Kaoru: **"Or something."

**Mizuki: **"You two are no fun." (Walks back to Haruhi.)

**Hikaru: **(Pumps water-gun and shoots at Tamaki's Face.) "Hehe, target shot." (Big grin.)

**Haruhi: **"huh?"

**Kaoru: **"Come on, boss! Let's have a water gun fight!"

**Hikaru: **"It'll be me and Kaoru on a team against you. A shot in the face means you lose and there will be a penalty game for the loser. What do you say?"

**Tamaki: **"Who would want to play such a childish game like that?"

**Mizuki: **"I would. Sounds fun."

**Hikaru: **"Sorry, it's a game for men only."

**Mizuki: **"Oh really?" (Takes a water gun from behind her and shoot Hikaru in the face.) "Heehee, got you." (Grin)

**Haruhi:** (looks behind and around her.) (Confused) "Where did you get that water gun from?"

**Hikaru: **"Oh really?"

**Mizuki: **"Readysetgo!" (Runs away with Hikaru and Kaoru chasing after her.)

**Tamaki: **"Children, they're all children-" (Face shot with water again, this time by Mizuki.) "Hey!"

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "Come on, Suoh! Let's play! You can be on my team!"

**Tamaki: **"I would never join such foolishness!"

**Mizuki: **"…Hikaru! Kaoru!"

**Hikaru: **"Heh." (Evil gleam/grin)

**Kaoru: **"Hm." (Evil gleam/grin.)

**Tamaki: **"Just what are you-"

**Hikaru and Kaoru each stand at a side of Haruhi and Hugs her…**

**Hikaru: **"Haruhi! We should get married right now!"

**Kaoru: **"Then we'll have our honeymoon in Atami!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(laughing) Those two are quite entertaining…(looks at Kaoru) though it is a joke…I think I'm jealous. (Puts hand to heart.) …(realizing what she just thought.)

**Mizuki: **"NO!"

**Everybody: **"huh?" (looks at Mizuki)

**Mizuki: **(Thinks of something random) (Goes up to Haruhi and stroke her chin and touches her face.) "Don't marry the twins, MARRY ME instead. Then we'll go to Paris and then the Bahamas for OUR HONEYMOON."

**Haruhi: **"Eh?"

**Tamaki: **=_=* (Pumps water gun really fast.) "Who said they'll let you two marry Haruhi and Mizuki, you're a girl too, so why would you want to marry Haruhi."

**Haruhi, Mizuki, Hikaru and Kaoru: **… '_'! …

**Tamaki: **"Daddy will never allow it!" (Shoots water gun.)

**Mizuki: **(Quickly stands behind the twins.)

**H&K: **"Are we your shield?" -_-*

**Mizuki: **^_^ "For now."

**Few seconds later…**

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Really…Mizuki is really one of the twins…(looks at Mizuki running around with the twins and Tamaki)

**Mori walks to where Haruhi is…**

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Mizuki, the twins and Tamaki are all running around shooting water at each other. Funny how Mizuki and the twins are having fun while Tamaki looks so serious.**

**Haruhi: **"You're taking a break? You want something to drink?" (Hands him a drink.)

**Mori: **"Yeah, thanks." (Takes the drink.)

**To where the twins, Tamaki and Mizuki are…**

**The twins are hiding behind a tree and Tamaki shoots at the tree…(I don't know why.) Mizuki is standing behind them…**

**Mizuki: **"So you two are hiding here huh?"

**H&K: **"Huh?" (Turns to see)

**Mizuki: **(Right as they turn, shoots both Hikaru and Kaoru in the face with water.) "Losers!" (Laughs)

**H&K: **(Shoots water at Mizuki)

**Mizuki: **(Cartwheels out of the way.) "Senpai!"

**Tamaki: **"Right!" (Runs to twins.)

**The twins shoot Tamaki but misses because he dodges them.**

**Tamaki: **"You'll never get me!" (Runs and jumps and "flies") "Sideways sleeping shot gooooo!" (Shoots water gun.)

**Mizuki: **(Where Haruhi is.) "If he gets hurt, I'm going to laugh."

**Haruhi: **"When did you get here?"

**Mizuki: **"Just now."

**Tamaki: **"Hey! That's cheating!"

**Mizuki: **"Huh?" (Sees the twins with shields.) (laughs) "That's pretty smart."

**Tamaki: **(In the air about to land on his feet.)

**Mizuki: **(Sees banana peel.) "Suoh-Senpai! Banana peel!"

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>What? Banana peel? (Lands on banana peel and slips and slides across the floor on the banana peel. Slams into a tiki pole thingy.)

**Everybody else: -_-!**

**Mizuki:** "Really?" -_-!

**The tiki thingy lights up one at a time…then digital noises come about…Honey is just laughing while in the current pool…**

**Haruhi and Kyoya looks at Tamaki…**

**Mori: **(Drops the cup)

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Mori: **"Hn." (looks at Honey.)

**Haruhi, Mizuki and Kyoya looks at Honey….**

**Honey: **"Huh? (see s giant wave) Uh…AAAAHHH!" (SPLASH!) (the tube goes flying)

**Mizuki & Haruhi: **"HONEY-Senpai!"

**Mori: **"MITSKUNI!"

**Haruhi, Mori and Mizuki runs towards Honey…While Honey goes down the drain…**

**Mori: **(Runs and trips on a banana peel and falls hard on the ground.) "Oof."

**Haruhi: **"Mori-Senpai?"

**Mizuki: **"A-are you okay?"

**Both are confused a little at the moment…**

**Tamaki: **(points to the sky) "LISTEN UP MEN! WE'RE GOING TO FIND HONEY-Senpai!"

**Mizuki: **"What's the purpose for pointing at the sky? We're not in a manga or anime."

**Tamaki: **(Points to the current pool) "THIS POOL IS THE FASTEST WAY! CHAAAARRRGE!" (Runs with everybody else but Kyoya and Mizuki who decided not to listen to Tamaki.)

**Mizuki: **"…(looks around) Hmmm…"

**Kyoya: **"Wait! I wouldn't go-"

**ALLIGATORS …Dun-dun-duuuuuuuunnn!**

**Tamaki and the rest: **"THERE ARE ALLIGATORS IN THERE!" (Running the other directions)

**The rest of the club: **"… =_=!"

**Tamaki: **"Okay then! The pool IS NOT an option! We'll take this route then!" (Points to the right.)

**More alligators…dun-dun-dun…**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Can he really not see those giant gators standing…or sitting there?

**Tamaki: **(Yelps)

**Twins: **"They're here! RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!" (runs away from the gators)

**Haruhi: **"And here!"

**Mizuki: **(Turns around and sees a gator behind her.) "Ah!" (Backs away slowly towards where Tamaki and the rest are.)

**The rest of the host club are catching their breath…**

**Haruhi: **"Why are there alligators here?"

**Tamaki: **"Who knows?"

**Mizuki: **"Where's Kyoya-Senpai?"

**Kyoya is leaning against something writing things down in his notebook… **

**Mizuki: **(Sees Kyoya writing in his notebook) "Are we your lab rats?"

**Kyoya: **"Those alligators should be in the park's animal exhibit…I guess it is dangerous to let them run loose huh…but the real problem is the location for the switch for the current pool. I'll have to talk with our designers…(smiles) Thanks a bunch guys, I got a lot of useful data today."

**Mizuki: **"That answers my question."

**The rest of the club: **"WHAT!"

**Mori: **…-_-…

**Kyoya: **"Well, this is the map of the tropical aqua garden. Were over here and Honey-Senpai should be over here…so we'll need to go through the jungle area in the south block…if we walk…we'll need to walk 800 meters."

**Haruhi: **"Looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas…do you have an area what might be in those parts of the jungle?"

**Kyoya: **"Since they're still being developed, I don't know."

**Hikaru: **"There might be things that are more dangerous…"

**Kaoru: **"than alligators."

**Mizuki: **"hmmm, this might be fun…I feel like going on an adventure…"

**H&K: **"Is she crazy?"

**Tamaki: **"Okay! This will be a mission of survival!"

**Haruhi: **"At least she doesn't title what she's going to do next."

**H&K: **"True, true."

**Tamaki: **"I KNOW WE CAN MAKE THROUGH THE TREACHEROUS JUNGLE IN ONE PIECE! WE HAVE TO DO IT TO RESCUE HONEY-Senpai!"

**Mizuki: **-_-! "I'm sure he'll be fine on his own…I'm more worried that you won't make it through, Suoh."

**Tamaki: **"Don't underestimate the host club king!"

**Mizuki: **"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, your majesty." (walks off.)

**Tamaki: **"Grrrr…}:( …YOU'RE SO CONCEITED!"

**Mizuki: **(Turns around and smirks) "Am I?"

**A few moments later…**

**Exotic animal sounds…and the host club walking in the woods with Tamaki leading the way…**

**Tamaki: **"Wow…this place is just like a real jungle…"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah, and I keep hearing strange animal calls."

**Hikaru: **"You don't think all those animal sounds-"

**Kaoru: **"Belong to the real thing, do you?"

**Kyoya: **"Telling the truth, I'm not so sure, but I do know that my family strives for authenticity whatever the cost may be."

**Mizuki: **"Mori-Senpai."

**Mori: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"you're going to hurt yourself if you don't pay attention to where you're stepping."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>As always, Mori-Senpai has that poker face … I can never tell what he is thinking…but even though he seems calm on the outside, I'm sure he's really worried about Honey-Senpai right now…

**Mori: **(suddenly falls.) "oof."

**Tamaki: **"huh?"

**Rest of the host club turns around and sees a banana peel fall on his face…Haruhi is still facing forward with a sweat bubble on her head…**

**Hikaru: **"Mori-Senpai is-"

**Kaoru: **"Acting as clumsy as you do, boss!"

**Tamaki: **"Shut up!"

**Mori gets up.**

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I knew it…he is worried…

**Mizuki: **(crouches beside Mori and puts hand on his shoulder.)

**Mori: **(Smiles)

**Getting darker…**

**Haruhi: **"huh?"

**Mizuki: **"It's getting darker."

**Kyoya: **(looking at his watch) "uh-oh, it's about time for the squall."

**Mori: **(Sniffing the air)

**H&K: **"Eh?"

**Under a bungalow…hut looking thing without walls…**

**Haruhi: **"Mori-Senpai, you're really close with Honey-Senpai right? Are you guys childhood friends?"

**Mizuki: **(Walks towards Mori-Senpai)

**Hikaru: **"You didn't know?"

**Kaoru: **"That they are cousins?"

**Haruhi: **"Really! They're related?"

**Kyoya: **"The Morinozuka family has been serving the Haninozuka family for years."

**Haruhi: **"Really?"

**Hikaru: **"But two generations ago, the two families became family through marriage. The master-servant relationship started to just be part of the past."

**Kaoru: **"But even so, Mori-Senpai always accompanied Honey-Senpai."

**Tamaki: **"It must get his blood going…the blood like a mighty river of a loyal servant that runs through Mori-Senpai's veins."

**H&K: **(Crying) "What a beautiful story! I'm touched!"

**Haruhi: **=_=! "I don't think you would call that a beautiful story." (Looks at where Mori and Mizuki are)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I'm not sure if I understand all this, but I'm pretty sure that Mori-Senpai is really worried about Honey-Senpai.

**Mizuki: **(Touches Mori's arm.) "Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai is safe."

**Haruhi: **(Walks up to Mori.) "Yeah, everything is going to be okay, he's tougher than you think."

**Mizuki: **(Smiles) "He's a master at martial arts, right? (Puts arm around Haruhi) Also, if he gets hungry there should be bananas to eat."

**Haruhi: **"He is smart after all."

**H&K:** "Hey, now…" =_=!

**Tamaki: **"How do you think he's going to respond to that?"

**Mori: **(Puts one hand on Haruhi's head and the other one on Mizuki's head.) (smiles) "Both of you are right." (Sparkle sparkle shine shine.)

**Tamaki: **O.O … "DON'T TELL ME MORI-Senpai IS OUT FOR MY SPOT AS HARUHI'S DADDY!"

**Hikaru: **-_- "Nobody wants that spot but you, boss."

**Kaoru: **"Anyways, it's kind of creepy if you think about it."

**Tamaki: **"WHAT! WHO'RE YOU CALLING CREEPY!"

**H&K: **"Haha! You're a creepy pervert!"

**Tamaki: **"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

**H&K:** "Nyah! A creepy pervert!"

**Kyoya's phone rings and he picks it up…**

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>when Mizuki went to Mori-Senpai to comfort him, she touched his arm gently which reminded me of when we waltzed in the music room, which made me jealous. (Sigh) (Looks at Hikaru)Though I don't want to start liking somebody before Hikaru does… (looks at Mizuki) … I can't help but feel this way. "Kaoru!"

**Kaoru: **"Huh? What?"

**Mizuki: **"You were spacing out. You didn't even blink when I poked your forehead."

**Kaoru: **"You poked my forehead? And when did you get here?" (in front of him.)

**Mizuki: **(Confused) "Yes and a minute ago. Are you getting enough sleep?"

**Kaoru: **"Uh, yeah…"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>why in the world was he spacing out?

**Mizuki: **"Ah, Mori-Senpai! (Walks to Mori and Haruhi) I have to ask you something."

**Hikaru: **"And she's gone. What's going on?"

**Kaoru: **"What are you talking about?"

**Hikaru: **(Puts arms around Kaoru and whispers) "Why do you keep spacing out all the time after Mizuki talks to you?"

**Kaoru: **"I don't space out, I'm just thinking."

**Hikaru: **"Uh-huh, thinking. (Pokes Kaoru's cheek) It's like she hypnotizes you when she's talking to you."

**Kaoru: **"Who knows? Maybe she has some kind of secret sorcery powers." (Grin.)

**Hikaru: **"Hm, maybe." (looks at Mizuki.)

**Kaoru: **(Looks at Mizuki.)

**Tamaki: **"OI! YOU TWO! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CREEPY PERVERT!"

**H&K: **(Taunts him by constantly calling him a creepy pervert.)

**A little later when the quall stops…**

**Haruhi: **"Mori-Senpai! That's the wrong way."

**Mizuki: **"Shouldn't Honey-Senpai be in the other direction?"

**Mori: **"…No, he's in this direction." (Natural instincts)

**Mizuki: **"How does he-?"

**Haruhi: **(Shakes head she doesn't know.)

**Haruhi: **"Wait for me! It's too dangerous to go by yourself!"

**Mizuki: **"I think it'll be more dangerous for you to go too." ^_^!

**Haruhi: **(Starts running towards Mori) "I'll go with you!"

**Mizuki: **"O-oi! Haruhi!" (Runs after Haruhi) "Wait for me!"

**Haruhi runs into snakes, then many bugs, then keeps running…**

**Mizuki:** "H-Haruhi! You're about to-"

**Haruhi: **"Ahhh!" (Grabbing onto a tree.)

**Mizuki: **(Sigh) "Sheesh. HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" (Runs and helps Haruhi to ground.) "You couldn't wait for me?"

**Mori: **(Turns around.) "Haruhi."

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Mori holds Haruhi.**

**Mizuki: **(Sigh) "You're lucky, it's not Tamaki-Senpai you chased after." -_-!

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>That's the first time he called me by my first name…(A little pleased.)

**Mori and Haruhi walks on…Mizuki follows and walks beside Haruhi…**

**Mizuki: **(Stops and picks up a big stick.)

**Mori: **(stops) "hm?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Just in case Haruhi is attacked by a snail."

**Haruhi: **"Are you making fun of me?"

**Mizuki: **"Maybe." ^_^

**Haruhi: **=_=*

**They walk on…**

**Where Kyoya and the rest of the club are…**

**Kyoya: **"Yeah, okay, at once please." (Turns around and sees Hikaru and Kaoru jumping around calling Tamaki a creepy pervert and a very angry-looking Tamaki constantly yelling at the twins to shut up.)

**Kyoya: **"My family's police force will send a search team to find Honey-Senpai."

**The twins and Tamaki aren't paying attention to Kyoya…**

**Kyoya: **"It's better for them to find Honey-Senpai than we are…"

**The twins keep making fun of Tamaki and Tamaki keeps yelling at the twins to shut-up…**

**Kyoya: **"Let's go back to the gate and wait there." (looks in front of him.) "Oi, where's Mori-Senpai, Haruhi and Mizuki?"

**Tamaki, H&K: **"Eh?"

**Where Mori, Haruhi and Mizuki are…**

**Mizuki: **"…you don't think Tamaki-Senpai and the others know that were gone do you?"

**Mori: **"…no."

**Mizuki: **"…(laughs) Man, I would love to see the reaction on their faces when they find out that you two are gone."

**Haruhi: **"What about you?"

**Mizuki: **"…don't feel the special connection yet…even with the craziness we had…"

**Haruhi: **"We're all friends aren't we?"

**Mizuki: **"I guess…"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I don't think I'm that close with the group…I feel like just an extra person who shouldn't be with them…

**Mori: **(notices something) "hm?" (Stops walking.)

**Kyoya's family's police force surrounds the three people…**

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Mizuki: **(Holds up the stick getting ready to attack.)

**Mori: **(holds Haruhi tighter, ready to guard her.)

**Police looks at Haruhi, thinks she's the missing young boy and Mori as a suspicious man, don't know what to make of Mizuki…the suspicious man's partner? Helper?**

**Police: **"We have you surrounded! Now surrender the boy to us now!"

**Another police grabs Haruhi's arm, Mori hits the man and guards Haruhi. Because Mori hit so hard, the man flew far far away and never seen again…Mizuki bonks another police man on the head really hard with the stick…which knocks out the man.**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Wow…didn't know I had it in me.

**Another police man: **"They're resisting! Be ready to shoot warning shots!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I wonder if Kyoya gave accurate information about Honey-Senpai to his police force…"Mizuki!"

**Mizuki: **"Huh?" (Turns around and automatically hits another police man really hard in the groin, which makes the police man hits a really high C note.) "umm…you don't think he'll need to go to the ER?"

**Honey: **"TAKASHI! HARU-Chan! MIZU-Chan! MOVE!"

**The three people look in the direction of where the voice came from…only to see Honey-Senpai swinging into the scene from a vine, kicking a police man in the face and landing on his feet…**

**Mizuki: **"…where did he come from?"

**Police man: **"What do you think you're doing pipsqueak!" (points gun at Honey) "Whatever, get this one too."

**Honey moves swiftly from one police man to the other only to beat each of them up, sparing their lives … kind of… along the way…on the other hand for our three viewers…**

**Mori: ** …

**Haruhi: **O_O

**Mizuki: **"…wow…" … '_' …

**Honey: **"Don't go around recklessly hurting people! Hurting my friends is a big no-no!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>…no-no?...really? He could've said next time I won't go so easy on you or I won't spare your lives next time or some other corny manga lines…but really? No-no?

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi!" (Tamaki and the rest of the host club running towards their three friends…) "Haruhi! Are you okay?"

**Honey: **"Tama-Chan!"

**Hikaru: **"Huh?"

**Kaoru: **"Honey-Senpai?"

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi!" TT_TT (Running towards her…now is hugging her..which makes her feel uncomfortable.) "I was worried about you."

**Haruhi: **-_-!...

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I have nothing to say…really…nothing to say…-_-…

**Mizuki: **"Honey-Senpai! That was amazing! But…" (Looks at the police on the ground.) "You left them at least hanging them on the edge of their lives right?"

**Hikaru: **(Poking a face of one of the police men) "I'm not sure what happened here…but they seem alive."

**Kaoru: **"Is this really Honey-Senpai's work?..."(Keep poking the face of another police man…who has no response but twitching at this moment…) "He must have been really holding back."

**Haruhi: **"Huh? What do you mean?" (Pinched Tamaki's hand who is now tearing in pain.)

**Kaoru and Hikaru turn around in confusion…**

**Kaoru: **"huh?"

**Hikaru: **"You don't know? The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts for generations. They trained the police and the SDF, but they also trained overseas military forces as well."

**Kyoya: **"Honey-Senpai is a special case…He has been called the dreadnaught of the Haninozuka family and ever since he was in middle school, he was the national champion in karate and judo."

**Mizuki: **(looks at the police force.) "looks like they're starting to revive little by little…"

**Tamaki:** "Also Mori-Senpai became the national champion in kendo when he was in middle school."

**Kaoru: **"Honey-Senpai, what are you doing here anyways?"

**Honey: **"Well, when I reached the end of the current pool, I went to look for everybody."

**Mizuki: **"Huh? (looks at police force again.) Honey-Senpai (pointing behind him) they must be really-"

**Police force leader: **"I'm a second generation student at the Ishizuka dojo!"

**Another police: **"I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

**Another police: **"I am from the Otake dojo!"

**Everybody: **"We are in your debt!"

**Honey: **"Oh. Is that right?" (Bluntly)

**Mizuki: **"…idiots…"

**Kyoya: **"What did you say?"

**Mizuki: **"…Nothing…"

**Police: **"Yes sir! We're so sorry! We were completely unaware that we were looking for Haninozuka Mitskuni-sama and we have committed a terrible offense! Although it was an accident, my dojo will take pride in the day I was able to engage you, Mitkuni-sama, personally, for generations to come!"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>…O_O…=_=…he is deep…no this goes way beyond deep

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Engage with Honey-Senpai? (Looks at Honey and smiles) It's more like he knocked out half your lives out…man do I want to say –

**Honey: **"Don't flatter yourselves."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "took the words right out of my mouth."

**Hikaru and Kaoru: **"What?"

**Mizuki: **"Nothing…nothing at all." (Stretches arms) "Today was a interesting day."

**Honey: **(Pats Mori on the head.) "Takashi, I praise you for protecting Haru and Mizu-Chan." (Big smile) "You didn't get too lonely without me around, right?" (smile)

**Takashi: **(side glances to the ground) "I wouldn't say that…"

**Honey: ^_^**

**Mizuki: **"We should be heading back…(Under her breath now) as always…"

**Haruhi: **"You say something?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Nothing."

**Haruhi: **"You talk to yourself a lot these days."

**Mizuki: **"mmm, maybe." (big smile) (Runs ahead) "Hikaru! Kaoru! I'll race you guys to the entrance!"

**Hikaru: **"We're too tired!"

**Kaoru: **"Man, where do you get all that energy from?"

**Mizuki: **(Stops running) "…" (Turns around and sticks tongue out) "Lazy-bums"

**Hikaru: **"What'd you say!"

**Mizuki: **"Lazy-bums!"

**Kaoru: **"Dare to say it again!"

**Mizuki: **(Laughing) "Lazy-bums!" (Runs away with Hikaru and Kaoru chasing her.)

**Haruhi: **"H-Hey! Mizuki!" (Runs after the twins and Mizuki) "Wait for me!"

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi! Why are you running away from daddy!" (Chases after Haruhi)

**Honey: **(Points towards the four people) "Let's go!" (Runs with Mori)

**Kyoya: **(Runs after the rest of the host club)

**Sunset…**

**Hikaru: **"We should go to a beach next time to get rid of stress."

**Kaoru: **"The beach would be nice."

**Tamaki: **"Idiots, Haruhi wouldn't be interested in that."

**H&K: **(Evil smiles) "Haruhi wouldn't be interested huh?"

**Tamaki: **"What do you two mean?"

**H&K: **"What about Mizuki-Chan?"

**Tamaki: **"W-well (looks at Mizuki) …wait…where's Mizuki?"

**H&K: **"She's right in front of (looks ahead of them) …she's gone."

**Host club: **o_O … "MIZUKI-Chan!"

**Mizuki: **"What? Why are you guys shouting?"

**Kaoru: **"What the!"

**Hikaru: **"Where did you disappear to?"

**Mizuki: **(Confused) "I was walking the whole time, talking to Haruhi."

**Hikaru and Kaoru both slide next to Mizuki and Haruhi putting their arm around one girl…**

**Hikaru: **"So, what do you two think of going to the beach?"

**Kaoru: **"It'd be a good idea to go right?"

**Mizuki: **"I love the beach. I haven't been to one in a while. (smile) It'd be awesome to go to one again soon."

**Haruhi: **"I might also not mind going to the beach. This place is obviously artificial and not much fun, but the beach would be nice. It's pretty there."

**Tamaki: **"Alright, you got it! Next, we'll go to the beach!"

**Honey**:"Tama-Chan said we're all going to the beach next…That'll be fun huh?" (Smiles and rests on Mori's head.) (Oh, you guys know what Honey is riding on Mori's shoulders?)

**Mori: **"Yeah." (smile)

**Mizuki: **(Giggles)

**H&K: **"What's so funny?"

**Mizuki: **"I'm just thinking of what adventures we'll have next…who knows? (looks at Haruhi) It might be you who we have to save next time."

**Tamaki: **"Don't jinx that!"

**Mizuki: **(Looking and smiling at Tamaki with the Twins laughing on the side.) "Oh, guess I made Tamaki-Senpai angry."

**Tamaki: **"OF COURSE I'D BE ANGRY! YOU'RE JINXING THE SAFETY OF MY DAUGHTER! I WILL NOT-"

**Mizuki: **(sigh) (Pushes Haruhi towards Tamaki) "Shut your dad up and tell him it was a joke."

**Haruhi: **"Whoa!"

**Tamaki: **(Blushing)

**Haruhi: **"He's not my dad! Also, Was pushing me really that necessary?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Yes, yes it was."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>…hope my words don't influence anything to come…Kaoru's arm feels warm against my shoulder...

**Mizuki: **"What the!"

**Kaoru: **"You okay?"

**Mizuki: **"Um yeah."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I wonder if I'm just the only odd ball out…

**_Yeah umm...this one is extremely long...so yeah...hope it didn't bore you? hehehe...^_^!_**


	20. Surprise Guest

_**Hey guys. I know I haven't been uploading anything for a long time now. Sorry. I'm editing the rest of the chapters so they won't be boring. (I read my old chapters over...they're kind of embarrassing and new ones coming up.) Enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Extra Notes:  
>About Mizuki, when dressed as male (Karou) she was 6ft tall. (I messed up the info in the early chapters.) When she is herself, she is 5ft 6in.<strong>_

**Surprise Guest**

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>*sigh* the guests just left and club activities are done for today…ugh (rests head on table) I'm so tired.

**Haruhi: **"Karou, are you okay?"

**Karou: **(smile) "Yeah."

**Honey: **"Wouldn't it be okay to call you Mizuki now?"

**Karou: **"No. Sometimes, people enter this room without knocking and others just stand at the doorway listening to what we talk about."

**Tamaki who was eavesdropping suddenly ran towards Mizuki, Honey, and Haruhi nervously. **

**Tamaki: **"So you're telling us that there are people out there listening to us right now?"

**Karou: **(Shrugs) "Could be." (Gets up and walks over to the window.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I wonder why I always stick around after club activities? I mean, we do clean up, but even after that, I don't find myself leaving…(looks at the sky and sees a bird elegantly flying towards the setting sun.) I wonder what it feels to soar…"Rou-Chan, you have a visitor!" I was packing my bag so I didn't turn around…I have a visitor?

**Karou: **"It's after closing, we shouldn't have any more guests."

**Tamaki: **"But this princess came a long way just to see you."

**Karou: ***sigh* (turns around to see Tamaki leading a girl towards the couch.)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I wonder who this person is? Oh well, might as well serve tea and smile.

**Haruhi: **"Here's your tea." *smile*

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi! THAT WAS PERFECT!" (Hugs Haruhi and spins.)

**Karou: **"This is one of the reasons to why we don't have guests after closing." (Sits on the other couch facing the girl.) "Anyways, why are you here? You know we're closed."

**Girl: **"Is that how you treat your guests, Karou?" *smirk* "I don't understand how you became so popular in this school."

**Karou: **"Well, it's a long story and I don't have time to tell it. Now go away."

**Girl: **(sips tea) "My, my. I did not know a person could change so much after such little time."

**Karou: ***frowns* "I don't know you, and I don't why you're here. We're closed and that's that. Now leave." (Gets up and goes towards his bag.)

**Girl: **"I came here to be entertained and I requested you."

**Karou: **"We're closed and I'm off duty, so I don't need to entertain you like a circus monkey." (grabs bag and starts for the door.)

**Tamaki: **"Not so fast." (grabs Karou from the back collar almost choking him.) "where do you think you're going?"

**Karou: **"Home, and let go before I start choking you." (Turns to glare at Tamaki) "I am pretty strong you know."

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>Okay, truth to be told, Karou's … Mizuki's … agh, you know who I'm talking about, the glare *shudders* it's really scary…but I am the president, the host club KING, so I stood my ground.

**Tamaki: **"No you're not going home until your guest is satisfied."

**Karou: **"…why?"

**Tamaki: **"Why? That's the job of a host."

**Karou: **"But we're closed."

**Tamaki: **"…no matter what time of day, a host is a host."

**Honey's POV:  
><strong>Tama-Chan looks irritated and serious…(looks at Karou) …but Ka-Chan also looks irritated and serious too. They're both getting scary…TT_TT

**Hikaru: **"The tension…"

**Kaoru: **"…is making the air…"

**H&K: **"…hard to breathe…"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Suoh isn't going to back down…man I want to punch this guy in the gut. (Clenches fist)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Huh? (Sees that Karou clenched his fist.) …wow, he must really hate that girl…(Looks at the girl) …I wonder why. Are they really just strangers? (looks at Karou)

**Karou: ***sighs heavily* "…so unless the guest is satisfied…I can't go home?"

**Tamaki: **"huh? That's right!"

**Karou: **(releases Tamaki's grip by force and pushes him away.)

**Tamaki: **(Falls to the ground.) "Was that necessary!?"

**Karou: **"Fine."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>He's giving in that easily?

**Karou: **"I'll entertain her, but I promise you…(Glares at Tamaki) I will make you suffer." (Goes to sit back where he sat.)

**Haruhi: **"…"

**Girl: ***Smirks* "Much better." (Turns towards the rest of the host club who are around Tamaki.) *Smiles brightly* "May I please have some privacy with Karou-Kun?"

**Kyoya: **"I don't think it's a good idea-"

**Girl: **"I'll donate 1507200 yen ($15000) to this club."

**Kyoya: **(Pushes the hosts out the door) "Okay guys, let's leave."

**H&K: **"You're going to let her kick us out of our own room like that?"

**Kyoya: **"She's giving us money for privacy with one of our hosts, so of course."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>That doesn't seem like Kyoya-Senpai at all…

**-In the music room-**

**Girl: **(Sips her tea)

**Karou: **"…"

**Girl: **"So-"

**Karou: **"What's the real reason why you're here?"

**Girl: **"No reason. I just wanted to see you. By the way, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

**Karou: **"…Kiyoko…ha, just saying your name sounds awkward and tastes bitter in my mouth. Someone like you, to be named Kiyoko…out all of the girls named Kiyoko, you're the one I have to know? Life is playing a cruel joke on me."

_**Author's note: **__**KIYOKO**__** (f) **__**Japanese**__**:**__**清**__**(kiyo**__**)**__** "pure, clean" and **__**子**__**(ko)**__** "child". (Source:**__**behindthename)**_

**Kiyoko: **"Oh? Now, aren't you being too mean to me? I am your guest."

**Karou: **"Isn't that ironic? Anyways, (gets up and takes the cups) it's time for you to leave."

**Kiyoko: **"I'm impressed. This joke of a club really turned you into an idiot. It's like having my own butler combined with an entertaining animal with an automatic cleaning machine. You know, I would really like it if you were nicer to me. I mean, I was in a relationship with your late-AAAHHHHH!"

**Karou: **(Glaring hard into Kiyoko's eyes and choking her with one hand against the sofa Kiyoko is sitting on.) "Stop it. Don't ever mention him again in front of me with your foul mouth. Leave."

**Kiyoko: ***Coughs and gasps for breath*

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>When we heard the guest scream, we all ran into the club room. I was surprised to what we found…broken cups and dishes and the unfinished tea were all over the floor. What was even more surprising…Karou was choking the guest against the sofa and was giving her and almost a demon-like glare. It was really a scary sight.

**Tamaki: **"KAROU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" (Tamaki tries to loosen Karou's grip while Kyoya pulls Karou away.)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>I don't know what went on in here, but..(looks at a frightened guest and Karou who was now on the verge of tears.) Mizuki?

**Karou: **"Ugh, forget this."

**Tamaki: **"Why are you being so rude to a person who came all the way from the States to see you?"

**Karou: **"The next time I see you, I can't guarantee you'll leave with your life." (leaves hurriedly with his bag.)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>After Karou left a scary, gloomy, and awkward atmosphere, we all heard his motorcycle driving away outside...he's only in 10th grade…and he has a license to drive a motorcycle? (thinks) …well…he was and still is filthy rich…but still…isn't that against the law?

_**...silence…**_

**Kiyoko: **(Gets up shakily with the help of Tamaki) *smiles* "I'm sorry for the mess. I'll pay for the broken plate and cups, and I'll clean up the mess."

**Kyoya: ***smile* "There's no need. It wasn't your fault this happened. It was clearly Karou's fault, so he'll be paying for the cups and plates. As for the cleaning, (looks at Haruhi) someone else will take care of it."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Why me? I didn't do anything…then again…I don't want to do anything to get on Kyoya-Senpai's bad side…does he even have a good side?

**Kiyoko: **(still shaking from Karou's glare from before.)

**Tamaki: **"Are you okay, princess?"

**Kiyoko: ***Smiles at Tamaki* "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." (Stands on her own) "Now, if you'll excuse me, my ride is waiting for me outside." (Bows then leaves)

**-one minute later-**

**Tamaki: **"…what is wrong with that kid!? Making a guest, a lady, feel so horrible when leaving and she looked scared out of her wits!" (Rants on.)

**Hikaru and Kaoru looks worriedly at each other, then at Tamaki…**

**H&K: **"Boss. Karou didn't look so great either when he left earlier."

**Haruhi: **"Can't we just call her Mizuki now? I mean, that is her real name."

**Tamaki: **"Even so, a host is a host!"

**H&K: **(gives each other a nervous, worried glance.)

**Kyoya: **"…"

**Haruhi: **"…Tamaki-Senpai…the job of a host…"

**Tamaki: **"Hm?"

**Haruhi: **"…is to keep ladies smiling and happy, right?"

**Tamaki: **"That's right."

**Kyoya: **"..."

**Hikaru: **"And Mizuki, she may dress as Karou at school…"

**Kaoru: **"…but even so…"

**H&K: **"She is still a female."

**Honey: **"You know, when Mizu-Chan was leaving…it looked like she had tears in her eyes…like she was about to cry."

**Tamaki: **"Why? What did the guest do to make Mizuki cry?"

**Mori: **"…recorder…"

**-Silence-**

**Tamaki, H&K, Haruhi: **"Recorder?"

**Kyoya:** "Oh yeah. I accidently left my phone in here…(walks and takes his phone) and look, it's recording."

**Tamaki: **"What?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I have a feeling he didn't leave it in here by 'accident' ~_~…

**Kyoya: **"Hmmm. Let's see what really went on in here." (Stops the recording and saves it)

**Honey: **"I forgot my Usa-Chan!" (Runs back to the hallway, grabs his bunny and runs back) "Great news, everybody! Nobody stole my Usa-Chan!" (Big grin)

**H&K: **"A person in their right mind won't even dare go near your bunny without your permission." -_-

**Honey: **(confused) "Why's that?"

**H&K: **(Shrugs) "No reason." (Steps away) ~_~

**Honey: **"Hm?" :-\

**Haruhi: **"Wait a second…wouldn't the guest and Mizuki notice your phone, Kyoya-Senpai?"

**Kyoya: **"I don't think the guest did, and Karou might have been too angry to notice."

**Tamaki: **"…"

**Kyoya**: (loads the recording onto his laptop.) "Okay, guys. Here's the recording…I'm going to fast-forward the unnecessary parts."

**-Silence- (except for the recording.)**

**Recording:  
><strong>**Girl: **"I'll donate 1507200 yen ($15000) to this club."

**=Fast-Forward=**

**-Silence-**

**Girl: **"So-"

**Karou: **"What's the real reason why you're here?"

**Girl: **"No reason. I just wanted to see you. By the way, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

**Karou: **"…Kiyoko…ha, just saying your name sounds awkward and tastes bitter in my mouth. Someone like you, to be named Kiyoko…out all of the girls named Kiyoko, you're the one I have to know? Life is playing a cruel joke on me."

**Kiyoko: **"Oh? Now, aren't you being too mean to me? I am your guest."

**Karou: **"Isn't that ironic? Anyways, (Host club hears the cups being picked up.) it's time for you to leave."

**Kiyoko: **"I'm impressed. This joke of a club really turned you into an idiot. It's like having my own butler combined with an entertaining animal with an automatic cleaning machine. You know, I would really like it if you were nicer to me. I mean, I was in a relationship with your late-AAAHHHHH!" (host club hears the cups and plate breaking on the floor)

**Karou: **(Host club hears something crash.) "Stop it. Don't ever mention him again in front of me with your foul mouth. Leave."

**Kiyoko: **(Host club hears her coughing and gasping for breathe.)

**Tamaki: **"KAROU!-"

** =Fast-Forward=**

_**...silence…**_

**Kiyoko: **"I'm sorry for the mess. I'll pay for the broken plate and cups, and I'll clean up the mess."

**=Fast-Forward=**

**Kiyoko: ***Smiles at Tamaki* "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern…Now, if you'll excuse me, my ride is waiting for me outside." (Host club hears doors closing)

** -Kyoya ****Stops playing-**

**Honey: **"So it was Kiyoko-Chan's fault that Mizuki got so angry."

**Kyoya: **"It may have been the guest's fault, but Mizuki should have controlled her anger."

**Haruhi: **"Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean, Mizuki controls her feeling every day."

**-Silence-**

**Tamaki: **(Turns to leave)

**Haruhi: **"Tamaki-Senpai, where are you going?"

**Tamaki: **"I have something to take care of."

**Kyoya: **"You know, she did almost suffocate our guest."

**Tamaki stops in his tracks…**

**Tamaki: **"Still, the way I see it, I made a huge mistake and Mizuki is not to blame right now…I am." (leaves the room)

**-Silence-**

**Kaoru: **"…you don't think he's…"

**Hikaru: **"He is…"

**The twins are about to leave the room…**

**Honey: **"Where are you guys going?"

**H&K: **"It might be fun to see the boss asking for mercy." (Leaves the room.)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>*sigh* I don't think it's a very good idea to go and see a person asking another for mercy…how can those two find everything so entertaining? "I want to go to." What did Honey-Senpai just say?

**Honey: **"Come on Takashi, let's go see."

**Haruhi: **"Are you serious, Honey-Senpai?"

**Honey: **"You come too, Haru-Chan!"

**Haruhi: **"Huh? W-wait!" (Honey pulls Haruhi along.)

**Kyoya stays behind and does some research…**

**-At Mizuki's Mansion-**

**~imagine a doorbell sound for your own entertainment~**

***Door open***

**Hannah: **"Hello. I wasn't expecting any of mistress's friends today." *smile*

**Tamaki: **"Hello, is Mizuki home?"

**Hannah: ***worried look* "No, why did something happen?"

**Tamaki: **"Ah, no. I was just looking for her. She just forgot something."

**Hannah: **(Smile of relief) "Oh if that's all, I can give it to her, if you like."

**Tamaki: **"This isn't something I can just let you pass on."

**Hannah: **"I understand, but mistress isn't home yet. Did you check the park?"

**Tamaki: **"Park?"

**Hannah: **"She always goes there to play with the children."

**Tamaki: **"Thank you. You're a big help."

**Hannah: **"I don't know what I did, but you're welcome."

**-At the park-**

**The host stands there awkwardly, looking at the children play, but sees that Mizuki isn't there…**

**Random kid: **"Hey, Haruhi Ne-san!"

**Haruhi: **"Hm? Oh hey, Aoi-kun."

**Aoi: **"Are you here to play?" (Notices something) "Hm?"

**Haruhi: **"What's wrong?"

**Aoi: **"Mizuki Ne-San didn't come to play today?"

**Haruhi: **"You mean she's didn't come here to play with you guys?"

**Aoi: **(Shakes head no) "But if you do see her, can you tell her to come here? We have something for her."

**Haruhi: **"Sure." (looks around.) "I think I know where she might be."

**-In front of Mizuki's apartment-**

**Haruhi knocked on the door and they stood in front of the door for two minutes…**

**Honey: **"…Mizu-Chan isn't here either."

**Haruhi: **"…well, I did say I think…"

**Kaoru: **"Where else could she have gone?"

**Hikaru: **(shrugs)

**Tamaki & Haruhi: **"The grave!"

**-5 minutes later at the grave-**

**Mizuki: **"…Kiyoko is back…she told me you two dated…I know…well I think she's lying."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Kiyoko is somebody I really hate. She thinks she's better than everybody else. She tries to act and keep her cool…but in reality, she's a wolf in sheep's clothing…

**Mizuki: **"She got on my nerves today, so I lost control and well…I choked her and glared at her. I think I scarred her for life. I feel sorry for her, but when I remember and think about what she did, my sympathy goes away. I know it's wrong…but…I just don't know what to do."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Talking to my dead brother…weird, but it helps. I cried for the first one or two minutes when I came here, then I got angry and now I'm calm…"Mizuki!"

**Mizuki: **"huh?"

**Tamaki: **"Mizuki!"

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan!"

**H&K: **"Mizuki! Answer before the boss loses his head!" (head = brain)

**Hikaru: **"I think he's going to lose it!"

**Kaoru: **"He might also lose his sense!"

**H&K: **"Well, he never had one to begin with!"

**Tamaki: **"That's not true!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Those two, they're always joking around or acting nonchalant…should I answer back?

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan!" (Glomps Mizuki) "Huh? Where is your wig?"

**Mizuki: **"Oh, I guess it fell off with the cap and pins when I fell."

**Haruhi: **"What happened to your arms and legs?"

**Mizuki: **"What? Oh you noticed? I threw the synthetic ones away, I'm going to get a smaller uniform so it fits me, and I'm going to put insoles in my shoes to make me taller."

**H&K: **"You're going to need insoles that are 13cm thick to be 183cm (6ft) again."

**Mizuki: **"Don't worry, they're not that hard to find…" (Notices Tamaki) "Ummm…Senpai? What are you doing?"

**They all turn around to see Tamaki kneeling and bowling very low to the ground.**

**Mizuki: **`_` … "you're going to get your face dirty."

**Tamaki: **(shoots up) "…I just want to apologize…for accusing you wrongly."

**Mizuki: **"Doesn't matter. I don't really care."

**Tamaki: **"But still, I'm sorry."

**Mizuki: **"Don't worry, I already forgave you."

**Tamaki: **"Oh, thank you."

**Haruhi: **"What do you mean you don't really care?"

**Hikaru: **"So if you were accused of murder"

**Kaoru: **"You won't care?"

**Mizuki: **"Not like that."

**Haruhi: **"What made you not care?"

**Mizuki: **"In kindergarten, the other kids framed me for almost anything. Whenever I tried to explain, the teachers would just think I was making excuses to avoid consequences and punishments. After about eight times, I gave up. Then after I think about 3 more times, the teacher caught one of the kids and that kid was still trying to frame me. That's when the teacher found out she punished me wrongly. She apologized and punished the other kids. After that, the nicer kids became interested in me, and I made friends. The punishments weren't really punishments…but to a child, a time-out in a lonely corner with everybody talking about you for five or ten minutes is embarrassing and feels forever."

**Haruhi: **"So now, you let other people get away with things after hurting you?"

**Mizuki: **"No, not like that. You saw me choke that girl earlier. Some things aren't just needed to be meddled with. Other things are."

**Haruhi: **"Oh. The kids at the playground wanted you to come; they wanted to give you something."

**Mizuki: **"Well then, I better go home and change. Thanks for apologizing, Senpai. You're really cool at times." *smile* (turns and leaves for home)

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Hikaru: **"Kaoru?"

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Hikaru: **"Kaoru!"

**Kaoru: **"Huh? What? Yeah?"

**Hikaru: **(Gives an odd look) "What were you thinking about?"

**Kaoru: **"Nothing."

**Hikaru: **"Hm. What's gotten into you these days?"

**Kaoru: **"Nothing."

**Hikaru: ***sigh*

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>Nothing…that seems to be his response for everything now. What's gotten into his head?


	21. At the Beach: Random Fun

_**Hey! Ummm…sorry it's late…More will come! Unless you guys want me to stop that is…but you guys don't want me to stop…right? I hope…well, enjoy this chapter! :D Here's the first half. The second half is continued in the next chapter…**_

**Chapter 20 – At The Beach: Random Fun**

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I was staring out the window since it was before opening time. Every since Kiyoko showed up, I couldn't stop thinking about the past…why can't I forgive her? "Haruhi! Let's go to the beach!" Looks like Hikaru and Kaoru are bothering Haruhi again. (Chuckles)

**Haruhi: **"The beach?"

**H&K: **"Yup!"

**Haruhi: **"H-hey!"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>The twins just took Haruhi's paper and closed her notebook…I wonder what they're going to do next…

**Hikaru: **"Since the final exams are out of the way, all we have to do is wait for summer vacation to start." (Grins)

**Kaoru: **"Wanna go to the Caribbean or to Fiji?"

**Haruhi: **"I don't have enough money."

**Karou: **"Also, her passport is also a problem." (Walks up to Haruhi and wraps arms around her shoulder in a hug form.) "You know she can't travel anywhere else." (Looks at Haruhi) "Right Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah."

**H&K: **(Looks at Karou)

**Karou: **"What?"

**H&K: **"How come the boss lets you hug Haruhi like that, but when we do it, he calls us shady twins and pushes us away?"

**Karou: **"Because I'm actually a girl…anyways, why suddenly talk about the beach? Haruhi doesn't even own a swimsuit. I offered to buy her one, but she refused." (Lets Haruhi go and stands straight)

**H&K: **(Big silly grin) "That's why we brought a couple!" (Brings the pink bikini with the frilly top.)

**Hikaru: **"This is your swimsuit, Haruhi!"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>"…" I don't know what to say about those two…-_- Oh…Honey-Senpai just brought a single piece swimsuit…

**Kaoru: **"Honey-Senpai is too naïve."

**Hikaru: **"Because Haruhi's chest is flat as a washboard, you can't even tell if she's a guy or a girl when you put a sweater on her."

**Kaoru: **"A one-piece swimsuit will only reveal her weakest points."

**Karou: **"That's sexual harassment you two." (Pulls Haruhi away from them.)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>What is Karou talking about? Sexual harassment?

**H&K: **(Holds up the bikini with big grins) "But with this bikini, the frills will cover her washboard-like chest!"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Are they even listening to me!? =_=*…3…2…1-

**Tamaki: **"WHY ARE YOU TWO SEXUALLY HARASSING MY DAUGHTER!? MAMA! THE TWINS ARE SAYING NASTY THINGS ABOUT THEIR LITTLE SISTER!"

**Kyoya: **"Why must I have four kids only at the age of 17?"

**Karou: **O.O "…H-hey…are you two okay?" (Talking to the twins)

**H&K: **"Yeah, we're fine."

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Fine? Suoh hit them with a baseball bat!

**H&K:** "Are you not going to go, boss?"

**Tamaki: **"Of course I'm going. To watch you two closely to make sure you won't sexually harass your little sisters." (Matter-of-factly and firmly stated.)

**H&K: **"Then it's settled."

**Kyoya: **"I don't have any objections."

**Honey: **"Can I bring Usa-Chan?"

**Mori: **(Nods silently)

**Karou: **"…I guess."

**Haruhi: **"W-wait! Karou, you agree!? J-just a second you guys."

**Karou: **"Think they'll listen?"

**Haruhi: **:'-/

**H&K: **"We're going to the beach!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the beach…<strong>

**Guest: **"It's so beautiful. It feels like as if I'm in a dream, watching the waves like this with you, Tamaki."

**Tamaki: **"It's not a dream, but if it is, I pray, that you can see me in your dream tonight."

**Guest: **"Tamaki-Sama..."

**Haruhi: **"…" =_=!

* * *

><p><strong>Karou's POV:<br>**I didn't think the guests would come too…and…"Ahhh!" …these girls are getting on my last nerves...

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru: <strong>"Hikaru! Be gentle!"

**Hikaru: **"I'm sorry; I'll go get it, Kaoru. Wait, Kaoru!"

**Kaoru: **"It's not me! It's the ball that getting away!"

* * *

><p><strong>Where Haruhi and Mizuki are:<strong>

**Haruhi: **"Why are we doing host club activities at the beach? I did say I wanted to go to a beach, but I didn't mean right away like this."

**Mizuki: **"I feel like Kyoya had this in mind all along." -_-

**Haruhi: **"Now, that I think about it…that's true. Hey, is it okay for you to talk normally even with everybody around here?"

**Mizuki: **"Well, nobody is here right now…so…I don't know. It hurts my throat lowering my voice like that."

_**Author's note: Mizuki is wearing the wig that makes her look like Karou right now.**_

**Guest: **"Haruhi-kun, aren't you going to go swimming?"

**Haruhi: **"Ah, I like watching the waves more.

**Guest 2:** "Karou-Kun, why aren't you in a bathing suit?"

**Karou: **"I didn't think we'd come to the beach today, so I couldn't prepare." (Gentle smile) "But I'm glad to see you ladies having fun."

**Guests: **(Blushing)

**Guest: **"C-can we join you two?"

**Haruhi: **"Why? Go on and have fun. You know, it's really cute. I get you finally see you in your swimsuits." (smile)

**Guests: **(Blushing and floating hearts around them.)

**Karou: **(Gets up.)

**Haruhi: **"Where are you going?"

**Karou: **"Walk along the water."

**Guest3: **"Can I walk with you?" (Slips arms around Mizuki's waist, hugging her from behind.)

**Karou: **! (Quickly moves away.) "Actually, I have to go ask the president about our next event for our club. I'll let you ladies know when I can okay?" (Smile)

**Guests: **(Blush) "O-okay!"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>…did she feel my waist and hips? She couldn't have noticed they curved in right? The girls here are stupid, so she couldn't have figured out I'm a girl, right? Yeah, she couldn't have figured that out."

* * *

><p><strong>Guest3: <strong>"That's weird."

**Guest2: **"What's weird?"

**Guest3: **"I thought I felt female hips, not male."

**Guest1: **"What are you talking about?"

**Guest3: **"When I hugged Karou-kun from behind."

**Guest2: **"you're so stupid, Karou is a boy."

**Guest3: **"I guess you're right. Maybe it's the sun that's fooling with my brain."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Karou and Mizuki are the same person as you know, but Karou: "…" means that Mizuki is talking in her disguised voice and Mizuki: "…" Means that she is talking in her regular voice.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Karou: <strong>(Sits down on a chair where Kyoya is.) "…"

**H&K: **"Did something happen?"

**Karou: **"…someone hugged me."

**H&K:** "so?"

**Karou: **(Stares at H&K seriously.) "From behind, arms around my waist."

**H&K: **"Did she find out?"

**Kyoya: **"For how long?"

**Karou: **"Not that long, but long enough to raise suspicion. Around 1 second."

**Kyoya: **"Hmmm…I'm sure you'll be fine."

**Karou: **"I hope so too." (Stares at the ocean.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I was worrying too much thinking about Kiyoko and the girl who hugged me from behind, I didn't realize Tamaki-Senpai was moving weirdly…wriggling in his chair …seriously, what's wrong with this guy?...hmmm….(sees a giant rock-cliff) How strange…didn't know the Nekozawa family was this much into cats…

**Tamaki: **"Ahhh!"

**Nekozawa: **"Everybody having fun?"

**Tamaki: **TT_TT "Kyoya! I told you I wanted us to use your private beach!"

**Kyoya: **"coming to the beach was all of a sudden, and Haruhi wanted to go somewhere close in Japan. Also, all of you own beaches out of the country, so we had to come here."

**Karou: **"I have a private beach in Japan too."

**Tamaki: **"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?"

**Karou: **"Like I would. Kyoya-Senpai knew."

**Tamaki: **"Kyoya!"

**Kyoya: **"We were going to originally go to Mizuki's beach, and it is pretty beautiful there."

**H&K: **"Then why didn't we?"

**Karou: **(shrug) "I don't know. I just followed you guys."

**Kyoya: **"The Nekozawa family beach was closer."

**Tamaki: **"That's not an excuse!"

**Nekozawa: **"The cat rock is where the each generation of the Nekozawa family's offerings are placed to worship our family guardian's deity. Oh, and there is a legend that says if you jump off from the cliff into the sea from there, you will never again come back up…(looks at the mouth of the cat) Oh? We have a brave challenger."

**H&K&T: **"Huh? (Looks at mouth of cat) HARUHI!"

**Karou: **"Why you three shouting?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV:<br>**Though I was sitting by myself, the rest of the host members were too close and noisy, so then I decided to walk along the shores. Wow…look at that cliff, it looks like a cat. Hmmm…I wonder what things look like from there…(goes to the mouth of the cliff) Ohhhh…I would probably die if I'm not careful and I fall…

**Haruhi: **"WAOH!"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>…*realization* … -_- …I didn't realize I was so close to the edge…

**Tamaki: **"D-dangerous…almost lost precious d-daughter…" (Looks at skull) "…AHHHHHH!"

**Karou: **"What's going on in here? Haruhi? Why are you on the ground?"

**Haruhi: **(Gets up from ground) "Oh, hey, Karou."

**Karou: **"…is Hikaru and Kaoru okay too? They look out of breath…and Tamaki-Senpai looks really pale…"

**Nekozawa: **"I tried to create a more artistic atmosphere for everybody's enjoyment. I would be an honor if it was to your liking…"

**Everybody else: **"…~_~!..."

**Nekozawa: **"I always wanted to become closer friends with Tamaki."

**Tamaki's POV:  
><strong>W-why me!?

**Hikaru: **"Feels like"

**H&K: **"We're in a horror movie…"

**Karou: **"You know…" (In his most creepy voice) "if you're not careful with what you say, you may get cursed."

**H&K: **"Eh, we don't believe in that stuff."

**Karou: **(points to Tamaki who is even more scared a freaked.)

**H&K: **"Hm?" (looks at Tamaki) "Ah." (Both grunting in "pain" from being "possessed" now.)

**Hikaru: **"W-what…ugh…it hurts! My head! It hurts!" (Falls to ground)

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru! Ahhh! H-Hikaru!" (falls to ground.)

**Karou: **(Coughs to clear his throat…then gets an idea.) "…"

**Tamaki: **"W-what's going o-on!?" (looks at Karou who is swaying while walking towards Tamaki.) "K-Karou? W-what's wrong?"

**Karou: **(Grabs onto Tamaki's shoulders while looking at him dazed and scary-like) (Says in a whispery voice) "Get away from here….save…your…self." (faints)

**Tamaki: **"AHHH! Karou!" (Holds Karou to support him.) "A-are you okay?"

**Karou: **(In rougher, lower, more scary, freaky voice.) "Your soul."

**Tamaki: **"eh?"

**Karou: **"Your soul."

**Tamaki: **"What?"

**Karou: **(Loud, scary, rough, low voice) "I WANT YOUR SOUL! GIVE ME YOUR BRAIN! I NEED SACRIFICE!"

**Tamaki: **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" (runs quickly away from the cave carrying Haruhi.)

**Hikaru: **(Laughing while getting up with Kaoru) "That was priceless!"

**Kaoru: **(Laughing really hard) "That was really fun!"

**Karou: **"Hmmm…Haruhi wasn't scared…"

**H&K: **"What'd you say?" (Calming down from laughing really hard.)

**Karou: **"Nothing."

**Nekozawa: **"You three are really good at acting."

**Karou: **"It was nothing…Tamaki-Senpai gets scared easily." (Smirk)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>Man, that was really fun! Mizuki always has new ideas to make fun of the boss. I wonder what idea she'll have next. (looks at Mizuki.)

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>Every time I think of the boss's face earlier, it makes me crack up (starts laughing slightly) Huh? (looks at Kaoru.) … he's been looking at Mizuki a lot lately … I wonder why. (looks at Mizuki)

**Karou: **"Huh?" (looks at Hikaru and Kaoru) "Yes?"

**H&K: **"…nothing." (looks away)

**Karou: **?

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV:<br>**Tamaki-Senpai got so scared that he just carried me without thinking and ran out of the cave so fast…"HARU-Chan!" Huh? Honey-Senpai?

**Honey: **"Wanna go hellfish Shunting with me?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>What's hellfish shunting?

**Haruhi: **"Don't you mean shellfish hunting? And there aren't a lot of (looks around her) wah- Where did all of this come from!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV:<br>**…where did it come from? …wait… (looks behind boulders of rocks) Kyoya?

**Kyoya: **"oh, Mori-Senpai. My parent's private police force wanted to apologize to Honey-Senpai for last time and brought some shellfish and crabs here for Honey-Senpai, so I let them do this."

**Mori's POV:  
><strong>oh…

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: <strong>"Amazing! Look how much we caught! We're going to have amazing side-dishes tonight!"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Tonight's dinner is going to be amazing!

**Tamaki: **"Looks like both of you are enjoying yourselves." (Mori comes down from rocks)

* * *

><p><strong>At the beach chairs under the tent…<strong>

**Karou: **"Do you guys know where we'll stay at tonight?"

**H&K: **"Nekozawa-Senpai's

**Karou: **"If his cave was that creepy…then I wonder how the inside of his house will be like."

**H&K: **"More creepy stuff."

**Mizuki: **"So." (Whispering) "What should we do next time?"

**H&K: **"What are you talking about?"

**Mizuki: **"About Tamaki-Senpai."

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>Though I'm used to Mizuki changing her voice from low to her regular, it's still kinda weird, and surprises me sometimes.

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>It's amazing how Mizuki can change her voice.

**Hikaru:** "What about the boss?"

**Kaoru: **"Should you be talking normally right now?"

**Mizuki: **"There's nobody near here and talking in 'Karou's voice' hurts my throat, so I try to not talk as much in his voice. Also, how should we trick him, prank him, next time? We can always…well you two can always trick him into playing a game, but what about pranking him like you two did when you guys changed your hair color, and earlier about 'being possessed?'"

**Hikaru: **"Kaoru and I just randomly come up with ideas."

**Kaoru: **"You really can't plan to prank him. What if something else happens?"

**Mizuki: **"True…this wig is heavy…I wonder when the guests will leave."

**H&K: **"Us too."

**Mizuki: **"You two seem to enjoy yourself with all the attention."

**H&K: **"You don't get it."

**Mizuki: **"What?"

**H&K: **"We wanted to see you and Haruhi is a bathing suit."

**Mizuki: ***sigh* "Both of you are real perverts, you know that?"

**H&K: **(Shrugs)

"A big haul!"

**Mizuki: **?

**H&K: **"Huh? What was that?"

**Haruhi: **"We'll a feast for dinner tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki: <strong>"What do you think of this Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **(looks at Tamaki)

**Tamaki: **"Do you think this giant crab to be…crab-tivating?"

**Haruhi: **"Yes." (Smiles)

**Karou: **"That was really cheesy, Suoh-Senpai."

**Tamaki: **"So cute." (Smiling and blushing)

(Centipede crawls out of the crab.)

…Silence…

**Guests: **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Runs away in fear.)

**Honey: **(Runs away smiling)

**H&K: **(Running away while laughing.)

**Mizuki: **"Are they that scared?" (Walks up to crab and looks at centipede closely.) "It's not scary at all."

**Haruhi: **"Hm?" (Grabs the centipede.)

**Mizuki: **"Don't throw it."

**Haruhi: **(Still holding centipede) "Why not?"

**Mizuki: **"It's still is a living thing." (Takes the centipede and walks towards the grass, and gently puts it down.) (Stands up again only to find Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru behind her.)

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru and Hikaru put an elbow each on Haruhi's shoulders…<strong>

**H&K: **"Oi, Haruhi."

**Hikaru: **"Though you are a bug-loving girl, you were going to throw that centipede right?"

**Kaoru: **"Why were you going to throw it? You're so calm it bothers me."

**Haruhi: **"I don't love bugs, and it takes more than that to kill it."

**Karou: **"Don't worry, I let the centipede down easy on the grass. Don't be so hard on her."

**Guests: **"Haruhi! You're so manly! And brave!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>? where did they come from? I thought they all ran away…?

**Guests: **"Karou-Kun is secretly gentle and kind!" (Love, love, hearts flowing and flying everywhere.)

**Haruhi:** "…"

**Karou: **"No I'm not. I didn't set it down, I flicked it away."

**Guests: **"But you just said-"

**Karou: **"I was lying. Now stop bothering me." (Walks away, but the girls squeal and follow her anyway.)


	22. At the Beach: Find Her Fear!

**Chapter 21 – At the Beach: Find Her Fear!**

**Author's Note: Karou and Mizuki are the same person as you know, but Karou: "…" means that Mizuki is talking in her disguised voice and Mizuki: "…" Means that she is talking in her regular voice.**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>*Sigh* (Walking along the ocean.) really, why can't they just leave me alone? (turns around and is met with squealing girls.) *bigger sigh*

**Haruhi: **"Karou, you sighed a year worth. Is something on your mind?"

**Karou: **"Huh? Oh, hey, Haruhi. Nothing's bothering me. I'm just a little tired. When I thought we were coming to the beach, I didn't think they'd be invited." (tilts head back to the girls, referring to them.)

**Haruhi: **"yeah…this is something that Kyoya-Senpai would do."

**Karou: **(looks back to where the rest of the host club are.) "Hey…"

**Haruhi: **"Hm?"

**Karou: **"What do you think they're talking about?"

**Haruhi: **"who?"

**Karou: **"Them." (Looks towards the direction where Tamaki and Hitachiin twins are.)

**Haruhi: **"…don't bother. I bet it's something stupid."

**Karou: **"…yeah…I have a question."

**Haruhi: **"Yeah?"

_**The girls are gone now…**_

**Mizuki: **(Whispers) "How bad is your astraphobia?"

**Haruhi: **"How'd you know I had astraphobia?"

**Mizuki: **(still whispering) "I remember you reacting strangely when I told you about a thunderstorm when we were coming back from grocery shopping together."

**Haruhi: **^_^ "Ehehehe….so you know huh?"

**Karou: **"Yup, but don't worry, there are many other people with the same phobia."

**Haruhi: **"What about you?"

**Karou: **"Hm?"

**Haruhi: **"What's your phobia?"

**Karou: **"mmmm…. I don't know."

**Haruhi: **"You don't know what you're afraid of?"

**Karou: **"…yeah…I don't know yet…I guess losing those who I deeply care about? Haha, that's so cheesy and cliché."

**Haruhi: **"Why do you think that? I think it's sweet."

**Karou: **"…but now, I have no fears…for now." (keeps walking.)

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV:<br>**I forgot…she's already gone through so much…but she has the host club…doesn't she see us as family? I thought we already established that at Kei's anniversary…? Was she just acting? "Haruhi!" Oh great.

**Haruhi: **"What do you guys want?"

**H&K: **"Wanna go on a trip with us?"

**Haruhi: **"Where?"

**H&K: **"To the cursed cat cave!"

**Haruhi: **"Again?"

**Hikaru: **"Where's Mizu- er I mean, Karou?"

**Kaoru: **"I thought he was with you?"

**Haruhi: **"He walked off."

**H&K: **"Be right back!" (Runs off to get Karou.)

* * *

><p><strong>Karou's POV:<br>***sigh* …Kiyoko…I wonder how she found me? Did Hannah tell her? No…Hannah knows how much I despise her…then Kyoya-Senpai? …(shakes head) No…he would have no reason to – "KAROU!"

**Karou: **"WHOA- Oof!"

_**Hikaru and Kaoru glomped Karou so fast and hard, all three of them fell to the ground.**_

**H&K: **(Quickly gets off and helps Karou up.) "Hey!"

**Karou: **"Hey to you too, you two…but no need to jump me."

**H&K: **"Wanna go to the cursed cat cave with us?"

**Karou: **"hmmm…*shrugs* Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so, the game of "Who can find Haruhi's and Mizuki's Weakness game" begins…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the cave:<strong>_

**Guest1: **"umm…are we really going in there?"

**Guest2: **"It's really scary."

**Karou: ***sigh*

**Haruhi: **"What's wrong?"

**Karou: **(Lifts right hand)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>One of the guests that regularly requests Karou (aka Mizuki) is grabbing her hand…really, really tight. It doesn't look like Mizuki's blood is circulating to her right hand… o_o…

**Hikaru: **"It's okay. The cat cave soon leads to a regular road on the other side…but they say this cave is an active paranormal spot, even the local townspeople don't come here very often." (_I used the anime for this part.)_

**Kaoru: **"This cave only shows itself during low tides. Up until today, they say that a lot of people have drowned down here. It is said that the lingering spirits will drag anybody passing by into the darkness." (_I used the anime for this part.)_

_**Suddenly, in the midst of the silence, a shadow of a ghost-like figure appeared, and a bony skeleton reached out and…**_

**Guests: **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>What are they trying to do? (Calm.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>…was I supposed to be scared? (Calm, but confused face)

**Hikaru: **"Were you two not listening to our story?"

**Haruhi: **"I did listen, but I thought this was a test of courage or something."

**Karou: **"It wasn't much of a scary story."

**Kaoru: **"Hey, aren't you two scared of ghosts?"

**Haruhi: **"I've never seen one, and … I figured that you two were up to something like this."

**Karou: **"Great prop though. This bat looks really real." (Grabs a bat and pets it.)

**H&K: **"uhhh…that's not a prop…"

**Guests: **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Karou: **"Oh." (Lets the bat go like nothing happened.)

**Paranormal Terror: Fail!**

* * *

><p><strong>High up on a cliff: Acrophobia<strong>

**Honey: **"Haru-Chan! Mizu-Chan! Lookie here! Look how high we're up!"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah, we're really high up."

**Mizuki: **"Wow! Look how awesome the view of the beach is from here."

**Honey: **"…"

**Mori: **(lifts Mizuki.)

**Haruhi: **"Uhhh…Mori-Senpai…what are you doing?"

**Mizuki: **"Senpai?"

**Acrophobia: Fail!**

* * *

><p><strong>In the darkness: Nyctophobia<strong>

**H&K: **"It's pretty dark in here, isn't it?"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah, dark."

**Mizuki: **"…"

**H&K: **"Oh? Mizuki, are you scared?"

**Mizuki: **"No, I was just thinking how fun it would be to bring my glow-in-the-dark bouncy ball and throw it around in here. Wouldn't that be fun? We could play a game right now."

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>Really? No fear? Just another game idea?

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>How can she think of playing a game right now!? Kaoru and I can't even beat our own game right now!

**Nyctophobia: Fail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Kyoya's police force's truck: Claustrophobia<strong>

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan! Can you get something for me in this truck?"

**Mizuki: **"Um, sure. What do you need?"

**Honey:** "I left my Usa-Chan at the very back by accident. Can you go get it for me please?"

**Mizuki: **"Sure." (Climbs inside the truck.)

**Honey: **"Sorry!"

**Mizuki: **?

**Honey: **(Slams the door and locks right away.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Oh…another test?

**Haruhi: **=_=! "H-honey-Senpai. Was that necessary?"

**Honey: **"umm…do you think she'll be scared in there?"

**Haruhi: **"No, Mizuki isn't the type to be scared of these things."

**5 min. later …**

_**Honey is getting nervous and pacing back and forth.**_

**Honey: **"I can't take it anymore!" (Smashes the truck door open.) "MIZU-Chan! (GLOMPS HER) I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!"

**Mizuki: **(Waking from a nap.) "Oh hey, Honey-Senpai. How long was I in here?"

**Honey: **"Five minutes. Weren't you scared?"

**Mizuki: **"No. Here." (Give bunny to Honey.) "You were looking for this, right?"

**Honey: **(Hugs Mizuki) "You're so sweet!"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>After I came out of the truck, I notice Haruhi was gone.

**Mizuki: **"Senpai, where's Haruhi?"

**Honey: **"…did Haru-Chan leave?"

**Haruhi: **"I'm back. Sorry, I got locked in some weird small, dark space for two minutes."

**Honey: **"Were you scared?"

**Haruhi: **"No, not really. I was thinking about what we would do once the sun sets."

**Claustrophobia: Fail!**

* * *

><p><strong>At the beach: Aichmophobia<strong>

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Why is Mori-Senpai holding a harpoon?

**Haruhi: **"This is a mori, right, mori-Senpai?" (_Mori in Japanese means harpoon.)_

**Mori: **"yeah."

**Mizuki: **(Picks something up.) "Look, Mori-Senpai. Is this your Katana?" (Takes it out of its case and touches it.)

**Mori: **(Takes away katana and puts it back in its case.) "Dangerous."

**Mizuki: **"Hehehe ^_^! Guess I was being careless, huh."

**Mori: **"Yeah."

**Aichmophobia: Fail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Along the waters…<strong>

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi, did you find out why the host members made us go through multiple courage tests?"

**Haruhi: ***Shrugs* "I don't know. Want to help me find side dishes for tonight?" (Beaming and smiling)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>=_= if you smile like that and look at me with hopeful eyes, how can anybody say no? (gentle smile) "Sure, it'll be fun."

**Haruhi: **"Great!"

* * *

><p><strong>Where the twins and Tamaki are:<strong>

**Hikaru:** "This game is pointless, huh?"

**Kaoru: **"I'm getting bored."

**Hikaru: **"Haruhi and Mizuki are not scared of anything. Doesn't that disqualify them both as female heroines?"

**Tamaki: **"Oh!"

**H&K: **"Huh?"

**Hikaru:** "Boss."

**Kaoru: **"What are you doing?"

**Tamaki: **"Rat snakes! Having this many has to be scary, right?"

**Hikaru: **"Anybody would find them scary. That is not a weakness."

**Kaoru: **"Wait…do rat snakes even live in Okinawa?"


	23. At the Beach: Events & Fights

**Chapter 22 – At the Beach: Events & Fights**

_**Author's Note: Karou and Mizuki are the same person as you know, but Karou: "…" means that Mizuki is talking in her disguised voice and Mizuki: "…" means that she is talking in her regular voice.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**Haruhi: ***Shrugs* "I don't know. Want to help me find side dishes for tonight?" (Beaming and smiling)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>=_= if you smile like that and look at me with hopeful eyes, how can anybody say no? (gentle smile) "Sure, it'll be fun."

**Haruhi: **"Great!"

**Tamaki: **"Rat snakes! Having this many has to be scary, right?"

**Hikaru: **"Anybody would find them scary. That is not a weakness."

**Kaoru: **"Wait…do rat snakes even live in Okinawa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of Chapter:<strong>

**Karou: **"Haruhi, how about this one?"

**Haruhi: **"That clam looks great!" (smile)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I'm not much of a seafood person. I always thought seafood tasted a bit…hmm…odd? "Karou-Kun! Haruhi-Kun!" huh? That sounded like Momoka-Chan. (looks up on cliff.) …they're going to fall…-_-…

**Haruhi: **"huh?"

**Guest2: **"the breeze feels great up here!"

**Haruhi: **"It's dangerous up there!"

**Karou: **"Be careful."

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Karou: **"You're planning on going up right?"

**Haruhi: **"Uh, yeah."

**Karou: **(walks to other side of cliff and sits down.) "I'll be here if you need me."

**Haruhi: **"Ok." (Starts climbing up.)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Down by the cliff...<strong>**

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Hmmm…that's odd…(picks something up.) Why is there a beer can here? I didn't know Nekozawa-Senpai drank already…that might explain why he acts strangely…then again… (looks up at cliff) …

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV:<br>**When I almost reached the top, I heard the guests scream. I ran the rest of the way, and when I did, I found two guys…two drunken guys bothering the guests. (Throws her side dishes at the ponytail guy.)

**Ponytail: **"OWW!"

**Haruhi: **"Would you go away? They don't want you guys here. They say you're bothering them."

**Momoka: **"Haruhi-Kun."

**Ponytail: **"Why, you little kid."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Down by the cliff...<strong>**

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Hm? what's going on? … maybe…(runs up the cliff thingy.)

* * *

><p><strong>Where Tamaki and the twins are…<strong>

**H&K: **"Habu snakes! They're habu snakes, boss!" (Running fast away.) (Habu refers to certain poisonous snakes in Japan(ese).)

**Tamaki: ** "What do I do?" (Running/chasing Hikaru and Kaoru unknowingly still holding the bucket-full of habu snakes.)

**Momoka: **"Tamaki-Sama! It's Haruhi-Kun!"

**H&K&T: **!

* * *

><p><strong>Up on the cliff rock...<strong>

**Ponytail: **"What's up with these twig-like arms?

**Guest1: **"Haruhi-Kun!"

**Glasses: **"You look like girl! Don't go trying to act so tough!"

**Karou: **(Throws a rock at each guy's head.)

**Ponytail& Glasses: **"YEEOOOWW!" (looks behind them.)

**Ponytail: **"Oh another girly-boy is trying to act tough!"

**Karou: **"hmmm…"

**Ponytail: **"Want to get beaten up too?"

**Karou: **"That's funny."

**Guests&Haruhi&thetwoguys: **?

**Karou: **(Evil smirk) "I thought I told you two to leave earlier." (Walks slowly up to the glasses guy.) "Guess my message wasn't clear enough."

**Haruhi: **"Karou!"

**Ponytail: **(Grabs Karou by the collar) "What do you think you're doing, brat?"

**Karou: **(Glare) (In a low, deep, evil-like tone/voice.) "Leave you worthless trash."

**Ponytail's POV:  
><strong>He may look like a girl, but he is extremely terrifying.

**Karou: **"Scared?" (Slight evil chuckle) "Guess you're not as tough as you project."

**Ponytail: **"Grr."

**Karou**:"oh, so you're a dog too?" (Smirk.)

**Ponytail's POV:  
><strong>Now he's making me really mad.

**Ponytail: **"I'm going to make you wipe that smirk off your face!" (Punches Karou in the head.)

**Karou: **(falls to the ground. Sort of unconscious.)

**Guest1&Guest2: ***Gasps*

**Haruhi: **"Karou!"

**Ponytail: **"Shut-up you idiot!"

**Glasses: **"You don't want to end up like your little friend here, now do you?" (Walks towards Haruhi.)

**Haruhi: **(Runs around/dodges the glasses guy and runs to Karou.)

**Karou: **(Gets up quickly, but shakily.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I tried to get up, and when I did, I felt like it wasn't my body that was moving. Right when I threw another rock at the guy with the glasses, the guy with the ponytail grabbed my arms...

**Ponytail: **"Wanna go for a swim?" (Grabbing Karou's arms, dangling him from the cliff's edge.)

**Karou: **(Smirk) "Why not? I'm not scared."

**Ponytail: **"Let's test that theory."

**Karou: **"Are you scared?" (Kicks him in the shins.)

**Ponytail: **! "You're going to regret that!"

**Karou: **"Che. I won't." (Smirk slowly turning into a evil grin. Loses consciousness slowly.)

**Haruhi: **"Let him go!" (Ponytail pushes Haruhi out of the way hard. Haruhi mis-steps and falls off the cliff, and into the ocean.)

**Karou: **"H-Haruhi."

**Tamaki: **"HARUHI!"

**Kaoru: **"Mizuki!"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Who's calling me?

**Ponytail: **(Lets go Karou/Mizuki in shock.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Someone just jumped into the water…why am I not falling? …(losing consciousness)

**Kaoru: **"Hang in there, Mizuki! I got you!" (Pulls her up with ease.)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>who (faints/loses consciousness.)

**Kaoru: **"She's bleeding! She has blood on her head!"

**Hikaru: **(Runs and is now next to Kaoru.)

* * *

><p><strong>Later on the beach…<strong>

**From the distance, the host club was able to see Tamaki walking towards them, carrying Haruhi who seemed unconscious for the moment…**

**Honey: **"Haru-Chan!"

**Hikaru: **"Boss!"

**Tamaki: **"Where are they?"

**Kyoya: **"I took their ID cards and asked them to leave. We sent the guests back to the hotel."

**Tamaki: **"Where are Mizuki and Kaoru?"

**Kyoya: **"Inside Nekozawa-Senpai's family vacation home. I called a doctor, who should arrive soon."

**Tamaki: **"I see."

**Haruhi: **"I'm okay, I don't need a doctor."

**Tamaki: **(Hands Haruhi over to Mori.) "…are you secretly a martial arts expert like Honey-Senpai?"

**Haruhi: **"Huh? No."

**Tamaki: **(Grabs Haruhi's shoulders.) "Then why. Why would you, a girl, think you could take on those two bastards!?"

**Haruhi: **"It doesn't matter if I'm a boy or a girl. I was there when it happened and didn't have the time to think-"

**Tamaki: **"STILL THINK ABOUT IT YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER, YOU'RE A GIRL!"

**Haruhi: **"What did I do wrong!? I apologize for creating trouble and making you come after me! But I don't know what I'm being scolded for more than that! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

**Tamaki: **"…oh yeah? …(Lets go of Haruhi.) Do whatever you want then. (Walks away towards Neko's family's vaca house.) I'm not speaking to you until you have recognized your mistake and apologize!"


	24. At the Beach: Apologize & Secret Fear

**Chapter 23 – At the Beach: Apologize and Secret Fear**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Karou and Mizuki are the same person as you know, but Karou: "…" means that Mizuki is talking in her disguised voice and Mizuki: "…" means that she is talking in her regular voice.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>While the rest of the host club were at the beach with Tamaki scolding Haruhi…inside the vacation house…<strong>

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>When I saw Haruhi fall from the cliff, I thought I was going mad. I couldn't think…I all I could think was to save her…but why didn't I use my martial arts moves I learned two years ago? "Mizuki, I'm coming in."

**Mizuki: **"Huh?" (Gets up and sits on bed.)

**Kaoru: **(Helps Mizuki.) "you don't need to get up…how are you feeling?"

**Mizuki: **"fine I guess." (Touches head.) "Huh?"

**Kaoru: **"oh yeah. Your head was bleeding, around the forehead."

**Mizuki: **"Thanks."

**Kaoru: **"Kyoya-Senpai bandaged you."

**Mizuki: **"Oh…I should thank him later."

**Kaoru: **"Yeah."

**Mizuki: **"Where are the rest of the members?"

**Kaoru: **"Kyoya-Senpai sent the guests back to their hotel and the boss and the others are at the beach right now." (reaches for something) "I found your wig…it's wet. I guess it fell from your head when that bastard dropped you."

**Mizuki: **"Oh…I'll wash it later…thanks…again."

**Kaoru: **"Eh, I didn't do anything."

**Mizuki: **"Wasn't it you who grabbed me before I fell into the ocean?"

**Kaoru: **(looks away) "Yeah, but-"

**Mizuki: **"Thank you…I would've drowned in that condition."

**Kaoru: **"…that'd be horrible."

**Mizuki: **"…I don't know…dying doesn't seem that bad…at least I'll be able to see my family again."

**Kaoru: **(Grabs Mizuki's shoulders.) "DON'T SAY THAT!"

**Mizuki: **O_O

**Kaoru: **"…don't say that…"

**Mizuki: **"….."

**Kaoru: **"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." (Lets go and sits back down looking down.)

**Mizuki: **"…no…you didn't mean to…"

**-Silence-**

**Kaoru: **"you know…"

**Mizuki: **"Hm?"

**Kaoru: **"When I saw you dangling in midair, with your head bleeding, I think I almost lost my sanity."

**Mizuki: **(looks confusingly at him.) "What do you mean?"

**Kaoru: **"I don't know either…I just thought…I thought I was going to become crazy…"

**Mizuki: **"…why?"

**Kaoru: **(looks at Mizuki.) "I don't know."

**After three seconds of silence, Mizuki and Kaoru heard the rest of the host members entering the house…**

**Kaoru: **"Sounds like the rest of them showed up."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah…why didn't..."

**Kaoru: **"What?"

**Mizuki: **"Why do you think Haruhi didn't call for help even though I was right there?"

**Kaoru: **"Who knows? Why didn't you call for help when the rest of us were close by too?"

**Mizuki: **"…(chuckle)…I'm not sure either…guess I wasn't thinking either…"

**Kaoru: **"Think more next time."

**Mizuki: **"I'll try-"

**Kaoru: **"No. Promise me you'll call for help next time."

**Mizuki: **"I know martial arts…though I'm not good as Honey-Senpai."

**Kaoru: **"Still…"

**Mizuki: **"…if I remember…I will…don't worry."(Gentle smile.)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>I can't stop worrying if you're always going to be like this…

**Mizuki: **(Stands up.)

**Kaoru: **"Are you okay to move?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah." (Takes a couple shaky steps towards the door.)

**Kaoru: **"Want me to help?"

**Mizuki: **"I'm okay for now." (Smile) "Thank you though."

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>I'm worried she might hurt herself…should I just carry her? "Wait." Hm?

**Mizuki: **"I'm still wearing the same clothes. I'll wash up and change my clothes, then I'll join the rest of you guys downstairs."

**Kaoru: **"Will you be okay? I can call for my maid from home."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Thanks, but I'll be okay. Don't worry."

**Kaoru: **"okay then. See you downstairs." (leaves and closes the door.)

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(puts hand over heart.) My heart is pounding…it hasn't stopped since I saw Kaoru's face when I opened my eyes…why? (Sits on ground.) I don't have time to think these troublesome thoughts…I have to achieve my goals first, then maybe…just maybe, if I still really like him…just maybe…I'll ask him…

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the living room…<strong>

**The host club, except for Tamaki playing board game…**

**Kaoru: **"Boss, didn't you say you were going to walk with Haruhi along the wave-crashing shores?"

**Hikaru: **"You even brought a white dress for her. Why don't you just go ask her?"

**Nekozawa: **"Seems like Tamaki-Kun likes white dresses."

**Tamaki: **"What is up with this haunted mansion!?"

**Kyoya: **"Nekozawa-Senpai offered, and it would have been rude to refuse, and the most bothersome thing is…it's all free."

**Tamaki: **"That wagging tongue never stops! Thanks to you, I feel as if I'm constantly being watched! And now I can't even play 'rich-man, poor-man' with Haruhi!"

**Kyoya: **"You're in a cold war with her, and even if you weren't fighting, it is most likely the card game wasn't going to be played."

**Tamaki: **(Back in a corner sulking.)

**H&K: **"What an idiot."

**Nekozawa: **(Talks about some candlelight and things.)

**The lights suddenly turned on…**

**Nekozawa: **"Aaahhh!" (Runs away very quickly.)

**Haruhi: **"The main breaker was off, so I turned it back on. It was in the basement."

**H&K: **"Haruhi, did you get that dress yourself?"

**Haruhi: **"My dad must have repacked all of my bags. He always wants me to wear these types of clothes."

**H&K&Honey: **"Good job, Haruhi's dad!" (Thumbs up)

**Honey: **"Haru-Chan, you're so cute!"

**Kyoya: **"Haruhi, are your wounds okay?"

**Hikaru: **"What up with the bare feet?"

**Kaoru: **"Let's do something about your hair too."

**H&K: **"How's this, princess?" (Seats Haruhi in a chair, combs her hair, and putting slippers on her feet.)

**Haruhi: **(points at Tamaki) "Nosebleed."

**Hikaru and Kaoru take Haruhi away from Tamaki…**

**Hikaru: **"Pervert? Maniac?"

**Kaoru: **"What kind of human…"

**H&K: **"Hmmm, pervert."

**Tamaki: **"WHO'S GOING TO GET A NOSEBLEED LOOKING AT A STUBBORN MULE LIKE HER!? I JUST BUMPED IT ONTO SOMETHING!"

**Honey: **"Hi-yah!" (Karate chops Tamaki's neck. Tamaki on ground.) "Huh? It's not stopping."

**Kyoya: **"That's a prime example of a mistaken first aide…karate style no less…"

**Mizuki: **"Hey guys."

**The host club…except Tamaki, who is lying in the ground, turn to see Mizuki.**

**H&K: **"You too, Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **"huh?

**H&K: **"You look cute." (Smile.)

**Honey: **"You're so adorable in that dress!" (Big smile.)

**Mizuki:** "The dress? I borrowed it from Haruhi since I didn't pack anything…but, Haruhi…did your dad pack your bags for you?"

**Haruhi: **"no. I packed them myself. My dad must have repacked them."

**Mizuki: **"This dress is really pretty, simple, and comfortable. Kind of similar to yours though, but different."

**Haruhi: **"I thought it would look really pretty on you." (Smile) "I was right. You do look awesome."

**Mizuki: **"Since when did you have an eye for fashion?" (smile)

**Haruhi: **"Not me. My mom. Her fashion taste was a little ahead of her time."

**Mizuki: **"She is a fashion forward woman?"

**Hikaru: **"Haruhi is right. This dress is just starting to get into the fashion industry."

**Kaoru: **"Haruhi, did your mom make this dress?"

**Haruhi: **"Kind of, she described the design to my grandmother, and my grandmother told a tailor and then the tailor created the dress."

**Hikaru: **"How'd you pay the tailor?"

**Haruhi: **"She was a family friend, so she made it for free."

**Mizuki: **"…I don't feel right wearing this dress…"

**Haruhi: **"No, I want you to keep it."

**Mizuki: **"Why?"

**Haruhi: **"I never wore that dress. That dress was made for me, but it's not my type and it doesn't look good on me, also it's a little tight and long for me."

**Mizuki: **"…still."

**Haruhi: **"I told you. That dress is really mine. Keep it. What's the use of having something if you have no purpose for it?"

**Mizuki: **"…" (Smile) "Thank you."

**Haruhi: **"Consider it as an early birthday gift."

**Mizuki: **(smile)

**Honey: **"Okay everybody! The crabs are ready to eat!"

**Kaoru: **"Huh? Where's Nekozawa-Senpai?"

**Kyoya: **"He said something about receiving a shock that almost rivals getting hit by lightning so he's resting."

* * *

><p><strong>In the dining room…<strong>

…**..awkward silence…**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>….the air is really heavy…(looks at Haruhi and Tamaki.) what happened while I was out? "Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah?"

**Tamaki:** "May I have a word with you?" (Gets up and leaves)

**Mizuki: **"…um, sure." (Gets up and follows Tamaki into hallway.)

**Haruhi: **(under her breath) "Hope he doesn't scold Mizuki for something she didn't do."

**Tamaki: **(Suddenly turns around.) "Did you say something?!"

**Mizuki: **! ! ! "sheesh."

**Haruhi: **"I thought you weren't talking to me." (Keeps eating.)

**Tamaki: **~_~ "…" (Leaves)

**H&K: **(Looks at each other.)

* * *

><p><strong>In the hallway…<strong>

**Mizuki: **"…so…what did you want to talk to me about."

**Tamaki: **(Back towards her.) "What were you thinking?"

**Mizuki: **"What is there to think about?"

**Tamaki: **"We're lucky Haruhi wasn't injured badly…but you are a girl too." (Turns around and looks at Mizuki.) "When we found you, you were unconscious, your head was bleeding, and one of the guys was dangling you in midair over the ocean. What would have happened if we didn't come in time?"

**Mizuki: **"…yeah, we are lucky."

**Tamaki: **"Don't you get it? You almost died. It's thanks to Kaoru that you are still here."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah…I should do something for him to thank him."

**Tamaki: **"That's not the point! It was admirable that you tried to help Haruhi, but you were almost killed. Remember, you are a girl!"

**Mizuki: **"I am a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't help others who are in trouble. But I'm not dead."

**Tamaki: **(Grabs her shoulders.) "What would have happened if they let go!? What would have happened if they took advantage of you in your vulnerable state!? You are a girl, they are guys!"

**Mizuki:** "Okay, I'm a girl! So what!? I couldn't leave Haruhi to take on the two guys by herself!"

**Tamaki: ***sigh* (lets her go.) "Why are you two so hardheaded?"

**Mizuki: **"…but why are you scolding me? I did what I could to save Haruhi. Yes, I could've died, but does that really matter?" (Looks at Tamaki sternly, sadly, and angrily all at the same time.)

**Tamaki: **"What are you saying!? Of course it matters!"

**Mizuki: **"to you, but not me." (Leaves)

**Tamaki: **"…what-…you've changed."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the dining room…<strong>

…**.even more awkward silence and more tense…**

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>What happened? It feels even more awkward and the air feels even heavier…(looks at Mizuki who just entered dining room) did something happen?

**Mizuki: **"Sorry for causing such an awkward moment, I bet you guys heard everything."

**Honey: **"…L-let's eat you guys! The crabs are getting cold."

**Mizuki: **(Sits in a chair next to Hikaru)

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>The doors weren't that sound proof…we only heard the shouting…but everybody here has a pretty good idea what went on.

**3minutes later…**

**Honey: **"Let's eat, you guys. I'm sure the crabs we caught today are delicious."

…**silence except for the noise of eating…**

**Honey: **"Hm? Mizu-Chan, aren't you hungry? Why aren't you eating?"

**Mizuki: **(kind of awkward smile) "Huh? Oh. Guess I'm a little tired…but I am hungry." (starts eating crab slowly.)

**Honey: **"…"

**Haruhi: **"These, crabs taste in-crab-ible. Hehe, get it?"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>…what did I do wrong to make Tamaki-Senpai angry? So what if I'm a girl? I did something and tried to save Haruhi who he loves…and about Kiyoko…she just texted me earlier too…something about meeting me again…I don't want to see her…(looking at her reflection from the window)…wait…I was dressed as a boy when she saw me…and the wig is similar to Kei' hair…does she know I'm Mizuki, or does she think I'm Kei?

**Tamaki: **"Aren't you eating a little too much?"

**Haruhi: **"Huh? I thought you weren't talking to me."

**Tamaki: **"Y-you're not cute at all."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(Stops eating crab) …I can't eat anymore…it's making me sick…should I see Kiyoko again? Will she agree to see me? (looks at Haruhi) …it's pretty obvious that Haruhi is worrying on the inside…speaking right on will only make things worse…

**Kaoru **"Mizuki, are you not hungry?"

**Mizuki: **"Hm? Oh…yeah. Guess I'm-."

**Tamaki:** (Slams the table as he gets up) "Okay, fine! I get it. You're not going to reconsider what you've done. Is that the same for you?"

**Mizuki: **"…I don't know what I did wrong…I keep thinking…I still don't know…I did what I could to save your precious Haruhi…and yet I'm yelled at…"

**Tamaki: **"Fine then. I'm going to bed." (Walks away.)

**Creepy butler: **"Let me show you to your room, honored guest. This way."

**Tamaki: **"…" (looks at hallway, then at Kyoya.) "Kyoya…"

**Everyone else except Haruhi: **=_=!

**Kyoya: **"Alright, alright. Please excuse me." (Leaves with Tamaki)

* * *

><p>…<strong>5 second silence…<strong>

**Mizuki: **"…I should have kicked him in his vulnerable spot, then do a flip over his head and the kick him on the side of head to knock him out. Why wasn't I quick enough? I should have practiced and trained more."

**The rest of the members and Haruhi look at Mizuki…**

**Mizuki's POV:**

Tamaki: (Grabs her shoulders.) "What would have happened if they let go!? What would have happened if they took advantage of you in your vulnerable state!? You are a girl, they are guys!"

Yeah…I should've been stronger…

**Haruhi: **"no…I should have learned karate or something…"

**Kaoru: ***sigh* "Is that where both of your heads are heading? It's not like we're going to stop you, Haruhi, from learning karate."

**Hikaru: **"or you, Mizuki, from training more."

**Kaoru: **"It's cool to be fearless and to have a strong sense of justice, but…"

**Hikaru: **"to be honest, I wish both of you to reconsider how rashly you two acted today too."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>…did…did we make them worry? … nah…(Thinks more) … (Looks at Haruhi)

**Haruhi: **"But I didn't cause any trouble for you, Hikaru, or to the rest of you guys."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>Maybe Haruhi…because even I worried about her…

**Honey: **"That's not true, Haru-Chan. You should tell everybody that you're sorry. Okay? Especially to Tama-Chan, for making him worry so much. The same goes for you too, Mizu-Chan, apologize to everybody for making worry."

**Mizuki: **"Worry…"

**Haruhi: **"Everyone…was worried about us?"

**H&K&Honey&Mori: **-_-!

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>This kid.

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>They had no idea?

**Mizuki: **(looks at Haruhi.) "That's why Senpai was so mad at us…I'm so stupid…it was so obvious." (leans back in chair covering her face with her left arm.) "Of course." (looks at Haruhi.) "I was so worried about you, Haruhi, I should've known..."

**Haruhi: **"You worried about me?"

**Mizuki: **"you think I would get punched in the face just for anybody?" (smile)

**Haruhi: **"I'm sorry."

…**1second silence…**

**Honey, H&K hugs Haruhi with Mori standing behind them..**

**H&K: **"Awww we'll forgive you cause you're so cute!"

…**.**

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan? Don't you have something to say too?"

**Mizuki: **(Under her breath) "I'm a girl...I'm a girl...I know I'm a girl so wha- ...oh...he's saying I could have been molested or raped...why does senpai think of those weird things all the time?...also come to think of it...won't Nekozawa-senpai be suspicious of seeing Mizuki instead of 'Karou' ...?"

**Honey: **"Mizu-Chan?"

**Mizuki: **"Huh? Oh...yeah...I'm sorry for causing trouble, and w-…worrying you guys…but-" o_o (They all hug her too with Haruhi.)

**H&K: **"Awww."

**Haruhi: **"…"

**Hikaru: **"Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **"Nauseous…feel like I'm going to puke…"

**Mizuki: **"Suoh-Senpai was right! You were eating too much!"

**Honey: **"Hang in there, Haru-Chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mori picks Haruhi up and runs towards the nearest washroom with the trail of the rest of the host members behind him…until…<strong>

**Nekozawa:** "What's wrong!? What happened!?"

**Sudden pause…**

**H&K: **"Uh…who are you…?"

**Nekozawa: **?

**Mizuki: **"Nekozawa-Senpai?"

**Maid: **"young master, your attire."

**Nekozawa: **! ! ! (quickly puts on his wig and robe.) "What's wrong? Even Belzenef was worried."

**Everybody: **~_~ or =.= or =_=

**H&K: **"What's wrong with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside a random washroom…<strong>

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Valuable food wasted. I wonder how much they cost…even so, I feel much better. Now that I think of it, I just came into whatever room was the closest. Who's room am I in? (Gets out of bathroom.)

**Kyoya: **"Are you done?"

**Haruhi:** (Leaving for door.) "I'm sorry for barging into a stranger's room like this."

**Kyoya: **"Don't worry, it's just me."

**Haruhi: **"Kyoya-Senpai? What happened to the others?"

**Kyoya: **"they all ran out, dragging Mizuki along, saying something about Nekozawa-Senpai's true identity, and something about Mizuki being a lie detector."

* * *

><p><strong>Where Mizuki and rest are besides Tamaki…<strong>

**Hikaru: **"Why a wig?"

**Kaoru: **"what's up with this costume?"

**Honey: **"What's his nationality?"

**Mizuki: **^_^! "G-guys…leave the poor guy alone." (Slightly pulls Kaoru away.)

**Kaoru: **"Hm?" (looks at Mizuki)

**Mizuki: **"…can I talk to you?"

**Kaoru: **"…yeah…sure. Hikaru, I'll be back."

**Hikaru: **"Huh? Where are you going?"

**Kaoru: **"I'll be back."

**Hikaru: **? ? ?

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Haruhi and Kyoya…<strong>

**Haruhi: **"…I'm sorry, it seems I made everybody worry about me."

**Kyoya: **(gets up from his chair.) "I wasn't particularly worried, though it was hard to stop Hikaru and Kaoru from trying to beat those punks half to death, and on top of that, we had to send apology bouquets to all of the clients for making them worry."

**Haruhi: **O_O …"…it must have been tiring."

…**silence…**

**Kyoya: **(Pushes Haruhi against a wall.) "you know, isn't it obvious, between a man and a woman?"

**Haruhi: **"Why are you turning the lights off?"

**Kyoya:** "you can pay back the cost of the flowers with your body." (Pushes Haruhi against his bed.) "you say that you don't care about men and women, but…" (closes in on Haruhi) "I'm a man, so I can molest you at any time. As a woman, you'll never be able to push me off. You should realize how easy of a target you are. It's up to you to be innocent, but being defenseless is your fault."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>…so that's it…that's why…

* * *

><p><strong>In a random room where Kaoru and Mizuki are…<strong>

**Mizuki: **"…heh."

**Kaoru: **"What?"

**Mizuki: **"I'm sorry to everybody for making them worry…"

**Kaoru: **"We know. We already covered that. We all forgave you."

**Mizuki: **"…but…I'm sorry…"

**Kaoru: **"What?"

**Mizuki: **"I'm especially sorry to you…I … I just realized, how much you worried…I just didn't think anybody would be that worried about me ever since…"

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"It was obvious from the beginning, but I was too stupid to realize…when you told me…when you told me you almost lost your sanity when you saw me like you did…it should've been very obvious…so…"

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"I'm truly sorry, Kaoru."

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>I want to cry from relief…but not now…

**Kaoru: **(Hugs Mizuki.) "It's okay…you're alive and okay…that's all that matters."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>It feels like déjà-vu…from years ago with my brother Kei…(tearing up) no, I can't cry…(lets go and turns away.)

**Kaoru: **"Are you okay?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah. I just got something in my eyes…I'll be back." (Goes to another room and into a washroom to wash her tears away.)

**Kaoru: **"…"

* * *

><p><strong>In Kyoya's room…<strong>

**Haruhi: **"Kyoya-Senpai, you won't do anything because, even if you do molest me, there's nothing to gain from it. Am I right?"

…**silence…**

**Kyoya: **(starts laughing) "That's true." (puts his glasses on.) "You're indeed fascinating."

**Haruhi: **"but I did learn one thing. Kyoya-Senpai, you're nicer than I thought."

**Kyoya: **"Hm?"

**Haruhi: **"You were just defending what Tamaki-Senpai said, right? You intentionally played the villain to make me realize it, didn't you?

**Kyoya: **"…"

**Tamaki: **"Kyoya? Do you have any lotion? This sunburn hurts a lot more than I thought-"

**Haruhi&Kyoya&Tamaki: **"…"

**Tamaki: "**Kyoya, you rotten-"

**Kyoya: **(Slams his lotion hard on Tamaki's face.) "Here, use as much as you want, you idiot." (leaves and closes the door.)

* * *

><p><strong>In the washroom where Mizuki is…<br>Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(crying silently while sitting in a corner.) Why am I crying? There is no need to cry…I always think of my siblings and my parents and their death…I never cried thinking or talking about them…well besides the time of Kei's first anniversary. Then why…? Is the reason different this time?

* * *

><p><strong>Where Kyoya is…in the hallway walking…<strong>

**Kyoya: **"Nothing to be gained, eh? An interesting thought…in its own way."

* * *

><p><strong>In Kyoya's room, where Tamaki and Haruhi are…<strong>

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>…dang it…I missed the time to apologize…

**Tamaki: **"What were you doing with Kyoya?"

**Haruhi: **"nothing, really."

**Tamaki: **"You expect me to believe it was nothing!? Then why doesn't he have a shirt on, and why is the bed all messed up!? With the lights off no less!?"

**Haruhi: **"Stop having weird hallucinations! That's why you always hear that you are a pervert behind your back!"

**Tamaki: **"You are positively-! Che. Never mind, a lot of things happened today. You must be tired. Go get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Where the others are…<strong>

**Hikaru: **"Are you sure it's okay?"

**Kaoru: **"Leaving the two of them together?"

**Kyoya: **"She's with our Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>Where Mizuki is…<strong>

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>(Just finished washing face, so now she doesn't look like she was crying.) …what's that noise? (Gets out of washroom) …the room is dark…(Lightning flash & thunder) … Haruhi. (runs out of room and right into the rest of the host club.)

**Kaoru: **"Are you okay?" (Helps her up.)

**Mizuki: **"Yeah." (Tries to run towards Kyoya's room.)

**Hikaru: **"Why are you in a hurry?"

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi is still in your room, right Kyoya-Senpai?"

**Kyoya: **"Yeah."

**Mizuki: **"Thanks." (Runs)

**The rest: **"Hm?" (Follows Mizuki anyways.)

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Kyoya's room…<strong>

**Tamaki: **"That's right! Why don't you try earplugs!? You shouldn't be able to hear the thunder!"

**Haruhi: **"Ah! You're right!"

**Tamaki: **"and if you cover your eyes, even if you're alone at home…"

**Haruhi: **"That makes sense!"

**H&K: **"Boss, we're coming in!"

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the host club arrive in front of Kyoya's room, they open the door and see Haruhi blindfolded and deafened by earplugs…<strong>

**Mizuki: **"…H-Haruhi?"

**Hikaru: **"Despicable."

**Kaoru: **"What kind of 'play' is this?!"

**Tamaki: **"It's not like that!"

**Mizuki: **"I…I thought you would be scared…but…I guess Tamaki was here…kind of…is something going on?"

**Haruhi: **"Huh? Who's here?"

**Mizuki: **(Bends her knees to be eye level with Haruhi. Takes out the earplugs and undoes her blindfold.) "I thought you would be scared, so I hurried and ran down here…but looks like you're more than okay, seeing that you're letting Tamaki do all this."

**Haruhi: **"What?"

**Tamaki: **"No! Don't misunderstand!"

**Hikaru and Kaoru grab Haruhi and Mizuki and pull them back, away from Tamaki and leave the room.**

**H&K: **"Pervert."

**Tamaki: **"DON'T MISUNDERSTAND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning while packing and getting into the car…<strong>

**Mizuki: **"…Tamaki-Senpai has a whole side to him I didn't know about…pervert."

**Tamaki: **! ! ! "You're misunderstanding!"

**Mizuki: **"Oh, and I understand what you meant by me being a girl...but even those thoughts of worrying about us...is still kind of extreme and little on the pervert side...so...ummm…just to be safe…" (Steps away from Tamaki and hurriedly stands next to the twins.)

**Tamaki: **"you'd rather be with those shady twins!?"

**Mizuki: **"…I think I'll take my chances with them, than with you." :p

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mizuki see Haruhi coming…<strong>

**Hikaru: **"Be careful, Haruhi."

**Kaoru: **"His highness apparently has thing for making you vulnerable." (Author's Note: I don't know what S&M is, but I have a feeling it's something bad, so I'm not adding it in.)

**Tamaki: **"I told you, it wasn't like that!"

**Mizuki: **(Laughs)

**Haruhi: **"I see how you really are, Senpai." (While rolls up the window.) "I almost let you get away with something funny without even knowing it."

**Tamaki: **"It wasn't like that! I did it for your sake!"

**H&K: **"Hurry, Mizuki. We don't want to leave you behind with the perverted king."

**Mizuki: **(Gets in the car.)

**Kyoya: **"Start driving."

**Tamaki: **"Hey! (Car starts driving) Don't leave me behind! (Starts chasing after the car) Wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the car…<strong>

**Honey: **"Haru-Chan, he didn't do anything weird before we got to Kyo-Chan's room, right?"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah. Nothing weird, I guess."

**Hikaru: **"Kaoru, last night, while we were bothering Nekozawa-Senpai, you and Mizuki left the room…where'd you guys go, and what did you guys do?"

**Kaoru: **"Nothing, much. Mizuki just had to tell me something."

**Honey: **"What'd you talk about?"

**Mizuki: **"How to trick Tamaki-Senpai. You know, the usual tricks and pranks." (smile) "I was going to tell you guys right after I confirmed with Kaoru, but instead I felt dizzy and he helped me to my room."

**Honey: **"Oh okay! Kaoru is a good boy for helping Mizu-Chan, right Takashi?"

**Takashi: **" Yeah."

**Hikaru: **"That's my brother for ya." (Puts arm around Kaoru and whispers in his ear unnoticeably.) "What really happened?"

**Kaoru: **! … "I'll tell you at home."

**Hikaru: **"okay." (Goes back to talking to Haruhi.)

**Mizuki: **(Whispers to Kaoru.) "Your brother knows you very well." (Goes back to looking out the window.)

**Kaoru's POV:  
><strong>He does know me well…(Looks at Hikaru.) because he's my brother…That's why…until he can recognize his true feelings…I will not leave him…when that day comes…(looks at Mizuki) … then maybe...just maybe we'll get to know each other better.


	25. Ladies of Lobelia! Trouble

**Author's Note: Karou and Mizuki are the same person as you know, but Karou: "…" means that Mizuki is talking in her disguised voice and Mizuki: "…" means that she is talking in her regular voice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Ladies of Lobelia<strong>

_**In class 1-A:**_

**Haruhi:** "Afternoon classes are canceled for today?"

**Girl 1**: "You're still new, so you might not know. Today and tomorrow, the whole school is holding an exposition for the cultural clubs. Drama clubs and choral clubs from other schools have been invited. It's a big annual event we hold."

**Haruhi: **"Is that so? Karou, did you know that?"

**Karou: **(confused look) "Not really. I was just glad to have a break from a full day of classes today and tomorrow."

**H&K: **"Eh! You never had instant coffee before!?"

**Karou: **"… -_- … ignore them."

**H&K: **"Karou! Come over here!"

**Karou: **"…well, they made that impossible."

**H&K: **"Karou!" (Drags Karou over to them.)

**Haruhi: **-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Karou: <strong>"What do you want?" (Annoyed voice)

**H&K: **"Renge never had instant coffee before!"

**Karou: **(Annoyed) "That's what the noise was all about? And Renge, 87.5% of the host club members prefer to drink instant coffee, so as the manager, you should be up to date about it."

**Renge: **^_^! "…w-what about the rest?"

**Karou: **"oh, I don't like coffee. I just like the aroma." (Turns to leave.)

**H&K: **"WAIT." (Grabs Karou's shoulders.)

**Karou: **(groans) "What now?"

**Kaoru: **"The club's stock has run out.

**H&K: **"Go buy some."

**Karou: **"Why don't you two get it yourselves?"

**Hikaru: **"Well, you and Haruhi are the only ones who know where they sell that stuff."

**Kaoru: **"We've been serving it to the guests lately. It's your job."

**Karou: **"That's funny…I thought it was Haruhi's."

**H&K: **"It doesn't matter who goes out and buys it." (Pushes Karou out the door.) "Be safe!"

* * *

><p><strong>Karou: <strong>"…" (Goes back in.)

**H&K: **"You're supposed to go buy instant coffee."

**Karou: **"…" (Grabs Haruhi's arm and drags her out.) "You're going down with me." -_-*

**Haruhi: **"How does that work exactly?" =_=*

**Karou: **"It's originally your job." (drags Haruhi out the door with her.)

* * *

><p><strong>In the hallway…<strong>

**Karou: ***sigh*

**Haruhi: **"You just had to drag me with you."

**Karou: **"Yes."

**Girl 1: **"Haruhi-kun, thanks for a good job."

**Haruhi: **"They can't buy their own instant coffee."

**Girl 2**: "Still, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun seem to be enjoying themselves. Good for them."

**Girl 1: **"It's all thanks to you, Haruhi-Kun."

**Girl 2: **"And you, Karou-kun."

**Karou: **(rolls eyes) "oh really."

**Haruhi: **"Enjoying themselves?"

**Girl 1: **"We've been in the same class as those two ever since middle school, but they were always kept to themselves and didn't talk to anybody like they do now."

**Girl 2: **"It's like they never let anybody get too close. I wonder if it was when they started the Host Club. They started talking to us little by little, right?"

**Haruhi: **(looks at H&K) "Really…"

**Girl 1: **"It's been especially ever since you, Haruhi-kun, came to our school that they started talking to other classmates."

**Girl 2: **"And you, Karou-kun, that they started smiling and laughing more than ever. That's why we're so happy now. After all, it's important to have fun every day, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>On their way back from buying coffee…<strong>

**Karou: **"are you still thinking of what those two girls said?"

**Haruhi:** "…yeah…it shows how different Hikaru and Kaoru have become ever since back then. They changed for the better."

**Karou: **"…but they're still a little twisted, and locked up inside…"

**Haruhi:** "What? What do you mean?"

**Karou: **(smile) "Nothing."

**Haruhi:** "hm?"

**Haruhi trips on a rock.**

**Karou: **"Haruhi! –what?"

**Haruhi is caught by a mysterious stranger wearing the Ouran male uniform.**

**Haruhi**: "…"

**Mysterious Stranger: **"It would a shame if harm came to that cute face of yours, miss."

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Karou's POV  
><strong>Well, she's different. I wonder what school she's from.

* * *

><p><strong>In the 3<strong>**rd**** music room…**

**Tamaki: **"Ahhh. You ladies are from another school aren't you?" (Walks up to them and does his exaggerated motions) "Princesses, even if the world ended this minute, I would want to be your knight in shining armor who even sacrifices his own life to protect you…"

**Mysterious stranger 2: **"Even sacrifices his own life to protect us, he says. That's quite an egotistical emotion, wouldn't you say? Do you think the woman left behind with just those words would be happy?"

**Mysterious stranger 3: **"What can you do, Sister Suzuran? Men are lower life forms who prize honor above anything else. Pretending to be brave, they take their own futility in being unable to protect even their own kind and change it to something to suit themselves. Isn't that condescending?"

**Suzuran: **"My, Hinagiku, you're such a clever girl."

**Tamaki: **(Gets back up) "That's pretty harsh. Well then, what would you ladies want me to tell you?"

**Mysterious stranger 1: **"If it were me, I would never leave my lover alone."

**Tamaki: **"huh?"

**Karou: **"…" -_-*

**Haruhi: **O_O

**Mysterious stranger 1: **"If you're going to fight, then fight together. If you can't accomplish that, then you should end your life together." (on one knee holding Haruhi's hand.) "Even though I shall perish, I vow to you, I will never leave your side." (kisses Haruhi's hand.)

**Tamaki: **"Ah! Ah!"

**Karou: **(puts one hand on Tamaki's shoulder) "Calm down. It's nothing to freak over about." (goes to put instant coffee down on one of the tables.) "Does anybody want coffee?"

**Hinagiku: **"Benibara-sama, you're late."

**Suzuran: **"What are we to do with you? And where did you find this adorable lady?"

**Benibara: **"Ah, just over there. She may be dressed as a boy, but I could tell right away she was a girl. Look here." (twirls Haruhi around and lays her down on her leg) "Such clear, maidenly eyes…"

**Haruhi: **"um…er…"

**Hinagiku:** "Wow! Her skin is so beautiful!"

**Suzuran: **"It sure is. Shining natural material, if polished."

**Tamaki: **"WAIT!" (running towards Benibara) "Don't touch her without my permission!"

**Karou: **"Don't mess with them, Suoh."

**H&K: **"hm?"

**Karou: **"Nothing. So nobody wants some?"

**Benibara: **"Hands off, you boor!" (punches Tamaki and sends him flying.)

**Tamaki: **"S-she hit me! That was violent!"

**Honey: **"Tama-Chan fighting!"

**Benibara: **"He's even more stupid than the rumors. A bunch of fools."

**Kyoya: **"You ladies aren't from here, are you."

**Benibara: **"That's right."

**The three girls take off the Ouran uniforms, revealing Lobelia Girls' Academy uniforms.**

**Benibara: **"St. Robelia Academy, second year, Benio Amakusa!"

**Suzuran: **"Same school, second year, Chizuru Maihara."

**Hinagiku: **"Same school, first year, Hinako Tsuwabuki!"

**B&S&H: **"and we're known as the.."

**Takes off their school's uniform to reveal costumes of great feathers.**

**B&S&H:** "Zuka Club!"

**Host Club: **…silence…

* * *

><p><strong>Where Haruhi and Karou are…<strong>

**Karou:** "hm, you can't help yourself but compare them standing there like that."

**Karou: **"Right…but I wonder how they fit a uniform under another uniform and a full feathered poofy costume under their uniform."

**Haruhi: **"This world is becoming weirder and weirder as the days go by."

**Karou: **"Can't argue with you there."

* * *

><p><strong>Where the rest of the host club and zuka club are…<strong>

**Tamaki: **"Z-zuka club?" (turns to stone and faints)

**H&K: **(Laughing hysterically and talking about how funny the name is and how they wore twouniforms and costumes all at once.)

**Renge: **(From somewhere in the room) "You must not take the zuka club lightly!"

**H&K: **"Eh?"

**Renge: **(Laughing her annoying laugh. Rises up from the ground on her super motor thingy.) "I may not know anything about instant coffee, but I can tell you about St. Robelia's Academy. St. Robelia Girls Academy is truly a woman's paradise. Among all of them, the Zuka Club is a gathering of damsels who consider women to be the ultimate beings of the world. Boasting a 30 year history, it is a gathering of maidens, by maidens, for maidens." (Disappears)

* * *

><p><strong>Suzuran: <strong>"A maiden's beauty. That is the internal beauty and power. A pure soul that doesn't lose to physical desires."

**Hinagiku: **"Because you're a woman. You're only a woman. I'm sick of men who degrade women.

**Benibara: **"We are proud, because our souls have equal relationship made possible by being the same gender in the same environment…even if it is a romantic relationship…"

**Kaoru: **(Looking at Hikaru's game) "Ah, we got tired of laughing."

**Hikaru: **(Playing his games) "Seriously, go away."

**Hinagiku: **"My, my. You must be at a loss for words at our sublime love?"

**Suzuran: **"How unfortunate. It seems like they don't know what to do since their specialty host techniques don't work on us."

**Karou: **"That's not it. They could care less about you girls."

**Benibara: **"Still, it was worth it coming to see the notorious host club for ourselves."

**Honey: **"Are we notorious?"

**Mori: **"Maybe."

**Benibara: **"To think they would even drag this sweet girl down along with them, though... I don't know if their president is supposed to be a half-blood or not, but spreading false love with good looks and toying with the pure hearts of young maidens just for their own greed is positively demeaning towards women!"

**Karou: **(Talking to himself) "What are they blabbing about?"

**Benibara: **"It's outrageous how you claim to be carrying out club activities, while satisfying your own appetites! I swear! I will immediately shut down garbage like this host club!"

**Kyoya: **"I get it now, but please come back another time."

**Benibara: **"Are you saying that you cannot take us on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Where Haruhi and Karou are…<strong>

**Karou: **(Chuckles) "They're as stupid as Tamaki. They think too highly of themselves."

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Karou: **(smile) "Nothing. Why don't you make some coffee for the guests, precious maiden?"

**Haruhi: **"Are you mocking me?" =_=*

**Karou: **"Maybe. Mostly them." (Looks towards Zuka club.)

* * *

><p><strong>Where the rest are…<strong>

**Benibara: **"Wake him up!"

**Haruhi: **"Um, Karou and I made some coffee, do you want some?"

**Benibara: **"Thank you! You are so kind!"

**Suzuran: **"You're a rose in a pile of garbage."

**Benibara: **"Coffee made by a maiden possesses such a fragrant aroma."

**Haruhi: **^_^! "This is instant."

* * *

><p><strong>Karou's POV-<br>** (Standing next to a window looking out.) They talk too much… I wonder when they'll leave? Are they coming tomorrow too? That'll be annoying…maybe I'll be somewhere else…hmm…maybe look at the pond? "You guys are wrong!" Oh (turns to see Tamaki run towards zuka club) looks like Tamaki-Senpai got up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki: <strong>"Where is the fruitfulness in a girl being in love with another girl!? Why else would God have created Adam and Eve!?" (Trips and hand falls into hot coffee.) "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" (falls to the ground)

* * *

><p><strong>Karou: <strong>(Picks up a fork to "examine it.")

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: <strong>"Geez, please be more careful." (Tapes his finger.)

**Tamaki: **"Thank you, but do you always carry around first-aid tape with you?"

**Haruhi: **"The supermarket was giving them away for free when I bought the instant coffee."

**Benibara: **"This doesn't even seem to be worth discussing." (lifts Haruhi and holds her close) "Now that we know the situation, we cannot let this maiden to remain in this club. We must prepare the paperwork for a transfer to Lobelia at once, and welcome her into the zuka club!"

* * *

><p>…<strong>silence…<strong>

**Haruhi: **"Wait!" (Backs away)

**Karou: **(From where he's standing.) "Do you really want that?"

**Benibara: **"Of course! Why would you care, you boor!"

**Karou: **(Smirks) "No particular reason."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru: <strong>(Sees Karou with fork) "Don't throw that thing at them."

**Hikaru: **"Put the fork down, Karou."

**Karou: ***sigh*(puts fork down.)

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: <strong>"J-just a minute. I think you're misunderstanding. ^_^! For one thing, I've never even heard the rumors, but you said Tamaki-Senpai was a half-blood-"

**Honey: **"Tama-Chan a half-blood. He's half French and half Japanese! He's a half-Chan!"

**Haruhi: **~_~! … "Ah, I'm not sure, but you said the host club's history being short-"

**Hikaru: **"No, it's true that we're still new. We were only founded two years ago."

**Kaoru: **"The boss created it when he reached high school."

**Haruhi: **-_-… "Well, as it maybe. You mentioned being greedy, but it's not like we receive any payment from the clients…"

**Kyoya: **"I wouldn't call it charge, but it's a points system. We make accommodations based on the purchase price at the club's internet auctions. Ah, look here, Haruhi. The mechanical pencil you threw away was sold for 30 thousand yen. Good for you."

**Haruhi: **"WHAT!? I thought I lost that! This is the first time I'm hearing about any of this, you know! Nobody told me we received money this way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Karou: <strong>"You should've had an idea when the twins told you the vase you broke was going to be sold at an auction starting at 80 million yen…or something like that."

**H&K: **"Eh? How did you know that?"

**Karou: **"Kyoya-Senpai told me since I asked."

**H&K: **"Hm."

**Karou: **"What?"

**H&K: **"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya: <strong>"You thought we were providing this service as volunteers? Well, if you subtract the expenses we have for throwing events, costumes, food, and drink for our guests, I guess we do make a slight profit."

**Haruhi: **"Then please don't go around selling other people's stuff without permission! That's stealing!"

**H&K: **"It's not stolen. It fell on the floor."

**Haruhi: **"Gr."

**H&K: **"Pretends innocence."

**Tamaki: **"Wah! I'm sorry, Haruhi! It's not like we were hiding it from you! Here, you can have my teddy pencil!" TT_TT

**Haruhi: **=_= "I don't want it."

**Tamaki: **"Then if you like, I'll tell you all of the secrets to my success! Together with the grand memories of my 17 years!"

**Haruhi: **"No. Of all things that I've heard today for the first time, I care about that information the least. It's only that you were so obsessed with Japanese culture that it never occurred to me that you were a half-blood." =_=

* * *

><p><strong>Karou:<strong> (under his breath) "Then it should've been more obvious."

**Hikaru: **"Why do you keep talking to yourself?"

**Karou: **"My own way of information keeping."

**Kaoru: **"Do you usually talk to yourself?"

**Karou: **"Sometimes. Usually for my own enjoyment?"

**H&K: **"Enjoyment? How?"

**Karou: **"That's my business." (Walks towards window and looks out again.)

* * *

><p><strong>Suzuran: <strong>"You poor thing. It's a shock that you've been duped the whole time right?"

**Hinagiku: **"Dump these losers and come join us."

**Benibara: **"Ah, let's wait a little Hinagiku. Since this maiden has received such shock today, let's let her rest. Let's ask again tomorrow. We'll be expecting a favorable answer." (taps Haruhi on her shoulder) "Well" (leaves) "Adieu." (gone)

* * *

><p>…<strong>Silence…<strong>

**Haruhi: **(Peers)

**Host club except Tamaki and Karou: **"Ulp!"

**Haruhi: **"I'll call it a day too." (leaves)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The rest of the chapter will be in the next one. I'm still laughing from the host clubs' attempt at dressing as females. Oh and though this chapter was really similar...i guess to the original, the second half won't be. The zuka club is in for a surprise! :p<strong>_


	26. Prevent Haruhi's Transfer!

**Author's Note: Karou and Mizuki are the same person as you know, but Karou: "…" means that Mizuki is talking in her disguised voice and Mizuki: "…" means that she is talking in her regular voice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

…**Silence…**

**Haruhi: **(Peers)

**Host club except Tamaki and Karou: **"Ulp!"

**Haruhi: **"I'll call it a day too." (leaves)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Prevent Haruhi's Transfer!<strong>

**Karou: **"Well this was entertaining. I think I'll leave too. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow." (Grabs bag to leave.)

**Tamaki: **(blocks door) "Why would you guys tell her the truth! Now it's like pouring oil into fire!"

**Kyoya: **"The truth is the truth, there's no reason to hide it."

**Karou: **"Hehe."

**Tamaki: **"Why do you keep laughing!"

**Karou: **"Because (smirk) I think it's funny. Anyways, (Leaves for door) I can't imagine Haruhi attending Lobelia Academy, no less imagine her in their silly uniforms." (turns around and smiles trying to hold in her laughter.) "Sorry guys, but I think I'll call it day too." (Opens the door)

**Tamaki: **"Wait! You live right beside Haruhi! Can't you talk her into staying!?"

**Karou: **(smile) "Sorry, but this is way too fun for me to intervene. It's your guys' fault, so you guys need to find the solution." (leaves)

* * *

><p><strong>H&amp;K: <strong>"…she thinks of this as a game for her…that's overdoing it…even for us…" =_=

**Honey: **"…I think selling her (Haruhi) mechanical pencil was the last straw for her…"

**Kaoru: **"Hmmm…it might have been an heirloom from her mother…"

**Hikaru: **"No, it was just a freebie from an electronic store."

**Tamaki: **"Gentlemen, think about it. Haruhi may be basically indifferent, but if she had to decide, she does tend to favor men's clothing. Besides, when she first joined the Host Club, didn't she say getting fussed over by girls won't be that bad? Why didn't I realize it before? It's just possible that the Zuka Club is better match for her than the Host club, isn't it?"

**Kaoru: **"What's more, she's far more suited to go to a girls' school."

**Honey: **"Wah! Haruhi is going to transfer away!"

**Hikaru: **"What do we do?"

**Kaoru: **"With Haruhi's smarts, she'll easily pass Lobelia's scholarship tests."

**Kyoya: **"At Lobelia, she'd probably be able to pay back her 8 million yen debt."

**Tamaki: **"Calm down everybody! Just listen to me! I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>From Kaoru's cell phone: Karou: <strong>"Oi. Are you guys that stupid? Anyways, why are you all shouting?"

**Kaoru: **"huh?" (picks up cell phone and sees that he's on conversation with Mizuki. Puts phone on speaker.) "Were you eavesdropping on us the whole time?"

**Mizuki: **"Well, you called me, I picked up, I said hello but nobody answered back so I thought you called me by accident."

**Kaoru: **"Why didn't you just hang up?"

**Mizuki: **"I was going to, but then Tamaki-Senpai was talking nonsense and I wanted to listen to his, quote-quote genius plan this time."

**Hikaru: **"Aren't you a little overdoing it with thinking of this as a game?"

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "That's what you guys were thinking? Wow. I'm not that emotionless. It's true that I thought how you guys reacted was funny, but I just think it's ridiculous for Haruhi to transfer just because of two or three things you guys didn't tell her."

**H&K: **"But they were a big shock for her."

**Mizuki: **"She's just a little oblivious at times. She should've known from the time when she broke the vase for an AUCTION starting at 8 million YEN that you guys received money in some way or another.

**Honey: **"But what about Tama-Chan being half-Chan?"

**Mizuki: **"With the fact that Tamaki-Senpai was obsessed about Japanese culture like some people from over sees, like Renge-Chan, it should've been more obvious that he was a half-blood, if not a foreigner."

**Hikaru: **"Then what about the club being new?"

**Kaoru: **"She seemed shocked about that too."

**Mizuki: **"Well, she should've known this club was young because the president, who Kyoya told Haruhi that he was also the founder of the host club, but the president, Tamaki-Senpai, is only in his second year of his high school, and the club is in the high school section of Ouran."

**Kyoya: **"If you put it that way…"

**Mizuki: **"don't worry you guys, don't go overboard and do a crazy Christmas Carol of your own okay? Haruhi isn't the type to transfer to a whole different school just for things she was oblivious to. Suoh, I'm going to talk to Haruhi, so calm down."

**Kaoru: **"Seems like you're worried too."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, Tamaki-Senpai."

**Tamaki: **"Yeah?"

**Mizuki: **"If you're still going to go on with your plan, then I want in."

**Tamaki: **"You do?"

**Mizuki: **"Of course. I'm still part of the host club, am I not? Also, I have a feeling it'll be fun, but stupid to do."

**Tamaki: **"Okay! Listen up! This is my plan."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day after classes outside the doors of the third music room…<strong>

**Suzuran: **"Oh my, Haruhi."

**Hinagiku: **"We came back just like we promised!"

**Benibara: **"You were waiting for us outside the club room?"

**Haruhi: **"No…I was told to come in together with you guys when you arrived…everyone was acting a bit strange today…" (Opens the door to find the room empty and dark except with a pile of something in the middle of the room.)"huh?"

…**silence…**

* * *

><p><strong>The light comes in aaaand…<strong>

**Kaoru: **"Ouran!" (singing voice while getting up) (Dressed as female)

**Hikaru: **"Ouran!" (Singing voice while getting up) (Dressed as female)

**Mori: **"Ouran." (Singing voice while getting up) (Dressed as male)

**Kyoya: **"Ouran." (Singing voice while getting up) (Dressed as male)

**Honey: **"Ouran!" (Singing voice while getting up) (Dressed as female)

**Tamaki**: "Ourrran!" (Singing voice while getting up) (Dressed as male)

**(Karou isn't here right now) All together now: **"Host club!" (Singing voice) "Welcome!"

**Zuka & Haruhi: **o.O …

**Tamaki: **"Oh, Haruhi! Welcome!"

**Honey: **"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan! I'm a princess! How do I look?"

**Benibara: **"What kind of joke is this!? Are you insulting the zuka club!?"

**Tamaki: **"Insulting? No, of course not. I have taken everything into my calculations. This is my plan, a surefire guaranteed among commoners to make even a crying baby happy, the freebie campaign!"

**Zuka & Haruhi: **o_e …

**Tamaki: **"You ladies of Lobelia, who have lived sheltered lives might not know this, but the weakness of the commoners are always freebies! It's true that Haruhi may be distracted, and sense the appeal of joining the zuka club, however, if you choose our club, you will gain brothers and sisters! Yes! You can have the feeling that you're in the zuka club but stay in the host club!" (goes to Haruhi) "We have one more surprise."

**Benibara: **"You fools! You think Haruhi will fall for that kind of trick!? Even immaturity has-"

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: <strong>(comes out dressed in a beautiful dress) "Excuse me, if I may…(comes out of nowhere and walks to Haruhi)"…would you lovely ladies have some instant coffee? They're really popular with the maidens of this high school…though I prefer tea."

**Haruhi: **"…"

**Benibara: **"Y-you! You're a girl!"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "How do you know I'm not a boy dressed as a girl?"

**Benibara: **"You have fooled me! How can I not recognize such a maiden as yourself?"

**Mizuki: **"You cannot trust all maidens as you cannot trust all gentlemen. But you can trust some maidens as you can trust some gentlemen. As for me. (hugs Haruhi) I cannot be trusted with first impressions."

**H&K: **"We're the Hitachiin sisters. Tell us, Haruhi. Who's prettier? Your dad or us?"

**Honey: **"You can call me ne-Chan, okay Haru-Chan?"

**Mizuki: **"Want to have tea with your sister, Haruhi?"

**Benibara: **"All of you are fools! How can you think that Haruhi would-"

**Haruhi: **"Pfft."

**Mizuki:** "Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **(trying hold laughter)

**Benibara: **"H-Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **(on the floor laughing) "I kept thinking to myself, stupid…it's so stupid, but (laughing) this…this is the limit (laughing) just what are you doing? (laughing)"

…

**H&K&Honey: **"It's that funny?" (pop in front of Haruhi's face out of nowhere.)

**Haruhi: **(laughing harder)

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki's POV:<br>**You know, it's nice seeing Haruhi laugh. The atmosphere in here seems brighter too. I thought it would be a bad idea to pretend to not care yesterday…but seeing how things turned out…I think no matter what I have done, Haruhi would have stayed…(smile)…but…(takes off high heels) these shoes hurt. "S-stop it! (laughing)" (smile) sounds like Haruhi is having a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: <strong>(deep breath) "Ah, my stomach hurts from laughing too hard."

**Benibara: **"Haruhi."

**Haruhi: **"I'm sorry. There are many different types of people living around the world and I think your attitude of life is unique and interesting, but I have a dream and goal I want to achieve, that's why I enrolled in Ouran. So ever since the beginning, I never had any thoughts of dropping out of Ouran."

* * *

><p><strong>H&amp;K: <strong>"Ever since the beginning…then all of this effort was for nothing."

**Mizuki: **"No…all this effort did something. It relieved the tension from yesterday and awkward feeling Tamaki-senpai would have had towards Haruhi today. Also, I like being a girl at Ouran. It's tiring dressing up as a guy the whole day…maybe I should attend Ouran as a female student?"

**Hikaru: **"no."

**Kaoru: **"Don't you dare even think about it."

**Mizuki: **(Shrugs) "hehe." (wink) "Just kidding. I like being part of the host club. Feels like I have a family again."

**H&K: **"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki: <strong>"Wait! If you didn't any thoughts about leaving, then why were you so mad yesterday?"

**Haruhi: **"because you guys sold off someone else's items without permission, it's only natural to get mad, and yesterday, the supermarket had a special one day sale." (She's talking about peering back at the host club, but was actually looking at the clock.)

**Tamaki: **"What? That's it?"

**Mizuki: **(giggle) "Natural Haruhi."

* * *

><p><strong>Suzuran: <strong>"Benio."

**Benibara: **"I know…I will not give up, Haruhi. I swear…that without fail, I will save you and Mizuki, and destroy this host club garbage!" (leaves)

* * *

><p>…<strong>Silence…<strong>

**Mizuki: **("oh goodness" smile) "I think I found the female version of Tamaki-Senpai."

**Tamaki: **"What?"

**Mizuki: **"The looks may be different, but the personality, of you and Benibara-san are extremely similar."

**Tamaki: **"W-what!? How!?"

**Mizuki: **"Well for one thing, both of you try to help people who need it."

**H&K: **"And exactly how was that witch helpful?"

**Mizuki: **"Well think about it. Let's say you guys are girls, and you think all men are evil and have evil intent who tries to degrade and destroy your own gender/kind. Then let's say, you think a club is devoted to those evil intents and you find a girl in the mix, being used as a pawn…wouldn't you think she needs help? Wouldn't you try to help? Tamaki-Senpai?"

**Tamaki: **"…true…"

**Mizuki: **"Also, they both are really obnoxious in some way or another."

**Tamaki: **"…" (Stabbed with an arrow)

**Mizuki: **"Both are also not really good at listening, especially to Haruhi when you guys have your own things to get to or say."

**Tamaki: **"That's not true…(looks at Haruhi who nods)" (hit with boulder)

**Mizuki: **"On top of that, both of you are dramatic."

**Tamaki: **"bad or good?"

**Mizuki: **"I would have to say bad in both your cases in some ways and stupid in other ways too."

**Tamaki: **(Stabbed with another two arrows.)

**Mizuki: **"But…Senpai is different too…things always turn out right when you help...so far."

**Tamaki: **"huh?"

**Mizuki: **"and you're really cool."

**Tamaki: **"Thank you!" (twirls around crazily)

**Mizuki: **(under her breath) "Then there is the fondness of Haruhi for both of you."

**Host club: **"What?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Nothing…shouldn't we all change back?"

**Tamaki: **"Huh? Oh yeah. Time to change!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: <strong>(rolls eyes) "Oh and Hikaru, Kaoru, both of you don't look half bad as girls…but don't ever dress as females again…it's kind of disturbing."

**H&K: **"Huh? What about you and Haruhi as males?"

**Mizuki: **"…I don't know. I thought the host club objected to even the thought of Haruhi and I attending Ouran Academy as ourselves."

**H&K: **(Shrugs) "True."

**Mizuki: **(Smile)

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's POV:<br>**It's true that I don't want Mizuki to attend Ouran as a girl…(looks at Hikaru then at Mizuki)…how long can I actually wait?

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru: <strong>"Hm?" (Pokes Kaoru's cheek.) "Oi, Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"huh?"

**Hikaru: **"You're spacing out again."

**Kaoru: **"What are you talking about?"

**Hikaru: **"You know. Whenever you look or talk to Mizuki, you space out right after."

**Kaoru: **"Well…I've been thinking too much lately."

**Hikaru: **"Thinking? Thinking about what?"

**Kaoru: **"Nothing, nothing at all…she is right…it is disturbing to see you dressed as a girl with all that make-up on your face."

**Hikaru: **(lifts and eyebrow) "That goes for you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Mizuki: <strong>"Honey-Senpai…you enjoy being a princess…don't you."

**Honey: **"Isn't it cute?" (Smiling)

**Mizuki: **"Yes, Senpai. As always, you're the cutest out of everybody, now please go change back into the uniform."

**Honey: **"Thank you, but you're cuter than I am Mizu-Chan!" (spins Mizuki around and around.)

**Mizuki: **"H-honey-Senpai! Is this n-necessary?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you have any questions, feel free to message me. :)<strong>_


	27. Twin Angels' and Magical Duo's Halloween

Author's Note: Karou and Mizuki are the same person as you know, but Karou: "…" means that Mizuki is talking in her disguised voice and Mizuki: "…" means that she is talking in her regular voice.

I'm going by the manga version, not the anime version. (the order of things.)

**Preview:**

**Mizuki: **"Honey-Senpai…you enjoy being a princess…don't you."

**Honey: **"Isn't it cute?" (Smiling)

**Mizuki: **"Yes, Senpai. As always, you're the cutest out of everybody, now please go change back into the uniform."

**Honey: **"Thank you, but you're cuter than I am Mizu-Chan!" (spins Mizuki around and around.)

**Mizuki: **"H-honey-Senpai! Is this n-necessary?!"

**Chapter 26 – Class 1-A's Halloween**

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Haruhi and I were making our way to the host club when Haruhi spotted someone looking at us from the big, circular window.

**Haruhi: **"Huh?"

**Karou: **"Did you see the person too?"

**Haruhi: **(Nods)

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Some of the class clowns at our schools were acting strange, trying to scare classmates and others started telling scary ghost stories. What is the host club doing? I bet costumes and hosting…as always…it's always Halloween for us.

**In class 1-A…**

**Haruhi: **"Huh? There are no classes today?"

**Aokana (Regular host club client of Haruhi.): **"You didn't know? Today is the day when the school's mock exams are graded."

**Sakurazuka: **"That's why we don't have classes on Halloween every year."

**Karou: **"Why is everybody dressed into costumes?"

**Aokana: **"They let us hold a costume ball at school."

**Sakurazuka: **"We're going to go change as well. Bye!" (Leaves with Aokana.)

**Karou: **"…is that why…they were dressed as angels"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>The twins were dressed as angels and came to Haruhi and me saying trick or treat. I suspected they had something up their sleeves, so I was lucky Haruhi has some candy to give them…well…they ate their first piece pretty fast. Come to think of it…didn't Tamaki-Senpai give and stuff Haruhi with candy? He told us that it would keep the evil spirits away…haha…the twins huh?

**Tamaki: **(Walking towards the first years."Ha. What angels? All I see are two wolves in sheep's clothing. Serves you right. I cannot allow Haruhi and Mizuki to experience the tricks I suffered through last year."

**Aokana: **"Mizuki-Chan? She's coming?"

**Karou: **(Elbows Tamaki in the gut) "Watch your mouth." (looks at Aokana.) "Sorry, Tamaki-Senpai is in a trick mood this year."

**Aokana: **"Aw. I was looking forward to seeing her again."

**Karou: **"Maybe next year."

**Tamaki: **(All better now.) "I knew you twins would do this, so this year, I gave Haruhi bags and bags of candy!"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>So that's why he threw candy at me…

**Tamaki: **(Laughing triumphantly) "Now you won't be able to lay a finger on Haruhi and Mizu- ah, Karou all day!"

**H&K: **"Grrr."

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Tamaki-Senpai was talking to the girls and I guess hosting? Wow…whenever he gets the chance to be spoiled…he never ceases to miss it. Hikaru and Kaoru looked pretty bummed. I guess they really wanted to play tricks.

**Kaoru: **"Ah, what about Mizuki? Does she have candy?"

**Karou: **(smirks at the twins and holds up three giant bags of candy.) "Don't you even dare dear 'angels'."

**H&K: **"Che."

**Hikaru: **"Why is the boss trying to ruin our plans?"

**Kaoru: **"This is no fun. I'm going to the bathroom." (leaves)

**Hikaru: **"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

**Haruhi: **"If there's no class, then I'm going to the library. It's always Halloween in the host club anyway."

**Hikaru: **"WHY CAN'T YOU BE AT LEAST A LITTLE COOPERATIVE!? AT LEAST PUT ON A COSTUME!"

**Haruhi: **"Ah, I don't want to hear that from you, Hikaru."

**Karou: **(Smile) "He even prepared a cute witch costume for you." (Holds up witch costume.)

**Haruhi: **"What about you- …when did you change into that costume?"

**Karou: **"Ah. Magicians never reveal their secret." (Wink)

**Haruhi: **"…witch."

**Karou: **"You mean the one from earlier?"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah, so then that person who was at the top of the central tower this morning was also in a costume. A witch's costume." (looks at the central tower) "Still there."

**Hikaru: **"REALLY!? LET ME SEE! WHERE IS IT!? I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING. CLASS PRESIDENT, CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING!?"

**President: **"No, I'm sorry. I can't see anything."

**Karou: **"I can see her, and is shouting really necessary, Hikaru?"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>I can see it perfectly…is it just my imagination? ... but … that smirk seems vaguely familiar.

**Haruhi: **"huh? Why can't anyone else see tha-"

_**CRACK! (the window cracked.)**_

**Classmates: **"It's …it's a curse. Haruhi and Karou got the witch's curse."

**Haruhi: **"What?"

**President: **"the witch in the central hall. It's an Ouran legend. One day on Halloween, a long time ago, a female student dressed up as a witch and fell from the top of the central hall."

**Hikaru: **"After that, anyone who sees her on Halloween receives a curse, and everyone around that person is sacrificed. That's just a legend. Nothing to be freaked out about."

**Kaoru: **(Comes back from the bathroom.)"Uhhh…I was coming out of the bathroom when I tripped over my own legs. (right elbow is bleeding.)

**Hikaru: **"Kaoru!?"

…_**silence…RING**_

**Karou: **"Huh…the clock is ringing as such an odd time…and only once too."

…_**RING RING RING RING PRIRING PRIRING PRIRING…**_

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>-_-! Nevermind…

**Classmate: **"even the horn…"

**Girl classmate: **"It's a curse on Haruhi and Karou!"

**Haruhi: **"What!?"

**President: **"Curse."

**Nekozawa: **(Out of nowhere) "Someone got cursed?"

**Karou: **?

**Haruhi: **"Ah, wait a minute."

**President: **"IT'S A CURSE!"

**Haruhi: **"Eeehhhh!?"

**Karou: **"…Kaoru…did you really trip on your own leg?"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah."

**Karou: **"huh, I didn't know you were that clumsy."

**Minute later…**

**Karou: **"..." (trying hold in laughter.)

**Haruhi: **"But…why do I have to wear this costume?"

**H&K: **"An eye for an eye. So-"

**Karou: **"A witch for a witch?" (laughing.)

**H&K: **"How'd you know we were going to say that?"

**Karou: **"A magician never reveals his secret."

**H&K: **"Hm."

**Classmate: **"This will be enough to defeat the witch's curse."

**Haruhi: **"What about Karou? He has the witch's curse too."

**H&K: **"Magician's magic costume is enough to keep the witch away."

**Haruhi: **"Then I'd rather be a magician too."

**Hikaru: **"You can't!"

**Haruhi: **"Why not?"

**Kaoru: **"Because the cursed must wear different costumes, and anyways it won't work if you wear the same costume as Karou."

**Haruhi: **"…."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Is everybody serious? They were so scared a minute ago.

**Karou: **(Whispers to Haruhi.) "Is she still there?"

**Haruhi: **(Peers at the central tower.) "Huh?"

**Karou: **"Is she gone?"

**Haruhi: **(nods) (Walks out of classroom.)

**Hikaru: **"Where are you going, Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **"I'm going to the central tower to check it out. I don't want to be in this costume all day."

**Nekozawa: **(Randomly grab's Haruhi's shoulders out of nowhere.) "It's better that you don't go."

**Haruhi: **"Ahh! Nekozawa-Senpai!"

**Nekozawa: **"For Haruhi to receive the curse,-"

**Karou's POV:  
><strong>Something fishy is going on here…the twins aren't making any sense… (Heading out the classroom.)

**H&K: **(Grabs Karou's shoulders each.) "Where do you think you're going?"

**Hikaru: **"Don't even think about going there."

**Karou: **"Why?"

**H&K: **"You might die."

**Karou: **"…I won't die…-" (Sudden strong gust of wind comes in and blows the wig off of Karou's head.)

**Nekozawa: **"AAAAHHHHH! IT'S BLINDING! CURSE! I COMMAND THEE TO RETURN THYSELF TO HARUHI FUJIOKA!" (Runs away.)

**H&K: **(Laughing hysterically.)

**Haruhi: **-_-! "Didn't you say you wanted it yourself?"

**President: **"Hotaru Mizuki? What are you doing here? Why did you pose as Karou?"

**Mizuki: **"Ahahahaha!" ^_^ "Caught me. Karou got sick and didn't come, so I thought I would pose as him, but since there are no classes, it's fine…right?" (Took out the insoles in the shoes and completely took the wig off. Still has the magician costume on.)

**Mizuki****: **"…well then…let's go." (Drags the twins out with her while Renge runs in to meet Haruhi.)

**Out in the hallways going towards the nurse's office…**

**Hikaru: **"I thought Renge was into you, Mizuki." (Fussing over Kaoru's injury.)

**Kaoru: **"She's not dressed Karou right now, so it's natural Renge would pass over her." (Annoyed by Hikaru's fussing.)

**Mizuki****: **"don't say that, students might know that I'm actually HIM."

**H&K: **"Don't be such a worry wart."

**Mizuki****: **"Anyways, Renge is kind of a host hopper. She is always switching between me and Haruhi. Right now, she's into Haruhi."

**H&K: **"oh."

**Mizuki: **"Kaoru, is your elbow okay? Looks like it'll sting."

**Kaoru: **(Smile) "I'm fine, I'm fine."

**Hikaru: **(Still fussing over injury.)

**Kaoru: **"Mizuki, can you take Hikaru away?"

**Hikaru: **"But I want to go with you."

**Kaoru: **(smile) "Why don't you both go help Haruhi with cooking and such?"

**Mizuki: **"Are you sure?"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, Hikaru is being bothersome right now."

**Mizuki: **"Um, okay." (Leaves with Hikaru.)

**Back at the cooking class where Haruhi is teaching the girls how to bake cookies and pumpkin pie…**

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>(Looking under the sink) Where was that salad oil? Was it under the sink? (Sees the witch in the reflection behind her.) Wah? (Quickly turns around only to run into Hikaru.)

**Hikaru: **"What's wrong!?"

**Haruhi: **"H-Hikaru, j-just now…"

**Mizuki: **(Runs over to Haruhi and Hikaru not knowing what happened.) "What's going on? I heard shouting."

**Hikaru: **"Ha? What are you talking about?"

**Haruhi: **(Pushes Hikaru out of the way and looks back at the top of the central tower.)

**Hikaru**** & Mizuki****: **"Haruhi?"

**Haruhi: **"uwaa…"

**Hikaru: **(grin) "You chickened out? Kyaa! Cute!" (Stretching Haruhi's face.) "don't you think it's better not to be alone today?"

**Mizuki: **(looks out the window towards the central tower.) "…she's still there…but…"

**Haruhi: **"N-not really." (notices something) "Huh? Where's Kaoru?"

**Hikaru: **"Ah. It's not like he was injured badly, but he went to the infirmary. I went along with him for a while, but he said I was bothersome. Buuu."

**Haruhi: **"Hikaru is bothersome at times."

**Hikaru: **=_=* "you…don't ever think that just because you don't have any bad intentions, that you're going to be forgiven forever."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>While Hikaru was distracted with Haruhi, I decided to go check out the central tower by myself. I hope Kaoru is okay. (Touches her face.) I feel a scratch…that's weird, when did I get it? I need a mirror…oh there's one. (Looks in the mirror and sees the witch right behind her.) (Shock and closes her eyes while backing away and runs into Kaoru.)

**Mizuki: **(Flutters eyes open fast.) "K-Kaoru!"

**Kaoru: **"Are you okay?"

**Mizuki: **(legs go weak and she drops to ground and sits.) "J-just now…d-did you see?"

**Kaoru: **"Were you scared?"

**Mizuki: **(Nods slowly)

**Kaoru: **"I'm sorry." (helps Mizuki up and hugs her.)

**Mizuki: **(Lets go of Kaoru.) "Thanks…I thought I was actually going to be a goner…"

**Kaoru: **"It's alright now…Were you going to go to the central tower?"

**Mizuki: **"Y-yeah…you caught me, Kaoru." (Smile)

**Kaoru: **"Don't, you might hurt yourself."

**Mizuki: **"Kaoru, is your elbow okay? It doesn't hurt?"

**Kaoru: **(Smile) "Don't change the subject, but not anymore. It'll be fine."

**Mizuki: **"Oh, okay you seem so calm…that's good…Hey, Kaoru… you and Hikaru chose a angel costume, why didn't Hikaru dress as a devil?"

**Kaoru: **"We're identical twins, it's kind of the idea to dress the same…but why Hikaru as the devil?"

**Mizuki: **"I don't know, Kaoru…you seem gentle, calm, and rational."

**Kaoru: "**I noticed something."

**Mizuki: **"You did? What'd you notice, Kaoru?"

**Kaoru: **"When you talk to me, you keep calling me Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru with each sentence."

**Mizuki: **"Well, yeah. That's your name, isn't it?"

**Kaoru: **"Yeah, but that's not it. Hikaru's the same."

**Mizuki: **"No he's not."

**Kaoru: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"Hikaru is always loud and unreasonable when alone. Kaoru is calm and reasonable when alone. Plus, Hikaru has a potty mouth."

**Kaoru: **"Is that so…" (Big grin.)

**Mizuki: **"What?"

**Kaoru: **"You're amazing."

**Mizuki: **(smile) "I was just stating facts, even Haruhi would say so."

**Kaoru: **(smile)

**Back inside the cooking class…**

**Haruhi: **"Wasn't a complement."

**Hikaru: **"What? Praise me sometimes too."

**Kaoru: **"We're back. I was wrapped in layers and layers real slowly."

**Renge: **"Ah! Mizuki-Chan! Where'd you go?"

**Mizuki: **(smile) "I went to check something and ran into Kaoru."

**Hikaru: **"Kaoru! Are you alright!?"

**Kaoru: **"I'm fine, calm down."

**Classmate girl 1**: "Here, the last pumpkin for Haruhi. You didn't make a lantern yet, right? Oh but what about Mizuki? Did you want to make one too?"

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi can do the drawing, I'll cut it out."

**Girls: **"What will the result be?"

…**.silence…**

**Girls: **"huh?"

**Kaoru: **"Haruhi, you never made a lantern before?"

**Haruhi: **"Kaoru."

**Mizuki: **"I got the marker you asked for, Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"Thanks, here." (Gives marker to Haruhi.)

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi, is this your first time?"

**Haruhi: **"How do you guys know?"

**Mizuki: **"You just stood there staring at the pumpkin." (smile)

**Haruhi: **"o-oh…where's Hikaru?"

**Kaoru: **(points to where Hikaru is.) "He's over there, showing off his pumpkin."

**Haruhi: **"Aah…is that so?"

**Mizuki: **(Oh gosh smile.) "Oh…"

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>I saw Kaoru half hug Haruhi from behind, and unconsciously, I grabbed Kaoru's shirt and tugged it a little. He looked back at me and let go of Haruhi immediately…I have no idea why I did that…I mean…were all friends, right? (Looks at Kaoru)

**Kaoru: **(Looks at Mizuki) "What's wrong?"

**Mizuki: **(Immediately lets go.) "I-I'm sorry…I don't know why I –" (Immediately hysterically laughs.)

**Kaoru: **"Huh?" (Looks at Haruhi's drawing and laughs hysterically too.) "N-Nice! A masterpiece!"

**Mizuki: **"Poor pumpkin." (Trying to hold in laughter, but fails and just laughs out loud again.)

**Kaoru: **"What's up with the nose?! Now, that's a curse!" (Still laughing.) "A-are those fangs!?" (Laughing harder.)

**Haruhi: **"Shut-up. I'm not very good at these things."

**Mizuki: **(Trying to hold in laughter) "S-stop laughing at Haruhi's drawing. She worked hard on it."

**Kaoru: **"But you laughed too." (Laughing.)

**Mizuki: **"Pfft…(laughs)…I'm sorry Haruhi! But I can't help it! Your pumpkin is too adorable!"

**Kaoru: **"You worked hard, you worked hard."

**Mizuki: **(calms down and now has the giggles.) "I'll go cut it out for you, Haruhi."

**Kaoru: **"You're really amazing." (Laughs)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>I don't find my drawing very funny…Tamaki-Senpai is right, Mizuki is sometimes like the twins…it's obvious Mizuki likes Kaoru, it was obvious when she grabbed his shirt when he, I guess you can call it a hug, yeah…hugged me. She should just tell him.

**Kaoru: **"Be careful, Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **"Don't worry. I always work with knives at home. I've cut a pumpkin before."

**Hikaru: **"Why don't you just leave it to us? Go and have fun with Haruhi." (Pushes Mizuki towards Haruhi.)

**Mizuki: **"O-okay."

**Where Haruhi is…**

**Aokana:** "Haruhi, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru look like they're enjoying themselves right? Isn't it a relief?"

**Haruhi: **"Not really, Halloween seems to be created just for them. I mean, today is the day for naughty tricks."

**Girl2: **"Fufufu, you're right."

**Aokana: **"But I noticed that the twins are especially close with Mizuki."

**Haruhi: **"That's because she's like the twins."

**Girl2: **"Really?"

**Haruhi: **-_- "Yeah, she played a trick on my and the host club with the twins…and we all fell for it…she seems to be behind all of their games."

**Mizuki: **"Behind all their games?"

**Haruhi: **"Yeah."

**Mizuki: **"Not my fault that's my way of entertaining myself. Dramatic irony, that's what I like."

**Haruhi: **"Oh and suddenly we're in a play?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, the world is your stage, you guys are the characters and I'm the director and audience…Really fun if you ask me."

**Haruhi: **=_= "Well not for me-"

**Kyoya: **"Ah, Haruhi it's about today's ball, I want you to - …Mizuki?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah…some things have come up and yeah…"

**Kyoya: **"Oh well then, I guess you can too. I want both of you to participate at the ball as a host club member…"

**Honey: **"Haru-Chan! I found you! …huh? Mizu-Chan? What happened to Rou-Chan?"

**Mizuki: **^_^ "Something happened…"

**Honey: **"Oh okay!" (Smile)

**Haruhi: **"Kyoya-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai seems like it's been a while."

**Kyoya: **"Agreed."

**Mizuki: **"Honey-Senpai, you're a werewolf?"

**Honey: **(Playful way.) "Grrr…(giggle) Trick or treat!"

**Mizuki: **"Here's some cookies Haruhi made."

**Honey: **(Bites) "…ugu…s-SALTY!" (Runs to Mori.)

**Haruhi: **"huh? It can't be!"

**Mizuki: **"The ingredients say nothing about salt, are you sure you didn't add any sa-"

**Hikaru: **"OWWW!"

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru!"

**Haruhi: **"Hikaru!? You're cut!? Are you alri-"

**Mizuki: **(goes to Hikaru.) "not you too…"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Even though this is curse…it's a little too much…"

**Mizuki: **"We should wash the cut first, then wrap bandage around it."

**Hikaru: **"I-I'm fine."

**Mizuki: **"Come on."

**Haruhi: **"No, he should go to the infirmary first! Kaoru! Don't just stand there! Hurry up and take Hikaru to-"

**Hikaru: **"Haruhi…you want to dance with us at the ball?"

**Haruhi: **"WHAT!?"

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>At a time like this!? What the heck is he talking about!?

**Hikaru: **"If you promise, I'll go to the infirmary."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>(realization)…I had to wear the costume because of the 'curse' … I participated in events that I originally didn't want to because of the 'curse' … (looks at tower and sees the witch.)

**Mizuki: **"come on, Hikaru. Don't be ridiculous. We should quickly sanitize your injury." (Pulls and drags Hikaru to sink.)

**Hikaru: **"Ah!"

**Mizuki: **"Don't be such a baby…" (Puts his hand in the sink.)

**Hikaru: **"…"

**Mizuki: **"ha…I knew it."

**Hikaru: **(Smirk)

**Haruhi: **"…wounded? Who did you say was wounded? Then…who's that person over there wearing the pumpkin?" (Pulls pumpkin off.) "…class president?"

**Mizuki: **(Dashes out the door and to the central tower.)

**Hikaru: **"Mizuki!?"

**At the central tower…**

**Kaoru: **"Who's that? Hikaru? If it's time to switch, you didn't have to come all the way-"

**Mizuki: **"KAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRRRUUUUUUU UUU!"

**Kaoru: **(Turns around shocked) "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S THE BLACK MAGICIAN!"

**Mizuki: **"YOU AND HIKARU ARE SO DEAD!"

**Back at the cooking classroom…**

**Haruhi: **"HIKARU!"

**Hikaru: **"Ulp…is that a no?"

**Back at the 3****rd**** music room…**

**Tamaki: **"so…you dressed up as a witch since this morning and had Haruhi and Mizuki witness it…then used the legend for your own selfish, nefarious purpose and took turns being the witch."

**Haruhi: **=_=* "and made the windows crack on purpose, and fiddled with the clock without authorization, pretended to be hurt, and even switched the cookies."

**Mizuki: **"How about Nekozawa-Senpai? I don't think he would bring light onto himself eve if it was for 'cursing' others."

**Haruhi: **"I think that was just a coincidence."

**Tamaki: **"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't you two ashamed of yourselves?"

**H&K: **"But-"

**Tamaki: **"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING 'BUT' TO!? APOLOGIZE TO HARUHI AND MIZUKI THIS INSTANT! GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG FOR MERCY FROM THE MAGICAL DUO!" (FURIOUS)

**Mizuki: **"Magical…"

**Haruhi: **"…Duo?"

**Hikaru: **"BUT THE FACT THAT YOU LOADED HARUHI AND MIZUKI WITH CANDY!"

**Kaoru: **"AND THE FACT THAT HARUHI WON'T BOTHER WEARING A COSTUME!"

**H&K:** "WE COULD TELL WITHOUT EVEN SEEING IT!"

**Tamaki: **"SAY WHAT!?" (Furious)

**H&K: **(Blushing) "Okay! We're sorry, but we wanted to celebrate Halloween with them together."

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>It all makes sense…they don't just play tricks…there's always a purpose for them to…they just wanted to spend time with us…(looks at Mizuki)

**Mizuki: **(Puts a hand on each of twin's shoulders.)

**H&K: **"Huh?" (Looks back and sees Mizuki smiling.)

**Haruhi: **"Hikaru, Kaoru, let's go."

**H&K: **"What?"

**Mizuki: **(Grabs each of their hand and brings them with her to Haruhi "Don't my angels want to dance with the magical duo?" (Smile)

**(making their way to the ball.) **

**H&K: **"…"

**Mizuki: **(lifts and eyebrow) "Not talking? Well then, gots to break the awkward spell. Tap, tap." (Taps each of twins once with magic wand.)

**Hikaru: **"Do you guys mean it?"

**Kaoru: **"Dancing with us.."

**H&K:** "At the ball?"

**Haruhi: **(turns around to face the three.) "Guys, Mizuki and I aren't the type to lie to people about these things."

**Mizuki: **"Anyways, I wanted to go to the ball and wear a costume…so why was I tricked?"

**Hikaru: **"Ahahaha…if we didn't trick you…"

**Kaoru: **"Then you would've found out…"

**H&K:** "you were dragged into too." (grins)

**Mizuki: **"Well…it was fun, I have to admit…now that I think about it."

**Haruhi: **"Ah, but I don't know how to dance or anything."

**Mizuki: **"…now that I think about it…you never did dance the waltz at the spring ball."

**H&K: **"oh yeah…don't worry! Leave it to us!" (grin)

**Mizuki: **"hmm…" (grabs Haruhi's hand and runs away with her.) "What if I want to dance with Haruhi-kun?" (Winks and sticks tongue out at them.)

**H&K: **"Wah!?"

**Mizuki: **"Haha, just kidding." (Stops and waits for twins and hugs all three of them) "Let's all have fun!" (Big smile)

**Haruhi's POV:  
><strong>Today turned out okay…afterall…I should loosen up a bit…it is Halloween…

…**now that I think about it…I could've used this chapter as a special Halloween chapter…huh…didn't think about it till now…oh well. Hope you liked this chapter! (one of my favorite chapters, so I enjoyed typing it) :D**


End file.
